PROMESA ROTA POR EL ODIO
by inutsuki chan
Summary: La promesa que se hizo se rompio por un mal entendido, Ahora te das cuenta de que no era verdad, que esta seguia en pie... Pero alguien no quiere que asi sea ¿por que? Pues por una venganza que se cree correcta pero no lo es... Todo esto y mas en mi primer fic, Capitulos reeditados de 13 en adelante, hay muchas fallas e incluso cuesta entender... ¿Quieren la continuacion?
1. Chapter 1

"PROMESA ROTA POR EL ODIO"

-dialogo

"pensamientos" "lecturas"

**+0+0+0+0** cambio de narrador

(Recuerdos)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Cambio de escena

[N/a.] de la autora (osea yo xd)

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen son de CLAM a excepción de algunos. Esta historia la hago sin fines de lucro, solo es por diversión.**

**EN ESTA HISTORIA SE TOMAN EN CUENTA AMBAS PELICULAS DE CCS… Espero que les agrade y porfavor dejen sus Reviews. **

Capitulo 1.

Despues de que Sakura le confeso a Shaoran sus sentimientos y estos a su vez fueron correspondidos... Ambos pasaron el resto del verano juntos pero todo tiene un final.

-Sakura… no quiero que llores, te prometo regresar- -pero… yo… yo te voy a extrañar mucho- -no quiero que te vayas otra vez- dijo aferrandose mas a el abrazo que le daba el castaño

-Tranquila mi flor de cerezo… No me ire para siempre… aunque sea por varios años regresare para nunca vover a separarme de ti- -te lo prometo- agrego mientras acarisiaba su cabello

-Esta… esta bien, te esperare asi pasen los años… Pero mientras tendras que responder a mis cartas y llamadas para que pueda saber que estas bien y que todavia te acuerdas de mi- respondio limpiandoze las lagrimas y alzando la mirada para ver a los ojos a su amado.

-Claro que lo are… Porque yo nunca te voy a olvidar, tu eres y siempre seras la unica mujer en mi vida-

-Esta bien- -pero cuando vuelas nada nos volvera a separar ¿verdad?-

-Claro que si sakura,-

En eso sus bocas se fueron juntando hasta juntar sus labios y darse un beso lleno de amor y de ternura….

-Te Amo… Sakura- dijo algo agitado por el beso -Y yo a ti… mi Shaoran- respondio una vez que se separaron

-SHAORAN!- se escucho una voz y se vio a una persona haciendo señas desde unos metros lejos -nuestro vuelo esta apunto de salir… Demonos prisa- añadio acercandose a la pareja

-Ya voy meiling, solo espera un poco-

-esta bien pero date prisa…- refunfuño la chica de jos rubi

-Vueno es hora de que me valla….- dijo el castaño a su "novia"

-si… esta bien- pero en eso no aguanto mas y lo vovio a abrazar -te extrañare mucho-

-y… Yo igual… mi pequeña sakura, ademas cuando regrese ya no solo me conformare con un beso- dijo dandole una sonrisa muy distinta a todas las que le habia regalado

-Sha… shaoran- dijo sonrojada- -Pues yo…. Te esperare para que seas el primero y el unico en mi vida- añadio haciendo que el chino se sonrojara…

-Bueno… entonces…. Asta luego… Sakura- dijo tomando sus maletas y caminando hacia su prima que estaba parada a unos 4 metros de distancia...

-Adios!.. Shaoran...- grito la castaña al ver como ambos primos caminaban hacia la puerta para ir rumbo al avion…

-te esperare…- Susurro agachando la mirada una vez que ya no veia a su amado… en eso una lagrima rodo por su mejilla y a ella se le acerco alguien diciéndole…

-Vamos Sakura… es hora de irnos…-

-Si… tienes razón Tomoyo... Vamos

Y así ambas jóvenes caminaron hacia la salida topándose con Toya y Yukito que las esperaban…

Han pasado 3 años desde esa triste despedida, pero algunas cosas han cambiado... Ya que ambos castaños no saben nada del otro desde hacia ya 1 año y medio...

Una joven de 15 años con el cabello castaño claro asta la altura de los hombros, se encontraba enfrente de la ventana de su habitacion, eran las vacaciones de verano y ella se encontraba muy triste... Ya casi no salia ni sonreia, eran pocas las veces que podia sonreir sinceramente, ahora le costaba trabajo evitar llorar al igual que siempre estaba distraida e incluso su promedio en la secundaria fue muy bajo por lo cual tubo que presentar un examen extraordinario.

-mi querido shaoran...- suspiro -ya han pasado 3 años desde que te fuiste de mi lado, y estos años han sido un verdadero sufrimiento para mi..- susurro para si misma "como me gustaria saber que ha sido de ti, ha sido ya mas de un año de cuando recibi tu ultima carta... Despues de eso te envie cartas por varios meses mas hasta que un dia me canse de hacerlo y no obtener tus respuestas... Solia llamarte por telefono, pero poco despues ya no me contestabas..."

-si supieras cuanto te extraño- dijo a si misma con la mirada perdida en el orizonte.

-BUENOS DIAS!- gritaron desde la puerta...

-TOMOYO!- exclamo ella al ver a su mejor amiga entrar a su cuarto... -Pero como... ¿Cuando llegaste?- pregunto curiosa

-pues llege ayer saku… Y te tengo muy buenas noticias...-le dijo sonriendo... -Me quedare nuevamente en Tomeda- grito la joven amatista mientras abrazaba a su amiga…

-enserio... ¡QUE BUENO!, asi ya no estare sola... Desde que te fuiste, al igual que...- se detuvo y bajo la mirada con tristeza.

-tranquila saku... Ya veras que el regresara...-

-pero y… ¿si no lo hace?- -yo no lo puedo esperar toda la vida, aunque asi quisiera –suspiro -porque tu sabes que...- no termino de decir aquello que le habian contado años antes...

-SAKURITAAAAA!- gritto alguien abalanzandose sobre ella

-¡KERO!-exclamo con sorpresa -pero... cuando volviste? Pense que seguias de viaje con Yukito…- pronuncio la joven

-pues... veras... esque... llegamos ayer-

-a si que bien... Espera... di.. Dijistee... ¿llegamos? -Tartamudeo -acaso tambien... tambien vino yukito?- prugunto con emocion

-si asi es... el esta abajo- respondio kero

-¡QUE BUENA NOTICIA!- exclamo tomoyo (por saber que sakura nuevamente recuperaba la vida de antes y mas se alegro al verla sonreir despues de tanto tiempo en el que supo por sonomi y fujitaka que ella habia cambiado emocionalmente... por lo cual habia regresado a tomoeda)

-si...- asintio la castaña muy lejos de los pensamientos de su prima -bueno sera mejor que bajemos...-

Kero y tomoyo asintieron y los tres bajaron a encontrarse con Yukito y Toya hablando mientras tomaban cafe...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pasaron algunas horas en las que todos habian hablado muy animosamente sobre el viaje de Yukito, kero y tomoyo... Todo eso de los viajes habia pasado desde hace mas de un año en el que tomoyo se fue a Francia a tomar un curso de modistas y deseñadoras... Mientras que Yukito y kero habian ido a inglaterra por unos asuntos que teniasn que tratar Yue y kerberos con Eriol.

FLASH BACK

(Suena el telefono en la casa de los kinomoto y una jovencita de unos 14 años baja a contestar…

-hola- -ha! Tomoyo… Que gusto oirte…- -si dime…-

-pero… te vas mañana- dijo con la voz entrecortada….- Si, si recuerdo… pero me habias dicho que te irias hasta la otra semana, si ya… entiendo…-

-esta bien nos vemos alrato..- -Bye-

Y la joven colgo el telefono).

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Una vez que termino la charla sakura subio a su cuarto junto con tomoyo, pues habian muchas cosas que solo ellas podian platicar.

-Y dime saku, como has estado- dijo la amastia sentandose en la cama de su amiga

-pues como siempre tomoyo…-contesto con pesar –no ha cambiado nada desde que te fuiste… -suspiro

-bueno y que has sabido de li…?-

La castaña al oir el nombre de aquel chico bajo la mirada viendo hacia el borde de su cama donde estaba un osito de felpa color gris…

-pues… nada- suspiro -no se nada de el

-mmmm… y ¿porque no le llamas?- sugirio Tomoyo

-no lose…- respondio y se tiro en su cama alado de su amiga -la verdad me estoy cansando de hacerlo y que no me conteste, al igual que las cartas… y- no completo su frase porque su prima se levanto y se sento en la cama interrumpiendola.

-pero que tal si ahora si te contesta- le animo –ademas estoy segura que le gustara oir tu voz despues de tanto tiempo-

-no se tomoyo…. Y si ya me ha olvidado- dijo con un poco de tristesa

-ándale saku…- -nada pierdes con intentarlo- concluyo

-está bien…- suspiro -voy a llamarle…-

-siiiiiiiiii- grito la amastia pero se detuvo al ver un gesto de parte de su prima

-pero si no me contesta…- suspiro con dolor -será la última vez que lo hago…- -entendido ¬¬

-si… claro, pero ya márcale…-

-ya voy- contesto resignada y un poco dolida por lo que dijo, pero era cierto ya no lo podía esperar más cuando él no se comunicaba con ella, además que ella tenía una vida que hacer y no podía atenerse siempre a una sola persona por más que quisiera, ya que según el médico a su padre le habían detectado una extraña enfermedad de la cual no se tenia cura alguna asi que fujitaka no contaba con muchos años de vida…

Tomo el teléfono y empezó a marcar los números…

-*r*r*r*r*r*r*r*

-¿Bueno?.- se escucho por la bocina

-si bueno, hola...- dijo nerviosa. –di...Disculpe, se encontrara el joven li…-

-se refiere a XiaoLang?- preguntaron en la otra línea

-ss… si- contesto la castaña

-mmm permítame un momento, ahora le hablo-

-gracias-

En eso sakura se quedo al teléfono y empezo a oír atreves de este…

-¡Xiaolang! te llaman por telefono… Sera mejor que te vistas y vengas pronto,- entonces se escucho otra voz decir, -Pero como quieres que me vista si tu tienes mi camisa - reclamo – ademas ya te dije que no m gusta que entres asi cuando m estoy bañando Iridia!- protesto el chino…

-Pero amor no te enojes tanto-

Sakura al escuchar todo esto y mas cuando oyo la palabra "amor" y al poder reconocer la voz de cierto castaño, sintió que todo su mundo se derrumbaba y que a ella la tragaba el mas profundo y oscuro pozo que pudiera existir…

Asi que sin darse cuenta dejo caer el telefono que tenia en manos y este se destruyo al contacto con el piso…

Sakura entro en shock, aun su mente no asimilaba bien lo que había oído, pero de repente sintió como si mil cuchillos atravesaran su alma y no pudo hacer más que caer de rodillas frente a su prima quien la miraba con angustia…

-Sakurita… Que tienes?- pregunto la amatista

-ee… el… el me… me engaño, tomoyo- dijo con pesar y la voz entrecortada –esta… esta con otra mujer- tartamudeo

-Eso no puede ser cierto!- respondió

-Yo no quisiera creerlo, pero lo es…- suspiro muy fuerte. –ahora, por favor tomoyo… Quiero estar sola…- Dijo la castaña con los ojos llenos de lagrimas que empezaban a caer sobre el piso

-pe… pero saku…- no termino de decir porque su prima la interrumpió

-QUIERO ESTAR SOLAA!- grito desesperada tanto que su amiga decidió que lo mejor era obedecerla, aunque le preocupaba mucho el que nunca había visto a sakura asi

Tomoyo salió del cuarto de su prima y se encontró con que no había nadie más en la casa, así que decidió sentarse en las escaleras y esperar a que a sakura se le pasara un poco el enfado…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

Mientras tanto en una mansión ubicada en Hong Kong se encontraba una mujer de pelo rojizo y ojos grises discutiendo con un joven castaño con ojos color ámbar…

-Ahora si quieres explicarme, como y porque entraste asi a MI! habitación!, y porque estabas usando MI! camisa y como es que entraste a MI! baño sin permiso…- reclamaba con furia el joven chino

-lo… lo siento es solo que,- tartamudeo –tu sabes que me gustas y mucho y que no te voy a dejar ir…- contesto la joven pelirroja…

-eso lo tengo más que claro!- reprocho Shaoran li -y tu muy bien sabes que yo x ti no siento nada, xke mi corazón ya tiene dueña!-

-Siii… lo sé, pero que no te das cuenta que ella ya te olvido- respondió

-CALLATE!- grito furioso -ella no m ha olvidado-

-Tu sabes que tengo razón Xiaolang -rezongo la chica -y si no, Entonces porque no te ha contestado las cartas que le has enviado?-

Shaoran se quedo mudo uno momentos ya que eso era algo que ni el sabia xke… pero enseguida cambio el tema…

-Bueno! Quisieras salirte de MI habitación-

-Claro lo que gustes Xiaolang- dijo caminando hacia la puerta

-NO ME DIGAS XIAOLANG!- grito el chino…

-está bien "amor"- respondió la joven saliendo de la habitación de el castaño

**Shaoran POV**

Termine de entrenar, entonces me dirigí a mi habitación, pero cuando pase por el corredor me di cuenta que en el cuarto de Shiefa [una de sus hermanas] se encontraba Akane una de las amigas de ella, ella me cae bien no es tan escandalosa como mis 4 hermanas o Meiling, bueno ese no es el punto. Lo que también note es que ella no venia sola, sino que su hermana menor la acompañaba "ella si era todo un caos" pensaba al pasar por ahí.

Esa "niña" era una demente total… Incluso llegaba a ser mas insoportable que mis hermanas y Meiling juntas. Siempre que viene aquí termina trayéndome problemas al igual que a su hermana, quien dice estar cansada de tener a Iridia como su hermana [**n/a.** no se si en verdad exista ese nombre jaja xd].

Siempre que viene a mi casa termina colgándose de mi cuello, llamándome "amor", entando a mi habitación, esculcando mis cosas, y sobre todo avergonzándome frente a los demás… -suspiro- pero bno ahora no m quiero preocupar x eso, asi que entre a darme un baño y deje mis ropa en mi cama, Poco después oí sonar el teléfono de abajo y al poco rato Iridia ingreso al baño diciendo que alguien me buscaba… Tuve que reclamarle x entras sin permiso y cuando sali ya vestido me dijo que ya habían colgado… Empezamos a discutir y termine como alma que lleva el diablo…

Lo único bueno era que ahora ya podía dormir tranquilo, en mi amplia habitación…

**NOTAS FINALES:**

**Que les pareció… espero que les haya agradado y espero sus Reviews. Este es mi primer fic por lo cual todavía no se mucho de esto pero cuando hay creatividad todo puede ser. He hecho algunos cambios en la historia y pronto subiré nuevos capitulos. **

**Pobre sakura… Pero ya alguien llegara a consolarla. BUENO asta la próxima Chao! Y besos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bno pues aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo. **

**DISCLAIMER: Sakura Card Captor y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de CLAMP, a excepción de unos, propios de mi imaginación.**

**Espero que lo disfruten y dejen sus reviews… Si quieren sugerirme algo yo con gusto lo tomare en cuenta. Ahora si disfrutenlo…**

**Cap. 2**

Una tarde en Tomoeda... Habia pasado casi una semana desde que sakura realizo la llamada, pero el dia de hoy recibio una carta con algo que confirmo sus sospechas.

**Sakura POV**

Sentía que mi vida había terminado, que todo lo que había echo en esta ya no valía la pena, mi corazón estaba muriendo segundo tras segundo, lagrima tras lagrima corrían sobre mi rostro, mis mejillas rojas de tanto llorar y mis ojos apretados a punto de estallar.

Todo xke…. Pues por el… Sabia que todo se había terminado, el me había olvidado y ya no le importaba mas, pero ¿Por qué? Esa pregunta no se desaparece de mi cabeza al contrario, solo me atormenta más y hace que mis ganas de seguir aquí se terminen, me siento sola, pero es mejor así, No me gustaría preocupar a nadie.

Me puse de pie y limpie mis lagrimas, eran casi las 11 de la noche y no había nadie en mi casa, Tomoyo se fue hace un par de minutos habia venido a ver como seguía pero solo empeore mas y pues Toya tuvo que hacer turno en el hospital en el que trabajaba, Kero se fue a casa de Yukito xke tenia cosas que arreglar con Yue.

Y mi padre… Pues en su trabajo, aunque yo le digo que deberia de dejar el trabajo el se niega y dice que solo trabajando no se siente inutil… La verdad el dice que no nos preocupemos que nosotros ya estamos grandes y que en cuando el dia en el que nos llege a faltar nosotros sabremos sefuir con nuestras vidas.

Ya que toya… Esta casado y muy pronto tendrá un hijo, si así es se caso con la Señorita. Kaho mitsuki, bno. ahora ese no es el punto. Lo que ahora quiero y necesito es salir a tomar aire fresco así que sin mas demora Salí corriendo sin importarme el que estuviera lloviendo, si así es invoque la carta lluvia y nube para que empezara a llover, tal y como estaba mi alma. Todo negro y oscuro.

Corro lo mas rápido posible a pesar de que mi vista esta borrosa a causa del agua y no me importa que sean las 11, 12, 1 o que sea la misma mañana, pero yo no quiero seguir mas encerrada con todo este dolor que siento.

Corría tan rápido que no me fije en el momento en que choque con alguien quien cuando estaba por caer me tomo de la mano…

-lo… lo siento- musite con la cabeza agachada

-no… no hay problema, fue mi culpa venia distraído- me contesto

-no… También fue mi culpa, venia corriendo muy rápido que no me di cuenta x donde pasaba.- dije alzando mi cara para ver a la persona con la que tropecé

-no se preocupe,… mmm, bno. Mi nombre es Jun akimisawa…- se presento extendiéndole la mano

-he! A si… emmm yo me llamo Sakura kinomoto- contesto respondiendo a el saludo y se quedo viendo a aquel chico que nunca antes había visto su piel era blanca, cabello rubio y ojos azul turquesa, además de que tenia una gran sonrisa

-mmm bno. Te puedo decir sakura?- pregunto el rubio y sakura solo movió la cabeza afirmativamente… -emm se podría saber xke una joven tan linda como tu, esta corriendo por las calles a estas horas de la noche…?-

-Eh! Bno. Yo… mmm eske no podía dormir y Salí a tomar aire, pero justo entonces empezó a llover así que decidí correr hacia mi casa- dijo regalándole una pequeña sonrisa que era algo fingida… - pero…. MM. bno.- no sabia como llamarlo ya que su apellido era algo largo

-dime Jun- dijo el joven regalándole una sonrisa al ver la cara de confusión que hacia la chica de ojos esmeralda

-mmm esta bien… Jun, pero dime y tu que es lo que haces a estas horas?-

-Eh bno yo… yo estoy explorando mejor la calles de tomoeda

-eres nuevo?- interrumpió la castaña

-si- afirmo -llegue ase un par de horas y ps mi familia aun sigue desempacando y yo quise dar una vuelta antes de dormir, -

-aaaa entiendo,- dijo sakura –de donde eres?-

-emmm yo soy de aquí mismo de Japón, solo que no mudamos de Tokio a este lugar-

-aaaa k bno, - -emmm creo que será mejor que me vaya xke es algo tarde- dijo sakura

-Si esta bien, espero que nos volvamos a ver, oye… Te puedo decir algo...-

-si dime…-

-Eres muy bonita como para cubrir esa belleza con unas lagrimas de tristeza, sonríe para olvidar el dolor de tu alma, ya veras que todo estará bien!- dijo mientas le mostraba una rosa que había echo aparecer en sus manos

Sakura se sorprendió de que el se diera cuenta de lo que le sucedía y solo supo decir…-gracias! Espero volver a verte Jun…- tomo la rosa y se alejo de ahí corriendo ya que las cartas lluvia y nube habían regresado a el libro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era un día nuevo en la ciudad de Tomoeda, un día lleno de movimiento dado a que era el inicio de un nuevo periodo escolar, el día era soleado y el cielo despejado.

-SAKURAAAAA! Despierta!- grito un muñeco amarillo que volaba sobre una cama

-Eh! Kero!- -buenos días- dijo algo seria y adormilada

-buenos días sakurita, levántate ya o se te ara tarde, además hoy empiezas la preparatoria…-

-es cierto, gracias kerberos…-dijo poniéndose de pie, después se metió a dar un baño y se vistió con el que a partir de hoy seria su nuevo uniforme es de la preparatoria Seijo

La castaña bajo hacia el comedor donde estaba su papá desayunando

-buenos días pequeña sakura- saludo fujitaka

-muy buenos días padre- dijo sakura con una leve reverencia

"vaya sakura cambio mucho en estas vacaciones, me pregunto que le habrá pasado, ahora es mas respetuosa, mas seria, mas cumplida, responsable y madura…" eso era lo que pensaba el padre de sakura al verla sentarse a desayunar

El desayuno paso tranquilo solo con unas cuantas preguntas de parte de su padre y ella solo se abstenía a decir –si, no, claro, esta bien, no hay problema-

Así termino su desayuno y salió rumbo a la que seria su escuela de ahora en adelante

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Algo parecido se vivía en la mansión li ubicada en Hong Kong, pero ahí con un joven castaño y todo era lo contrario, sus hermanas estaban como locas por el nuevo curso escolar y su madre solo sonreía de manera nerviosa al observar a sus hijos discutir una y otra vez….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Muy buenos días sakura!- dijo la amastia al ver ingresar a su amiga a el salón

-buenos días tomoyo!- le regalo una media sonrisa

-como has estado sak?-

-pues normal, como siempre tomoyo- dijo un poco seca la chica

-mmmm oye saku, tenemos que hablar sobre lo que paso el otro dia… Yo no debi haber insistido tanto.- dijo tomoyo bajando la mirada

-tranquila tomoyo, gracias a ti pude ver que estaba en un grave error al creer en su promesa y pues ahora podre cumplir lo que le prometí a mi padre la semana pasada-

**FLASH BACK:**

-Padre… Se encuentra bien- pregunto la castaña a un hombre que se encontraba acostado en su lecho

-si... -cof cof -solo amanecí un poco resfriado-

-Padre… Quiero decirle que, dada la situación de su salud, eh decidido cumplir su ultimo anhelo…- suspiro –me casare el día en que cumpla la mayoría de edad y prometo darle un descendiente antes de cumplir los 19 años- dijo mientras tomaba la mano de aquel hombre

-Gracias… Sakura, pero no tienes que preocuparte por eso…- cof cof - tu tienes derecho a vivir tu vida y casarte cuando quieras-

-si eso lo se, pero ahora que mi hermano ya tiene un hijo y, no quiero que solo el conozca a su abuelo- suspiro –además mi promesa con el joven li se ha roto- dijo con un poco de melancolía que paso desapercibida para su padre.

-esta bien, pero no te sientas en la obligación de hacerlo, ya que no x eso quiero que escojas al primer hombre que se cruce en tu camino

-eso téngalo por seguro, padre- dijo sakura mientras le daba una media sonrisa a aquel hombre que la cuido desde pequeño

**FIN DEL FLASH BLACK**

-sakura… Estas segura de lo que prometiste- pregunto la joven de ojos azules mientras observaba a su prima sentada y recargarse en el pupitre.

-Si… estoy segura,- se levanto –ya que como a mi padre le dije y a ti te lo vuelvo a decir… Mi promesa con Li termino y es hora de que yo cumpla con una nueva promesa…

-pe… pero, sak- no termino de decir su opinión xke el profesor entro al salón de clases…

-hablamos al rato tomoyo- dijo la castaña mientras tomaba asiento

-Buenos días clase- saludo el profesor –mi nombre es ikira dikiot, y seré su tutor en este nuevo semestre que empiezan a partir de hoy- -como ya saben… Este es su primer año en la preparatoria Seijo, x lo cual tendremos que…- La frase quedo a la mitad ya que un chico rubio entro al salón y…

-puedo pasar- pregunto muy agitado

-joven akimisawa… Podría decirme que horas son estas de llegar- protesto el profesor

-lo… lo siento, es solo que me… me quede dormido- dijo agachando la cabeza de la vergüenza y enseguida se empezaron a oír una risas en el salón

-Está bien pase… Solo que para la próxima ponga su alarma unas 2 horas antes-

-Gra… Gracias- dijo asiendo una reverencia y entrando al salón

Mientras eso ocurría la castaña de ojos esmeralda miraba Asia la ventana sin darle mucha importancia a lo que decía el profesor, asta que salió de sus pensamientos cuando alguien le hablo…

-Hola!... Sakura-

-eh!... Tu! Pero como,- tartamudeo ella

-pues te dije que era nuevo en la ciudad, y pues me inscribieron en esta escuela… No es genial!- sonrió el rubio mientras tomaba asiento atrás de sakura

-Eh!... Si claro esa es una muy buena noticia- sonrió

-espero que seamos amigos…- dijo el joven dándole la mano

-sí yo espero lo mismo- respondió ella con una sonrisa

Tomoyo se quedo muy impresionada de que su amiga y el chico nuevo se conocieran, y más aun… Que sakura estaba sonriendo!… Eran como las sonrisas que daba antes y que hacia unas semanas dejo de notar en ella

La clase transcurrió sin más problemas y así llego la hora de receso, donde Sakura presento a Jun con tomoyo y viceversa.

Se sentaron juntos en la hora del almuerzo y Jun resulto ser alguien muy chistoso pero a la vez muy caballeroso y respetuoso.

**Tomoyo POV**

Vaya… no había visto a sakurita tan feliz como el día de hoy, tenia días que no la veía reír tanto y es que ese chico nuevo Jun es una gran persona. Pero siento que el no solo quiere la amistad de sakura…

Tal vez eso sea bueno, para que así ella pueda olvidar a li. (Aunque me pregunto que fue lo que paso cuando llamo por teléfono, ella solo me dijo al día siguiente que estaba bien y que ya no quería saber nada de li porque el había roto su promesa y ella no tenia porque seguir con ella si no era real).

Me gustaría saber porque dijo eso, pero ahora no tengo quien me diga el porque? Solo ella, ya que meiling me dijo que se iria a estudiar en Corea del norte y regresaba a china hasta terminar sus estudios. Bueno creo que me quedare con la duda.

"Espero poder contactar pronto a li" pensaba ella mientras caminaba junto a la castaña de regreso a su casa.

-tomoyo… Que tal te pareció Jun- me pregunto.

-Eh!...- fue lo unico que salió de mi ya que tenia un rato que no le prestaba atención por haber estado metida en mis pensamientos. –bno… Pues me pareció una buena persona y muy agradable- respondí con una sonrisa

-si eso es verdad- dijo alzando la mirada… -sabes… su forma de hablar me recuerda un poco a Eriol… Me pregunto que sera de el…- termino de decir.

Yo al oir el nombre de el, baje la mirada ya que sentia mis mejillas un poco calientes, lo bueno es que sakura por seguir siendo muy despistada no se dio cuenta de ello…

-Oye tomoyo!- me llamo

-dime sakura- respondí mirándola un poco mas calmada

-Que te parece si llamamos por teléfono a Eriol…- dijo – asi sierve que sabemos como esta, bno sabemos un poco por lo que dijeron Yue y kero… Pero me gustaría hablar con el…-

Yo al oír eso entre en shock y deje de caminar, empecé a sentir mi corazón latiendo a mil por hora y mi cara pasar a un rojo muy caliente. Tanto que esta vez sakura si se dio cuenta.

-Tomoyo…- me llamo -te sientes bien, estas muy roja…

-eh!... a si estoy bien…-

-vaya veo que te gusta Eriol ¿cierto?- me pregunto

Me quede pasmada ahí mismo, yo pensaba que sakura era muy despistada que no se daría cuenta, pero me equivoque…

-de que hablas sakura- dije más roja que antes

-tomoyo… No me vas a negar que cuando mencione a Eriol te pusiste muy nerviosa… - me dijo –puedo ser muy distraída y despistad, pero últimamente ya no tanto… ahora me doy cuenta mas fácil de las cosas que me rodean… y por eso se que a ti te gusta eriol… y no te preocupes para eso somos las amigas- termino de decir con una sonrisa

Ahora si que ya no entendía nada…. ¿Dónde había quedado la sakura que yo conocí?, pero me legro el que me digieras eso, Ahora ya no era solo mi secreto, sino que contaba con el apoyo de mi amiga…

-gracias sakura…- le dije con una sonrisa y ya mas relajada…

-no agradezcas nada tomoyo, sabes que siempre puedes contar con migo, pero… dime algo… Desde cuando te gusta Eriol?-

-EH!...- [caída estilo anime] -bno pues este yo… La verdad cuando lo conocimos me agrado mucho y poco después me di cuenta que me gustaba, pero nunca me atreví a decírselo… Y ahora lo extraño mucho-

-Hay tomoyo- suspiro –eso ya lo sabia… pensaste que no me había dado cuenta..- sonrió

Enseguida el color rojo regreso a mi cara y ella solo rio un poco

-tranquila, ya veras que regresara- me dijo y poco después se despidió de mi y se alejo

Me quede un rato ahí parada "en verdad sakura a madurado desde aquella llamada… Necesito saber que fue lo que paso, y saber cual es la razón para que ahora sea así"

Salí de mis pensamientos y me fui a mi casa.

**SAKURA POV:**

Vaya… Por lo que creo, tomoyo nunca se dio cuenta de que yo ya sabia que a ella le gusta Eriol… Yo se que soy muy despistada pero siempre supe que entre ellos dos se podría dar algo…

Si entre los dos, porque Eriol me dijo que le gustaba Tomoyo, y que además el regresaría después para confesarle sus sentimientos, bno eso no se lo puedo decir a tomoyo por mas que quisiera es una sorpresa jiji…

"Bno eso es algo que espero que ellos arreglen y puedan ser felices. Ahora yo tengo que pensar en la promesa que le hize a mi padre, Claro que yo se muy bien que esto va a ser mas difícil de lo que pensé, pero bno… Con lo que paso con shaoran, ese tema quedo en el pasado y ya no quiero volver a pensar en el"

Me dolió mucho aceptarlo pero creo que es lo mejor… Si he decidido ya no seguir intentando nada con el y terminar esa promesa que al parecer no tuvo mucho significado para el, y por lo tanto tampoco para mi…

LLege a mi casa y me di cuenta de que solo se encontraba Kero y como siempre estaba jugando videojuegos…

-Hola sakurita! Que bueno que llegas…- me dijo

-hola kero!- dije – oye kero… no ha llamado mi hermano?- le pregunte

-no sakurita… Pero si vino a verte y te dejo esto- dijo poniéndole pausa al videojuego y mostrándome un paquete…

-gracias kero- le dije y empece a abrir el paquete

Y si era lo que esperaba… Una computadora portátil que me serviría con mis estudio y era un regalo que toya y su esposa me habían dicho que comprarían cuando ingresara al la preparatoria.

Me senté en mi cama mientras instalaba todo en la computadora nueva y mientras que kero bajaba x algo de comida a cambio de que le instalara un videojuego que el tanto quería…

Kero subió y ambos comimos "bno yo creo que el no solo comió", sonreí al ver que kero nunca iba a cambiar… Era todo un glotón…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un joven de 15 años caminaba por las calles de Hong Kong

"vaya… Siento una soledad ya que meiling no esta… pero bueno al fin puedo descansar de ella, además vendrá en las vacaciones o eso espero…

Aunque ella a sido la única que me a apoyado este tiempo en el que no he sabido nada de sakura… -suspiro- mi flor de cerezo que será de ti y xke no contestas mis cartas y llamadas…"

(Hace un año:

Ya termine de escribir esta carta, espero que ahora si la responda…

Días después…

-diablos no ha llegado ninguna carta para mi… - será que ella ya me olvido… mejor le hablare…

Mmm que extraño… nadie contesta)

"sakura… si supieras cuanto te extraño, pero por eso prometo que en cuanto termine mi entrenamiento regresare por ti"…


	3. Chapter 3

**Pues hemos llegado a el 3r capitulo, Habrá unas cosas que explicare mas adelante como FLASBACK o Recuerdos, relatos o simplemente are unos capítulos contando todo lo sucedido en el tiempo que ha pasado.**

**CAP. 5**

HAN PASADO 2 AÑOS DESDE QUE SAKURA Y SUS AMIGOS ENTRARON A LA PREPARATORIA SEIJO, AHORA SE ESNCUENTRAN DE VACACIONES DE VERANO Y AL TERMINO DE ESTAS, ENTRARAN A EL 5TO SEMESTRE Y SOLO LES FALTARAN OTRO MAS PARA TERMINAR SUS ESTUDIOS.

ERIOL HABIA VUELTO HACE MEDIO AÑO Y DESDE ENTONCES EMPEZO UNA RELACION CON TOMOYO, CLARO CON UN POCO DE AYUDA DE SUS AMIGOS (SAKURA Y JUN).

El regreso y al mes le confeso sus sentimientos a tomoyo quien le respondió con que ella sentía lo mismo hacia el, Eriol se le había declarado durante la feria a la cual iba Sakura, Jun (quien era ahora su amigo), Tomoyo y el. [n/a. esto es a lo que me refiero con "luego les explicare"]

Una joven de 17 años con el cabello castaño claro y ojos verde esmeralda se encontraba patinando en eel parque de tomoeda a lado de un joven de pelo rubio y ojos azul turquesa quien era un poco mas alto que ella, quien la sujetaba de la cintura…

-muy bien saku… parece que ya has aprendido a patinar mejor- dijo el rubio

-si… Gracias por todo jun- contesto ella –laverdad nunca lo habia intentado, muchas gracias por ayudarme-

-no tienes que agradecer, y me alegra que podamos pasar mas tiempo juntos-

-si a mi también me gusta mucho estar contigo- dijo ella acercándose a el quien la tomo por la cintura y la acerco a sus labios y ella enredo sus manos alrededor del cuello de este, y juntaron sus labios en un beso

-Te amo sakura…- dijo el separándose un poco para mirarla a los ojos y regalarle una sonrisa…

-Yo también te amo… Jun- contesto ella sonriendo

Se volvieron a besar y poco después ambos salieron del lugar tomados de la mano…

Eran novios desdehace 3 meses en el que decidieron darse una oportunidad a pesar d elo que se decia de el [eso vendra mas adelante]

-oye saku…- dijo el llamando la atención de su novia

-si dime… que pasa-

-te quiero invitar a un viaje a la playa dentro de cuatro semanas... En el ira mi hermana y mi Padre-

-eh… bno... nose, te respondo la otra semana- contesto ella con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

-muy bien… entonces le dire a mi hermana - dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla…

-si…- asintió ella

-nos vemos luego saku…- le dijo mientras le daba un beso en los labios

-nos vemos… Jun-

El joven se fue caminando hasta perderse en la esquina y sakura decidió entrar a su casa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**SAKURA POV**:

Entre a mi casa y me di cuenta de que no había nadie… -que extraño, donde estará kero- dije en la soledad, entonces encontré una nota que estaba mal escrit a pero se entendía un poco decía: _sakurita… fui a la casa de La rencarnacion de clow a jugar con spinnel y visitar a ruby moon, regreso en la noche… El gran kerberos! _

Termine de leer la nota mal escrita y solte unas pequeñas risas, después decidi ir a mi cuarto a darme un baño y entrenar un poco con mi baculo, hacia tiempo que ya no lo usaba muy seguido ya que todo ha estado tranquilo pero yue y kero dicen que no por eso debo de dejar de entrenar y confiarme del todo pues no sabemos si algo podría llegar a suceder.

Termine mi entrenamiento y me di cuenta que era algo temprano asi que decidi ir a visitar a mi hermano, a kaho y al pequeño yashir (hijo de ellos dos). Asi que me puse unos jens y una polera color negra y Sali de mi casa.

Llege a casa de mi hermano en poco tiempo ya que estaba a unas cuantas cuadras de ahí, y cuando entre kaho me recibió y me dijo que mi hermano aun no llegaba del hospital ya que tenia doble turno, estuvimos platicando hasta que un pequeño niño con el cabello Café oscuro y ojos color miel salió de un cuarto vistiendo una pijama de ositos y con uno en la mano color café claro y en la otra mao una cobijita color azul y mientras sontenia a ambos, el niño se frotaba los ojos de manera adormilada y dijo…

-oda tia sakuda [sakura] - pronuncio acercándose a mi y dándome un beso en la mejilla entonces yo lo tome con mis manos y lo sente en mis piernas y lo abraze…

-ola yashir, como te estas?-

-muy bien tia… mi mamá me compo [compro] un odsito [osito] nuevo- me rspondio mientra me daba el pequeño oso de felpa…

-es muy bonito yashir, como se llama?- le pregunte

-se llama kedo [kero] como el muneco [muñeco] que tu tenes [tienes]-

-aaa que bien, me gusta ese nombre…-

Yashir era un niño muy inteligente para su edad que eran 3 años y 4 mes, empezaba a hablar mejor que antes, ahora era mas facil entenderle.

Seguimos hablando asta que me di cuenta que era un poco tarde por lo cual me despedí de kaho y de yashir y me fui a mi casa.

Al llegar me di cuenta de que kero ya había vuelto y mi pdre igual, por lo cual fui a saludarlo como es debido…

-Muy buenas noches padre- dije aseindo una reverencia

-buenas noches hija, vienes llegando?- me pregunto

-si- asentí –fui a visitar a mi sobrino- termine de decir

-muy bien hija, ahora ve a dormir, o quisieras cenar algo-

-no asi esta bien padre, ya he cenado en casa de toya- -buenas noches y que descanse- dije asiendo otra reverencia y caminando hacia mi cuarto

-buenas noches sakura…-

Subi y entre a mi cuarto, la verdad ya no había necesidad de llamar a la gente como lo hice un tiempo, pero me había acostumbrado al igual que para levantarme temprano y llegar a tiempo a la escuela.

Suspire al ver que kero estaba dormido encima de la consola de un videojuego, asi que lo tome con mis manos y lo recosté en su pequeña cama. Sonreí un poco al verlo y oir que estaba hablando dormido y su sueño era sobre un gran pastel de chocolate.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era de mañana en la mansión li, donde todos bajaban a desayunar.

-hijo… tenemos que hablar después de el desayuno esta bien- dijo leran a su hijo menor

-si madre- respondió el

El desayuno termino y todos se diciparon por el lugar, entonces madre e hijo caminaron hacia el despacho de la mujer.

-De que necesita que hablemos madre- dijo el castaño a la mujer de cabellera negra

-Bueno hijo, como has terminado ya el primer paso para ser el jefe del clan li, es decir que has terminado tu entrenamiento… Es hora de que empiezes con el segundo requisito…-

-si eso lo se madre… pero cual es ese requisito?-

-es muy sencillo…- suspiro- como sabes asumirás el cargo de el clan al cumplir los 18 años..- el solo asintió -pues para poder asumir esa responsabilidad es necesario que estes casado y asegures un heredero para la familia- termino de decir leran li

-Pe… pero madre, usted sabe que no me puedo casar con otra persona que no sea…- lo interrumpió

-si yo se, quieres casarte con la señorita kinomoto… ¿no es asi?-

-si- asintió el -pero ella vive en Japón-

-no te preocupes hijo… los ancianos del consejo están al tanto de eso y por lo mismo me informaron que viajaras a Japón la próxima semana, y ahí permanecerás hasta 2 meses antes de tu cumpleaños- suspiro -tienes que regresar con la que será tu futura esposa, pero recuerda que de no ser asi entonces el consejo te asignaran a tu prometida-

-esta bien madre- dijo el chino quien trataba de disimular su asombro al enterarse de que se tendría que casar con sakura sino a el debería casarse con otra persona

-muy bien hijo, entonces la otra semana regresaras a japon por ella… - dijo poniéndose de pie leran –ah! Otra cosa… Según las tradiciones de la familia, tu futura esposa deberá ser totalmente pura es decir virgen hasta el altar, de no ser asi no podrá casarse contigo…-

-Eh!... si esta bien madre… pero y si ella y yo…- su cara se puso roja por decir eso

-bno hijo de ser que ella y tu hagan eso antes del matrimonio, pero tu seas el primero en su vida, no habrá mucho problema… Lo único será que entonces ella ya tendría que casarse esperando a un nuevo ser vivo… El futuro heredero- termino de decir y salió del despacho

Shaoran se encontraba en shock, no sabia que hacer, asi que corrió a su cuarto y sonrio para si mismo…

**SHAORAN POV:**

Vaya! No puedo creer que me tendre que casar con sakura… Y mucho menos que ella y yo tendremos que… mmm bno eso no lo debo pensar todavía, primero tengo que volver por ella y saber que ha sido de su vida.

Un gran temor lo invadió….

"y si ya tiene novio? Y si ya me olvido? ¿y si ya no es virgen?"

Todos esos pensamientos rondaban por su mente mientras se revolcaba en la cama tratando de dormir. Asta que se quedo profundamente dormido pero con esa nueva angustia en su cabeza.

Paso la semana y entonces llego el dia en el que un joven castaño llegaba a el aeropuerto de Tomoeda…

"sakura… Mañana te volveré a ver" pensaba el mientras tomaba un taxi que lo llevaría su nuevo hogar…

-SAKURAAAA!- gritaba el guardian de las cartas sakura a su dueña

-Eh! Kero- -buenos días… que hora es?

-son las 6 sakurita, es hora de que te levantes sino llegaras tarde-

-gracias kero…-

Se dirigió a la ventana y abrió las cortinas… -Vaya hoy es un dia muy frioso- -sera mejor que me lleve un abrigo-

Y asi se metió a darse un baño, se puso su uniforme y un abrigo encima, entonces bajo a desayunar y encontró a su padre ahí…

-buenos días padre- hiso una reverencia -buenos días madre- ahora hiso la reverencia a el cuadro que contenía la foto de su difunta madre…

-buenos días hija…- -sientate el desayuno esta listo-

-gracias padre- dijo y se sentó a comer lo que su padre le había preparado

-hoy inicias el penúltimo semestre de la escuela no es asi?- dijo fujitaka

-si- asintió –hoy empiezo el 5to semestre-

Y sin más conversaciones paso el desayuno, después salió de su casa y se despidió de su padre

-buenos días sakura- dijo Eriol en cuanto ingreso a el salón –buenos días mi estimada tomoyo- añadió dándole un pequeño beso a la pelinegra

-buenos días eriol- dijo sakura con una sonrisa al ver a la pareja y rápido dirigió su mirada a el rubio que estaba frente a ella….

-buenos días amor…- dijo el acercándose a ella para besarla…

-buenos días Jun- dijo ella devolviendo el beso

En eso sono el tiembre y todos se sentaron, Jun enfrente de sakura y Eriol atrás de tomoyo..

Ingreso el profesor a su salón y dijo…

-buenos días clase… Hoy tenemos a un nuevo alumno, viene de Hong kong y creo que muchos ya lo conocen pues ya a estado aquí… Pase joven li…-

En eso entro shaoran al salón y muchos murmullos empezaron a surgir

-miren es li- dijo chiharu a yamasaki, naoko y rika

-si es cierto es li- dijo yamasaki -vaya a cambiado mucho…- termino de decir

En eso shaoran miro hacia donde estaba cierta castaña que hablaba con un sujeto que se encontraba frente a ella

-Saku… estas bien?- pregunto Jun

-si… solo que no crei que hoy ingresara alguien nuevo- respondió tratando de no darle mucha importancia… "que estará haciendo el aquí, acaso me viene a restregar en la cara que la promesa que hiso ya no valia" pero en eso alguien la sako de sus pensamiento…

-hola sakura- dijo el castaño al pasar a su lado

-buenos días li- contesto ella cortante

Shaoran sintió como ella le hablaba muy distante e indiferente y observo que tenia ligeramente fruncido el seño… hiba a decir algo mas pero cierto chico de lentes le llamo…

-li… que gusto volver a verte…- dijo eriol al notar la tencion en la mirada de sakura

-hiragisawa?... cuando regresaste- pregunto mientras tomoba asiento y olvidaba lo de sakura

-pues regrese hace medio año- contesto con una sonrisa… entonces alguien les llamo la atención

-chicos guarden silencio o el profesor los va a descubrir, se que se alegran de volverse a ver, pero ya habrá tiempo para conversar- dijo tomoyo volteando a ellos

-si tienes razón tomy…- contesto Eriol

**SHAORAN POV:**

Es mi imaginación o estos dos tienen algo… pero por otro lado me preocupa sakura, esta un poco indiferente conmigo, incluso desde que llege me a ignorado como si yo no estuviera aquí…

Y peor que a el profesor se le ocurrió ponernos en parejas para hacer un trabajo… Yo quería estar con sakura pero en eso vi que ella se sentó alado de aquel joven rubio… Sentí una punzada de celos pero entonces llego Hiragisawa y me dijo

-li si quieres podemos hacer el trabajo nosotros 3- dijo señalando a tomoyo…

-Eh! A esta bien- respondi [n/a. que no eran trabajos en parejas… Bno digamos que el profesor les dio permiso de ser 3]

Nos sentamos los tres y entonces me contaron que ellos eran novios desde hace unos meses, pero justo cuando les pregunte por sakura ambos se miraron y dijeron juntos –ella ya no es la misma li-

No entendí muy bien lo que dijeron pero nose porque sentí que no era nada bueno. Asi pasó el resto de la clase y despues tocaron el timbre para salir a almorzar.

Me senté con Tomoyo y Eriol (quien me dijo que le llamara asi ya que ya nos conocíamos desde hace tiempo) debajo de un árbol y entonces tomoyo dijo que tenia que ir a el tocador y se alejo de ahí.

Eriol y yo estuvimos platicando de porque había regresado yo a japon y a la vez también le pregunto porque el también había regresado.

En eso volvió tomoyo y tomo la mano de eriol y ambos se pararon para platicar a solas…

**Tomoyo POV**:

Vi correr a sakura en dirección a los baños asi que fui a ellos y ahí me encontré a sakura frente al espejo lavándose la cara, me le acerque y solo me abrazo y me dijo al oído…

-porque tenia que volver- suspiro -¿Por qué tomoyo?-

En eso me di cuenta de que ella estaba llorando asi que solo la abrace y Sali con ella de los baños, al salir le dije que yo estaba sentada con shaoran y ella solo se separo de mi y se limpio las lagrimas y froto los ojos al mismo tiempo que volvia a echarse agua en la cara… y me dijo -esta bien tomoyo, no te preocupes…- hablamos mas alrato y sin mas se fue de ahí…

Regrese y le conté todo a Eriol pero después me di cuenta de que shaoran ya no estaba y que se dirigía a sakura, lo iba a ir a alcanzar pero eriol me detuvo y me dijo -dejalos, es mejor que hablen solos- yo solo asentí y ambos nos fuimos de ahí.

**SAKURA POV:**

Fui al baño xke ya no aguantaba mas el retener las lagrimas que salian de mis ojos, no sabia que hacer, Sali de el salón con Jun pero entonces el se fue porque tenia practica de futbol ahora y me dijo que si estaba bien yo solo asentí y le di un pequeño beso.

Camine hacia un árbol pero ahí puede ver a Shaoran hablar con tomoyo y eriol asi que decidi no interrumpir y corri hacia los baños, después de eso entre a ellos y me puse a llorar asta que oí que alguien entraba, me pare frente al espejo y me empeze a lavar la cara, pero en eso oí la voz de tomoyo hablarme y lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarla y llorar nuevamente.

Ella sabia lo que me estaba pasando y después de uno minutos salimos pero en cuanto me dijo que iria co el… volvi a llorar pero rápidamente me eche agua en la cara y volteé le di una pequeña sonrisa fingida y me fui de ahí, camine hacia un árbol lejos de todos y me recarge en el tronco mientras enrollaba mis piernas y me abrazaba a ellas, recarge mi cabeza en el árbol y cerre los ojos.

En eso escuche pasos hacia mi y abri los ojos y cual fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme a nadamas y nadamenos que al causante de todo mi dolor…

-que quieres li- dije cortante

**Sahoran POV: (MINUTOS ANTES)**

Me sentí un poco aburrido asi que me puse de pie y camine un poco alejándome de Eriol y tomoyo, pero entonces la pude observar ahí bajo un árbol sentada abrazando sus piernas y con la cabeza recargada en el tronco de el arbo y los ojos cerrados, parecía un angel ahí, respirando profundamente y con una expresión en el rostro que denotaba preocupación, angustia, nerviosismo y ¿tristeza?.

Decidi acercarme a ella pero al llegar abrio los ojos y me miro fijamente de una manera que nunca me había mirado además de que note en sus ojos que había estado llorando pero me sorprendió mas aun cuando hablo.

Esa forma de hablar en ella no era nada común, al contrario cuando lo hiso me extraño mas e incluso sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi cuerpo al oir un cortante

-Que quieres li?-

En primera xke me decía li?, eso era cosa del pasado cuando éramos rivales de las cartas clow , se suponía que eso lo habíamos dejado en el pasado… Pero creo que no es asi…

**HHHOOOOLLLLAAAAAAAAAA!**

**Que tal… Ya va tomando forma la historia, se que la personalidad de sakura es algo que muchos no nos podemos imaginar, pero quiero hacer que ella actue como era shaoran al entrar a la primaria.. wuajaja [risa malévola] [lol… eso que jaja xd] Bno no me maten por la relación de sakura y Jun, ya verán que todo se solucionara, pero antes un poco mas de sufrimiento wuajaja [ok lo se estoy loca]. Pero en fin… pronto subiré el 4to capitulo les dejo estos avances… Chao!**

**Avances del siguiente capitulo:**

-tenemos que hablar sakura-

-yo no tengo nada que hablar con tigo…-

-pero yo si, tienes que darme una explicacion-

-Explicación? de que hablas-

-si… Necesito saber que fue lo que te hice para ser tratado asi-

-nolose, preguntale a tu novia-

-novia?-

-xfavor, ya no lo niegues, yo se que tu rompiste tu promesa hace años y tienes novia-

-Sakura! Atrás de ti!-

-Eh! Pero que…-

-SAKURAAAAAAAAAAA!-

-yo… yo… lo, lo siento… no… pude hacer nada-

-no te preocupes… Aun podemos hacer algo para rescatarlo-

-pe… pero- -perdoname!-

-tranquila no fue tu culpa-

-si… si yo no ubiera estado tan distraida, no se lo ubieran llevado… Ademas fue mi culpa, sino lo ubiera llevado conmigo nada de sto ubiera pasado…-

CONTINUARA…


	4. Chapter 4

**AQUÍ LES TRAIGO EL 4TO CAPITULO, TALVEZ ALGUNAS COSAS DE LOS AVANCES DE LO QUE OCURRIRIA EN ESTE CAPITULO SE RETRACEN YA QUE EN ESTE CONTARE LO QUE PASO EN LOS 2 AÑOS QUE SE MENCIONARON AL INICIO DEL 3ER CAPITULO.**

**Para que me entiendan… Sakura le contara todo lo que paso a shaoran asi que nos olvidaremos un poco del tiempo actual.**

**Bno ahora si aquí se los dejo…**

**Cap. 4**

-¿Qué quieres li?

-sakura… podemos hablar?-

-pues ya lo estamos asiendo no?- dijo sarcástica

-yo me refiero a que si me puedo sentar contigo y me cuentes que ha sido de tu vida…- respondió el castaño

-esta bien- dijo ella mientras se sentaba normal y aun lado se sentaba el castaño -y dime… De que es lo que quieres hablar?-

-pues… bno veras… Yo…- tartamudeo

-Demonios li! Habla rápido, no tengo mucho tiempo- le apresuro ella

-esta bien… Quiero que me digas como te ha ido en estos años?-

-vaya! Que pregunta- dijo sarcástica [desde cuando era tan sarcástica? Bno es mi imaginación y yo la quiero hacer así]

-mmm. Bno… de mi vida… han pasado muchas cosas…- respondió tratando de evitar ese asunto.

-enserio… ¿Cómo cuales?- pregunto curioso

-psssss veamos… Te contare todo lo que ha pasado en estos años…. – suspiro…

**(**- Después de que tu te fuiste…

Mi hermano se comprometió con kaho mitsuki, entonces Eriol volvió junto con Nakuru y spinnel ya que Toya tenia que decirle a nakuru lo de su compromiso y eriol vino para apoyarla y que la noticia no fura muy impactante para ella.

Ella lo acepto pero le dio mucha tristeza así que regreso junto a eriol y spinnel a Inglaterra…

Toya se caso y al medio año Yukito anuncio que el y Yue irían a la casa de Eriol porque Yue tenia que hablar con el, además de que Yukito consiguió un trabajo en Inglaterra. Kero quiso ir con ellos asi que me pidió permiso y yo se lo di, poco después se fueron.

Pasaron unos meses y Kaho junto a toya anunciaron que ella estaba esperando un hijo, poco tiempo después mi padre sufrió un accidente en uno de sus viajes de trabajo, Lo internaron por un par de meses pero ahí se dieron cuenta de que el padecía de una extraña enfermedad de la cual no había cura.

Unos meses mas tarde Tomoyo me dijo que se iria a Francia para tomar unos cursos de diseño. Y asi lo hizo se fue un poco después de que mi padre fuera dado de alta.

-suspiro-

Meses después el hijo de Toya nació y fue un hermoso varon al cual llamaron Yashir Kinomoto.

Cuando termine la secundaria en esas vacaciones tomoyo, yukito y kero regresaron.

Yukito me conto que el en Inglaterra se había enamorado de Nakuru y lo mismo le paso a Yue con Rubi-moon, pero que aun no le confesaban sus sentimientos por miedo a que los rechazara, ya el se había dado cuenta como sufrió nakuru cuando supo lo del compromiso de mi hermano.

Tomoyo y yo nos inscribimos en la misma escuela como antes pero esta vez hicimos nuevos amigos –suspiro evitando dar nombres-

Un año después Eriol regreso de Inglaterra con nakuru y spinnel, asi que el se inscribió en esta escuela.

En ese entonces el me dijo que le gustaba tomoyo, por lo cual decidi ayudarlo para que le digiera sus sentimientos ya que yo sabia que Eriol también era del agrado de tomoyo.

Me costo un poco de trabajo hacer que ellos dos estuvieran juntos, por suerte hubo alguien que me ayudo con todo ello…

A los pocos días Tomoyo y Eriol se hicieron novios.

Mientras tanto Yukito me dijo que si le podía ayudar para saber si nakuru sentía algo por el, y asi lo hice.

Me hice amiga de nakuru y ella me dijo que empezaba a sentir cosas por Yukito cuando estaban juntos, pero que tenia miedo de volverse a enamorar como con toya y que nuevamente le rompieran el corazón.

Ella y Yukito trabajaban juntos por lo cual se veian diario…

-suspiro-

Hace un par de meses Nakuru me dijo que se había enamorado de Yukito por lo cual estaba decidida a luchar por su amor, yo le dije que solo le digiera lo que siente por el ya que el sentía lo mismo por ella.

Unos días después Yukito invito a nakuru al festival de primavera y ahí le confeso sus sentimientos, Nakuru le correspondió al instante, por lo cual ese dia se hicieron novios formalmente.

Hace unas semanas Yukito me comento que piensa pedirle matrimonio a nakuru, asi que ahora yo le estoy ayudando junto con tomoyo para que pronto se comprometan.**)**

-y eso es todo lo que ha pasado en mi vida… feliz?- dijo sarcástica mientras se ponía de pie.

-no del todo…- dijo el mientras también se levantaba. –me has dicho lo que ha pasado con las personas que conozco… pero yo quiero saber de TU! Vida-

-a que te refieres li?- dijo ella asiendo como que no entendió

-pues a que no me has dicho si tu ya…- la frase quedo a medias porque un sujeto rubio llego gritando mientras abrazaba a sakura y le plantaba un beso en los labios…

-Amor! Que bueno que te encuentro… ya casi es hora de entrar-

-Eh!... Jun, pensé que seguías entrenando- contesto ella sin soltarse del agarre en el cual la tenían

-estaba… pero como no quiero dejar mucho tiempo sola a mi novia decidi posponer el entrenamiento- le respondió con una sonrisa -oh! Vaya lo siento no quise interrumpir, veo que estas ocupada- dijo al notar la presencia de cierto castaño…

-ah! Si… mira el es li shaoran, fue mi compañero de primaria- dijo la castaña presentando a el chino

-mucho gusto- extendió su mano el rubio asia el –mi nombre es Jun akimisawa-

-eh!... a si claro me llamo shaoran li- dijo respondiendo a el saludo

-vaya veo que conoces a sak..- dijo el rubio

-si… si la conozco…-

-bno no quiero seguir interrumpiendo asi que mejor me voy… nos vemos luego li, hasta alrato amor- dijo mientras le daba un beso a sakura…

Despues de eso se alejo dejando solos a los castaños con un silencio incomodo

-en… en verdad el estu novio- musito con una mirada de tristeza

-Eh… pues,- agacho la cabeza –si… el es jun mi novio- respondió

-desde cuando?- dijo el en tono cortante

-desde hace 3 meses- respondió ella con cierta incomodidad

-vaya! Pues que seas feliz!- dijo el fríamente mientras salía corriendo a todo prisa

-es… espera li!- grito ella mientras alazaba la mirada y lo veía perderse en los arboles

"pero… porque me siento tan mal" pensaba ella "porque siento un vacio en mi corazón, y peor aun…

Porque me duelen tanto esas palabras" –que seas feliz- susurro ella

**SHAORAN POV**

Vi como un rubio se le acercaba a sakura y para mi sorpresa que el llegara gritándole "amor" y mas que le diera un beso en los labios.

No podía creerlo y mi corazón se negaba a lo que mis ojos veian… y peor aun a lo que escucharon mis oídos cuando aquel tipo dijo…. "mi novia"

Esas dos simples palabras bastaron para que mi mundo se derrumbara frente a mis ojos.

No podía o no quería creerlo…. Ella ya tenia novio…

Me presente solo por reflejo ya que no sabia lo que hacia, en ese momento no prestaba atención a nada, pero lo volvi a ver… otro beso!

Y ella no hizo nada, después aquel sujeto se fue y lo único que puede decir, fue preguntar si era cierto…

Por favor shaoran desde cuando alguien besa a otra persona si no es su pareja, me recrimine mentalmente…

Ella solo bajo la mirada y respondió "si" eso fue lo que me dolio aun mas… ¿desde cuando? Fue lo único que pude preguntar y ojala nunca lo ubiera echo… eso me dolio en lo mas profundo de mi ser.

Ahora aquí estoy Yo shaoran li corriendo a todo lo que mis pies dan, como queriendo huir de este destino tan cruel que me toco…

En eso a mi mente se vinieron las escenas que presencie y la letra de una canción que escuche hace tiempo…

**No dejes escapar lo que puedes perder… Aprecia lo que tienes antes de que sea tarde joder!**

**No supiste valorar lo que tuviste has de saber sino hubieras echo el idiota todo seria igual que ayer!**

Cuanta razón tenia esa letra… Si hubiera regresado antes o hubiera contestado las cartas que me llegaron poco antes de empezar mi entrenamiento… Si tan solo le hubiera llamado para informarle el porque de no poder contactarme con ella.

Nada de esto estaría pasando, si tan solo le hubiera echo saber que ella sigue siendo muy importante para mi.

**Y si algún dia, volvieras a conseguir lo que perdiste… nada será igual por no valorar lo que antes tuviste… la confianza ya no existiría os causaría con facilidad y la felicidad se extinguiría…**

Y asi era realmente ahora entendía por que cuando dio su relato menciono a una persona que la ayudo tanto no dijo su nobre ni quien era para ella. Además entendia porque el que ahora me dijiera "li" y no shaoran como antes me llamaba.

Pero porque rompió su promesa… porque…

En eso Sali de mis pensamientos al sentir un fuerte dolor en mi pie derecho y sentir como caia al piso… Me había tropezado con una rama al no ver por donde iba… -Que inteligente shaoran- me dije a mi mismo como reclamo por haberme torcido el tobillo…

-ahora que demonios hago!- dije mirando alrededor y observar solo arboles además de oir unos truenos provenientes de la nubes que se veían en el cielo…

-genial! Lo único que me faltaba… que empieze a llover y no poder evitar llorar- musite con odio, ya que siempre que llovía me sentía mas indefenso que nunca…

En eso el ruido de unos pasos me hicieron regresar al mundo real….

-TUUU!- exclame al ver a la persona que estaba mirándome

**SAKURA POV**

No sabia el porque me sentía tan mal desde esa charla, ahora aquí estoy yo en mi casa recostada en el sofá mientras observaba la casa vacia y sola ya que kero no estaba porque había ido con spinnel…

Suspire…

Desde que entre al salón de clases después del almuerzo note que alguien no estaba…

FLASH BACK

-tomoyo… no has visto a li- pregunte al no verlo en el salón

-no… el profesor dijo que li, pidió permiso para irse ya que no se sentía bien- me respondió –porque?-

-no por nada tomy- dije mientras sonreía falsamente eso ya no era problema para mi todo el tiempo hacia eso…

-esta bien- dijo ella voltenadose hacia la pizarra.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

"donde estará…" pensaba en eso la luz eléctrica se fue y quede en la absoluta obscuridad, eso a mi ya no me molestaba, hacia tiempo había superado mi miedo por los fantasmas y la obscuridad..

Es mas… ahora me gustaba mas estar a oscuras y sola que con luz y acompañada.

En serio muchas cosas habían cambiado en mi. Estaba subiendo a mi cuarto cuando tuve un mal presentimiento en mi pecho y lo único que pude hacer fu salir corriendo sin tomar un abrigo ni nada, sin importarme que me encontrara solo con un short y una mini blusa, ya que había estado entrenando.

Al salir note que empezaba a llover y las nubes y truenos acompañaban esa extraña sensación.

Ese sin duda hubiera sido un clima perfecto para mi, si tan solo no sintiera un dolor en mi pecho diciéndome que alguien corría peligro.

Y por eso ahí esta ahora corriendo sin rumbo fijo, solo guiándome por mi corazón, al entrar en el bosque un escalofrió se apodero de mi cuerpo, y lo único que pude hacer fue restarle importancia…

En eso escuche a alguien maldiciendo en voz baja y rápidamente reconocí al autor de la voz…

Era el…

Me acerque lentamente a el y al parecer ya había notado mi presencia por lo cual solo dijo…

-TUUU!-

LEJOS DE AHÍ

-vaya… vaya!- así que ya se han encontrado…

-esta es una buena oportunidad para que la maestra de las cartas sakura, enfrente a su nuevo peligro…-

-amo… Estamos listos..- se oyó decir a alguien dirigiéndose a un sujeto con una túnica negra tenia una mirada perdida…

-Esta bien!... es hora de que actúen-

"maestra… Espero que superes esta nueva prueba que te he preparado, y espero que mi hermana te ayude con esta…"

-vayan ahora!- dijo el hombre saliendo de sus pensamientos…

-como ordene… Amo- contestaron dos jóvenes al mismo tiempo mientras se podía ver que uno era un hombre rubio como la luz y la otra era una joven de cabello rojizo como el fuego…

CONTINUARA…

**Aaaaaaahhhhh!**

**Quien será ese misterioso sujeto y porque tiene que hacerle una prueba a sakura…!**

**Que clase de prueba será… y peor aun, la podrá resolver…**

**Además esos sujetos se me hacen conocidos… a ustedes no?... y Que pasara entre sakura y shaoran… Que mala sakura le rompió el corazón a shaoran.**

**La canción es "aprecia lo que tienes" de porta. La verdad se me ocurrió cuando estaba escuchando música jaja. No vemos! Hasta la próxima!**

**AVANZES DEL CAPITULO:**

-vaya es un niño muy encantador-

-si lo es, y lo quiero mucho-

-Hoda tía, el es tu novio… me cae muy bien! Mejol que el oto sujeto dubio-

-YASHIR!-

-que fue eso?-

-no tengo idea, pero esa presencia era de una…-

-si yo también estoy seguro de que lo era…-

-bueno shaoran acepto-

-gracias sakura… yo…-

-XIAOLANG!-

-IRIDIA!... Suéltame-

-te extrañe tanto amor…-

-yo mejor me voy, no quiero interrumpir nada…-

-espera no… Sakuraa!-


	5. Chapter 5

**Como prometí, aquí esta el 5to capitulo. La verdad estuve un poco distraída de esta historia, pero nuevamente han surgido las ideas. Muchas gracias por los reviews^^**

**En este capitulo descubriremos la version de sakura y shaoran sobre que paso con las cartas, ya que me di cuenta de que ese es un tema un poco enredado [yo diria que muy! Porque hasta yo me confundi jaja xd] pero lo terminare de aclarar otro dia. Asi que hoy he decidido aclararles ese punto.**

**Cualquier duda que tengan sobre la historia pueden preguntarme y yo se las puedo aclarar en el mismo fic o via inbox. **

**Ahora si ya no los entretengo mas…**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. - cambio de escena

**Cap. 5**

Ambos castaños se miraban sin decir palabra alguna. El estaba en el suelo con una mano sobre su tobillo y la otra apoyada en el suelo, y ella estaba ahí parada frente a el a solo 2 metros, observándolo solamente a el.

Tanto sakura como shaoran no podían decir nada, estaban sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos, mirándose directamente a los ojos perdiéndose en esa mirada entre Ámbar/Esmeralda.

**PENSAMIENTOS DE SAKURA:**

"Esa mirada en el… Me recuerda el dia en el que lo conocí… Cuando el entro a el salón con una mirada penetrante que me hacia sentir escalofríos…

Ahora que lo veo esa mirada ya no me produce miedo, ni escalofríos… Es una mirada que muestra dolor y tristeza, profunda tristeza…

Y esa tristeza hace que sienta una fuerte punzada en el pecho, como si un cuchillo entrara en mi y provocara que no pueda respirar debido a tan horrible dolor" "¿que es este sentimiento? ¿Por qué mes siento así?"

"indefensa ante esos ojos color ámbar… sintiendo que soy vencida tan fácil después de haber luchado tanto"

"Esos ojos… que parecen ser las puertas a sus emociones, a su alma y a su corazón" "pero… esto no lo puedo sentir otra vez... No! Ya no" removio su cabeza saliendo de sus pensamientos.

**PENSAMIENTOS DE SHAORAN**:

"sus ojos verde esmeralda, hacen que mis defensas bajen… Como poder contenerlas ante esa mirada… Esa mirada que yo no conozco, que es nueva para mi… Una mirada que nunca había visto en su rostro… Es como si…

Es como si estuviera viendo mi reflejo en el espejo, solo con la deficiencia de que esos ojos son Como dos cristales de un color tan hermoso que me hace soñar despierto"

"aunque sea una mirada llena de ¿Dolor? ¿Confusion? ¿Tristeza? Me cuesta creer que es la misma que puedo ver reflejada en sus ojos… Ambas miradas son las mismas solo cambia el color da cada uno…"

"con el seño levemente fruncido al igual que el mío, se ve tan indefensa como una pieza de cristal, pero en sus ojos se ve una gran fortaleza que puede ser irrompible"

En eso ella mueve su cabeza sacudiéndola sacando a ambos del trance en el cual estaban

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunta el e manera cortante

-yo… bno…- tartamudea ella al no saber como explicarle que estaba ahí solo por que su corazón la obligo a ir asta ese lugar

-Vamos! Responde rápido kinomoto…- dijo en una forma fría como cuando era niño

-¿ki… kinomoto?-

-si… Asi te apellidas ¿no?-

-bno si… pero- "demonios que estoy diciendo… Por dios deja de tartamudear y actua como eres ahora"

**SHAORAN POV:**

Que diablos estoy asiendo… Maldicion no puedo evitar que las palabras salgan de mi boca por instinto… Maldito orgullo que me hace hablar asi.

Siento como sakura esta nerviosa asi que mi maldito orgullo vuelve a preguntar -¿Qué haces aquí?

De pronto veo como cambia su mirada, de ser una confusa y triste a una de frialdad y resentimiento, incluso mas penetrante que la mia.

-nada!...- musito –solo he venido porque se me apetecia dar una vuelta… Es que acaso no puedo?- dijo con sarcasmo

-bno… pues…- ahora era yo el que se habia quedado sin palabras

-tranquilo li… No me importa tu respuesta… Empieza a llover y si yo fuera tu me iria mi casa-

-eh!... es cierto- musite pero en eso pensé "y quien es ella para decirme que debo hacer… además porque entonces ella no se va de aquí…"

Mire bien como es que iba ella y lo unico que pude decir fue…

-Maldicion!... mejor no me digas nada porque viendo como estas y que el clima esta muy feo… No tengo porque acerte caso…-

-tienes razon… No soy nadie para meterme en tu vida… Pero yo tengo mis motivos por los cuales estoy asi y en este lugar…-

-¿a si… Se pueden saber cuales son?- dije en manera sarcastica

-te diere esto solo una vez…- suspiro – mi vida ya no es la misma… Soy lo contrario de lo que era antes-

-¿eh!?- fue lo unico que pude decir ante esas palabras

-a mi no me molesta ni el frio, ni la lluvia… al contrario me hacen sentir feliz- contesto dandome una sonrisa triste… -me molestan los dias soleados y prefiero estar sola que con alguien…-

Ahora si que me estaba preocupando… ¿Qué habia pasado con la sakura que yo conoci?

En eso una presencia extraña me saco de mi tance y pude observar un tornado que se formaba en la ciudad…

-maldicion!- fue lo unico que le escuche decir

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunte confuso…

-Otra vez el…-

-¿Quién? – dije aun mas confuso

-li…! Sera mejor que te pongas de pie y busques un refugio- menciono mirando con desafio a aquel suceso extraño…

-pe… pero!-

-OBEDECEE!- me grito mientras salia corriendo acercandose mas a aquel tornado

No me quedaba otra opcion que hacerle caso, pero en eso recorde mi tobillo fracturado… -maldicion!..- dije para mi

Pude observar como Sakura invocaba a su baculo de estrella… y con una mirada firme empezaba a usar sus cartas…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto en una tienda no muy lejos de aquel suceso dos jovenes de ojos azules observaban detenidamente el lugar.

-Eriol.. Estas seguro de esto…-

-si… no hay forma de equivocarme-

-pe… pero y si algo malo pasa?-

-tranquila tomoyo… Ellos podran superar esta prueba-

-y que pasara despues?- pregunto la muchacha claramente preocupada

-no lose… Es cuestión de esperar a que llegue el dia- repondio abrazando a su novia por la cintura –ya veras que todo estara bien… princesa- le susurro al oido provocando que ella se sonrojara por el acercamiento de su novio.

-Tienes razon amor… solo hay que esperar- contesto mientras ambos se daban un tierno beso…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**SAKURA POV:**

No puedo creer que otra vez el este aquí… Eso es algo que últimamente siento, (hace unas semanas que esa presencia apareció en este mismo lugar. Y pude notar claramente un tipo de magia familiar en esa presencia…)

Esta es la 3 vez que aparece desde ese día y siempre que estoy a punto de ver quien es… Se esfuma… como el polvo. No se porque pero siento que esa presencia me traerá muchos problemas…

Aun no estoy segura de mis sospechas, y por lo que me a dicho Eriol, debo de tomarlas en cuenta pues podrían ser ciertas

En el último sueño que tuve hace dos días, vi claramente a un hombre que vestía de una larga túnica negra ocultando su rostro. A su lado había otras dos figuras un hombre y una mujer y el hombre solo sonreía.

Saliendo de ese tema… Ahora me doy cuenta de que estoy frente a una silueta desconocida que nunca he visto, saco mi llave y llamo a mi baculo. Una vez que ya lo tengo en mis manos me decido por cual carta usar rapidamente y asi termino eligiendo a hielo.

El tornado se congela pero en eso un fuerte dolor asota mi cabeza cuando trato de acercarme mas a la figura que veo. Poco a poco esa punzada la siento mas y mas fuerte en mi cabeza al grado de tirarme al suelo y sentir que no puedo respirar.

En eso una voz que he venido escuchando en mi cabeza desde varios dias atrás vuele a molestarme…

-No puedes huir de tu destino…- se escucha en mi cabeza

-Callate!- grito mientras me agarro con fuerza la cabeza y me tiro al suelo de rodillas soltando el baculo y las cartas.

-esto apenas empieza… maestra- se vuele a oír en mi cabeza

-CALLATE!... deja de molestrarme, ya no seguire tu juego- digo mientras me aprieto la cabeza con la manos y cierro los ojos

Esa maldita voz nuevamente esta en mi cabeza… Desde ese dia hace ya mas de 1 año donde la cree, ahora me arrepiento de haberlo echo… Se habia ocultado desde que jun aparecio, pero al regresar el… Tambien ella lo hiso.

Poco despues la voz y el dolor de mi cabeza desaparecen y me pongo de pie y al girarme dispuesta a irme … Me topo nuevamente con su mirada.

**SHAORAN POV:**

Estaba observando todo lo que sakura hacia, ya que al no poderme levantar no podia o no queria obedecer sus ordenes.

Primero vi como uso la carta hielo y pude observar que estaba un poco distraida, en eso el tornado se congelo y poco despues eschuche gritar a sakura como si alguien la estuviera molestando, su voz sonaba deseperada y cuando voltee a verla ella estaba en el suelo sujetándose la cabeza a modo de taparce los oidos como si hubiera un sonido que la molestara.

Volvi a salir de mis pensamientos cuando ella volvio a gritar solo que esta vez si pude oir lo que dijo.

¿a quien le hablaba? Si éramos los únicos en ese lugar, me dieron ganas de correr a verla y preguntarle que le sucedía o por lo menos ayudarla a sentirse mejor, me trate de poner de pie pero al instante me caí, claro al no tener donde sostenerme era obvio que no me podría levantar.

Después volví a mirarla y ahora ya no había tornado solo estaba ella ahí parada mirándome…

-¿Qué haces ahí li?- se escucho decir a la castaña que se acercaba a el joven chino –acaso no te dije que te fueras?-

-Eh!... lo que pasa es que… me… tropeze y me fracture el tobillo- contesto el, mientras bajaba un poco la mirada…

-Uff… pues deberias tener mas cuidado…- dijo sarcastica

-hey! No te burles-

-yo no me estoy burlando… pero por ahora- dijo extendiendo se mano a la de shaoran –anda… que te puedes enfermar-

-Eh!... a si gracias, aunque tu tampoco estas en buenas condiciones…- protesto al tomar la mano de sakura y poniendo se de pie…

-Ah… lo que pasa es que estaba entrenando y por eso estoy asi- contesto ella al percatarse de como salio de su casa

-pero entonces eres tu la que se puede resfriar, no yo-

-no importa mi casa esta cerca y…- la frase quedo a medias por que la lluvia volvió a caer…

-demonios!- exclamo el castaño

-Vaya! Si que este dia es extraño…- suspiro ella

-bno sera mejor que me vaya…-

Shaoran trato de caminar pero le era imposible sin tener algo en que apoyarse…

-creo que no se va a poder- dijo con sarcasmo

-Ya me di cuenta…- refunfuño el

-ven… vamos a mi casa y ahí te curo ese pie…-

-eh!... en… encerio?-

-si… porque no… eso es lo que aria por cualquier persona- dijo en forma seria

-esta bien…-

-entonces apóyate en mi hombro-

-Ah… si ya voy…- dijo el un poco sonrojado pero en eso recordó lo de la mañana. –oye… cres que no le moleste a tu… novio- suspiro con pesar

-no tiene porque… es mi vida y no me gusta que se meta en ella- contesto de manera cortante

No volvieron a mencionar nada y solo se dedicaron a caminar en silencio hasta la casa de la familia kinomoto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al entrar sakura se dio cuenta de que aun no había energía eléctrica, ambos castaños llegaron totalmente mojados y un poco sucios ya que en el camino shaoran habia tropezado nuevamente cayendo en un charco de lodo y sakura por ayudarlo termino igual que el.

Ambos se habian reido juntos por varios minutos hasta que recordaron que se podian resfriar.

**SAKURA POV:**

No se porque es que no puedo evitar sentirme feliz estando a su lado… La verdad empiezo a creer que yo todavia lo…. Pero que tonterias estas diciendo sakura, el te traiciono y ya tiene a otra mujer.

En eso ambos estaban riendo en la sala pero ella cambio rápidamente su expresión y tipo de voz a la que ya acostumbraba usar con todo mundo.

-li… sera mejor que te cambies esa ropa… Puedes ir a la antigua habitación de toya, ahí hay ropa que era de el… Supongo que no te ha de quedar muy grande- dijo mirando seriamente a el chino –date un baño y cuando estés listo me avisas para subir y curarte ese pie…- termino señalándolo

-si… claro… pero!- protesto mientras miraba las escaleras –como podre subir y darme el baño si no me puedo mantener de pie sin apoyo?-

-te ayudare a subir ya que yo igual me cambiare de ropa, después invocare la carta flote para que te ayude con lo demas- respondio de manera cortante

-gracias…- fue lo unico que contesto el ante la mirada de la chica

Sakura le ayudo a subir y despues de invocar la carta se marcho a su cuarto donde se metio a dar un baño y al salir se puso una blusa de tirantes blanca con una sudadera azul encima y un short negro junto a un par de calcetas que llegaban asta las rodillas de color negras igual que el short.

Mientras shoaran con ayuda de la carta que invoco sakura se baño y se vistio con un pantalon azul y una playera roja de manga corta. Al terminar de alistarse llamo a la castaña quien rápidamente fue a donde este estaba.

-Veo que te quedo la ropa de toya- dijo ella al entrar a la habitación

-Pues solo esta…la verdad la otra ropa me quedo muy grande y esta es la que mas se acerca a mi talla- respondió

-eso es lo de menos… ahora dame tu pie- dijo sentándose alado de el joven chino

-si…- afirmo el

Minutos despues la joven kinomoto termino de curar el pie de el castaño

-gracias… Sakura-

-por nada… sha… li- se corrigió ella mientras salía de la habitación

**SAKURA POV:**

Por dios… por poco y lo vuelvo a llamar por su nombre… pero ahora que esta aquí aclarare algunos asuntos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-

MUIENTRAS EN LA TORRE DE TOKIO:

-señor- dijo un joven rubio –todo esta listo mañana mismo empezaremos con el plan- dijo haciendo una reverencia

-perfecto… Espero buenos resultados y saben que solo es una prueba por lo cual no se metan en problemas…- sentencio el hombre de tunica negra

-Si lo sabemos, pronto lograra apoderarse de ella y la prueba empezara…- dijo una mujer entrando a aquel lugar

-exelente!… es momento de comprobar que en verdad poseen la capacidad para ser una verdadera pareja…- suspiro –ahora quiero que me comuniquen con la reencarnación de clow, hasta donde se el ya esta enterado de todo esto.-

-si… amo- contestaron al unisonó el par de jovenes

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-li… quiero preguntarte algo- dijo la castaña en voz cortante

-si dime…- contesto el de forma seria

-¿Por qué dejaste de contestar mis cartas?- pregunto friamente

-¿cartas?...- dijo el confuso

-si...- asintio ella –te envie varias cartas despues de que te fuiste pero nunca obtuve respuesta a ellas… Las primeras que te enviaba si las contestabas pero despues…- ambos terminaron la frase –dejaste de hacerlo…-

Sakura miro con asombro a el castaño y pregunto -¿Cómo?

-sakura… yo no conteste las cartas porque tenia que empezar mi entrenamiento eso lo hice por 6 meses… Pero despues cada mes te enviaba una carta en la que te contaba todo lo que me habia ocurrido y tu no contestabas… Al no recibir tu respuesta deje de hacerlo pensando en que te habías olvidado de mi… En las vacaciones de verano cuando yo tenia 15 años te envie otra carta pero tampoco recibi respuesta alguna… Trate de comunicarme contigo pero nunca contestabas e incluso habia veces en los que de una extraña forma la llamada no se realizaba…-

-pe… pero yo nunca recibí ninguna carta…- suspiro –la ultima vez que recibí una de tus cartas fue unos pocos meses despues de que te fuiste… yo igual te envie varias cartas, pero nuca me contestaste por lo cual deje de hacerlo… A los dos meses tomoyo volvio de francia y me insistio en que te llamara a tu casa y haci lo hice… Fu durante las vacaciones en las que dices haberme enviado una carta… ese dia yo…- estaba a punto de decir lo que descubrio pero prefirio no hacerlo aun le dolia que las cosas hubieran terminado haci…

-¿Qué paso cuando me llamaste sakura?- pregunto el castaño al notar la mirada de tristeza y de dolor que tenia la chica mientras miraba a el piso y una lagrima caia al suelo… ella estaba ¿llorando?

Al ver que ella no respondia volvio a insistir -¿Qué fue lo que paso?- dijo alzándole la cara

Ella solo se movio evitando que la viera llorar… "Se suponia que esa herida ya estaba cerrada ¿no? Ya no duele ¿verdad?" pensaba mientras sentia la mano del castaño sobre su rostro…

-Nada!... no ocurrio nada li… sabes que… olvida todo lo que hablamos… Es mas olvida todo lo que ha pasado hoy y olvida que nos conocemos…- dijo de una manera muy fria mientras se quitaba la mano que tenia el sobre su mejilla y poniendose de pie… -es mejor que te vayas li…ah dejado de llover- termino de decir en forma cortante

-pe… pero sakura…- intento decir el

-soy kinomoto para ti!- respondio ella en tono mas alto

-dime que fue lo que paso…- insistio el

-Nada!... ya te lo dije- contesto seria evitando la mirada de shaoran

-por favor… yo se que algo paso, dime que fue…- volvio a insistir

-Esta bien quieres saber que paso… NADA! TE LLAME Y NO CONTESTASTE!... Feliz?- dijo en forma fria mientras lo miraba a los ojos

-no te creo…- dijo el

-me da igual lo que pienses li, ahora hazme el favor de irte…- dijo señalando la puerta

-Esta bien… pero te descubriré sakura…- termino de decir mientras salía de la casa

-Te lo dije… yo te puedo ayudar- escucho sakura en su cabeza…

-Callate! Ya te dije que no necesito tu ayuda yo puedo sola- grito mientras se tapaba los oidos intentando no oir mas esa voz

-como digas cariño…- repondio de manera sarcastica la voz -Pronto quieras o no me encargare del asunto-

-DEJAME EMPAZ! - grito nuevamente cayendo de rodillas al suelo…

-querida… Yo te entiendo dejame ayudarte…- volvio a escuchar

-CALLATE DE UNA PUTA VEZ! NO TE NESECITO- grito mientras presionaba mas sus manos contra sus oidos

CONTINUARA….

**HOLA!**

**Que les pareció este capitulo… La verdad pensaba hacerlo mas largo pero preferi dividirlo en dos capitulos (5-6) asi que mañana mismo subire la otra parte. Eso se los prometo!**

**Y cuando prometo o digo algo lo cumplo… Bno espero que les haya gustad, la verdad acabo de escribir este capitulo y estoy empezando con la otra parte.**

**En la proxima parte vendra todo lo que debia contener este capitulo pero como ya les dije lo eh dividido en dos. Tratare de terminar hoy esa segunda parte y en un rato mas si me da timpo la subire… No prometo nada, pero lo intentare, si no lo hago como ya dije sera mañana ^^**

**ASTA PRONTO!**

**Besos!**


	6. Chapter 6

**ESTE ES LA SEGUNDA PARTE DEL CAPITULO ANTERIOR POR LO CUAL SE TOMARA EN CUENTA COMO EL CAPITULO 6. ** **Y ya les dije que cuando digo** **o prometo algo… lo cumplo, ayer no me dio tiempo de subir esta parte pues tuve unos asuntos que arreglar en la tarde… Bno acabo de editar los capitulos anteriores y he decidido que sakura, shaoran, tomoyo, eriol, jun y todos los demas no tengan 16 años sino 17 y estan empezando el ultimo año de preparatoria. Esta por los meses de agosto y septiembre. ok... espero que me hayan entendido...**

**Ahora no los entretengo mas y que disfruten el resto del capitulo…**

**Cap. 6**

Ha pasado ya dos semanas desde que Sakura y Shaoran tuvieron esa charla, ambos se ignoran por completo aunque cada uno tiene diferentes motivos, en clases no se miran, ni se hablan.

Cuando es la hora del descanso, sakura se va con su novio a almorzar y shaoran se junta con tomoyo y eriol.

Se han evitado siempre que se ven pero los dos saben que quieran o no tendrán que aclarar toda la situación.

**Sakura pov:**

Hoy por la mañana me levante mas temprano de lo normal, incluso kero se sorprendió por ello. Baje a desayunar pero como siempre sola. Ya estoy acostumbrada, la verdad aquellos días cuando capturaba las cartas clow o cuando las transforme en cartas sakura son muy distintos a los que vivo ahora.

Ya no hay nadie en las mañanas que me moleste en el desayuno, o que cocine para mi y me pregunte como voy en el colegio… No se si extraño esos días o si me alegra que ya no sean así.

Ahora soy mas responsable de mi vida, me la paso sola casi todo el dia o por lo menos cuando no estoy en la escuela.

Kero me hace compañía todo el tiempo, pero yo prefiero que el se divierta asi que por eso lo dejo irse el tiempo que quiera a casa de Eriol.

La verdad kero ha sido el unico que ha estado conmigo todo este tiempo, el me apoyo cuando yo mas lo necesitaba, el vio cunto sufri desde aquel dia, podia ver que en las noches yo lloraba con tantos problemas que tuve, en los tiempos en los que el se fue de mi vida por tantos meses me senti sola.

Por eso es que cuando regreso me alegre tanto de volverlo a ver. Sigue siendo un tragón de primera pero siempre que estoy triste me hace sonreír.

Mi padre no pasa mucho tiempo en casa, ya que prefiere distraerse para no pensar en su enfermedad. Toya me visita seguido junto a kaho y Yashir.

Cuando mi padre viaja por muchas semanas, El es el que me cuida aunque sea solo por unos dias.

Ahora he terminado de desayunar y dejo algo de comer para kero, me dirijo a la calle cuando nuevamente una presencia extraña se siente en el aire…

-maldición!- musito para mi misma y sin pensarlo dos veces corro a ese lugar.

Al llegar al parque pingüino me sorprendo al ver un incendio… Asi que sin pensarlo invoco a mi baculo y utilizo la carta agua.

Al desaparecer el fuego veo una pluma negra que cae enfrente de mi y sin mas la levanto…

"odio" es lo que trae grabado en ella, esa palabra… Esa maldita palabra.

Tiro la pluma y salgo corriendo a toda prisa al colegio, prefiero distraerme y no pensar más en esa palabra. Además por mas temprano que Salí de mi casa, me entretuve mucho con ese asunto que ahora solo tengo 5 minutos para llegar a el colegio y no voy a permitirme llegar tarde como antes.

**Shaoran pov:**

Acabo de despertar y me doy cuenta que se m ha hecho tarde, solo tengo 30 minutos para llegar a el colegio, sin mas demoras me doy un baño y al salir me arreglo con el uniforme.

Para desayunar cojo rápidamente un par de tostadas y un vaso de leche.

-maldición!- dijo en voz alta –es my tarde-

Sin mas salgo de mi departamento a toda prisa solo tengo 8 minutos para llegar y si no llego a tiempo tendría una falta en mi expediente que tanto he cuidado desde hace años.

Ahora estoy corriendo por las calles de Tomoeda. Tal vez no haya sido buena idea rentar un departamento en lugar contrario a la preparatoria, tengo que atravesar lo doble de cuando iba a la primaria. Y todo por que… pues por ser tan testarudo en querer un lugar mas tranquilo a el de antes.

Solo tengo 5 minutos para llegar pero en eso veo que alguien al igual que yo corre a toda prisa y no es otra persona mas que ella… Tal parece que el habito de llegar tarde no se le ha quitado del todo.

Ambos castaños llegan respirando agitadamente a el salon de clases. Pero para su mala suerte por ser los últimos en llegar les tocan los 2 últimos asientos del aula uno alado de otro.

-Sakura!- exclama una chica acercándose a la castaña

-tomoyo!..- responde mientras trata de calmar su respiracion.

-¿Qué ha pasado, tu ya no llegas tarde?-

-lo que pasa es que…-

-ya se te quedaste dormida!- interrumpe

-Tomoyo!- exclama en voz mas alta –no… para tu informacion no me he quedado dormida… Sali a muy buena hora de mi casa pero me entretuve con algo…- explica en tono serio

-¿eh? ¿Que es lo que que ha pasado sakura?-

-pues… Otra vez esa presencia…-

-¿y ahora que fue lo que ocurrio?-

-un incendio…- contesta de manera cortante

-pe.. pero- la frase no la termina ya que el profesor entra en ese instante y pide a todos tomar asiento y guardar silencio para empezar con su clase.

**Shaoran pov:**

"Así que por eso llego tarde sakura… Vaya! Entonces si se ha hecho muy responsable como para que varios se sorprendan de verla llegar algo tarde.

Pero por que un ¿incendio? La entretuvo… Por lo que pude oír que hablaba con tomoyo fue nuevamente esa presencia… Y por que yo no me he dado cuenta de la "presencia" que siente sakura…

Acaso solo ella la siente… o tal vez solo esta imaginando cosas… No creo que ella diga algo tan enserio de no ser cierto.

Tengo que averiguar de qué se trata esa presencia. No la puedo dejar enfrentarse ella sola a lo que podría ser una nueva amenaza, aunque ella tenga novio yo la ayudare y protegeré de cualquiera que le quiera hacer daño. ¡Así le guste o no!"

En eso el profesor de biología menciona…

-bien clase, me harán un trabajo en parejas… que yo mismo armare… haber…- mira a todos los alumnos -serán…

Takashi con Mihara

Hiragisawa con Daidouji

Sasaki con akimisawa

…

**Sakura pov:**

"Vaya! A rika le toco con Jun… Bueno eso a mi no me molesta ni me importa… ¿pero a mi con quien me tocara? Ya casi no quedan muchos alumnos y entre ellos queda… ¡oh no!… que por favor no me toque con el… Por favor si en verdad se compadecen de mi no me tocara con el ¿verdad?"

En eso mis pensamiento son interrumpidos cuando el profesor dice mi nombre…

-kinomoto con…

"por favor que no diga su nombre!"

-li…- termina de decir el profesor

-¿¡Qué!?- exclamamos los dos al mismo tiempo…

-asi es… kinomoto con li… Eh visto que no se conocen mucho por lo cual les tocara trabajar en pareja…- sentencia el hombre de cabello negro

"que no nos conocemos?... Nos conocemos mejor que nadie…" suelto un gruñido de frustración…

-será mejor que unan sus bancos para que empiecen a trabajar- ordena el profesor de biología una vez que a terminado de decir las parejas formadas -el tema de lo que harán el trabajo es sobre los cuatro vínculos afectivos…- termina de decir mientras anota en la pizarra.

"me jode la vida…" es lo que pienso mientras me siento junto a Shaoran…

**Shaoran pov:**

"Aun no lo puedo creer… me toca hacer equipo con ella… con Sakura. En verdad eso era algo que no me esperaba… Pense que le tocaria con su novio como a las otras parejas, pero veo que mis ancestros escucharon mi suplica"

Puedo notar en su rostro que no le gusto nada la idea de trabajar juntos… y menos sobre ese tema…

Levemente frunce el seño en forma de desagrado cuando se sienta conmigo mientras vemos lo que anota el profesor en la pizarra.

-Bien clase… Lo que aran es muy sencillo… Averiguaran todo sobre los 4 vínculos afectivos y me darán un ejemplo de ellos, quiero que anoten las observaciones que hagan con su pareja y que las expongan frente a la clase el día 28 de septiembre… Les estoy dando 3 semanas para entregar ese trabajo ya que valdrá el 50% de su calificación final.- sentencia el hombre mientras se sienta…

-pueden empezar…- concluye desde su escritorio

**Sakura pov:**

Mi vida ha sido sentenciada… Miro con un poco de lastima a Jun, ya que con este trabajo pasaremos muy poco tiempo juntos ya que el profesor dijo que nos reuniéramos en los descansos con nuestra pareja para avanzar con el tema.

"Este día no puede empeorar mas" pienso mientras camino por los corredores de la escuela… La clase ha terminado, Shaoran y Yo acordamos vernos en la salida para ir a mi casa donde empezaremos el "dichoso proyecto"

Lo puedo ver ahí parado en la reja esperándome, como si fuera mi… "ahh pero que tonterías estas pensando Sakura…" me recrimino mientras muevo la cabeza tratando de sacarme esos pensamientos…

Últimamente tengo muchas dudas en mi cabeza que no se como aclarar.

Al fin llego junto a el y empezamos a caminar en silencio rumbo a mi casa…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-pasa li…- pronuncia la castaña una vez que abre la puerta de su casa

-gracias…- contesta el castaño

-puedes dejar tus cosas ahí…- señala a una mesa cerca de la puerta

-Si…- asiente el

-bueno… ire a cambiarme… no tardo- dice antes de subir las escaleras

**Shaoran pov:**

-Vaya! Que tención- suspira -creo que no debí venir…- murmullo para mi mismo

En verdad no se que pase hoy, pero tengo que aprovechar que estos días la voy a pasar junto a ella para saber todo exactamente.

Miro a las escaleras esperando a que baje por ellas… pero en eso una foto colgada en la pared llama mi atencion…

Ahí esta ella junto a su padre, su hermano, una mujer que se me hace conocida y que tiene en brazos a un bebe… Todos estan sonriendo y por lo que puedo ver ella tenia unos 14 años en esa foto… Casi no ha cambiado en nada, solo en que ahora esa sonrisa que tiene ahí ya no la muestra… Además su pelo era mas corto que ahora.

Me quedo observando la fotografía hasta que ella aparece y me saca de mis pensamientos.

-oye li… sera mejor que empecemos- dice acercándose a mi –que es lo que…- se detiene al ver que yo estoy observando la foto…

-quien es el bebe Sakura?- pregunto mirandola de reojo

-el es el hijo de toya…-

-y como se llama?...-

-Yashir… te lo dije el otro dia..- me reclama

-ah! Es cierto… ¿Qué edad tenia en esta foto?-

-apenas tenia 3 meses de nacido-

-Vaya! Es muy lindo…-

-si… en verdad lo es…- responde -pero bueno… Se supone que vinimos a hacer un trabajo…- agrega poniendo las manos en si cintura y frunciendo levemente el seño...

-Si… tienes razón- afirmo mientras volteo a verla…

Me quedo pasmado al verla ahí parada frente a mi vistiendo solo un short negro algo corto, una sudadera rosa encima ligeramente abierta que deja ver que trae un top deportivo color azul y me deja ver un poco la parte de su abdomen… me sonrojo levemente pero ella me saca de esos pensamientos

-Démonos prisa… tengo que salir a entrenar- dice mientras toma asiento en la mesa

-¿entrenar?- es lo unico que puedo decir mientras me siento a su lado

-si… entrenar, Salgo a correr en las tardes y al regresar practico con el baculo y las cartas…- contesta en tono firme

-¿enserio?- digo asombrado -¿desde cuando haces eso?

-no tengo porque darte explicaciones de lo que hago o dejo de hacer con mi vida ¿sabes?...- responde en forma sarcastica –pero aun asi te dire… Entreno desde que entre a la preparatoria… es como una distracción para no pensar en mis problemas y me sirvio mucho en una época…- concluye

-aaahhh…- respondo "que respuesta es esa Shaoran li" pienso… - ¿y que tipos de problemas son?-

-prefiero no decirte eso… son parte de mi vida privada… ahora si ¿empezamos?- responde de forma en que noto el tono de molestia en su voz.

-si... lo siento no debi preguntar...- le respondo un poco apenado

-Tranquilo…- responde –que te parece si asemos un trato-

-¿trato?- pregunto confuso

-si…- afirma –un trato donde en estas semanas que pasaremos juntos no mesclemos lo personal con lo laboral… es decir que olvides la ultima platica que tuvimos aquí y hagamos como si solo fuéramos compañeros de clase ¿Qué dices?-

-esta bien… pero solo si me dejas de llamar li… Siento que es mucha formalidad a la que ya no acostumbro- respondo frunciendo el seño

-esta bien- ríe un poco –Shaoran-

"En serio a esta chica no la entiendo… primero se comporta muy fría conmigo, después nos reímos como antes, luego vuelve a ser muy fría y luego vuelve a reír… Eso es algo raro… ella no era asi, tengo que saber porque ahora lo es…" pienso mientras veo como sonríe un poco

**Sakura pov:**

"que me pasa… porque me siento tan feliz con el… ahhhh Demonios! No puede ser que otra vez sienta esto por el… ¿y que paso con Jun? No se supone que lo ¿amo?..

Estoy muy confundida, además el tiene novia… Y ya no siente nada por mi ¿cierto?" "tengo que aprovechar estos dias para saber exactamente por que me traiciono"

…...

Llevamos 2 horas estudiando el tema y en ese tiempo no puedo dejar de sentirme feliz pero a la vez recuerdo el dolor de su traición.

En eso la puerta se abre y alguien corre a abrazarme…

-tía sakuda! [Sakura]- exclama el pequeño colgado a mi cuello

-Yashir!- digo sorprendida por el abrazo y la visita tan inesperada en eso escucho otra voz

-Hijo! Primero saluda que no vez que tu tia tiene visitas- dice la mujer que entra a la sala -buenas tardes Sakura… ¿li?-

-Eh!... buenas tardes profesora mitzuki- responde el castaño aun sorprendido por la visita

-por favor no me digas profesora… dime Kaho…- dice la mujer extendiéndole una mano a Shaoran

-buenos tardes kaho- digo una vez que logro zafarme del agarre de mi sobrino y lo siento en mis piernas

-Sakura! No sabia que li habia vuelto ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-

-eh! Bueno… porque…-

-lo que pasa es que volví hace pocos dias- responde Shaoran al ver que no se que decir –no es verdad Sakura?-

-eh!... si, asi es- respondo -pero a que se debe tu visita kaho?

-es cierto… tu hermano me pidio que viniera a ver si no se te ofrecia nada ya que tu papá le llamo para avisarle que vuelve dentro de 2 semanas ya que se extendio el tiempo de su viaje-

-gracias por decirmelo…-

-por nada… Ademas toya esta preocupado porque estas sola en tu casa…-

-Ah! Dile que no se preocupe que estoy bien pero siéntate por favor…- digo poniéndome de pie y dejando a mi sobrino en la silla

-Tia sakuda [Sakura]- dice el pequeño niño -¿Quién es el? ¿es tu novio?- termina de decir señalando a el castaño que solo mira sorprendido…

-no… el es un compañero de la escuela- contesta la chica claramente sorprendida por la pregunta del pequeño… -voy a la cocina no tardo…-

-yo te acompaño- dice la mujer mientras ambas caminan a la cocina

-hola pequeño…- dice el castaño mientras le da la mano al niño

-hoda [hola]… Cual es tu nombe?-

-me llamo Shaoran li…- responde el chino

-mmm shao… ¿Cómo?- dice confuso el pequeño

-Shaoran…- repite el castaño -y tu como te llamas?-

-mi nombe es Yashir kinomoto… -dice orgulloso el niño.- soy hijo de Toya kinomoto y kaho mitzuki-

-Vaya! Es un gusto- reponde el joven poniendose de pie

Ambos estrchan las manos y el niño dice…

-oye… te puedo decir tio?- pregunta inocentemente

-¿Por qué tio?- pregunta incredulo Shaoran

-po que me caes mejol que el novio de mi tia y además hacen bonita padeja… ese sujeto dubio no me simpatiza- dice frunciendo el seño un poco y cruzándose de brazos

-y porque no te simpatisa?- contesta el castaño mientras carga a el niño

-po que…- se acerca a el oido de este y le susurra –no le gustan los niños…-

-Eh!... encerio?-

-si… y yo quiero un pimo para jugar y si es asi necesito un tio al que le gusten los niños… ¿a ti te gustan vedad? –

-si claro pero….-

En eso las dos mujeres regresan de la cocina con un poco de te y unas galletas…

-lo bueno es que kero no esta- dice divertida Sakura mientras sirve el te

-si… sino kerberos ya se habria comido todo- responde la mujer con un poco de risa -yashir que tanto le dices al joven li..?-

-yo? Aaa le decia que si quiede ser mi tio… y dijo que si- contesta el pequeño mientras camina hacia su mamá -tambien dijo que me va a dar un pimito [primito} pada jugar junto con mi tia sakuda… ¿veda que si tio?- dice inosentemente…

En eso Sakura estaba tomando un poco de te se atraganto al oir lo que dijo el niño.

-¿Qué? Yo nunca dije eso- se defendió Shaoran

-bueno no…pedo amite [admite] que si te gustadia tener un bebe con mi tia sakuda- menciona el niño

-Yashir!- grita su mamá al ver lo rojos que estaban ambos castaños –lamento lo que dijo… mejor nos vamos… Hasta luego Sakura, joven li. Con su permiso- termino de decir la mujer mientras salia con su hijo de la mano

-yo… yo nunca dije eso- pronuncio el castaño para defenderse ante el posible regaño de Sakura

-tranquilo li… Ese niño puede ser muy tierno pero nadie le quita la idea que les dio mi padre…- respondio aun roja

-¿Qué idea?—

-lo que pasa es que… me pienso casar cuando sea mayor de edad para que así mi padre pueda morir en paz- respondio un poco triste -creo que mañana seguimos con el trabajo…-

-esta bien… nos vemos mañana Sakura…- dijo el castaño mientras salia de la casa con la mirada un poco trizte

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-yashir porque dijiste eso?- preguntaba una mujer mientras caminaba con su hijo de la mano

-pedon mamá… pedo [pero] es que a ti no te gustadia que mi tia y la pelsona que estaba ahí tuviedan un bebe?-

-pues si me gustaria… pero ellos no terminaron bien… asi que no vuelas a mencionar eso y menos frente a tu papá.- sentencio la mujer

-pelo poque?-

-a tu papá no le agrada mucho el joven Shaoran-

-Eta bien…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Shaoran pov:**

Ese niño es muy ocurrente… Yo nunca dije tal cosa. Pero ahora lo que mas me inquieta es lo que dijo Sakura… Se va a casar. Pero sera con su novio?.

Ahhh tengo muchas cosas que quisiera decirle y preguntarle en este mismo momento pero lo mejor sera que deje eso para despues.

Al fin y acabo nos empezamos a llevar mejor que como hace dos semanas.

"Hay Sakura… si supieras que aun te amo… y que si he vuelto es por ti, para que estemos siempre juntos… Pronto tendremos que hablar… eso tenlo por seguro"

En eso llego a mi departamento y entro… al revisar la contestadora escucho un mensaje que me altera un poco:

_Shaoran… mi hermana iridia ya se entero de tu regreso a japon y se niega a dejarte ir. Por favor mantente alarmado para que no se interponga entre tu y la joven que es tu novia, ella es capas de hacer cualquier cosa por conseguir lo que quiere… Tenlo en cuenta_

Lo único que me faltaba… que esa loca quiera interponerse entre Sakura y Yo. –joder!- musito para mi mismo mientras me tiro en el sofá.

**Asta Aquí llega el sexto capitulo… Hayyy ese pequeño y sus ocurrencias… Se imaginan un hijo de Sakura y Shaoran?**

**Mmm esa la tomare en cuenta…**

**Bueno mañana no creo subir otro capitulo ya que tengo que ir por mis documentos a la escuela asi que el sabado lo recompensare subiendo 2 capitulos… Eso lo prometo.**

**Bueno dejen sus reviews de como les ha parecido la historia, y si tienen alguna duda…**

**ASTA LA PROXIMA…**

**¡BESOS!**

**¡saijonara! ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Aquí esta el séptimo capitulo y como prometí hoy he subido los dos capitulos que hacian falta. Mañana no subiré nada… ya que los domingos no acostumbro presionar mi cerebro jajá ok no. La verdad escribir esta historia la hago con todo gusto y me ayuda a distraerme un poco. **

**No los quiero entretener mas pero antes quiero agradecerles por sus reviews y en especial a "Ceci" por la sugerencia de la ortografía, la verdad tengo una muy mala y mas porque escribo rápido pero me confundo mucho con las letras y hay veces que no me doy cuenta de esos errores pero a partir de aquí tratare de no cometer mas. [No prometo mucho pero lo intentare jajá ^^].**

"**pensamientos" -dialogo**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Cambio de escena -acciones**

**(Relatos)**

**Ahora si los dejo disfrutando de estos capítulos.**

**Cap. 7**

Ya ha pasado una semana desde que todos los estudiantes empezaron con sus proyectos de biología.

Sakura y Shaoran se llevan mejor cada que hacen sus trabajos, pero procuran no reunirse en ninguna de sus casas, en la de sakura no por que quieren evitar otro episodio como el del otro día. Y en la casa de el no porque el novio de sakura es un poco celoso así que no la deja ir a el departamento del castaño.

Todos los alumnos del instituto "Seijo" se encontraban en sus aulas correspondientes. En ese momento el grupo en el que iban los 2 castaños estaba en la materia de matemáticas.

**Pensamientos de sakura:**

"aaahhh ya no aguanto mas estar en esta clase, necesito que ya termine. Aunque después tenemos biología… Pero es preferible a esto." –suspiro

"y para colmo, el día de hoy esta muy soleado…" "definitivamente hoy no es mi día"… -voltea hacia la ventana "aun recuerdo ese día… Era un día soleado cuando todo lo que ya sabia y aun me dolía aceptar se confirmo… ¿pero entonces porque volvió? ¿Acaso no se conformo con lo que me envió y ahora viene a restregarme en la cara que ya tiene novia?..."

–aaaggg –soltó un gruñido que llamo la atención de el chico rubio que estaba frente a ella

-oye sak… Te sucede algo? –pregunto el joven

-Ah!... no… no es nada Jun.…-

-¿segura? –Volvió a cuestionar -te noto distraída…

-Eh… no claro que no –sonrió un poco

-SEÑORITA SAKURA, JOVEN AKIMISAWA… -les llamo el profesor –pueden guardar silencio y poner atención a la clase –les reclamo aquel hombre

-eh… si profesor –contestaron ambos jóvenes al unisonó mientras agachaban la cabeza por la vergüenza

**Shaoran pov:**

"Me pregunto que tanto estarán hablando esos dos… ¬¬"

En eso me vi obligado a salir de mis pensamientos y miradas sobre sakura y aquel tipo. Parece que el profesor noto que casi nade prestaba atención a su clase.

-JOVENES!... no puedo creer que nadie ponga atención a la clase que les estoy dando… Estamos a punto de tener exámenes y ustedes no prestan atención a lo que les digo [na… que ni exagere el viejo… Apenas están en septiembre… Todavía ni terminan de entrar y ya los quieren correr jajá xd] además solo les queda un año en el instituto… y bla bla bla.

El sermón de siempre aunque el profesor al fin se dio cuenta de que nadie presta atención… Unas hablan en susurros, otros se avientan papelitos, otros juegan con sus celulares, hay uno que hasta se quedo dormido, varios solo juegan con sus lápices y otros quien sabe que hacen con su libreta.

Pero en fin… Yo no me preocupo por eso, la verdad sigo siendo muy bueno con las matemáticas, aunque no es mi materia favorita… Mi materia favorita es "Biología"-suspiro "es en la clase en la que mas tiempo paso con sakura…" –piensa mientras mira hacia la castaña que al parecer tampoco presta atención a aquel hombre que les da la clase.

En eso puedo observar que aquel sujeto rubio le pasa un papelito por los pies a sakura. Quien se agacha y lo recoge, después de eso sus mejillas se tornan de color rojo… Y no creo que sea por el calor.

Siento la necesidad de saber que fue lo que escribió aquel tipo… ¿Qué le puede haber dicho para ponerla así? Puedo observar como es ella ahora la que le devuelve aquel papelito. Cuando el rubio que tiene por novio lo abre y empieza a leer, una sonrisa extraña se forma en sus labios.

Estaba dispuesto a hablarle a sakura y preguntarle que fue lo que le dijeron, de no ser por la campana que en buen momento empezó a sonar.

En fin… ya podría averiguar sobre ese asunto ahora que íbamos hacia nuestra nueva clase…

**Sakura pov:**

Después del regaño del profesor, volví a entrar en mi mundo de pensamientos.

"hay muchas cosas que debo saber… Y lo mejor será aclararlas antes" en eso veo rodar un pequeño papel rodar bajo mis pies y al mirar enfrente veo un movimiento por parte de mi novio en señal de "_ábrelo"_.

Accedí a hacerlo, así que recogí el papelito… nunca creí que diría eso pero así fue…

"_Hermosa… No puedo aguantar mas las ganas de estar a solas contigo mañana en nuestro viaje… Te juro que no te arrepentirás"_

Eso no me lo imaginaba… ¿el viaje era mañana? Y peor aun ¿Cuándo había dicho yo que si? Ni siquiera le había pedido permiso a mi padre o a Toya, además a que se refería con eso de ¿a solas? ¿Qué no se supone que iría su familia con nosotros?

Decidí contestarle mientras mis mejillas ardían, no se si sea por el sonrojo o por la rabia que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Había entendido perfectamente con que se refería con lo de "no te arrepentirás".

Era un sínico, si pensaba que ella iría a el viaje y que en este el pudiera aprovechar la situación.

"un momento… no se supone que lo ¿amo?... Ahora que lo pienso… Últimamente no siento gran cosa cuando estoy con el, o por lo menos es algo menor que cuando estoy con… Pero que demonios estoy pensando!

Prefiero dejar ese tema por la paz, así que sin mas le respondí…

"_La verdad es que yo… no se… que pensar"_

Eso era una total y vil mentira que a el pareció no importarle en lo absoluto. De seguro se lo había tomado como una aceptación a lo que le dijo, de eso estaba segura al ver la sonrisa en su cara.

Me daban ganas de ahí mismo darle una buena cachetada por morboso… Si no hubiese sido por la campana que lo había salvado de seguro hasta ahí su relación habría llegado!

Salí echando humo por las orejas… Como se atrevía a pensar eso… Ella no era una cualquiera como sus ex novias… ¡oh si! Dije ex novias…

Ellos habían empezado su relación hace poco tiempo, pero al parecer el sentía que era una eternidad… De eso ya se había dado cuenta… E incluso estaba a punto de terminar con el… Si no fuera porque regreso esa persona… Al saber que había vuelto recordó todo lo que había sufrido por el… Así que decidió no terminar con su novio, ya que necesitaba no caer ante los pies de li…

Le dolía aceptarlo pero… Toda su vida era una vil farsa… Desde el día que empezó a salir con el que había sido su mejor amigo supo que corría riesgo. Pero fue más su terquedad al aceptar que alguien la ayudara a olvidarse de aquel hombre al cual todavía amaba…

Si… lo que oyeron… Sakura kinomoto seguía amando a Shaoran li…

Nunca lo había podido olvidar por mas que haya intentado, por mas dolor que el le haya echo, lo seguía amando.

Pero ese no era el punto…

Lo que importaba ahora era zafarse de aquel lio en el cual estaba metida…No sabia como, pero lo haría…

"Se que mi mente se había confundido… pero no mi corazón…en el aun se que a quien en verdad amo es a shaoran"

Por mas que haya dicho miles y miles de veces un "te amo" a Jun akimisawa, ninguno era cierto…

Todo era otra frase más de sus mentiras que decía a diario como… "ya no siento nada por shaoran li" "ya lo he olvidado" "amo demasiado a mi novio" "nunca he sido tan feliz".

Esas malditas frases…

Estaba harta… Si harta de fingir alguien que no es… De fingir que sonreía cuando en verdad quería llorar o estallar de coraje.

Quería huir de toda su vida… Desde que a su padre le habían diagnosticado aquella enfermedad y desde que se entero de la infidelidad de li, su vida se había un verdadero lio.

Primero se podía expresar cambiando la tristeza por odio… Pero cuando llego akimizawa, su vida se convirtió en algo mucho peor…

(Al principio eran buenos amigos, el era caballeroso pero de repente mostro una faceta que dejo perpleja a sakura y a tomoyo.

Un día se enteraron de que el solo mentía a las mujeres para llevárselas a la cama, Tenían 16 años cuando se enteraron de eso…Pues hubo un rumor que se extendió por toda la escuela, el se negaba a aceptarlo. Pero un día Ambas jóvenes lo afrontaron…

-Di la verdad Jun.… Es cierto lo que se dice de ti por todos lados?- pregunto la castaña

-Esta bien… lo admito… Es cierto!, si me lleve a esa chica a la cama… y también es cierto que ustedes dos me interesan!-

-eres un cretino! –reclamo Tomoyo mientras le daba una fuerte bofetada

Desde ahí ellas dejaron de hablarle por medio año… Pero al regreso de eriol, Akimizawa les había pedido disculpas… Y ellas de tontas se las aceptaron.

Volvieron a ser amigos, pero ya nada era igual… Aunque el haya apoyado a Sakura para unir a Tomoyo con Eriol, Por dentro seguía siendo el mismo descarado que siempre había sido… Solo que ahora su nuevo objetivo era ella… Sakura Kinomoto.

El chico fingió estar enamorado y ser un simple "angelito caído del cielo" para que ella lo aceptara. No le fue sencillo, la chica en verdad era testaruda… Decía que ella no lo podía ver mas que un amigo, que no le correspondía a sus sentimientos… ¿en verdad había creído que estaba enamorado? "JA" si era ilusa.

Pero con el tiempo ella se fue desesperando de que el siempre la acosara… asta que decidió ceder ante su propuesta.

Claro que ambos fingían uno ante otro ser alguien tierno, enamorado, iluso y esas cosas. Pero Ella sabia que el no era una "blanca palomita", aunque eso el no la sabia, ni tampoco sabia que ella en verdad fingiera estar "enamorada", el solo pensaba…

"pobre ilusa… Se ha enamorado de mí… Pero primero me la llevo a la cama y después la dejo por alguien mejor"

Siempre aparentaban ante todos ser una verdadera pareja de enamorados, incluso entre ellos se llegaban a creer ese asunto, pero en sus adentro sabían que no era así… Por favor todo era mas falso que una vaca voladora… Así era… En verdad ninguno sentía nada por el otro, pero uno de ellos creía que en verdad iba ganando la partida.

Ella solo lo usaba para no ceder ante shaoran li…

Y

El solo buscaba que fuera una más de sus victimas…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todos entraron a la nueva clase. Se sentaron por parejas tal y como tenían que estar estos últimos días.

-Hola sakura… -saludo el chino mientras tomaba asiento alado de ella

-Buenos días li… -bufo un poco –a lo siento shaoran –se corrigio mientras cambiaba su carácter nuevamente.

-Te sucede algo sakura? –interrogo el

-no… bueno si…-

-¿Qué es lo que te sucede?-

-No te preocupes son cosas que puedo arreglar sola –sonrió un poco –mejor empecemos con el trabajo

-si…- "De seguro es por lo que vi en hace un rato… ¿Que fue lo que le dijo…? ¿Qué?" pensaba el mientras empezaban a trabajar

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-YUKI!- gritaba una mujer de pelo café a el hombre con cabello plateado que iba ingresando a aquel lugar mientras se abalanzaba sobre el

-Hola amor…- saludo el después de haberle dado un beso en los labios a su novia, quien se quedo un poco en shock

Bien ella podía ser muy atrevida y lanzarse a los brazos de aquel hombre. Pero que el le devolviera el gesto tan rápido era algo a lo que aun no se acostumbraba del todo, aunque no negaría que le encantaba la forma en la que el la podía sorprender.

Empezaron su charla en aquel lugar que era la sala de una gran mansión… en eso dos criaturas volando ingresaron a aquel sitio.

-Bien veo que has llegado…- dijo kero dirigiéndose a el hombre de gafas

El solo atino a asentir

-necesitamos que te conviertas en Yue y tu en Rubi-moon- sentencio el guardián

Ambos solo asintieron mientras que La mujer y la bestia en forma de gato usaban la nueva forma en la que se transformaban sin la ayuda de su amo.

El hombre y el guardián rápidamente cambiaron su apariencia ahora eran.

Rubi-moon, Yue, Kerberos y Sipinnel.

-bien, será mejor que empecemos –dijo el guardián de la luna

-Yue tiene razon –secundo la otra guardiana –tenemos muchas cosas que hablar…

Ambos guardianes de la luna se juntaron un poco, bien Yue podía ser una persona fría pero con Rubi-moon a su lado no podía estar tan distante.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La clase de Biología transcurría rápidamente, e incluso el profesor los había dejado solos en aquella aula.

-Tomemos un descanso –dijo la joven de ojos esmeralda

-si… -asintió el mientras alejaba todo lo que estaban ocupando

-y dime sakura… ahora si me puedes contar que es lo que paso?-

-ah… creo que no se va a poder… -observo la mirada de desilusión en el rostro del joven por lo cual se apresuro a seguir –pero solo te diré que hay algo que me molesto un poco… -suspiro -por eso es que estoy un poco distraída…

"por que diablos le digo mas de lo que debe saber… No puedo evitarlo… Todo en el me hace sentir cosas como antes… No me gusta verlo triste. Tranquilízate sakura… Deja de pensar en eso" pensó ella mientras movía la cabeza para alejar los pensamientos de su mente

-¿sucede algo?- pregunto el alzando una ceja al ver el movimiento de la castaña

-no nada…-

Ambos dejaron un silencio un poco incomodo hasta que sus manos "accidentalmente" se rozaron provocando un leve sonrojo en ambos, el iba a empezar a hablar de no ser porque un rubio se le acerco a ella y le planto un beso sorpresa a ella.

**Shaoran pov:**

Es que acaso este sujeto no se cansa de molestar… Porque siempre llega en el momento mas inoportuno…

**NOTAS FINALES:**

**Que tal… Como les quedo el ojo?... me gustaría ver sus caras por todo lo que acabo de poner… En verdad creían que todo en la vida de sakura era cierto?... Pues No!**

**Todo tenia que ser mentira… Porque de seguro de no serlo ya me habrían matado por hacer sufrir más al pobre Sahoran, por el cual sakura ya no sentía nada.**

**Jajá la verdad esta no era una opción que me interesara mucho pero si no díganme… ¿Cómo poder decidir entre dos hombres ambos guapos, inteligentes, cariñosos, tiernos, amables?... No creen que eso serie muy cruel de mi parte hacia sakura… **

**Tanto cavia la posibilidad de que estuviera con shaoran como la de quedarse con Jun.**

**Espero que les haya gustado. En el próximo capitulo de seguro y me querrán asesinar por lo que voy a hacer… Pero ya verán que todo se solucionara… BESOS!**

**-SAYONARA!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Aquí el segundo de el día de hoy **

**Cap. 8**

La clase de biología termino y al salir ambos castaños iban caminando juntos.

-oye sakura… te… te puedo preguntar algo? –dijo el chino un poco nervioso

-pues… esta bien. –acepto ella

-¿de verdad amas a tu novio? –menciono con tristeza por la posible respuesta

-ammm pues… -dudo ella –lo siento li, pero me tengo que ir. Nos vemos el lunes. –dijo mientras salia corriendo del lugar

-sakura espera!- dijo el joven pero fue muy tarde… Ella ya se había marchado

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-si Jun, lo siento pero así es –dijo la castaña al teléfono

-Te veré el lunes… -no, esto no se volverá repetir… si ya ok, bye –y colgó el telefono.

En verdad ese rubio podía ser alguien muy molesto y fastidioso cuando se lo proponía. Por lo menos pudo evitar ese encuentro en el cual estaba involucrada.

Puso de pretexto que el profesor de matemáticas le habían dicho que sus notas no eran nada buenas por lo cual tenia que buscar un tutor y que mejor que el mismo shaoran… La idea le habia parecido algo mala, pero termino aceptando con tal de no estar con el sujeto que tenia por "novio"

Ahora se tendría que reunir con el joven chino, para que así su novio no sospechara.

El chico al oír lo que le dijo sakura por teléfono, acepto inmediatamente. Pero sabía que ella le ocultaba algo. Aun así decidió ir con ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.

SABADO:

-SAKURAAA!- grita alguien despertando a la card captor

-Eh!... Kero!... pero que… que hora es?- pregunta la castaña aun algo adormilada mientras se ponía de pie.

-si no te das prisa se te hará tarde!- dice el guardián de las cartas mientras se cruza de brazos

-Ah! Pero kero…- bosteza –hoy es sábado- reclama -porque me has despertado temprano?- menciona en tono enojado

-por que…- tartamudea mientras juega con sus manos -yo… tengo hambre! Y dejaste cerrada la puerta de tu cuarto con llave!- responde desesperado señalando la puerta

-kero!...- replica ella con tras una caída estilo anime -hubieras buscado las llaves y fin del asunto- dice en tono de molestia

-pero… no se donde la tienes!-

-Están donde siempre!-

-claro que no!-

-que si!-

-que no!-

-Y si… si están que te hago?- responde de forma amenazante

-pues… emmm… ya se!... Si están las llaves yo preparare el desayuno!-

-Tu?- exclama sorprendida -por favor kero… tu no sabes cocinar-

-si se cocinar!... Lo que pasa es que nunca has visto…- reclama mientras mueve sus brazos de forma rápida

-Esta bien!- se resigna la joven

Y así ella camina hasta donde deja las llaves…

-VEZ! Aquí están!...- dice mostrando las llaves –ahora me debes un desayuno por haberme levantado tan temprano!- reprocha a el guardián con forma de peluche de felpa

-ok…- dice resignado

-bueno será mejor que vayas y empieces a cocinar… pero no te comas todo lo que hay en la nevera- sentencia la chica de ojos esmeralda mientras avanza hacia el baño -me arreglare para bajar a desayunar… y ahí de ti si no esta listo para cuando baje!-

Así es como ella entra al cuarto de baño cerrando de manera fuerte la puerta y mientras kero vuela hacia la cocina…

Media hora después sakura bajo las escaleras con un pants negro con líneas rojas y un top deportivo verde, encima la sudadera del pants igual que el pantalón y con sus tenis. Nunca hubiera creído lo que sus ojos veían, la mesa estaba repleta de comida.

-kero!...- musita claramente con sorpresa

**Sakura pov:**

"Nunca creí ver algo así… En verdad kero sabe cocinar, no mentía… ¿Dónde habrá aprendido?..." entonces el me llama

-hola sakurita!- voltea – vez que si se cocinar…?-

-si… pe… pero donde aprendiste- pregunto mientras tomo asiento

-la verdad… cuando voy a casa de spinnel… Nakuru nos hace cocinar porque ella se va todo el día con la falsa identidad de Yue, y por eso aprendimos ya que sino lo hacíamos moriríamos de hambre- sonríe divertido –así que vamos!... Come o ahora si se te ara tarde- pronuncia antes de meterse un bocado a la boca

Aun sorprendida accedo a lo que dice y empiezo a comer.

La verdad nunca imagine que supiera cocinar… y la verdad no lo hace nada mal...

-oye kero…- pronuncio mientras tomo algo de jugo –me has sorprendido y mucho… Gracias por todo-

-Eh!... tranquila sakurita… La verdad tenia tiempo pensando en que te tenía que decir que sabía cocinar… pero sabía que no me creerías así que mejor no dije nada- contesto bajando la cabeza

-Ay kero- suspiro –te digo algo…-

-¿Qué?-

-esto esta realmente delicioso…- contesto mientras sonrió como antes

-gr… gracias-

Una vez que termino de desayunar me pongo de pie y mientras kero come todavía me acerco a el y lo abrazo con ternura…

-gracias…- musito mientras el solo cierra los ojos

-bueno sakurita… Me voy a casa de Espi… Regreso en la noche… -se despidió mientras volaba a la ventana para salir

**Kero pov:**

Voy volando por la ciudad… Siento que ella esta en peligro

"Me pregunto si ya se habrá dado cuenta de la presencia que hay en estos días…"

"me preocupa también la energía que luego la rodea… Esa energía es de una… No creo! Pero puede ser…"

"de seguro ella ha creado otra carta y no quiere decirnos nada ni a Yue ni a mi… Me he dado cuenta que hay veces en las que sigue llorando… y todo por culpa de ese mocoso"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.

En una casa no muy lejos…

-¿Qué?- exclama un hombre de cabello café oscuro mientras camina de un lado a otro -¿Cómo es que ese mocoso ha regresado y este pretendiendo a mi hermana?

-tranquilo toya!... Te dije que por lo que se li solo regreso para estudiar nuevamente aquí- dice una mujer mientras pone una mano sobre su hombro…

-como quieres que este tranquilo kaho!... Si ese mocoso anda por aquí nuevamente… Sabes muy bien cuanto sufrió sakura cuando se entero que el tenia novia y peor aun cuando supo que el la había traicionado con otra mujer…-

-Calma toya… - aun no sabemos exactamente como ocurrieron las cosas… Puede que esa carta haya estado mal explicada…-

-Kaho! Por favor… el es el causante de que sakura sea como lo es ahora!- suspira –tu igual que yo vimos lo que decía esa carta y la fotografía que traía consigo…

Aun recuerdo ese día…

**FLASH BACK:**

-Sakura! Ha llegado una carta para ti- grita un hombre desde la puerta

-voy!- se escucha decir a una joven de 15 años mientras baja las escaleras

-ten, viene de Hong Kong-

-gr… gracias- responde mientras toma el sobre y lo abre

En eso lo deja caer y empieza a llorar subiendo a su cuarto mientras azota la puerta fuertemente…

-Sakura!- grita el hombre preocupado por el comportamiento de su hermana menor

-¿Qué pasa toya?- habla una mujer saliendo de la cocina

-sakura recibió esta carta… es de ¿el mocoso?- pronuncia el hombre viendo el sobre y decide leer la carta

_Hola sakura!_

_Se que no nos conocemos pero mi nombre es iridia y soy la novia de shaoran, la verdad el me ha pedido que te escriba esta carta para decirte que su promesa ya no la cumplira y que porfavor dejes de buscarlo. El ya no quiere saber nada mas de ti y que no lo vuelvas a molestar mas porque ahora esta conmigo y si no me crees aquí te dejo esta foto…_

En eso una fotografía cae al suelo y al alzarla se dan cuenta de que es cierto castaño solo con pantalones abrazando a una mujer de pelo rojo que solo lleva puesta una camisa.

_Eso es todo sakura… _

Termina la carta…

-maldito mocoso!- exclama el hombre mientras tira el papel junto a la foto al suelo

-sakura!- grita corriendo a el segundo piso

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

-por favor Toya… Ala mejor esa foto era un fotomontaje-

-Por favor kaho… no lo defiendas-

-pero…-

-sabes que… mejor me voy a trabajar, no quiero que se me haga tarde…- pronuncia saliendo de su habitacion

"me gustaria poder ayudar a sakura… aunque esa carta y la foto digan esas cosas… no significa que sean ciertas… Ademas yo todavia las conservo y le preguntare a li si es cierto todo lo que contienes. Por lo que me he dado cuenta el la sigue queriendo…" piensa la mujer de pelo café.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura decidió que antes de que llegara shaoran, entrenaría pues era un poco incomodo sentir la mirada de el en su cuerpo mas de una vez. Sabia que no debía vestir así frente a el y menos sin la sudadera.

Salió a correr y poco después regreso a su casa bañada en sudor… estaba tomando agua, sin la sudadera encima y había visto que aun tenía tiempo así que se quito el pants y se puso una licra negra. Se había recogido el cabello en una coleta y empezó a entrenar algo de defensa personal… Si era algo no muy común en ella, pero con ese novio que tenia. No dudaba en hacerlo.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que estuvo entrenando en el sótano… si así era… su padre había accedido a ponerle un mini Gym en el sótano.

Continuaba entrenando en eso sonó el timbre, estaba tan consentrada en sus pensamientos y en que la bolsa que golpeaba en realidad era la cara de su novio, que no se dio cuenta en que condiciones estaba pero salió a abrir.

-Buenos días sakura- saludo el joven que estaba en la puerta.

-Buenos días shaoran…- responde mirando a el joven de ojos ambar que esta frente a ella

-Veo que estas muy ocupada ¿no?- miro el como se encontraba la joven, llena de sudor que hacia que la ropa se le apretara mas, jadeando un poco, y con su torso y sus piernas al descubierto

-eh!... a si estaba entrenando… -respondió un poco avergonzada por la forma en que se encontraba "demonios… No me di cuenta a que hora es que Salí de esta manera… Además su mirada no me ayuda en mucho" pensaba ella

-vaya!... la verdad vine un poco antes ya que tengo algo que hacer en la tarde… puedo pasar?- agrega el joven mientras trataba de ignorar como estaba la chica… era una manera un poco… "¿sensual? Pero que estoy pensando… debo distraerme con otra cosa" se recrimino mentalmente

-si claro pasa…- contesto la chica –

Se hizo a un lado y poco después volvió a hablar.

-me iré a dar un baño… no me tardo mucho… siéntate por favor-

-gracias…- sonrió el provocando otro sonrojo en el rostro de la castaña

Sakura corrió a darse un baño y al salir se vistió simplemente con unos jeans y una polera morada, con su pelo suelto algo húmedo. Así bajo y se encontró a un shaoran pensativo.

-Ahora si podemos empezar… -dijo ella sacando de sus pensamiento a el joven.

El al verla de nuevo sintió sus mejillas arder al recordad sus pensamientos… No muy inocentes que digamos –si…- asintió olvidando un poco todo aquel rato

Ambos se sentaron frente a la mesa y empezaron a estudiar. Unas horas después ambos hicieron una pausa y el tomo la iniciativa de hablar.

-oye sakura… ¿Por qué ayer estabas un poco rara al salir de matemáticas?

-Eh!... a fue por… -recordó lo de el papelito –algo que paso

-a si ¿y que fue? –Tenia que averiguarlo, algo muy bueno de seguro era pero se sorprendió al oír su respuesta.

-Es que… -dudo un poco –Hoy tenia un viaje y no pude ir… Así que por eso estaba así… -mintió

-ya veo…- pronuncia el castaño con cierto tono de tristeza al imaginar con quien era con el que se iba a ir de viaje –y de casualidad no fue tu novio con quien te irías?

-Eh… pues si… fue el… -respondió con un poco de rabia en la voz que paso desapercibida por el chico

-¿piensas casarte con el? –pregunto temiendo su respuesta

-¿casarme?...de que hablas-

-digo… tu me habías comentado que te casarías en unos meses ¿no? –Respondió tratando de no sonar triste –supongo que lo aras con el

"hacer que?" se preguntaba sakura mentalmente… -oh! No la verdad no creo casarme con Jun… A el eso del matrimonio no le agrada mucho…

-continuemos… -dice ella evitando el tema…

Pasaron las horas, no volvieron a tocar el tema y cuando el estaba por irse…

-nos vemos el lunes sakura… -dijo el joven desde la puerta

-si... –asintio –gracias… -repondio ella sin poder evitar darle un beso en la mejilla…

Se separo de el dejándolo en shock, el aun podía sentir los delicados labios de la joven sobre su mejilla… quería poder hacer mas, pero sabia que no la debía presionar… Algo en el le decía que siguiera luchando, porque ella solo fingía ser alguien que no era.

La chica cerro la puerta una vez que el se fue caminando por las calles.

Al llegar a su departamento decidió llamar a su casa en Hong Kong… y después de hablar con cada una de sus hermanas que estaban en casa fuutie, feimei y shiefa después hablo con su madre leran, pero prefirió no contarle nada sobre la relación de sakura con otro chico.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El lunes llego y así sakura se levanto y salió de su casa, pero en el camino se encontró con shaoran… Por el momento no estaba muy bien como para encontrárselo a el… Pues el fin de semana, se estuvo recriminando por el beso que le planto al castaño en la mejilla.

Por otro lado… Había decidido no seguir hablando mucho con el, pues su corazón empezaba a traicionarle pero su orgullo se negaba a ceder.

-hola sakura-

-hola li…-

-¿li?

-si… que no te puedo decir así? –alzo una ceja

-como quieras… -contesto el mientras ambos caminaban junto, había notado la actitud de ella, y se dio cuenta que algo no andaba bien… otra vez.

Ambos se detuvieron y se miraron a los ojos, hasta que el se armo del valor suficiente como para preguntarle lo que necesitaba saber con urgencia.

-¿Por qué sakura?- musita el con tristeza

-¿Por qué que?- esponde ella sin entender a que se refiere

-¿Por qué rompiste tu promesa? ¿Por qué me engañaste?- habla mirándola directamente a los ojos mientras que por su mejilla resbalan un par de lagrimas

-¿de que hablas?- dice tratando de evitar su mirada…

-no te hagas… ¿Por qué me dejaste de amar? Sabes… yo aun te amo como hace 5 años…- su frase queda a medias por una furte cachetada de parte de la joven

-no finjas shaoran!- responde subiendo la voz –tu fuiste el que rompio la promesa primero- le mira con dolor mientras empieza a llorar amargadamente…

-¿Qué?- pronuncia el sobándose la mejilla izquierda

-Ya te lo dije… Se muy bien que tu me engañaste primero y que ya tienes novia!- grita desesperada

-¿novia? De que hablas?-

-POR DIOS SHAORAN!... Se muy bien que tienes novia y no me quieras engañar con eso de "te amo"- dice mientras hace una comillas con sus dedos

-pe… pero- y el joven no termina de decir su frase ya que la chica sale corriendo con los ojos bañados en lagrimas…

**Sakura pov:**

MALDITO LI!... mil veces maldito… como se atreve a decir que me ama cuando el fue el que rompio hace años la promesa que hicimos.

Corro sin saber a donde pero reconozco que estoy de camino a la escuela, no podría faltar a mis clases así que sigo corriendo hasta entrar a el aula donde tenemos clase

Al entrar noto que esta vacia… -Asi que sigo llorando sin importarme nada…

En eso ese dolor con la maldita voz tan conocida por mi vuelve a inbadir mi cabeza…

-Maestra… deja que te ayude…-

-NO!- exclamo mientras caigo de rodillas y me tapo los oidos

-vamos!... Se muy bien que me necesitas… Yo puedo terminar con todo esto...-

-¡JODER! Eh dicho que no maldita sea- grito cerrando los ojos con fuerza

-Vamos… yo se que pronto ya no pondras resistencia…- exclama por ultima vez mientras desaparece su voz.

-aahhh! Maldito dolor!...- dejadme en paz! – pronuncio poniendome de pie y aun sintiendo el dolor punzante en mi cabeza…

Derrepente el dolor se hace insoportable y salgo corriendo a toda prisa hacia algun lugar donde pueda estar sola y sin que nadie me moleste…

**Shaoran pov:**

No se que estoy haciendo al ir a la escuela… Deberia irme pero no puedo… algo me dice que tengo que ir.

Llego a la escuela y al entrar en ella puedo ver una luz en el salon donde tengo clase.

Corro hacia ella pero antes de llegar puedo verla a ella… a sakura salir corriendo mientras se sujeta con fuerza la cabeza como si quisiera huir de alguien.

Me acerco al lugar pero no hay nadie.

Trato de ir tras ella pero una luz me ciega por completo y me obliga a quedarme parado sostenido de la puerta. Despues de eso escucho una voz que me dice "Dejala ir… Ella ya no te pertenece". Al terminar de oir esas palabras y ver una silueta formada en la direccion en la que se fue sakura solo veo oscuridad y despues no recuerdo nada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Dónde… donde estoy?- pregunta el castaño mientras se sienta en la camilla que esta

-Estas en la enfermería… Un compañero te trajo… tal parece que te desmayaste- le responde una mujer de avanzada edad que esta dándole la espalda.

-¿Me desmaye?- dice tocándose la cabeza -No lo recuerdo… -

-Sera mejor que te vayas a clases, el 4 modulo esta por empezar…-

-Eh!... si- asiente el joven mientras se pone de pie

Y así es como el castaño sale de aquel lugar, los pasillos están vacios tal parece que todos siguen en clase. El joven camina hacia el aula donde le corresponde pero en el camino se encuentra con dos personas que caminan de la mano…

-Shaoran!- exclama la mujer de pelo negro

-Eriol… Tomoyo, que fue lo que paso?- pregunta el ambarino a sus amigos

-Cuando llegamos estabas inconsciente en el piso…- contesta el joven de ojos zafiro

-¿entonces ustedes me llevaron a la enfermería?-

-si…- asineten ambos. -¿Qué fue lo que te paso?- cuestiona uno de ellos

-la verdad… no recuerdo…- suspira y se toca la cabeza –lo ultimo que recuerdo es que yo venia camino a el colegio y en eso me encontré a sakura…- -después de eso no recuerdo nada mas…-

-¿sakura?- pregunta la mujer -¿viste a sakura venir hacia aquí?-

-si… es que acaso no vino a clases?-

-No… Sakura no llego a la escuela, la verdad ahora que lo dices… Nadie sabe nada de ella…- contesta la joven mientras se abraza a su novio -le habrá pasado algo?-

-no lo creo tomy… puede ser que se haya sentido mal y se haya ido…- responde su novio mientras la abraza

-Bueno entonces cuando terminen las clases iré a su casa para ver que le pasó…-

Todos asienten y así los tres empiezan a caminar

**Eriol pov:**

Pase por tomoyo a su casa pare que viniéramos juntos al colegio. Cuando veníamos para aquí pude ver a sakura salir de la escuela a toda prisa. Lo bueno es que tomoyo no se dio cuenta y yo decidí no decirle nada, ya que lo ultimo que alcance a ver fue que sakura tropezó con alguien y ese alguien era Jun.

Tuve un mal presentimiento así que me apresure a caminar junto a tomoyo asta el aula. Pero en el pasillo Había un extraño esplendor que cegaba la vista. Cuando esa luz se esparció pude observar que alguien se hallaba inconsciente en el piso.

Tomoyo y yo nos acercamos y nos dimos cuenta de que era shaoran, así que e apresure a levantarlo y lo llevamos a la enfermería.

En las clases no pude dejar de pensar en aquella extraña luz de la mañana pero en eso tomoyo me hizo volver a la realidad.

-Oye eriol… No se te hace extraño que no haya venido sakura…-

-Eh!...- mire a todos lados y pude comprobar lo que había dicho ella –si tienes razón… pero ahora deberíamos ir a ver que paso con shaoran..-

-tienes razón…-

Salimos caminando pero mientras lo hacíamos recordé la llamada que recibí ayer por la tarde.

**FLASH BACK:**

-Eriol!- grita una mujer de pelo café desde la sala –te buscan al teléfono!-

-Nakuru… Pásamelo a la otra línea… por favor- responde un joven de pelo azul desde otra habitación

Una vez que le mujer cuelga el telefono y aquel joven contesta por la otra línea…

-Hiragizawa… que gusto volver a oírte!- se escucha por la bocina

-tu!... que es lo quieres…- responde un poco molesto el joven

-tranquilo reencarnación de clow… Se que estas al tanto de la situación y solo te digo que no interfieras… Este es un asunto entre la maestra de las cartas y yo.-

-Si claro… contesta de forma burlona –y entonces que tienen que ver en eso Shaoran, Yue y kerberos?-

-Tú sabes muy bien que al involucrar a la maestra también lo hacen sus guardianes… Y pues el chico, tu muy bien sabes que es lo quiero de ambos…-

-si ya lo se… pero no crees que es algo apresurado, como para hacerlo?-

-claro que no… Es hora de la prueba…-

-esta bien, no voy a intervenir… pero si algo sale mal no me quedara otro remedio mas que hacerlo… Entendido?-

-Claro hiragisawa…-

Después de eso ambos cortan la comunicación.

**FIN DEL FALSH BACK:**

En lo que venia pensando llegamos a toparnos con shaoran así que deje mis pensamientos para después…

**Asta qui el OCTAVO CAPITULO!...**

**Wau… El tiempo pasa rápido… Aun recuerdo cuando escribí el primer capitulo… **

**Que rápido. En una semana ya eh avanzado a ocho. Los dejo con la intriga de que fue lo que ocurrió mientras sakura salía corriendo… La verdad me he hecho un verdadero enredo… A ultima hora cambie todo… mi idea era dejarlos sufriendo pelea tras pelea pero, creo que seria mucho ¿no?**

**Además lo de la forma de ser de Jun.… Era un poco cierta pero no del todo. Pues el tiene algo bajo la manga… wuajaja ok no u.u°**

**El lunes subo el otro capitulo…**

**Bye… besos!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Gracias por sus reviews… La verdad todas esas preguntas que tienes "Ceci", con el paso de los capítulos se darán a conocer las respuestas… Yo se que esta un poco enredada la historia [bueno tal vez muy]. Pero les prometo que todas sus dudas se resolverán. Pero por lo mientras el suspenso no se ara esperar. **

**Disfruten el capitulo nueve… **

**Cap. 9**

**Shaoran pov:**

Demonios… no recuerdo nada de lo que ocurrió… maldición, que abra pasado, ¿Y sakura? Cómo es que no vino a la escuela… Lo ultimo que recuerdo fue habérmela encontrado en la mañana.

Los tres jóvenes ingresan a su próxima clase y notan algo más raro todavía…

"Diablos!... no se encuentra aquí ni Sakura ni Akimisawa" pensaba el joven li al entrar al aula.

La clase empezó y con ella muchos pensamientos en la cabeza de los tres jóvenes…

Eriol: "No puedo creer que Jun tenga algo que ver con… Imposible… pero, puede ser que sea cierto… Eh podido notar en el un aura no común para los humanos normales. En caso de que así sea, tendré que estar atento para saber quien es la otra persona y si estoy en lo cierto… Lo mejor seria que aleje a Tomoyo un tiempo de Sakura… Nada bueno esta por venir" –suspiro mientras miraba una hoja en blanco

Tomoyo: "Necesito saber si es que Sakura esta con Jun… Y si mis sospechas son ciertas, será mejor que se encuentre bien, por mas que Sakura le haya creído ese cuento de que el ya cambio… Yo no estoy segura de que así sea… Demonios… Tengo que buscarla y rápido" –pensaba mientras apretaba con fuerza un lápiz que tenia en sus manos.

Shaoran: "Estoy seguro de que ella y yo veníamos juntos… Pero que fue lo que paso… Por que no recuerdo nada… De seguro Hiragisawa tiene algo que ver en esto… Sera mejor que lo confronte al salir de aquí" –frunció el seño mientras observaba la banca vacía frente a el "Sakura…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

TIEMPO DESPUES EN OTRO LUGAR:

-¿Dónde… donde estoy? Por que no recuerdo nada… -se decía una joven de pelo castaño al notar que estaba en un cuarto que no era suyo…

-¡Vaya! Veo que has despertado sak… -menciono un joven de ojos azules al ingresar al lugar

-¿Jun?... ¿Donde estamos? –interrogo mientras se sentaba en la cama

-Veras… -suspiro -esta mañana saliste corriendo del instituto y tropezaste conmigo… Poco después de eso te desmayaste…

-no lo recuerdo… ¿pero donde estamos?

-Estamos en mi casa… -vio su mirada de preocupación en ella –tranquila… mi hermana ha estado cuidando de ti.

-¿tu hermana?

-si… -salió un rato del lugar y entro junto a una mujer de rubia con ojos cafés -mira te presento a mi hermana Aritku Akimisawa…

-mucho gusto sakura… -le dijo la mujer extendiéndole la mano

-Eh…a si el gusto es mío Aritku… -le devolvió el saludo

-Bien sak… Sera mejor que avises a alguien que estas aquí… Es un poco tarde no crees? –le dijo el joven

-Eh!... Si tienes razón Jun… -"En verdad que ya es tarde… Son las 3! Por dios… Que fue lo que paso… si tan solo recordara algo… Pero lo ultimo que recuerdo es haberme encontrado con li…" –pensaba mientras tomaba el teléfono en sus manos y empezaba a marcar

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.

*r*r*r*r*r*r*r*r*

Se escuchaba en la mansión Daidouji…

-Hola… Sakura! –dijo la joven asiendo que los presentes se levantaran rápido

-Si… en donde? –Dijo exaltada -Aha… esta bien, voy para haya… -colgó el teléfono

-Era ella… -suspiro mirando a todos

-¿Y? ¿Dónde esta? -pregunto el joven de cabello castaño

-tranquilo shaoran… Ella esta bien –respondió

-¿Dónde esta tomoyo? –pregunto el guardián de las cartas

-me dijo… que… -"será mejor que no les diga eso" –pensó -me dijo que la buscáramos en el parque pingüino en 20 minutos

-Esa niña… Solo nos preocupa en vano –refunfuño el guardián

-lo mejor será que vayamos ahora… -dijo el joven de gafas y cabello azulado

-Si… -asintieron todos

**Shaoran pov:**

Las clases habían terminado y nos dirigimos a la casa de Sakura, pero ahí nos encontramos a Kerberos… quien dijo que ella no había vuelto.

Nos preocupo mucho eso… Así que fuimos a casa de Tomoyo, ahí pensamos en que lugar podía estar ella, le llámanos por teléfono pero nadie contesto.

Eso me preocupo aun más… Estábamos a punto de llamar a su hermano cuando el teléfono de tomoyo sonó.

Y al fin tuvimos noticias de ella… ¿pero donde estaba? Eso no lo dijo… o al menos Tomoyo no nos quiso decir.

Ahora solo nosotros tres nos dirijiamos a el parque, ya que kerberos tenia que ir con Spinnel.

**Jun pov:**

Fue una sorpresa el haberme encontrado con sakura… Pero aun mas cuando en mi teléfono apareció un mensaje del amo _"ya sabes que hacer"_

Me di cuenta de que era tiempo de empezar con el plan… Después de todo en muy poco tiempo todo terminaría. Di un suspiro… La verdad el plan no me gustaba para nada pero detestaba mas el que… Ella me iba a usar.

Eso en verdad era algo molesto… Pero todo era una buena causa ¿no? Tanto la joven pelirroja como yo teníamos que proteger a nuestras familias.

Aun recuerdo ese día…

FLASH BACK:

Un joven rubio estaba llorando bajo un árbol por que sus padres acababan de sufrir un accidente cobrándose la vida de su madre, su padre en coma y su hermana no estaba en el país. El era alguien joven, pues a los 15 años y en una ciudad desconocida que mas puedes hacer al estar prácticamente solo en el mundo.

En eso un hombre de túnica negra se le acerco y le dijo.

-mira yo se que sufres por todo esto… y que crees… pues que tu querida hermanita podría correr el mismo destino que tus padres… Es mas –dijo con sarcasmo –con un solo movimiento podría mandar al otro mundo a toda tu familia incluyéndote a ti…

-¿Qué es lo que quiere? –pregunto el joven mirando a aquel hombre con desprecio

-Solo quiero que me ayudes con un pequeño juego… ¿aceptas?

-Aceptare solo si deja en paz a mi padre y mi hermana…

-así lo are niño… pero a cambio tendrás que formar parte de mis planes…

-Esta bien… Pero no quiero que vuelva a molestar a mi familia…

-De acuerdo… mira te espero mañana en este lugar –dijo dándole un papelito -tengo que presentarte a tu compañera… -y así se desapareció aquel hombre

AL DIA SIGUIENTE EN UNA MANSION A LAS AFUERAS DE TOKIO:

-Veo que ambos han venido… -dijo el hombre de la túnica desde su escritorio

-Si… ahora que es lo que quiere… -pregunto una joven pelirroja

-Primero quiero que se conozcan… - sentencio aquella persona

El rubio se giro para ver a la mujer que estaba ahí y esta se presento…

-Mi nombre es Iridia y trabajo para este señor desde hace 2 años, tengo 15 años y vivo en Hong Kong

-Ah… eh yo soy Jun, tengo 15 años y apenas conozco a ese señor desde hace unos días

-Bienvenido! –Dijo sarcástica –acabas de arruinar tu vida… -le susurro para que no escuchara el hombre

-Muy bien veo que ahora si pueden empezar a trabajar juntos… Por favor Iridia explícale al joven como están las cosas.

-si amo… -respondió la muchacha –ven… vayamos a otro lado

El joven solo asintió y ambos caminaron a otra habitación…

Cuando estaban a solas… la joven empezó a llorar y el solo la miraba confuso…

-Nunca hubieras aceptado… -musito la joven entre sollozos

-¿Por qué?

-Lo que tenemos que hacer no es nada bueno… Tienes que humillarte frente a ese hombre…

-¿Qué es lo que aremos?

-yo empecé con esto hace 2 años cuando mi padre y mi madre murieron en un accidente que provoco aquel hombre… mi hermana y yo quedamos solas y ese sujeto amenazo con matar a mi hermana si no le ayudaba en su plan… -suspiro

-tuve que aceptar y así empecé con el plan que era evitar que la maestra de las cartas sakura y el descendiente de los Li estuvieran juntos… o por lo menos no todavía… tu conoces a la chica ¿no es así?

-si hace poco la conocí… ¿pero que tiene que ver ella con todo esto…?

-mira… Ella posee una gran magia, y por eso debe superar una prueba… la desconozco pero a mi me fue asignada la misión de pretender a shaoran li… su novio de ella o al menos eso era asta hace unas semanas.

-¿y yo que tengo que ver con todo esto?

-fácil… tu aras lo mismo que yo, pero tu te ganaras a Sakura… No la enamores ni nada de eso… Solo no dejes que se acerque a li ¿entendido?

-pero ¿Por qué? Y ¿Cómo are eso? Si apenas y la conozco por un "accidente" que tuvimos hace unas semanas

-pues es sencillo, entraras en esa escuela y trataras de conquistarla… Si no resulta por las buenas será por las malas… Eso es lo que yo he estado asiendo con Shaoran Li. -No nos queda otra más que aceptar todo esto ¿entendido?

-Esta bien… -dijo resignado el joven

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Aun no se como es que termine así... Ahora finjo algo que nunca he sido y tengo que aprovecharme de ella… No se lo merece, yo soy un verdadero cretino al decir todas las cosas que pretendo hacer con ella… Se que ella no me cree nada.

Pero yo solo sigo las órdenes de mi amo… Nunca pensé que me podrían humillar tanto… Una cosa era conquistarla por las buenas pero hacer que me crea capaz de ser un mujeriego, pervertido e idiota, daña verdaderamente mi orgullo.

Tengo que aparentar así ante ella, para que no se enamore de mí… pero me he ganado su desprecio con todo aquello.

Yo nunca le pondría un dedo encima, no se lo merece. Todo es apariencia… por eso dicen _**"las apariencias engañan"**_

Vaya que si engañan… Dejar mi orgullo a un lado para fingir algo que no soy y que no quiero, es muy duro.

El rumor sobre que soy un mujeriego es solo para que ella crea que soy la peor persona en el mundo y no me tenga ningún afecto. Ese rumor es pura mentira…

Solo con dinero es con lo que se mantienen… Si dinero… Yo le page a varias personas para que corrieran ese chisme.

Pero en verdad yo solo amo a una mujer… Solo a una, pero me es imposible estar con ella… con aquella pelirroja que en verdad sabe lo que yo sufro… Si me enamore de mi compañera de planes de IRIDIA…

Se que ella también se ha humillado frente a medio mundo… Por eso es que me enamore de ella… Ella es capaz de hacer eso y mucho mas solo por salvar a su hermana.

Y la verdad si ella puede entonces ¿Por qué yo no?...

Todo mundo nos cree dos personas despreciables, pero ellos que saben… Si supieran porque nos humillamos así… Pero en fin ahora debo acompañar a sakura y volver a fingir ser un idiota.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Todos los tres jóvenes y la bestia del sol, esperaban en el parque a la castaña y entonces la vieron.

-Sakura! –grito la mujer de cabello negro mientras corría hacia su amiga

-Tomoyo… -le respondió el abrazo

-estas bien? ¿Qué te sucedió?

-tranquila tomy… estoy bien, es solo que estuve en casa de Jun… -dijo señalando a su novio

El joven castaño al oír eso temió lo peor…

"no puede ser que ella y akimisawa hayan… no… no puede ser cierto" pensaba al ver la sonrisa en el rostro del rubio

Decidió no seguir ahí, por lo cual sin que nadie se diera cuenta se fue corriendo del lugar… Pero antes pudo ver como el rubio abrazaba a sakura y le daba un beso.

**Shaoran pov:**

Nunca creí que ella cayera con ese sujeto… ¿es que acaso no sabe lo que dicen de el? En verdad es una tonta…

Corro a toda prisa… tan solo imaginar que fue lo que estuvo haciendo ella con aquel tipo, mientras que nosotross tres nos preocupabamos por ella y vaya que fue un error de seguro ella si que estubo bien en casa de ese tipo.

**Sakura pov:**

En todo el camino Jun se veia un poco extraño, se veia ¿triste?... JA! de seguro se frustro por que no estubimos a solas en su casa. Ahora eso es lo de menos…

Me pregunto que fue lo que paso en la mañana… No recuerdo nada… Solo recuerdo estar con shaoran y despues de eso no recuerdo nada.

Al llegar al parque pensaba en preguntarle a shaoran que fue lo que paso, pero en eso tomoyo se me echo encima y cuando yo dije que estaba en casa de Jun, tomoyo se enojo "de seguro creyo que Jun y Yo… "Estaba muy equivocada si creia eso.

Jun se despidio de mi y yo solo le segui la corriente, pero al besarlo pude ver de reojo como es que shaoran salia corriendo.

"pero quien se cree, si fue el quien me engaño y de una peor manera… Esa foto… Esa foto llego unos pocos dias despues de llamarle por telefono, Yo creia que tal vez habia confundido las cosas que oi por este… Pero no!... Ahí se confirmaba todo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-YUKI… te extrañe mucho –dijo una mujer de pelo café mientras se colgaba del cuello de su novio.

-Nakuru… Yo tambien te extrañe mucho –repondio dandole un beso

El beso se empezo a tornar mas apasionado hasta que ella se separo y ambos caminaban hacia las escaleras…

-Spi… No quiero que nos interrumpan!... Entendido? –Dijo ella tomando del brazo al hombre de cabello plateado

-Claro… no aremos nada… ¿verdad kerberos? -dijo la bestia en forma de gato

-Si… Claro spi –asintio el guerdian

Y despues de eso la pareja subio a la recamara de esta…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-

"Muy pronto todo empezara… No se como me meti en esto, me odio a mi misma… Soy de lo peor "-suspiro una joven de cabello rojozo mientras que tomaba un taxi.

"Tendre que humillarme nuevamente… y no solo frente a Li, sino tambien ante la Maestra de las cartas… De seguro Li me odiara más de lo que ya me odia… Todo por ese maldito hombre… Debo admitir que su causa en todo esto no es realmente mala, pero… ¿Porque tuve que ser Yo?…" "lo unico bueno de todo esto es que no estoy sola… por que lo tengo a el… Si a mi amado Jun.

Todo eso lo pensaba la joven mientras miraba por la ventanilla del taxi que la llebava al aeropuerto de Hong Kong.

CONTINUARA…

**Asta aquí este capitulo… Que! Apoco creian que diria que iban a hacer esos dos… Pues NO! Eso solo se los dejo a la imaginacion de cada quien… jiji Esas historias de (****tomoyo**** y ****Eriol****) o (Yukito-Nakuru) las are aparte… Seran cortas pero suficiente para aclarar como se enamoraron. Es decir que seran otros fics… como un relleno a esta historia.**

**Se que me quiere matar por la personalidad de Jun e Iridia… Pero es que no se me hacia justo que ellos fueran los malos… En esta historia lo unico malo en verdad es el amor… ¡Si como oyeron!… EL A-M-O-R bueno… no exactamente… pero que es lo contraria al amor… algo que surge por causa de este… Si el O-D-I-O.**

**Por eso es como se llama la historia…**

**Bueno… nos vemos luego, no se cuando… pero tratare de que sea pronto… Eso si de esta semana no pasa.**

**ADIOS!**


	10. Chapter 10

**HOLA!**

**Que tal… he vuelto, lamento la demora [aunque no fue tanta solo fueron 2 días]. Ok ese no es el punto. Este es el ¡DECIMO! Capitulo… Vaya… La historia se alargo más de lo que planeaba… La verdad are una continuación de esta historia y se llamara… "Prueba de amor" Bueno aun no estoy muy segura del titulo… Pero de que la escribiré eso se los prometo… Si esta historia solo tendrá máximo 18 capítulos…**

**De ahí se continuara con la segunda parte que será de unos… 15 a 20 capítulos. Bueno no los entretengo más… DISFRUTEN ESTE CAPITULO…**

**Cap. 10**

EN UNA CAFETERIA DE TOMOEDA.

-Dime la verdad Jun Akimisawa… ¿trabajas para ese sujeto? –interrogaba un joven de cabello azulado

-Si… Así es Eriol Hiragisawa… Trabajo para el –contesto el rubio

-¿Desde cuando trabajas con el? –volvió a interrogar

-Desde hace más de 2 años… -suspiro

-¿Qué es lo que en verdad quiere el? –

-Mira… No lo se Hiragisawa… Tú deberías de saberlo… El es tu amigo ¿no? –dijo sarcásticamente mientras alzaba la voz

-Si… se lo que esta haciendo pero… ¿Tu porque lo haces?, hasta donde yo se… Tú no conoces nada sobre Sakura y Shaoran ¿o me equivoco? –

-Estas en lo cierto…-afirmo el –pero yo solo lo hago para salvar a mi familia…

-¿De que?

-pues de ese hombre… El provoco el accidente de mis padres y por eso mi madre murió… Ahora me amenaza con hacerles daño a mi padre y mi hermana…

-¿Quién es la otra persona?

-¿a que te refieres?

-Tú muy bien sabes de quien hablo… ¿Cómo se llama la otra persona a la cual están amenazando con lo mismo?

-Su nombre es… Iridia y vive en Hong Kong

-Entonces lo que me dijo Anort es cierto…

-Si… El amo nos contrato para mantener alejados a Sakura y Li… O por lo menos por el momento… Para que así ellos puedan comprobar si en verdad pueden superar todos los obstáculos que se les presenten más adelante… Y estén juntos.

-Eso lo se… Se lo dijo a Clow… Ese hombre me dijo en mi vida pasada que, el pondría esa prueba para saber si tanto La nueva maestra de las cartas clow como mi próximo descendiente, en verdad merecieran estar juntos…

-Y si ya lo sabes ¿Por qué preguntaste?

-solo para confirmarlo… Nunca creí que el hablara enserio cuando me dijo que podía ver visiones del futuro y que en una vio como una carta nueva aparecía con un gran poder… El me dijo que esa carta era la contraparte de la carta "Amor". Pero yo no fui quien las creo… Si no que ella misma las ha creado, con sus propios sentimientos… Y el dijo que aprovecharía esa carta para hacerles una prueba… Y veo que si la esta haciendo. –suspiro

-Si… eso lo se… Por eso es que me dijo que tú ya sabes el motivo… Por eso es necesario que alejes a tu novia lo mas que puedas de Sakura… -suspiro –muy pronto la magia de esa carta saldrá a la luz… Y la prueba estará llegando a su fin…

-Si… Tratare de alejar a Tomoyo, para que no sufra cuando eso pase… pero, ¿Qué pasara con su familia y sus guardianes? … tomoyo entenderá lo que le diga, pues ya sabe algo del tema pero… ¿y ellos? –pregunto preocupado el joven

-No lose… -suspiro –Eso tendrás que averiguarlo tu… Los guardianes estarán ocupados con una trampa tendida para ellos… pero, su familia no tengo idea que será de ellos…

-En la trampa para los guardianes ¿se verán involucrados también lo míos?

-Lo mas probable es que si…

-¿Entonces tendré que fingir no saber nada sobre el tema…?

-por lo menos les dirás lo necesario para saber como resolver todo esto…

-muy bien… entonces luego nos vemos Jun.

-Si… Adiós Eriol…

Ambos se levantaron del lugar y salieron partiendo con rumbos distintos…

"Sabia que todo era por lo que me dijo Anort… ¡Vaya sujeto y sus ocurrencias!... "-rio un poco "la verdad ese hombre no cambia…" -pensaba la reencarnación de clow mientras caminaba a casa de su novia… "le diré todo a Tomoyo… Y así sirve que la puedo ver otro rato" –sonrió para sus adentros

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿entonces como esta eso de que no recuerdas nada? –preguntaba la falsa identidad del guardián de la luna

-así es yukito… no recuerdo nada… Lo ultimo de lo que soy consiente es de haber estado con li antes de todo eso… -respondió ella

-pero Sakura… Eso es imposible –dijo el guardián del sol

-lo se kero… Pero enserio que no se que paso…

-Y ya le has preguntado al joven Li? –interrogo el hombre

-No… aun no le he podido preguntar nada a shaoran… -suspiro –no le he visto desde ayer…

-será mejor que lo busques y le preguntes que pasó sakurita… -

-si tienes razón kero… Gracias por venir Yukito… Ahora me voy porque sino se me ara tarde… -dijo la joven

-Si… que te vaya bien sakura…

Todos salieron de la casa de los kinomoto partiendo a rumbos distintos…

-Oye kero… al rato no vendré temprano… Iré a casa de Toya ¿entendido? –dijo la castaña

-Si… Yo aprovechare para ir a jugar con spinnel… -sonrió

-muy bien nos vemos luego!... –se despidió mientras caminaba al instituto

"Espero encontrarme con li antes de que empiecen las clases" pensaba ella mientras caminaba

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Buenos días sakura! –saludaba la amastia a su amiga

-Hola Tomoyo… Buenos días Eriol… -se giro a ver al joven de gafas

-Buenos días sakura… -respondió el joven

En eso la joven castaña vio como la persona que se sentaba atrás de ella ingresaba al aula…

-Buenos días shaoran…

-Buenos días… -contesto el mientras dejaba sus cosas sobre su asiento

-Oye sakurita… Eriol y Yo iremos a dar una vuelta… Regresamos en un momento –dijo Tomoyo mientras tomaba de la mano a el joven hiragisawa.

-si… -asintio –pero no llegen tarde… -advirtió ella mientras los veía irse

-oye li… -pronuncio mirando al castaño -¿Qué fue lo que paso ayer?

-de que hablas… -dijo el un poco confuso

-Si… yo recuerdo haberme encontrado contigo, pero cuando desperté estaba en casa de Jun.… ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-No lose… No recuerdo nada… -respondió mientras oprimía con fuerza los puños para no reclamarle que fue lo que hiso ella y el rubio en su casa…

-¿tú tampoco recuerdas que pasó?-

-No… no lo recuerdo sakura…

-Que extraño…

-oye... quiero saber… -lo interrumpieron

-Hola sak… -saludo dándole un beso a su novia el joven rubio –Buenos días Li… -termino de saludar

-Hola Jun… -respondió ella

-Buenos días… -respondió el joven castaño con un poco de enfado en sus palabras "acaso este tipo piensa interrumpirme siempre" pensaba el

-oye sak, me gustaría que volviéramos a repetir lo de ayer… Sabes me dejaste un poco ilusionado –mintió el rubio al ver el enojo en la cara de li

-Ah… yo –tartamudeo ella mientras se ponía roja como tomate

-Oye crees que puedas ir a mi casa hoy en la tarde –siguió fingiendo

-No… no lose, yo… -pero fue interrumpida por la campana

-luego hablamos sak… -le guiño un ojo mientras tomaba asiento

**Shaoran pov:**

"Ahhh ese sujeto es insoportable… Como se atreve a restregarme en la cara lo que ha hecho con sakura… Y ella solo se pone roja… de seguro se pone así porque es cierto.

Ahora que are… Tengo que saber que fue lo que realmente paso ayer en casa de ese tipo."

Seguí metido en mis pensamientos un buen rato hasta que Salí de ellos cuando Tomoyo y Eriol entraron a clase todos agitados… "De seguro se les hiso tarde"

-Jóvenes que son estas horas de llegar…-reclamo el profesor

-lo… sentimos profesor, pero es que no nos dimos cuenta cuando entramos… -respondieron ellos dos "que excusa tan tonta"-pensaba el castaño al ver a sus amigos suplicarles al profesor de Japonés que los dejara entrar.

Poco después el profesor los dejo pasar y ambos tomaron asiento en su lugar correspondiente.

**Sakura pov:**

Esto es algo más extraño… Tampoco li recuerda nada de lo que paso… Tengo que saber que sucedió. Estaba pensando que le preguntaría mas a shaoran, cuando el intento decir algo.

Pero en eso tenia que llegar mi "oportuno novio" [nótese el sarcasmo] para interrumpir lo que me iba a decir.

Cuando oí todo lo que le empezó a decir me dieron ganas de soltarle una cachetada ahí mismo… Pero no lo hice al ver como shaoran se ponía celoso… Si empezó a apretar sus puños con tanta fuerza. Solo por eso decidí seguirle la corriente a Jun, de no ser por eso ahora el estaría en la enfermería.

Cuando lo iba a detener para que no siguiera, la campana lo volvió a salvar y por eso decidí dejar ese tema por la paz. Poco después llegaron Tomoyo y Eriol… me pregunto que estarían haciendo esos dos como para llegar tarde.

La clase transcurrió sin más problemas. Y al fin el timbre que anunciaba el cambio de clase no se hiso esperar mas.

Ahora voy camino a mi "materia favorita" si… Lo digo con sarcasmo… Tenemos Matemáticas… Ahhh odio esa materia. Pero por lo menos he mejorado un poco gracias a li.

La verdad me ayudo mucho el que fuera mi tutor por un día. "siento que… que…" no se… No se ni que siento… No se porque pero presiento que hay algo importante que debería recordar.

Todos los alumnos de la clase donde iban sakura y shaoran se dirigían al salón de matemáticas. Al entrar el profesor los sorprendió con un examen sorpresa.

"pero que se cree ese profesor… Demonios! De seguro que voy a reprobar" –pensaba la castaña con horror al ver los exámenes

-oye sakura… -le llamo alguien

-Ah… chiharu… ¿Qué pasa?

-El profesor dijo que nos podíamos sentar en parejas para resolver el examen… ¿con quien te sentaras? –

-eh!... pues yo… no lo se… -suspiro mientras se encogía de hombros

-¿Por que no te juntas con Jun?

-bueno… pues porque yo… -se puso nerviosa –no creo que sea lo mas conveniente… Cuando trabajamos juntos nunca hacemos nada… ¿y tu con quien te sentaras? –cambio el tema

-Yo me sentare con Yamasaki… Sabes… Si no te quieres sentar con tu novio entonces siéntate con Li –sugirió la muchacha mientras miraba de reojo al castaño

-pero… yo no… -en eso la interrumpió su amiga mientras caminaba hacia el

-Li… ¿ya tienes pareja? –pregunto mirando al joven

-eh!... no… no tengo…

-Excelente!... –dijo ella con emoción

-¿Por qué? –pregunto confuso

-Es que sakura tampoco tiene pareja… Así que ustedes dos aran el examen juntos

-¿Qué? –se exalto desde su lugar la card captor

-Bueno… yo solo digo… ustedes son amigos ¿no? –respondió la chica inocentemente

-Si pero… -tartamudeo la castaña "excelente… mientras menos me quiero acercar a li. Más me pasa… Demonios" –no creo que li quiera…

-Por mi no hay problema… -contesto el castaño con una sonrisa haciendo que sakura se sonrojara un poco

-Esta bien… entonces serán Sakura y Li… -dijo la joven alejándose mientras les dejaba un examen para ambos castaños

-No creo que sea buena idea… -musito ella con vergüenza

-¿Por qué no?

-pues… porque… Te puedo hacer reprobar el examen –dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza, pues estaba muy apenada por eso

-Tranquila… -respondió –Ya veras que todo estará bien… -le guiño un ojo

-Hey!... esa es mi frase… -se quejo ella haciendo un puchero

-Sabes… Te ves muy bonita así… -le dijo el

-ah… -se sonrojo y volvió a bajar la mirada –será mejor que empecemos… -dijo de forma cortante "no… es que acaso quiere engañarme de nuevo" pensaba ella mientras se sentaba alado del joven

-si… -asintió el chino

Y así empezaron el examen, Sakura se tardaba mucho en pensar en las respuestas, así que el la empezó a ayudar. Varias ocasiones sus manos se juntaban cuando el trataba de ayudarle y su mano quedaba encima de la de ella.

Por más que sakura evitaba no ponerse nerviosa no conseguía nada.

"Eres una tonta… no te engañes… solo juega contigo" –pensaba mientras miraba al castaño de reojo

-oye li… -musito ella

-Sakura… ya te dije que me llames shaoran… -le reclamo

-esta bien shaoran… Necesito algo… -termino de decir

-¿Qué pasa? –sonrió un poco

-Yo… la verdad si se todo lo que me viene en el examen… así que no necesito tu ayuda, gracias… -dijo de manera fría

-Esta bien… -se entristeció el

"vamos… se que esto yo lo se… No lo necesito, yo puedo sola" pensaba mientras contestaba la parte que a ella le correspondía… -Maestra… te ayudare un poco para que veas que puedo ser realmente útil- se escucho en su cabeza mientras trataba de concentrarse

-no otra vez tu… -musito en voz baja al empezar al sentir un poco de dolor en su cabeza

-¿dijiste algo sakura? –pregunto el joven mientras la veía

-No… nada… -respondió ella "Demonios… en buena hora tenia que volver"

Mientras contestaba el examen no podía evitar sentir un dolor en su cabeza… Pero trato de no hacer caso a este. El examen se le facilito después de oír la voz aquella que no había oído hace tiempo. O eso pensaba ella.

**Shaoran pov:**

Estoy seguro de que algo le pasa a Sakura… Esta un poco rara, parece que esta ocultando ¿dolor? Me pregunto que es lo que dijo… Si tan solo pudiera ayudarla.

La verdad me ha sorprendido… Esta contestando el examen con mucha facilidad… pero hay algo que le molesta… De repente parece murmurar algo y empieza a apretarse un poco la cabeza… como si le doliera.

Tengo que averiguar que le pasa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.

Paso un rato y la clase termino. Al entregar los exámenes todos estaban muy nerviosos pero curiosamente Sakura ya no lo estaba.

Una vez que ambos dejamos la hoja del examen salimos del salón. Pensaba preguntarle como es que había resulto todo tan fácil, pero cuando salimos al corredor ella solo corrió hacia los baños.

"¿Qué le estará pasando?"

-oye shaoran… -me llamaron –Tu sabes porque sakura tuvo una buena nota en el examen? –pregunto una joven de cabello negro

-No… no lose Tomoyo… -respondí sinceramente

-que extraño… pensé que tú le habías ayudado –dijo ella

-Tomy… será mejor que vayamos a almorzar algo… Recuerda lo que te dije esta mañana –Se escucho la voz de Eriol tras ella

-Si… tienes razón amor… -contesto –bueno nos vemos al rato Shaoran –se despidió de mí

-Si… -yo solo asentí y empecé a caminar por los pasillos

**Sakura pov:**

En verdad que ya no aguantaba mas el dolor en mi cabeza… Debo admitir que si me ayudo mucho eso en el examen. Pero ahora necesito calmarlo.

Cuando Salimos del salón, solo me concentre en llegar a los baños. Una vez que entre ahí me lave la cara con agua fría.

Al salir no pude ver ni a Jun ni a Tomoyo, "así es mejor" pensé. Ahora estoy caminando a mi lugar favorito de la escuela… Hacia un árbol lo suficientemente apartado de todos los que me rodean.

En este lugar puedo descansar, meditar e incluso puedo sentirme feliz bajo el. Me senté en el pasto y cerré los ojos mientras me recargaba en el tronco. Pero después escuche pasos por lo cual abrí los ojos.

-¿ahora que? –dije pues en verdad me molesto que alguien me haya interrumpido mientras pensaba

-¿Puedo sentarme contigo? –

-Esta bien… Shaoran

**Shaoran pov:**

Después de salir del instituto me quede parado un rato en los escalones. Poco después pude ver como Sakura salía de ahí y caminaba a una zona apartada de todos.

Al principio no me pareció buena idea seguirla, pero después la curiosidad y preocupación por saber a donde iba pudo más que yo.

Al alejarme de todo el ruido pude ver un árbol solitario en la cima de una pequeña colina y bajo este estaba ella. Se veía tan hermosa con sus ojos cerrados como si quisiera descansar de todo el mundo.

No pude evitar recordar cuando yo de niño hacia lo mismo… Me apartaba de todas las personas que me rodeaban y buscaba un lugar tranquilo.

Camine hacia ella y al parecer se dio cuenta de mi presencia por lo cual abrió los ojos.

-¿Ahora que? –me pregunto, de seguro se molesto porque alguien la interrumpió de su descanso

-¿puedo sentarme contigo? –fue lo único que se me ocurrió

-Esta bien… -dijo resignada

Ambos castaños estaban sentados uno alado de otro. En eso la joven se volteo un poco y pudo observar como el tenia la vista perdida en las hojas de los arboles. Poco a poco ella se fue moviendo hasta que se recostó totalmente en el pasto.

-lindo ¿no? –dijo ella mirando al cielo

-si… -respondió mientras se ponía alado de la chica -¿Por qué te gusta este lugar sakura?

-No lose… Me hace sentir bien… Tranquila… olvidarme de mis problemas… -

-¿problemas? –cuestiono el joven mientras volteaba a ver a la card captor quien seguía con la mirada al cielo.

-si… aunque no lo creas shaoran… En verdad tengo muchos problemas… -suspiro mientras giraba su cabeza para toparse con el

-¿y se pueden saber de que?

-Pues… bueno son problemas el estar pensando en que en cualquier momento tu padre puede llegarte a faltar, el que su vida esta contada, que pronto puedes quedarte sola en el mundo

-¿sola? Y tú hermano? –interrumpió el

-Pues… el ya tiene su vida echa… -suspiro mientras se giraba totalmente hacia el –y pues yo tendré que hacer igual mi vida…

-Entiendo… -dijo el volviendo a mirar el cielo -¿sabes?… Yo también tengo muchos problemas -le dijo el…

-A si... ¿Cómo cuales?

-Pues… Cuando regrese a Hong Kong tendré que asumir el cargo del Clan, además para eso necesito estar casado… -se giro hacia ella – Y la única mujer con quien deseo hacerlo ya esta ocupada…

-¿y quien es? ¿Tu novia? –

-No… La mujer a la que amo… -se acerco mas a ella –Eres tu… Sakura - le dijo mientras alzaba un poco la cabeza y le daba un tierno beso en los labios a la joven

-pe… pero… -tartamudeo ella sonrojada –yo…

-shh… -la interrumpió… -Te amo mi flor de cerezo… -y la volvió a besar

Ahora si que ella estaba en shock… No sabia que hacer… Si dejarse guiar por su orgullo o por su corazón... Pero dejo que el corazón la guiara y empezó a responder al beso que le daban.

**Hasta aquí llegamos por hoy… Pagaría por ver sus caras en este momento jaja, pero al fin después de tanto tiempo un beso entre eso dos no esta mal ¿no?.**

**Pronto me querrán matar eso lo se, la verdad vamos a hacerlos sufrir un rato mas.**

**SAYONARA!**


	11. Chapter 11

**No quiero hacerlos esperar más… Así que este es el ONCEAVO capitulo, gracias por los reviews y eso es todo.**

**Cap. 11**

Unos minutos después bajo el mismo árbol en el instituto Seijo:

Dos jóvenes de 17 años se encontraban recostados en el pasto con la mirada perdida en el cielo.

-¿Y entonces? –cuestiono el joven llamando la atención de su compañera

-¿entonces que? –dijo ella confundida

-Si… entonces que pasara entre nosotros… -

-pues no lose Shaoran… -suspiro –supongo que cada uno debe seguir con su vida

-¿de que hablas? –se exalto el mientras se sentaba en el pasto

-Bueno… Yo sigo con jun, y tú tienes novia ¿no? –respondió sentándose frente a el

-¿novia? ¿De que hablas? –

-Ya no mientas Shaoran… -lo miro a los ojos –yo se muy bien que tu ya tienes novia y que esta en Hong Kong

-De que diablos me estas hablando sakura…

-Mira… -suspiro con pesar –recuerdas lo que te dije el otro día en mi casa…

-¿Qué? De tu sobrino o de las cartas

-lo… lo de las cartas –bajo la mirada

-si… pero tu no me dijiste que fue lo que paso ese día…

-Bueno… Ese día yo –tartamudeo –te llame por teléfono y contesto una mujer –dijo dando un buen suspiro

-¿Y quien era?

-Bueno… No estoy muy segura, pero escuche que tu estabas con ella y que te estabas bañando –siguió –además la voz no era ni de tus hermanas, ni tu madre o meiling… Y… -suspiro y lo miro con tristeza –Ella te llamo "Amor"

-Pero sakura… Eso no significa que ella sea mi novia ¿no crees? –dijo tomándola de la barbilla

-Tal vez no eso… Pero… Yo… -Tartamudeo mientras que alejaba la mano de el de su rostro

-¿Qué mas sabes? –pregunto el

-Lo siento… pero ya es tarde, será mejor que nos vayamos o nos pondrán falta –dijo poniéndose de pie y girando hacia otro lado

-Hey!... no, Sakura espera! –dijo el al ver como la joven se iba corriendo a las canchas

"Demonios!... Hay algo que no me quiere decir" pensaba el chino mientras seguía a la chica

**Sakura pov:**

Por que correspondí a su beso… ¿Por qué?... Soy una estúpida… Pero entonces por que dijo que me ama… Diablos! Tengo que afrontarlo…

Por el momento tratare de calmarme e ignorar ese "accidente" pero DIOS!... Como es que pude bajar la guardia… ¿Cómo?

En fin… -suspiro mientras corría, Tengo que llegar a la clase… Hoy tenemos práctica con las porristas y eso me mantendrá ocupada, o eso espero. ¿Por qué es que sigo en ese grupo si ya no me gusta? Espero poderme cambiar para el próximo semestre.

"Me daré prisa para no encontrármelo otra vez" –pensaba ella mientras daba vuelta hacia los vestidores y entraba en ellos.

**Shaoran pov:**

"Aun no puedo creer que ella me haya correspondido el beso… Por dios… Pensé que iba a morir en ese instante, pero es que la amo con locura, que por ella yo doy mi vida. A que se referirá con lo de que tengo novia… De seguro que fue ella la que llamo a Hong Kong el día en que Iridia me dijo que me buscaban e ingreso a mi baño…" –Diablos!... –musito para el mientras caminaba a las canchas

"Pero… Que será eso que le falta por decirme… La buscare en la salida y quiera o no me tendrá que decir"

Ahora estoy camino a las canchas… La verdad siento que fue buena idea el entrar en el equipo de futbol, así puedo verla mientas entrena con sus compañeras. Me siento tan feliz… Pero alavés me siento nervioso, no se porque.

Llegue a donde entrenaríamos y empezamos con el calentamiento. La clase paso rápido… "Bueno para mi si" En fin… Al término de esta nos enteramos que nuestro profesor de Tecnología no había venido, por lo cual nos podemos ir antes.

"Es hora de enfrentarla" –pensé mientras caminaba a la salida, justo por donde ella acababa de pasar.

**Sakura pov:**

No se si es bueno el que el profesor de Tecnología haya faltado o no… La verdad lo único que me interesa es no encontrármelo. Necesito darme prisa si quiero salir antes que el.

Termine de colocarme el uniforme de siempre y como alma que lleva el diablo Salí del instituto.

Hasta ahora todo esta bien, ya casi llego a la esquina… Solo unos pasos mas y…

-Sakura! Espera…- me gritaron

-joder! –musite para mi misma al ver quien era

-Oye sakura… ¿no te parece que tenemos algo que hablar?

-No… así que puedes irte… Li –trate de decirlo de una forma fría pero solo me salió una voz nerviosa

-Vamos… tenemos que hablar…- insistió el

-Esta bien… -gruñí un poco –Pero démonos prisa… hoy tengo que ir por mi sobrino a la guardería… -Le dije mientras me cruzaba de brazos

-Ok… No te quitare mucho tiempo… -me respondió mientras me tomaba de la mano y empezaba a caminar –Vamos… Aquí cerca hay una cafetería

-Es… esta bien –le respondí un poco sonrojada por el contacto de nuestras manos, a lo que creo que el se dio cuenta pues me sonrió y apretó mas mi mano, lo que hiso que mi sonrojo solo aumentara.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Estas segura… -se escuchaba en la bocina

-Si… Mañana mismo lo are… ¿entendido? –contesto una voz de mujer

-Si… Oye Iridia… Suerte! –le dijo el hombre

-Gracias… Igual tu… Jun –le contestaron

Despues de eso cortaron la comunicación

"Mañana sera el gran dia" –pensaban ambos jovenes en distintos lugares de Japón.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-ahora si me diras cual es la otra cosa por la cual crees que tengo novia- dijo el joven mientras le daba un sorbo a su café

-No se de que hablas… -dijo ella mirando por la ventana mientas cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho

-Vamos sakura… Dime por que piensas que yo tengo novia –insistio

-No te lo dire aquí… Hay mucha gente como para decirtelo –dijo ella de forma seria

-Esta bien… Pero entonces cuando me lo diras… -

-Que te parece si nos vemos en 30 minutos en el parque pingüino –repondio mirandolo a la cara

-Esta bien, ahí te veo –

La joven solo tomo su mochila y salio del lugar caminando por las calles hacia su destino.

**Sakura pov:**

Debo darme prisa, Hoy quede de pasar por Yashir a la guarderia y despues lo llevare a su casa.

Supongo que tengo tiempo para pasar por el y despues llevarmelo al parque… Afrontare hoy mismo a Sahoran, pero necesito pruebas para que me crea. Me parece que la foto lo tiene Kaho junto con la carta. Le llamare y se las pedire.

*r*r*r*r*r*r*

-Hola… Kaho… -

-Si… oye tu tines la carta y esa foto de ese dia ¿verdad? -Esta bien… ire por ellas y gracias. –colgo el telefono

Bueno me dare prisa…

Y asi es como la joven empezo a caminar mas rapido hasta llegar a la casa de su hermano. Donde entro y poco rato despues salio con un sobre en las manos.

-Es ahora o nunca –musito para ella mientras caminaba por las calles hacia la guarderia.

**Shaoran pov:**

Por fin puedo saber cual es la causa del comportamiento de Sakura conmigo, debo darme prisa para llegar a tiempo ya solo me faltan unas cuadras mas. Claramente sigo con el uniforme… Para que cambiarme si mi departamento esta tan lejos, solo perderia tiempo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

Al fin puedo ver el lugar donde se encuentra ella, esta con el pequeño que tiene por sobrino… Ese niño en verdad dice las cosas muy claras ojala y lo que dijo se haga realidad.

Me encuentro a unos pasos de ella, tiene a su sobrino en brazos y esta sentada en una de las bancas, el parque esta prácticamente solo. Y el clima empieza a cambiar.

-Hola sakura –saludo

-ah… li, te estaba esperando –respondio ella

**Sakura pov:**

Despues de recoger a Yashir de la guarderia camine hacia el parque, aun era temprano pues faltaban 8 minutos para la hora acordada. Sigo con el unfiorme, pues no me dio tiempo de ir a mi casa y ponerme otra cosa.

Estaba sentada en una banca hablando con Yashir sobre unas preguntas un poco… Incomodas… como la de ¿Cómo se hace un bebe? ¿Por qué los adultos duermen juntos? ¿Por qué mi mamá y mi papá se encierran en su cuarto en las noches? Y todo ese tipo de preguntas.

La verdad me puse muy roja y nerviosa… y mas aun cuando dijo… ¿Tu y mi tio tambien duermen juntos? En el momento que le iba a responder con un simple "no" escuche como alguien me hablaba, por lo cual le hice una seña a Yashir de que guardara silencio.

El joven chino tomo asiento y se sento alado de la mujer que tenia al niño sentado sobre ella. Poco despues el niño se fue a jugar en uno de los columpios cercanos, dejando solos a ambos castaños.

-Y bien, ahora si me diras –dijo el joven mirando a la chica de ojos esmeralda

-Esta bien… -suspiro ella –mira tratare de calmarme para no llamar la atencion, asi que te pido lo mismo –

-Si… -asintio –ahora dime tu "otra sospecha"

-Mira… Despues de que te llame, llege a la conclusion de que lo que escuche no podia confirmar algo –Vio que la queria interrumpir por que siguio –Unos dias despues me llego una carta donde… -bajo la mirada –Tu… bueno tu "novia" me dijo que ya no ibas a cumplir tu promesa porque ya me habias olvidado –dijo entrecortadamente

-Pero… yo –la interrumpio el joven

-dejame continuar… - dijo ella a lo cual el solo asintio

-Esa carta la tengo aquí –menciono mientras sacaba el sobre y le daba la mencionada hoja – léela por favor… -agrego mientras bajaba la mirada nuevamente

El joven solo tomo la hoja y empezo a leer:

_Hola sakura!_

_Se que no nos conocemos pero mi nombre es iridia y soy la novia de shaoran, la verdad el me ha pedido que te escriba esta carta para decirte que su promesa ya no la cumplira y que porfavor dejes de buscarlo._

El joven hiso una pausa… -Que! –fue lo unico que dijo mientras se ponia de pie –esto… esto no es cierto

-Sigue leyendo… por favor –le pidio la joven poniéndose de pie igual mientras que por sus ojos empezaban a brotar una pequeñas lagrimas

_El ya no quiere saber nada mas de ti y que no lo vuelvas a molestar mas porque ahora esta conmigo y si no me crees aquí te dejo esta foto…_

-¿Qué foto? –dijo el

-Esta… -respondio dandole la foto que habia sacado del sobre

-¿Qué!?... –fue lo unico que pudo decir mientras se exaltaba

-Ahora si estas feliz… Ya te dije todo, por eso es por lo que te he tratado asi… por eso cambie mi forma de ser… -dijo de forma exaltada en tono un poco mas alto

-Pero… yo –el joven no sabia que decir estaba impactado por la imagen

-Sabes…por eso es que yo acepte salir con Jun… Yo se que el es un patan y un cretino… Pero por lo menos el no me miente con algo tan serio, por lo menos el afronta sus errores, no los esconde. –dijo mientras varias lagrimas corrian por sus mejillas –Ahora me voy… -termino de decir mientras intentaba caminar pero un tiron de su brazo la detubo

-No se como es que te llego esto… pero te aseguro que es una mentira… Esta foto me la tomaron mientras yo estaba bajo un echizo… Pero nunca paso nada entre ella y Yo –dijo el joven agarrando a la card captor de la cintura –Yo solo te amo a ti… Sakura –

-Dejame li… no ves que ya me has hecho mucho daño… O es que acaso pensabas venir aquí y fingir que todo estaba bien para que así yo cayera en tu trampa… -dijo mientras trataba de soltarse

-No… escuchame sakura –alzo la voz tomando su cara con ambas manos –Yo nunca te he sido infiel, Yo TE AMO A TI… Entiendelo – la miro a los ojos

-pero… yo… -en eso el joven la halo mas hacia ella y le dio un beso entrando a su boca sin permiso.

La joven trataba de alejarlo pero era inutil, poco despues su corazon pudo mas que el orgullo y correspondio el beso.

-Oye tia sakida… Entonces si es tu novio? –dijo el pequeño kinomoto interrumpiendo dicha accion

-Eh… bueno yo… -Se volteo la chica hacia su sobrino con un leve sonrojo, pero en eso sintio una precensia extraña

-Yashir quedate aquí y no te muevas –le advirtio -por favor shaoran cuida de el… -le dijo al joven castaño

-pero sakura… yo –intento detenerla

-mira si enverdad me amas… Cuida de el… yo me encargare de esto –le dijo mientras le daba un pequeño beso en los labios y despues de eso corrio hacia tal lugar donde el viento soplaba con mucha fuerza

-Ven pequeño… obedescamos a tu tia –le dijo el hombre al niño mientras lo cargaba y se alejaba un poco mas "Espero que no te pase nada… Sakura" penso mientras la veia en ese sitio.

**Sakura pov:**

**N**o puede ser… Siento esa precencia pero… no hay nada solo aire…

-Maestra… Estoy segura de que te has equivocado –Escuche en mi mente

-Ahora que quieres… -dije de forma seria

-yo se que pronto te arrepentiras de lo que hiciste… Nunca confies en nadie, todos te pueden traicionar –volvi a oir pero esta vez como un susurro sobre el aire

Derrepente senti que mis piernas no tenian nada de fuerza, por lo cual cai al piso como si la gravedad hubiera aumentado e incluso me era imposibe mover mis brazos los cuales me sostenian por completo antes de caer totalmente en el piso, mi cabeza decayo mirando solo donde caia mi saliba por la falta de aire.

Antes pude ver una silueta aparecerse frente a mi mientras que un torbellino de aire nos rodeaba por completo.

-Dime que… Demonios quieres… -le dije mientras me empezaba a faltar el aire y trataba de ponerme de pie

-Toma esto solo como una advertencia a lo que puede pasar… -respondio nuevamente en un susurro y despues de eso todo se volvio completamente oscuro… Pero antes de perder totalmente el conocimiento pude oir un grito…

**Shaoran pov:**

El pequeño estaba realmente preocupado… y yo tambien.

Si lo estaba y mucho… No podia ver claramente lo que pasaba con sakura… Pero pude ver como un remolino de aire la encerraba y en el se veían dos siluetas, eran sakura y la otra silueta parecía de una mujer pero no podía distinguirla bien.

Tenía unas ganas enormes de correr a verla, pero tenía que estar con el niño.

Poco después vi como ella caía al piso sosteniéndose con sus rodillas y sus brazos, a los pocos segundos cayos totalmente al suelo.

-SAKURAAAA! –fue lo único que pude gritar, Salí corriendo hacia ella pero al llegar a ella el torbellino desapareció, pero al voltear hacia el niño… Este ya no se encontraba…

CONTINUARA…

**El final del capitulo 11. Espero que les haya gustado… Se me hizo algo corto pero en fin…**

**Lamento tardar tanto en actualizar últimamente, pero he estado muy ocupada y por lo mismo creo que actualizare cada dos días…**

**Si lo se… no será muy bueno que digamos, pero por lo menos lo are y eso se los prometo.**

**HASTA LA PROXIMA!**


	12. Chapter 12

**primero y antes que nada, recuerden que hoy es el cumpleaños de uno de los protagonistas de la historia... Si de el adorable Shaoran li**

**¡Felicidades!**

**PASANDO A OTRO ASUNTO...**

**Como ya dije actualizare cada 2 días, no se cuantos capítulos suba puede ser 1 o 2, la verdad es como ande de tiempo. Aquí les dejo los días que actualizare en esta semana.**

**Sábado (hoy) lunes (22/julio/2013)**

**Martes**

**Viernes**

**Estas son fechas seguras, si hago algún cambio se los daré a conocer lo mas pronto posible. Ahora si sigan con este capitulo. ^^**

**Cap. 12**

-han sentido esa energía –pregunto el guardián de la luna

-Si… Es una muy poderosa, y junto a ella esta sakura –secundo una mujer con alas de mariposa

-Sera mejor que nos demos prisa… Sakura puede estar en peligro. –dijo el guardián del sol en su forma original

-Si… -asintieron todos los presentes

-oye spi –le llamo la mujer –Sera mejor que le avisemos a Eriol

-En primera soy es-pi-nnel, -protesto –y en segunda creo que el amo Eriol ya se ha percatado de la presencia. –Dijo el otro guardián con forma de pantera

-Esta bien… -dijo –SPI –agrego con un poco de burla

Y así los 4 guardianes salieron de la mansión Hiragisawa con dirección al parque pingüino.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Maldición! –se lamentaba el joven de cabellos castaños –por favor sakura… Despierta –pedía el sosteniendo el cuerpo inconsciente de la chica de ojos esmeralda

-Que… que fue… que fue lo que paso –dijo la joven mientras abría los ojos y trataba de apoyarse en el piso con una mano y con la otra tocaba su cabeza

-Sakura!... despertaste! –se alegro el joven mientras la abrazaba

-Sha… shaoran –dijo ella entrecortadamente -¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Y yashir?

-Tu te desmayaste en medio del torbellino y tu sobrino… -Hiso una pausa bajando la mirada

-¿Qué fue lo que le paso?- se exalto ella

-No… no lose, solo desapareció después de que te desmayaste… Yo… Yo vine a verte y cuando voltie –suspiro –el ya no estaba

-Y ya lo has buscado?

-Si… pero no esta por ningún lado –respondió mirándola a los ojos que empezaban a nublarse por las lagrimas que querían caer por su rostro

-No… no puede ser… -dijo ella entrecortadamente –Maldita! –musito para si misma

-¿Qué? –pregunto desconcertado

-Fue ella… tengo que hacer algo para detenerla… -musito con ira en las palabras

-¿Quién fue, sakura? –dijo mas desconcertado

-No te lo puedo decir… pero te pido… Que me ayudes a encontrarlo… por favor… Si en verdad me amas, ayúdame! –le respondió mientras que por sus mejillas resbalaban unas lagrimas

-Lo are… Y no solo porque te Amo, sino que… -suspiro –Le he tomado un gran cariño a el…

-Gracias… Shaoran –le susurro ella mientras se abrazaba a el y acercaba sus labios a los del el joven, quien los acepto gustoso

-Sakuraa! –llamaron la atención de ambos jóvenes

-Kero!... –volteo ella –Que bueno que vinieron! –le dijo mientras lo abrazaba

-¿Qué fue lo que paso? –interfirió el guardián de la luna

-Yashir desapareció… -dijo el joven de cabellos castaños

-¿Qué? –respondieron los guardianes de Eriol…

-Si… -prosiguió la castaña –Hubo una fuerte presencia –"no les diré todavía lo que se" pensó ella –y yo me desmaye, Shaoran estaba conmigo y también con Yashir, cuando el trato de atenderme al voltear a verlo… -suspiro –el ya no estaba

-Pero como… -interfirió el guardián en forma de pantera

-Mocoso! –Llamo -¿Qué fue lo último que viste? –dijo el guardián del sol con forma de león

-Solo se lo que dijo sakura… -respiro –El pequeño se quedo un momento solo y cuando regrese para verlo ya no estaba…

-Sera mejor que avisemos a Toya y Kaho –Interfirió la mujer de cabellos Rosas/Rojizos [no se muy bien como se llama ese color… pero ustedes me entienden y si no… Es Rubi-moon]

-Pe… pero –tartamudeo la castaña

-Tranquila sakura… Yo estoy de testigo de lo que paso… -le animo –además nunca te dejare sola…

-Gracias shaoran… -respondió ella sonriendo un poco

-Entonces vámonos –dijo el otro guardián del sol

Todos solo se limitaron a asentir y así se fueron hacia la casa del mayor de los kinomoto…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Perdóname por favor toya… -suplicaba ella con un gran llanto

-tranquila… Yo se que no es tu culpa –Le respondió su hermano mientras la abrazaba

-Si… pero es que… Si yo tan solo… No me lo hubiera llevado, nada de esto estaría pasando –se culpo mientras mas lagrimas salían de sus ojos

-Ya… tranquila… -le dijo –Hasta donde yo se, los monstros no lloran -bromeo el con una sonrisa

-Hermano! –le rezongo mientras dejaba de llorar –No soy ningún monstro!

-Claro que si… Y ahora deja de llorar, monstro –Le repitió el

-Tranquila saku… -hablo la madre del pequeño –Confió en que mi pequeño aparezca sano y salvo

-Gracias por entender… -dijo la castaña apartándose de su hermano –les prometo encontrar a mi sobrino

-Confiamos en ti… -dijeron el matrimonio al unisonó mientras se abrazaban

-Hey! Mocoso… -le llamo el hombre de cabellos oscuros -Cuídala!... –le advirtió –Y Traigan a mi pequeño de vuelta…

-Si… kinomoto –le respondió el joven

-Sera mejor que nos vallamos y busquemos al niño, o se ara tarde –Interrumpió el guardián de la luna mientras entraba seguido de su novia y los otros dos guardianes

-Esta bien… -Dijeron todos

Así fue como los 4 guardianes y los dos card captor salieron de la casa.

**Shaoran pov:**

Nunca había visto a sakura tan preocupada… Llevamos buscando tres horas y no hemos encontrado ninguna pista del paradero del pequeño… Espero que pronto aparezca, la verdad siento que por más que sakura disimula, ella se siente culpable…

Pero en todo caso… También es mi culpa… No debí dejarlo solo.

-Shaoran… -me llamo

-¿mande?

-vayamos a buscar en otro lado…

-Si… oye samura… -respire -¿A quien te referías ase un rato?

-¿de que hablas?

-si… mira tu dijiste que "ella" tenia la culpa… ¿de quien hablabas?

-No te preocupes… La verdad eso ya no importa… Creo que me equivoque al pensar que… -movió su cabeza –Sabes… Solo olvídalo –dijo mientras se alejaba mas de mi

"Que me ocultas sakura kinomoto… Tengo que descubrirlo"

**Sakura pov:**

"En verdad no creo que haya sido ella… Lo mas probable es que pronto encuentre a Yashir" algo me obligo a salir de mis pensamientos

-TIA SAKUDA!- escuche que me llamaban

-Yashir!... –le dije mientras corria a abrazarlo –pero como?

-Tranquila sakura… el niño esta bien –respondió una voz conocida

-Eriol, Tomoyo! –exclame al ver a mis dos amigos aparecer detras de mi sobrino

-Hola sakura!... –saludo mi amiga –Deberían tener mas cuidado con el…

-Tomoyo… ¿Dónde lo encontraron? –pregunto mi acompañante de cabellos color chocolate

-Buenas noches shaoran… -interfirió Eriol

"noches… Es cierto ya ha anochecido" pensé al darme cuenta de la hora… eran las 8 de la noche

-¿Cómo es que… -musite mirando a ambos, quienes solo sonrieron

-El pequeño estaba solo en el parque que se encuentra a un lado del parque pingüino. –respondió mi amiga

-Gracias… -les dije mientras les daba un abrazo a ambos –no saben cuanto se los agradezco…

-No es nada… solo que a la próxima no lo dejen solo –dijo Eriol

Todos nos fuimos caminando del lugar, yo llevaba a mi sobrino en brazos mientras que shaoran me abrazaba por los hombros y nuestros amigos nos iban contando como es que encontraron al pequeño.

Yo no les creí del todo… la mirada de Eriol me decía que había algo que no era verdad, pero preferí no tocar ese tema… La verdad se que hay algo aparte de "ella" que me traerá problemas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

EN UN PARQUE DE TOMOEDA HORAS ANTES:

-Hiragisawa… Sera mejor que le borres los recuerdos al niño y después lo lleves con sakura –dijo un hombre de cabellos rubios

-Si… Gracias Jun akimisawa… -respondió el mencionado en el principio

-Nos vemos luego Tomoyo, Eriol… -se despidió el hombre –Cuiden de el… la verdad resistió mucho para ser solo un niño, espero su absoluta discreción con esto… El amo me ordeno que yo mismo lo entregara con sakura, pero prefiero que lo hagan ustedes…

**Flash back:**

-SAKURAAA! –grito el castaño corriendo hacia la joven

Después el volteo hacia el pequeño pero el ya no estaba…

-Sera mejor que te lleve un rato a mi mansión… ahí te mostrare algo sorprendente –le dijo un hombre de túnica negra al pequeño que llevaba en brazos pasando por unos arboles.

-pelo… y mi tía? –dijo el niño

-tranquilo… mas al rato la veras… ahora nos iremos a jugar en mi casa –

-eta bien… -sonrió el niño

Y así el hombre se llevo al niño, una vez en su mansión el hombre realizo un hechizo en el niño mostrándole la forma con la cual vencerían al enemigo que despertaría mañana.

El niño cayo inconsciente y después de eso un joven de cabellos castaños llego ahí.

-Entrégaselo a la maestra… -ordeno –pero antes bórrale la memoria… -le dio su orden al joven

-Como ordene… amo –dijo el rubio haciendo una reverencia mientras tomaba en brazos al niño.

**Fin del flash back**

-Gracias Jun… lamento haber pensado tantas cosas malas de ti –dijo la joven que acompañaba a la reencarnación del clow.

-Tomoyo, será mejor que nos vallamos… -le dijo su novio

-Si… Nos vemos Jun –se despidió ella

Y así la pareja de jóvenes camino a una banca donde el chico de gafas formulo un conjuro y lo lanzo sobre el niño que se hallaba dormido en brazos de su novia.

-Busquemos a Sakura… -dijo el

-Si… por favor tomy… Tenemos que guardar muy bien lo que sabemos… ¿entendido? –la miro a los ojos

-Claro… Me dolerá separarme de mi amiga, pero es lo mejor –le respondió mientras se daban un tierno beso.

Poco después el niño despertó y los tres salieron caminando hasta toparse con ambos castaños en una esquina.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE…

-Vaya… que bueno que al fin terminaron las clases –Decía el joven rubio mientras caminaba con su novia hacia una zona apartada

-Oye Jun… -empezó la castaña –yo…

-Lo se sak… -interrumpió –Ya se lo que me quieres decir… -le dijo de forma seria y después le regalo una sonrisa

-ah? –musito ella sorprendida

-Si… yo se que tu sigues amando a Li… ¿no es cierto? –suspiro mientras colocaba sus manos detrás de su nuca –Y sabes… Yo solo quiero que seas feliz…

-Pero… -

-Tranquila… Mira, yo se que no soy de tu agrado… Es mas se que solo estabas conmigo al principio para que ya no te molestara y después por que el regreso… -vio su cara de confusión –mira… yo –tomo un semblante serio –Yo nunca he hecho nada de lo que se dice en el instituto…

-¿ah no? –pregunto desconcertada

-No… la verdad yo no soy así… eso es solo un chisme… En realidad yo… -suspiro y miro al cielo –Yo estoy enamorado de una persona… y ella ocupa totalmente mi mente y mi corazón

-¿y quien es?

-No te lo puedo decir… -volteo a verla –pero te aseguro que pronto la conoseras…

-¿y entonces?

-pues eres libre, sak… puedes irte con li… Yo se que el te ara muy feliz –le sonrió sinceramente

-Gracias… -le dijo mientras le daba un abrazo

-Por nada… ahora ve con el… -

**Sakura pov:**

Estoy totalmente desconcertada… No se suponía que Jun akimisawa era la persona mas detestable del mundo…

La verdad me pareció sincero… y yo le creo… Confió en lo que me dijo, ayer después de llevar a Yashir a su casa, shoaran me acompaño a la mía y ahí me dio otro beso.

Yo le dije que no podíamos hacer eso porque yo seguía saliendo con Jun y aunque el no tuviera novia yo no podría hacerle eso a alguien, ni aunque fuera el mas detestable para mi.

El me dijo que hablara con Jun y que después de eso habláramos a la salida.

Y pues ahora aquí estoy… Caminando hacia el, me siento feliz… si hoy me siento realmente feliz.

Acabo de descubrir que en verdad mi "ex novio" es una buena persona y no la que yo creía que era, y ahora puedo verlo a el…

Si a mi amor… Parado en la puerta del instituto con su uniforme, mientras me espera…

Soy tan feliz…

-Hola sakura… -saluda el joven chino a la joven de ojos esmeralda

-hola shaoran –le responde el saludo

Y así ambos empiezan a caminar… Ya en el parque ambos se detienen y se quedan mirando.

-Ya lo he hecho… -le dijo ella con una sonrisa

-Enserio… -se alegro el

-Si… -volvió a sonreírle

-Entonces aceptas? –le pregunto el con una sonrisa

-Si esta bien… acepto sahoran –le dijo la joven

Ambos se miraron un par de segundo y cuando estaban a punto de sellar su compromiso con un beso algo ocurrió…

-Xiaolang! –grito una joven de cabellos rojizos mientras se colgaba del cuello de este

-I… iridia! –se exalto el

-Hola amor… te extrañe mucho, las noches no son las mismas sin ti a mi lado… -sonrió ella

-Pero que… -se sorprendió –Suéltame!

-Pero que te pasa… a caso quieres que hagamos otra cosa… -le dijo la joven mientras le plantaba un beso al castaño

-ammm lo siento… yo mejor me voy –dijo la joven maestra de las cartas al ver esa escena

-No… espera sakura! –le grito el al ver como la joven salía corriendo del parque con dirección a una zona llena de arboles…

CONTINUARA…

**Pagaría por ver sus caras… Por favor no me maten… les advertí que habría otro problema aquí, así que no me asesinen… Todavía falta lo mejor… [bno para mi]**

**Espero que les haya gustado…lamento que sea algo corto pero estoy escasa de tiempo… Prometo que el próximo capitulo será el mas interesante, sorprendente, que te pone los nervios a flor de piel, con un sinfín de reacciones y o emociones.**

**En el próximo capitulo al fin sabremos quien es la voz que tanto atormenta a sakura, si ya sabemos que es una mujer…pero ¿Quién es?**

**Pues ya lo verán…**

**HASTA LA PROXIMA!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Como dije aquí están los capítulos 13, 14, 15, 16 y el nuevo 17 reeditados… Espero que esta vez el trama sea mas claro y gracias por esperar. Lamento en verdad el cambio pero pues mi version anterior estaba muy enredada que ni yo le entendí jajá xd.**

**+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0 cambio de narrador**

**Cap. 13**

**Sakura pov:**

"Soy una idiota, en verdad lo soy. De seguro soy la persona mas estúpida del planeta… ¡claro! Que se podía esperar de la niñita ingenua que fui antes… No entiendo como es que creí en sus palabras… sabia que no tenia que confiar en el pero… Por culpa de este maldito sentimiento"

Eh corrido desde hace horas, la noche ah caído y con ella la lluvia. No logro saber donde estoy pero tampoco me importa saberlo, se que ya no estoy en Tomoeda, de eso puedo estar segura... Puedo ver que varios arboles me rodean pero eso no me importa… Ya no tengo nada que me de miedo, creo que ya eh madurado mucho como para creer en "fantasmas" o algo así.

Pero lo que si siento es dolor… Un dolor que no eh dejado de sentir desde hace años, uno que eh tratado de disimular pero que al hacerlo solo me causa mas daño.

Detengo mi correr al igual que las lágrimas, solo me detengo… solo eso, ya no puedo seguir llorando… Ya no! Eh caído de rodillas en el suelo, mi uniforme esta todo sucio y el buzo rasgado ¡claro! Si hace un rato me tropecé con una rama y caí al suelo raspándome las rodillas que ahora tienen un poco de sangre y tierra, mi brazo tiene un poco de sangre pues mientras corría una espina de un árbol se enterró en este y provoco una pequeña cortada en el. Aun así… No me importa.

Si lo se… podía haber usado una carta para huir, pero al usar magia estaría revelando mi ubicación. Escucho a lo lejos unas campanadas que indican que es media noche, lo más probable es que en este momento me estén buscando.

Sonrió amargamente al imaginar la satisfacción que ha de tener shaoran por haberme restregado en la cara a su novia, ¿es que acaso no le basto con la foto? Y peor… porque regreso y fingió seguir enamorado de mi cuando el esta MUY bien con su pareja.

¿Porque existe este sentimiento? ¿Por qué?

Muchos dicen que es lo mas hermoso que existe, pero… Yo pienso lo contrario, es horrible, detestable y es lo peor que puedo sentir en este momento, si porque yo lo que siento y tanto aborrezco ahora es El amor…

Claro que Amo a shaoran Li como una idiota, como la estúpida que creyó en el, la que pensó que decía la verdad… pero no, esa no es la verdad.

Debí hacerle caso a ella… Ella me ofreció su ayuda, ella me dijo que me había equivocado, ella me advirtió de mi error, pero… La ignore

-Odio este maldito sentimiento… ¡lo Odio! A el y a todos los que me han hecho daño –grito mientras golpeo con mis puños el suelo, Aun recuerdo aquel día, cuando apareció… El día en que me negué a su propuesta, ese día que hubiese cambiado todo…

**+0+0+0+0 **FLASH BACK **+0+0+0+0+**

Una joven de 15 años entraba a su habitación por la madrugada, tenía los ojos rojos eh hinchados y como no tenerlos así cuando se la había pasado toda la tarde llorando en su habitación y después en la calle corriendo antes de media noche.

Cuando estaba en la calle corriendo sin rumbo fijo tropezó con un joven rubio que había logrado que ella dejara de llorar. Ahora que volvía estaba muy cansada y con la mirada llena de tristeza.

-Shaoran… -musito como un susurro -¿Por qué? Si yo te amo, ¿Por qué me engañaste? –La joven abrió un cajón de su escritorio y de el saco una carta –"The love" [El amor] –rio amargamente al leer su escrito –Esta carta… -suspiro –hace tiempo que se separo de la carta vacio –la miro con tristeza – ¿será por eso que me has olvidado?

La chica tomo la carta con ambas manos mientras cerraba los ojos y una lagrima amarga se deslizo por su mejilla hasta caer en la carta, al tocar esta el piso se ilumino, dejando a la vista la marca de Sakura en el suelo…

-pero que… -musito la joven abriendo los ojos –esto es… -agrego al ver frente a sus ojos como una nueva carta aparecía ante ella -¿The hate? [¿El odio?] –leyó al sujetarla en sus manos, observo la figura que había en ella y era un corazón azul con alas negras que se hallaba roto y con muchas heridas en todas partes e incluso estaba ilustrada con unas gotas de sangre en el suelo, tenia como fondo una estrella con una luna [la imagen del collar]

-No!... –exclamo – ¡Yo no lo odio! No le culpo por haberse enamorado de otra persona, no le tengo rencor –dijo mientras soltaba las cartas que había en sus manos y se apartaba un poco

De la carta nueva salió una luz azul rodeada por un aura negra y de esta luz se escucho una voz –Maestra… eh venido a tu ayuda –la joven abrió los ojos ante lo que escuchaba –te eh de ayudar vengando todo el daño que te han hecho

-No!... yo… yo no lo odio, el es libre de hacer lo que quiera –hablo rápido mientras alzaba la voz

-Vamos… Déjame ayudarte –imploro la voz

-¡NO! Eh dicho que no aceptare –sentencio la castaña

-Esta bien… Si así lo quieres no are nada, pero recuerda que yo siempre te ayudare y cuando me necesites estaré dispuesta a servirte –se resigno y seguido la luz volvió a su carta

"Sera mejor que guarde ambas cartas… y no vuelva a llamarlas" pensó mientras tomaba a ambas y las guardaba en una caja con llave

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

**-**Es cierto, la carta odio tenia razón… -se lamento la joven alzando la vista hacia la oscura noche

En trueno hizo que regresara a la realidad, estaba ahí sola y de seguro podría morir si no se iba de aquel sitio. Trato de ponerse de pie pero era imposible se había lastimado el tobillo con la caída de hace un rato y no lo había notado hasta ahora

-Demonios! –Dijo alterada –Como me iré si no puedo ponerme de pie y mucho menos caminar… No puedo usar una carta… pero ¿Qué hago?

Una luz brillo frente a ella y esta tomo la forma de una carta –Hazlo… No te fallare –escucho una voz proveniente de la carta

-¿Odio? Pero como… -se sorprendió ella

-Yo te ayudare maestra… Se que no hiciste caso a mis advertencias, pero… Ahora puedes tomar una mejor decisión…

"no tengo nada que perder… "pensó la joven mirando la luz azul brillando –Esta bien… Acepto, requiero de tu ayuda –dijo con una voz decidida y comenzó con el hechizo.

-Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, Quien acepto la misión contigo ¡Libérate! –su báculo apareció en sus manos y ella prosiguió –Brindad tu ayuda a vuestra servidora, para que cumpla con el objetivo que se ha impuesto y pueda vengar a todos los que la han dañado –suspiro –hazlo por quien acepta el trato –Ahora!

Seguido la luz azul envolvió el cuerpo de la joven dejando paso a una luz negra impidiendo ver lo ocurrido…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿han sentido eso? –pregunto el guardián del sol a sus acompañantes desde la mansión Hiragisawa

-Si… una magia muy poderosa ha despertado… -dijo el guardián de la luna -y esta con… -se sorprendió

-Maldición!...¡Sakura! –concluyo la frase el joven ambarino que se encontraba con ellos y salió corriendo

-Sigámoslo… -dijo la guardiana de Eriol

Todos asintieron y salieron tras el joven chino…

EN OTRA PARTE DE LA MANSION…

-Eriol… ¿ya ha ocurrido? –pregunto la joven amatista a su novio

-Si… ha empezado todo, tomoyo –le respondió dándole un abrazo

-Como será ahora…

-no lose… pero lo mejor será alejarnos de ella

-Si…

Ambos jóvenes estaban en una habitación apartada del resto… Shaoran les había informado de que sakura salió corriendo tras lo ocurrido en el parque. Kero le había reclamado e incluso lo amenazo diciendo que si algo le ocurría a Sakura el seria el único responsable de ello.

Toya apenas se había enterado por medio de Rubimoon y Yue, en cuanto lo supo salió a buscar a su hermana sin lograr nada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La lluvia había cesado por fin y en medio de un oscuro bosque se hallaba el cuerpo de una joven castaña inconsciente.

-Sakura… -le llamaron mientras la sostenían en brazos –Despierta…

La chica empezó a abrir los ojos y un poco confundida comenzó a hablar -¿Dónde… donde estoy? –se toco con una mano la cabeza

-Tranquila pequeña… Yo te ayudare –sonrió el joven

-¡Jun! –exclamo ella con sorpresa y se abrazo a el –pero como…

-Digamos que yo… también tengo magia –sonrió el rubio

-¿Qué? –se exalto ella

-Si… mira yo también poseo magia y por eso es que sentí que algo te había ocurrido

-ah? –lo miro incrédula

-Mira… -expreso en forma seria –Yo se lo que has hecho y no pienso decir nada, pero a cambio dejaras que te ayude en todo lo que pueda ¿Aceptas?

-Eh… -dudo –Esta bien… no creo poder sola con todo esto

-Muy bien –sonrió -Ahora será mejor que nos vayamos –le dijo y seguido se puso de pie

-pero yo…

-Oh… es cierto, tu tobillo –se incoo un poco y le ayudo a ponerse de pie -¿puedes apoyarte tu sola?

-eh este… si ¡hay! –exclamo con dolor al tratar de poner bien su pie

-Veo que no puedes… ¿Te molestaría si te cargo? –le pregunto

-No… esta bien –se sonrojo un poco

El joven bajo su brazo asta una altura apropiada y con un impulso tomo a la joven en sus brazos –listo –exclamo mientras sonreía

-Gr… gracias jun –se sonrojo nuevamente

-No hay de que… somos amigos ¿no?

La joven solo asintió

**+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+**

**Jun pov:**

En la tarde Iridia llego a verme un poco agitada y me dijo que todo estaba hecho, menciono que sakura había corrido hacia el bosque sin un rumbo fijo. Yo solo Salí de mi departamento y llame al nuestro amo, el me dijo donde estaría sakura por lo cual fui hasta Tokio.

Entre en el bosque, estaba lloviendo y no pude distinguir bien donde estaba. Ya era noche por lo cual me apresure a buscarla.

En un momento sentí como la magia de la carta se pasaba al cuerpo de sakura por lo cual supe donde estaba.

Cuando llegue a donde se encontraba la encontré desmayada, por lo cual camine hacia ella. Algo brillaba cerca de su cuello y supuse que el hechizo se estaba terminando, después un collar con la marca de la carta apareció en este.

Espere un momento para despertarla, tenia que saber quien era la que estaba en este momento si ella o Sakura. Tome su cuerpo en mis brazos empezaba a ponerse frio pues el clima no era nada bueno.

Le llame y ella despertó, cuando lo hizo pude ver que sus ojos eran azules y poco a poco se tornaban Esmeralda. Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que ella no era la verdadera sakura, bueno si de cuerpo pero no de alma.

Cuando hablamos parecía como si fuese ella, pero se muy bien que no lo es. Ahora ella se ah quedado dormida, se que solo esta poseída por la carta y que esta apenas empieza a acostumbrarse a el cuerpo de sakura.

Se ve como si fuera la verdadera e incluso quien hablara en este momento con ella así lo creería, pero definitivamente se puede ver el odio que tiene con el mundo reflejado en sus ojos, además no se como será ahora…

Llegue a un departamento que tenia en Tokio y recosté a sakura en mi cama, Salí un rato del cuarto pues la tenia que curar y así busque lo que necesitaba para hacerlo, Eh regresado con lo necesario pero…

Se ve realmente mal, tiene mucha fiebre por lo mojada que esta, y empieza a temblar.

-Eh llegado –hablaron desde la entrada del cuarto

-Gracias… Por favor ayúdame a curarla –le dije a la llegada

-Para eso vine… -sonrió

-Gracias Iridio –le dije

Si la había llamado, no creerán que YO fuera quien atendiera a sakura, y menos hacer algo que después pueda reprocharme… Si, aunque se que me cree sobre lo de no ser lo que se dice de mi, ella que pensaría si yo la desvisto para ponerle una ropa nueva, no señor… Yo no soy así

Menos sabiendo que ahora es poseída por la carta, eso puede ser algo peligroso para mi y para todos así que es mejor no hacer que me odie.

**Iridia pov:**

Después de lo ocurrido en el parque, me despedí de Shaoran no sin antes que el me reclamara por mi comportamiento, le dije que entraría a la misma escuela de donde el estaba y seguido Salí corriendo de ahí.

Busque a Jun y le conté todo, el se fue y al irse recibí una llamada del amo dándome instrucciones de lo que aria de ahora en adelante.

Mas tarde note la presencia de la carta y después Jun me dijo que viniera a ayudarle, y así lo hice.

Ahora que veo a sakura no logro saber como es que se siente, pero aun asi hay un aura oscura que la rodea.

-Ya esta lista… -le dije a Jun mientras me sentaba en la sala -¿y bien?

-Ah… pues si esta poseída como te abras dado cuenta… -

-No me refiero a eso… -reí un poco –Quiero saber si seguras las instrucciones del amo

-¿tengo otra opción? –alzo la ceja

Yo me encogí de hombros –No… será mejor que me valla, no quiero que despierte y me vea aquí junto a su "novio" –sonreí triste –Nos vemos y cuídala aun esta delicada –le sonreí y tome mi bolso saliendo del lugar

**+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0**

El joven rubio vio marcharse a la chica que tanto amaba, miro la hora que era y reacciono al momento

"EL celular de Sakura… "penso y seguido tomo este en sus manos y empezo a escribir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-No esta por ningún lado… -decía el guardián de la luna descendiendo al suelo

-Si… pero la magia que sentimos ha desaparecido, y ella esta ocultando su magia –secundo la novia de Yue

-¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste mocoso? –llego un alterado toya

-Ella… -el joven no sabia que decir

-de seguro fue por la foto del otro día ¿no? – miro con odio al joven

-Si… pero eso no es cierto, esa mujer esta loca… yo nunca le he hecho caso… por que yo solo amo a una persona, y esa es Sakura –se defendió el chino

-Sea lo que sea… tenemos que encontrarla –intervino el guardián del sol

-pero ya es muy tarde… llevamos toda el dia buscándola y no sabemos nada de ella… -dijo la joven amatista que llegaba con su novio

-Eso no importa… así sean las infinitas horas yo seguiré buscándola –la miro el castaño

En eso el celular de ella sonó anunciando un mensaje…

-Es de sakura!... –hablo la amatista y todo esperaron con ancias a que lo leyera –Dice que esta bien… Y que nos vemos el lunes en el instituto… porque se encuentra fuera de Tomoeda y planea volver hasta el domingo por la tarde –termino de hablar

-¿Qué!? –se exaltaron todos

-Muéstrame el mensaje… -dijo el hermano de la joven

La amatista le paso el telefono y este leyó claramente que todo era cierto, poco despues a el tambien le llego un mensaje diciendo lo mismo…

**Shaoran pov:**

Demonio sakura donde te metiste… Ya son pasa de media noche y tu no das señales de vida… No puede ser que Iridia haya venido a Tomoeda y planee entrar en la misma escuela que yo…

Flash back

-No… espera sakura! –

La joven desaparecio y el castaño empezo a hablar

-¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? –miro a la mujer de cabellos rojizos

-Solo he venido a ver como estabas… Sabes entrare contigo a la escuela asi que nos vemos mañana! –le respondio y seguido de eso la chica corrio hacia la calle y desaparecio totalmente

"que fue eso" pensaba el joven chino muy confundido

Fin del flash back

En eso llego kinomoto y no supe que responder a su pregunta, pero al final le dije que yo si la amo… por que eso es verdad, tomoyo y eriol llegaron y el telefono de ella empezo a sonar.

Cuando dijo de quien era, senti que mi corazon se salia de mi pecho. Entonces leyó el mensaje y me a costado creer lo que dice…

No vendra hasta el lunes… por dios!... apenas es miercoles…

Acaso le ha pasado algo… y ¿Dónde y con quien estara?

CONTINUARA…

**o.o el primer cap. Editado siento que esta mas claro ¿no? Ademas de que hoy eh tenido buena inspiracion para escribirlo… Es que estuvo lloviendo y escuche una cancion triste y bueno, me ayudo mucho para ponerle mas sentimiento a este capitulo…**

**Suigan leyendo… Gracias!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Pues sigan leyendo los capítulos reeditados…**

**Cap. 14**

El joven rubio camino hasta la habitación donde se encontraba sakura. Al entrar la vio dormir profundamente en su cama, Iridia le había cambiado la ropa colocándole un pequeño short junto a una blusa azul de tirantes a modo de que esta ropa le permitirá dormir.

El miro un momento a la joven "Sakura… Lo lamento tanto" pensó y avanzo hasta ella, poco a poco la castaña abrió los ojos topándose con un profundo y encantador tono azul frente a ella.

-Jun… -musito -¿Dónde estamos?

-Tranquila –se sentó a su lado –No tienes que fingir, yo se que tu no eres sakura

La chica le miro incrédula y frunció levemente el seño –Como, ¿como lo sabes?

-Tus ojos… En ellos hay un gran vacio que reflejan dolor, tristeza y odio… Un profundo rencor con los que te rodean… -suspiro –Ella no es así, y tú eres una carta ¿cierto?

-Si… lo soy –frunció el seño aun mas –Soy una carta creada por sakura y mi nombre es Odio… "The hate"

-Lo sabia… -sonrió un poco –pero no te preocupes… Tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo, yo también poseo magia y se varias cosas sobre ti

-Eh? ¿Cuáles?

-Se que tienes una venganza en contra de alguien y para eso necesitabas el cuerpo de sakura, la necesitas para lograr tu objetivo

-¿Cómo… como lo sabes? Nadie sabe sobre eso…

-Claro que si, existen otras dos personas que también lo saben…

-¿Quiénes?

-una es la chica que curo tus heridas… Y –lo interrumpió

-¿Heridas? ¿Cuáles?

-esas… -rio un poco y señalo su brazo que estaba vendado en una parte

-Oh!... Es cierto, Sakura se lastimo hace un rato –miro sus piernas y noto los pequeños raspones en ellas –Gracias…

-No fue nada… yo solo te traje, mi amiga fue quien te ayudo

-¿y quien es?

-Se llama Iridia… Te es familiar ¿no?

-Te refieres a la…

-Si… es la novia de Li –bajo la mirada –Pero nosotros solo te ayudamos

-¿Por qué? Y también dime quien es la otra persona que mencionaste… -pidió

-Bueno… El es nuestro amo, no conocemos su nombre y el nos ordeno cuándo fuiste creada que te ayudáramos a poseer el cuerpo de sakura

-¿Por qué lo hace?

-No lose… Solo se que te estuvimos ayudando, pero por esa razón sakura llego a despreciar a Li y acepto tu ayuda

-pero… ¿y ustedes, porque lo hacen?

El solo sonrió amargamente –El asesinó a nuestros padres… A los de ella cuando tenia 13 años y los míos cuando llegue a Tomoeda… Ahora nos amenaza con hacer lo mismo a nosotros o a lo que nos queda de familia

-Lo siento… No sabia –le coloco su mano en señal de apoyo –Lamento todo esto, pero… Gracias, y quiero que sepas que cuentan conmigo para lo que sea… -sonrió pero aun así su mirada era vacía

-Dejemos ese tema… -sonrió -mejor dime, ¿Cómo te puedo ayudar para el control del cuerpo de sakura?

-Mira… -mostro su collar –En esto se encuentra su alma, solamente las personas que posean un nivel de magia alto pueden regresar a sakura para tomar control de su cuerpo, Cada vez que alguien así lo toque, este brillara y se ara un cambio de almas entre ella y yo… -Lo miro -¿me entendiste?

-Claro… Se supone que cada que toquen ese collar ella regresa o viceversa ¿no? –alzo la ceja

-Si… Exactamente, pero… hay un problema –le miro con seriedad

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Cada vez que se haga el cambio ella no recordara nada de lo que yo hice, además necesitamos de mucha magia por lo cual la que vaya a despertar estará inconsciente unos momentos…

-¿Y?

-Necesito que tu y tu amiga estén siempre cerca de Mí o de Sakura… -suspiro –para que así le puedan ayudar a ella o a mí

-Entiendo entonces…

-Si… -asintió –Todos tienen que saber que tu y ella siguen siendo novios, Iridia se puede hacer amiga de Sakura para pasar tiempo con ella y pues tu… Seguirás siendo mi novio… -le sonrió

-Pero eso será algo extraño ¿no crees?

-No… mira, todos han de esperar que ella este triste por lo de Li, que no le hable o algo así, pero aremos lo contrario…

-¿Cómo?

-Yo me mantendré sonriente a tu lado, y cuando sea la verdadera sakura tu tendrás que animarla de cualquier modo, pues ella si esta triste…

-Oh ya entiendo… -exclamo -¿Cómo empezaremos?

-Pues… -le paso una mano por la mejilla –Tú dirás que han pasado la noche juntos… O más bien, todos estos días… -sonrió en forma maléfica

-Pero…

-Vamos, ella no recordara nada pues solo le dirás que ha estado juntos, pero… Eso no es cierto… por que ni se te ocurra hacer algo en la noche –Frunció el seño y se cruzo de brazos

-Esta bien… -se resigno

-Te ayudare… -le dijo ella y seguido se saco la blusa quedando solo con un sujetador negro –Ahora tu sácate la camisa

-Si… -el chico se sonrojo pero aun así hizo lo que le pidieron. Ambos jóvenes quedaron a medio vestir lo suficientemente como para decir que estuvieron juntos.

-Bueno… -se sonrojo –Ahora que?

-Hazlo y… -dijo seria –Cuando se lo haya creído me regresas…

El joven asintió y se acerco a ella hasta tener el collar en sus manos, este comenzó a brillar y envolvió a la joven en una luz azul, después el cuerpo de la chica cayo inconsciente en brazos del rubio.

-Perdón sakura… -le dijo mientras movía un mechón de cabello que tenia en su frente. Recostó a la joven en la cama y la cubrió con las sabanas, seguido el se puso a su lado y la abrazo por la cintura, la joven aun dormida hizo algo que sorprendió al rubio… Ella sonrió y junto sus manos a las de el.

Al poco rato el sueño venció al chico de ojos Turquesa…

**Sakura pov:**

Abro los ojos, me duele un poco la cabeza asi que muevo mi mano para llevarmela a esta, siento que alguien me abraza y derrepente los recuerdos de ayer llegan a mi cabeza.

El engaño de shaoran, cuando estaba en el bosque, la invocacion de la carta, y solo eso. Me giro un poco para ver con quien estoy y no me creo lo que veo...Estoy con Jun! ¿pero que hice? Mas bien ¿Qué hizo la carta?

Muevo lentamente el brazo de Jun, se ve muy tierno durmiendo "pero que estoy pensando" me recrimino mentalmente y en un descuido hago ruido por lo cual el abre los ojos…

-Sakura… -dice adormilado –Buenos dias

-Bue… buenos dias jun –me sonrojo

-¿Cómo te sientes? –se sienta en la cama

-A que te refieres –me sonrojo más

-Pues a tus heridas de ayer… ¿a que creias? –me sonrie

-Yo… bueno –me sonrojo mas por mis pensamientos –Me, me duele un poco mi brazo y la cabeza… -suspiro -¿Qué ocurrio ayer? ¿Cómo me encontraste? Y ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

-Mira… -se puso serio –Ayer vine a Tokio para arreglar unos asuntos, pensaba quedarme aquí y faltar al instituto. En la noche te encontre en la calle y estabas con el uniforme mojado y en parte con sangre, vinimos a mi departamento y aquí te cambiaste de ropa… Claro que solo tuve esa ropa porque es de mi hermana y dejo eso en las vacaciones que vino –señalo la ropa que uso

-¿Qué mas ocurrio? -pregunte

-Pues… Yo tengo magia, por lo tanto tambien se que tu posees igual –contesto dejandome sin palabras

-¿Qué? –me sorprendi

-Tranquila –sonrio –Conozco lo que hiciste anoche con una carta sakura ¿no es asi?

-pero…

-Mira, tu secreto esta a salvo… Yo estare contigo para lo que necesites

-Entonces sabes sobre la carta y todo eso…

El solo asintio –Si, por eso una amiga y yo te ayudaremos

-¿Quién? –alce una ceja

-su nombre es Iridia… -la miro –te es familiar ¿no?

Ella trato de recordar –Si… es la, la… -bajo la mirada

-Si, es la novia de Li… -tomo mi mano y el color rojo regreso a mi –Se que no le has hablado pero… Es muy buena persona –sonrio

-Esta bien… ¿entonces me ayudaran? –me resigne

-Si…

-bueno… y –mi color aumento ¿Cómo es que… terminamos… -dije muy apenada

-Eso fue algo rapido… -se sonrojo –pero si no me equivoco no estas consiente de ello ¿no?

Asenti –si… y lo siento, pero –baje la cabeza –no era yo…

-Tranquila… Yo no se que paso… pero creo que ¿seguimos sinedo novios? ¿no?

-Etto… pues si, -me sonroje mas –pero ya sabes que yo no…

-No te preocupes… -tomo mi mano y la otra la puso en mi mejilla –cambiemos el tema, creo que esto es algo un poco… -tosio un poco

-Si, -asenti

-Mejor dime… ¿en que consiste tu magia? Yo solo se un poco de ella –me pregunto

-Pues… -le empece a contar todo desde la llgada de Kero hasta hoy en dia –Y creo que eso es todo

-Oh… Sabes –me miro -Es bueno saber todo sobre ti –sonrio

-pero…

-Se que te preocupa lo de ser novios… pero no te pasara nada

-Esta bien… confio en ti –le sonreí

Ambos nos fuimos acercando asta que nos dimos un beso, -lo siento… -susurro y seguido todo es oscuro…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Shaoran pov:**

En toda la noche no pude cerrar los ojos, ¿Dónde estara? ¿Qué le sucedió? Y lo que mas meatormentaba ¿Con quien esta? ¿Estara sola o no?

Me encunetro muy sumergido en mis pensamientos hasta que escucho el sonido del timbre anunciando la hora de entrada, hay otra cosa que me extraña… Hoy no vino Sakura, Akinmisawa, e Iridia ¿Acaso esos dos tendran algo que ver con Sakura?

"Imposible… -me recrimino –no hay forma de que se conoscan ¿o si?" –pienso mientras camino a mi aula correspondiente

La clase transcurre con normalidad a excepción deque no pongo nada de atencio por culpa de cierta castaña que no vino y no vendra hasta la proxima semana. El profesor anuncia que podemos retirarnos, empiezo a recoger mis cosas cuando…

-Oye Li –me llamaron –Tu sabes porque no vino Sakura

-Ah… Eh no, no lo se Sasaki –respondo

-Oh… bueno –penso un momento –entonces adios li

-Claro adios –me despedi y seguido salimos del lugar

…

Voy camino hacia la proxima clase es "mi clase favorita" [notese el sarcasmo] si, tengo Japones y lo peorque que siento que no voy nada bien… Pero eso es otro tema…

-Hola Tomoyo, Eriol –saludo a ambos

-Buenos dias shaoran –sonrio tomoyo

-Buenos dias –dijo Eriol

-Oigan… -les llame –ustedes saben porque no vino Akimisawa

Ambos se miran un poco pero no logro entender que significa eso –No, no tenemos idea –pronuncia Tomoyo

-Oh bueno… -Me cruzo de brazos –Los veo en un rato

-Claro… -dicen al unisono

Empiezo a caminar hacia los baños, me mojo la cara porque si no lo hago me quedo dormido en la clase y con la maestra que tengo ¡no señor! En eso siento un presencia, parece de una… "No eso es imposible" –me recrimino mentalmente, Volteo a ver de donde proviene y puedo ver un pequeño resplandor blanco, pero… Al poco tiempo disaparece.

Eso era una… pero recuerdo que me debo de dar prisa porque no quiero llegar tarde

-Puedo pasar –digo a la profesora de Japones

-Joven Li… ¿Por qué llega tarde? –me interroga la mujer de avanzada edad

-lo que pasa es que, estaba en los sanitarios –digo la verdad

-Esta bien… Pase

Camino a mi lugar y al llegar tomo asiento, la clase avanza normal claro que igual a la otra clase, no preto nada de atencion… Una hora despues suena la campana, recojo mis cosas y empiezo a caminar

-Joven Li –me retiene la maestra –Podria quedarse un momento, tenemos que hablar

-Esta bien… -suspiro resigando

La profesora me indica que tome asiento y asi lo hago

-Tengo que decirle que… -pone exprecion seria –Usted va muy mal en mi clase, por lo cual nesecito que busque un tutor…

-¿Qué? –esclamo

-Asi es… Necesita un tutor -toma unos papeles –Aquí estan los nombres de algunos compañeros suyos que tienen un buen promedio, le recomiendo que le pida ayuda a uno de ellos –me los entraga

-pero… -musito

-Mire, yo se que viene de extranjero por eso creo nesecita que alguien le ayude… Digo si es que quiere pasar el semestre

-Esta bien –tomo una hoja

-Muy bien… Puede retirarse –empiezo a caminar cuando -por cierto, necesito el nombre de su tutor o tutora para larpxima clase –exclama y me giro asintiendo con la cabeza

-Con su permiso –digo y regreso a mi caminar para salir al corredor

…

-Veamos –digo mientras empiezo a leer la hoja

-mmm No le hablo, me molesta, no la conozco –empiezo a decir en voz baja mientras pasaba los nombres señalandolos con mi dedo -Oh vaya –leeo con sarcasmo –Akimisawa eh? –Sigo leyendo pero un nombre logra captar mi atencion –Sakura Kinomoto… Eso es bueno –sonrio para mi pues ya tengo tutor "Creo que funcionara… Asi pasare mas tiempo con ella" pienso con una tonta sonrisa en el rostro

Y asi continuo caminando pensando en que espero con ancias la proxima clase de Japones…

CONTINUARA…

**Pues sigo editando como ya lo vieron… No eh podido terminar de Reeditar a ambas historias por lo cual creo que hoy solo actulizare esta y mañana o pasado la otra… Sigan leyendo y gracias… :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Continuen leyendo la reeditacion de esta historia…**

**Cap. 15**

**LUNES…**

Han pasado ya los días desde que la carta odio empiezo a controlar del cuerpo de la castaña… Esta sigue inconsciente encerrada en ese nuevo collar con forma de estrella y una luna, de la nueva personalidad de la chica solo dos personas saben la verdad… Jun e Iridia.

-Vamos Jun… Se nos ara tarde –apresuraba desde la sala la joven de ojos esmeralda

-Si… ya voy sakura… -contesto el rubio apareciendo con su uniforme puesto –Vaya te ves muy bien…

La joven se tenso un poco –Ese no es punto… tenemos que irnos ya –le apresuro

-Si esta bien… -asintió el

….

Ambos jóvenes bajaron del edificio y entraron al auto del rubio

-Y bien ¿Cuál es el plan? –pregunto este

-Pues… Ya sabes… actuare norma como si nada hubiera pasado… Tengo que confundir a Li

-¿entonces… -le invito a proseguir

-Pues tal y como sabes tenemos que seguir siendo novios… -le paso su mano por la mejilla

-Ahhh esta bien… -dijo el joven

-perfecto… -sonrió la chica

-Sabes… hay algo que no creo que puedas disimular y lo sospechen

-¿Qué? –puso expresión seria

-Que en tus ojos hay un brillo de tristeza, rencor y odio

-Que quería… -dijo con sarcasmo frio –Que tuviera una mirada de loca enamorada… -soltó una carcajada –Jmm tu muy bien sabes que yo no soy tan cursi…

-Si… lose –el rubio se giro y tomo el volante en sus manos y ambos empezaron su camino hasta el instituto

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Shaoran pov:**

Por primara vez no se me hizo tarde… ok eso es un poco extraño dado a que no eh dormido bien… pero es que hoy por fin ira a la escuela… Al fin podre aclarar las cosas con ella Solo espero que no me evite aunque si lo hace es claramente porque esta molesta o triste.

"No puedo mas… Tango que verla ya" pienso mientras camino por las calles

Cambio mi destino y me dirijo a la casa de cierta castaña que tengo tantas ganas de ver, al llegar…

-Buenos días Sr. Kinomoto –saludo al hombre de gafas

-Buenos días… Eres Li ¿cierto?

-Si… soy yo

-Oh bueno… dime ¿Qué se te ofrece?

-Se encontrara Sakura… -el hombre pareció sorprenderse por mi pregunta

-¿Sakura? Es que acaso no sabes que ella ya no vive aquí –dijo con un poco de tristeza

Eso fue sorpresa para mí… "¿Cómo que ya no vive aquí? ¿A dónde vive entonces? ¿Por qué? Y ¿desde cuando?" pensaba pero creo que serian muchas preguntas

-oh… -exclame –Es cierto… Ella me dijo que se iba a mudar –mintió –lo siento lo había olvidado –sonreí nervioso

-No te preocupes… -sonrió el hombre –Sera mejor que si quieres verla sea hasta el instituto ¿no?

-ah… si –asentí –Bueno lamento la molestia, con su permiso –hice una reverencia

-Claro… -dijo el

Salí caminando hasta que ya no me encontré a la vista del padre de Sakura… Pero como es eso de que ya no vivía ahí…

Corrí hacia el instituto, Ahora mas que nunca tengo que hablar con ella…Al llegar en la entrada veo mucho revuelo pero no le tomo importancia, ahora me urge llegar a el salón…

-Hola Xiaolang –me dice una voz conocida a mi espalda mientras dejo mis cosas

-Tu… -digo con un poco de enojo mientras la volteo a ver -¿Qué es lo que quieres Iridia?

-Oh… es así como recibes a tu **novia** –dijo alzando el tono de voz en la parte de "novia"

-Quieres callarte –le dije molesto porque todos mis compañeros nos quedaron viendo sorprendidos inclusive unos nuevos que iban ingresando tomados de la manos

No lo podía creer era… pero me vi interrumpido por los labios de Iridia sobre los míos

-Buenos días Iridia, Li –nos llamaron los que ingresaban y tomaban asiento

-Hola Saku… Jun –dijo la pelirroja que tengo a un lado

**+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0**

-Hola… -rio un poco la castaña que venia abrazada por la cintura de el joven rubio con gafas negras –Te lo dije jun… no debimos interrumpir –hizo un puchero a su acompañante

-Que… yo solo era educado sak… -se quejo el sonriendo mientras se quitaba las gafas

-Ahhh ustedes hacen muy linda pareja… -dijo la de ojos grises refiriéndose a los dos que discutían

-gracias iridia… -dijeron ambos al unisonó un poco sonrojados

-ohh a mi también me gustaría tener mi relación con Xiaolang un poco mas interesante… Bueno no digo que no lo sea pero… -el joven castaño no soporto mas todo eso por lo cual salió de ahí empujando a todo el que se le atravesara

-uuff creo que le dolió… -dijo Jun un poco culpable

El rubio y la pelirroja miraron con un poco de enfado a la castaña -¿Qué? –dijo ella en tono cortante

-Nada… Solo que… olvídalo –dijo la oji-gris mientras salía del salón

-Estas segura de esto… -interrogo el rubio

-Si… lo estoy, tengo que encontrar a mi hermana cuanto antes y la forma mas fácil es atreves de Li –sonrió con malicia

El chico solo se encogió de hombros y tomo asiento frente a la castaña

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-

**Shaoran pov:**

No lo puedo creer… Como es que ellos están juntos… AHHH ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Por qué llegaron juntos? Y ¿Por qué el cambio de sakura? Tengo muchas cosas que averiguar… pero me da rabia que el la ande abrazando, quien le dio el derecho a hacerlo… Ellos ya no son nada ¿cierto?

Voy de regreso al aula no me puedo quedar aquí o llegare tarde. Al entrar veo que Tomoyo y Eriol platican junto a Sakura "¿Ellos sabrán algo?" –pienso mientras avanzo a mi asiento

-Hola amor… -me dicen cuando llego a mi lugar

-¿Qué quieres? –digo de mala gana

-Solo decirte que… Sakura me dijo que va a hablar con el profesor de Biología para que Tu y Yo estemos juntos, ya que ella quiere estar con su Adorado Novio –me contesto sonriendo

-¡¿Qué?! ¡NO! –"como es que…" –pienso, ¿novio? Eso es imposible ¿no? –Me digo mentalmente –No yo no voy a ser tu compañero –respondí de manera automática

-Vamos Li… -escuche otra voz muy familiar –Deja que tu y tu novia trabajen juntos… Por mi no hay problema, digo yo encantada de pasarme con Jun –voltee a ver a sakura cruzada de piernas encima de su banco y con una sonrisa

-Sakura… -musite

-ah? Como me llamaste –puso expresión de desconcierto mientras se pone de pie

-Te dije tu nombre ¿no? –esto no me esta gustando nada

-Oh… es cierto… mira como tu y yo no somos nada, bueno si lo somos… Somos Compañeros de clase… -Rodo los ojos –Para ti soy, KI-NO-MO-TO osea… Kinomoto sakura, solo eso –sonrio –y tu para mi eres Li… Li shaoran pero solo te dire Li ¿de acuerdo?

-Ah… -musite confundido

-Bueno ese no es el punto ahora… -me miro –Ten esto es la parte que tenia del trabajo que empezamos –me entrega unos papeles –Yo no los necesito, con Jun ya eh averiguado todo eso… -un leve sonrojo aprecio en sus mejillas

-Ah? –digo aun mas confundido pero me interrumpen

-Gracias saku… Me alegra que seamos amigas –dice Iridia abrazando a mi ex compañera de equipo

-Por nada…para eso somos las amigas ¿no? –sonrio esta sorprendiéndome aun mas "De donde se conocían… "

**+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0**

-Clase tomen sus asiento que vamos a empezar –Entro el profesor al aula –Quiero que sigan con su proyecto pues ya falta muy poco para que me lo entreguen y…

-Profesor… -se puso de pie la joven de ojos esmeralda

-Que ocurre kinomoto… -respondió el hombre

-Quiero pedirle cambiar de compañero, me gustaría mas trabajar con Jun –señalo a este

-¿Cuál es el problema con el joven Li? –alzo una ceja

-Lo que pasa es que… Ahora nos llevamos muy bien por lo cual hay dias en la que no hacemos nada y solo no la pasamos jugando entre nosotros y perdiendo el tiempo

-¿Eso es cierto joven Li? –miro al ambarino

-Eh… Etto… -el chico estaba nervioso pero hubo algo que lo hizo responder sin siquiera pensarlo –Si… Si lo es

-Muy bien… Entonces ahora seran Kinomoto y Akimisawa, Shirigut y Li, y por ultimo Sasaki con Yahasig –al mencionar a estos últimos ambos se sonrojaron

-Gracias profesor… -dijo la castaña mientras tomaba asiento

-Muy bien… ahora si pueden empezar –les dio la orden y todos empezaron a formar parejas

Todos los alumnos empezaron a juntarse y empezaron con el trabajo pero… Habia alguien que no prestaba nada de atencion a este.

"Wuau… Se ve tan linda… Pero lo que arruina mi vision de ella es cierto rubio que no tolero y esta trabajando a su lado" pensaba el joven ambarino mirando de reojo a la pareja de enfrente

-Entonces eso aremos ¿Qué opinas? –le llamaron

-Ah?... Eh si, lo que tu digas Iridia –respondio sin haber prestado atencion a lo dicho por la pelirroja

-Xiao… -le llamo -¿Me estas poniendo atencion?

-Ah?... Este… si claro que si Iridia… -le contesto un poco nervioso

-Eso espero…. Y si lo es… Entonces ¿Qué eh dicho? –alzo una ceja

-Pues… -en eso la campana sono anunciando el fin de la clase y la salvacion del castaño

-Puede salir… Pero dado a que tengo que tomar un curso la proxima semana estare ausente en su entrega de proyectos por lo cual los quiero terminados para la proxima clase… -sentencio el hombre

Todos se quejaron final terminaron aceptando puesto que en la ausencia del profesor nadie les daria clase de Biologia y tendrían ese tiempo libre…

**Sakura pov: **[N/a. version de la carta]

Nunca crei que un cambio de apariencia fuera tan llamativo… ¡Genial! Me dije a mi misma "lo que menos quiero es llamar la atencion y es lo primero que consigo al llegar"

Cuando llegue junto a Jun, el me ayudo a bajar de su auto… Empezamos a caminar mientras el pasaba su brazo por mi espalda, poco a poco senti las miradas sobre nosotros e incluso me puse nerviosa… Como no estarlo cuando nunca eh convivido con tanta gente, y menos siendo otra persona…

Los compañeros de la verdadera Sakura se nos acercaron y nos llenaron de pregutas como "¿Por qué no habian venido? ¿Estaban juntos? ¿Por qué el cambio de look? ¿Siguen saliendo?" todos nos empezaron a poner nerviosos y a mi se me empezaba a agotar la paciencia pero cuando estaba a punto de Gritar que cerraran la boca, el timbre sono y Jun me galo para irnos.

-No crei que llamaria tanto la atencion –le dije mientras el iba a mi lado abrazándome

-Que esperabas… No vinimos en casi una semana y aparte tu cambio fue… Sorprendente –me sonrio

Solo bufe que tenia de especial el que me cortara el cabello, usara guantes largos y sin dedos, y que me pintara la cara con colores oscuros como el azul y negro. Si… hice todos esos pequeños cambios en el fin de semana, cambie el guarda ropa de sakura… Tenia muchas cosas que no son de mi gusto, me hice una perforación en el ombligo, y lo mas importante… Me mude a un Departamento para mi sola…

Bueno… No estoy sola tuve que llevarme conmigo a Kerberos… Lo unico bueno es que siempre se la pasa jugando por lo cual no presta mucha atención a lo que hago… Claro que me reprocho el no haber avisado donde estaba pero le dije que estuve con Jun.

(Regrese el sabado por la mañana, Jun me habia ayudado a conseguir un departamento no muy lejos del instituto, Fui a la casa kinomoto y ahí hable con el padre de sakura, claro que no se dio cuenta de que no soy ella en verdad por lo cual acepto mi decisión.

Ayer por la noche fui a su casa tal y como quedamos… Por eso es que llegamos juntos)

Al entrar vi como Iridia besaba a Li… No se porque pero yo creo por estar en el cuerpo de Sakura aun puedo sentir sus emociones… y pude percibir su odio, tristeza y dolor… Un dolor que sin quererlo se reflejo en mis ojos… Por suerte Jun estaba a mi lado asi que me abrazo para que no mirara todo eso…

Poco a poco me senti mejor, e incluso el me dijo que aria un hechizo para controlar un poco mis emociones y reacciones, yo no me opuse pues eso de ser cariñosa, sonriente, o sonrojarme y aceptar mas de un abrazo… No va conmigo, que se puede esperar de una carta que solo busca venganza y es muy fria y seca, que no tiene importancia en nada que no sea el vengarse y conseguir su objetivo…

Poco despues de saludar a Iridia y Li, tome mi lugar y despues cuando entro el profesor hable con el para cambiarme de pareja en el trabajo que se "supone" tenia que entregar, Cuando el profesor le pregunto a Li sobre lo que dije, hice un rapido movimiento son mi mano y el contesto lo que yo forme con mis labios sin que alguien se diera cuenta

….

Ahora voy camino a la próxima clase…

-Oye… -me llaman

-Dime Jun… -respondo

-Te molesta si te alcanzo en un momento

-No… adelante, pero… ¿tardaras mucho?

-Solo unos minutos… Te veré en clase ok –me sonríe

-Esta bien… -me encojo de hombros al ver como se va caminando

"Espero que no tarde… El hechizo que hizo no durara mucho sin el a mi lado… Como sabre si ya se a terminado… ¡Diablos! Nadie puede ver que la mirada no es la misma a como la de Sakura… "estoy muy pensativa mientras camino por el corredor cuando alguien me toca el hombro haciendo que me exalte un poco

-Sakura… -me dicen

Me volteo a ver al dueño de aquella voz muy conocida y… Es el… -¿Qué sucede Li? Acaso no hemos quedado en… -el pone su dedo en mis labios sorprendiéndome

-Tenemos que hablar… -puedo ver que esta triste

-¿De que? –me hago la inocente

-Tu muy bien sabes que hay algo que debemos aclarar… -toma mi mejilla

-Yo… -musito creo que el hechizo se ha ido porque siento como mi razon y sentido de cualquier emocion desaparecen dando paso a la frialdad y dolor en mi…

-¿Qué tienes… porque lloras? –me habla muy preocupado

En eso noto que una pequeña lagrima salio de mis ojos, "Maldicion!... Los sentimientos de Sakura me empiezan a afectar" –No… no es nada –digo pero me sale muy fria la voz

-¿segura?

-Si… Estoy bien… -trato de sonar lo mas despreocupada posible –Hablaremos en la hora del descanzo ¿entendido? –le digo mientras quito su mano de mi mejilla de una forma muy dura y me giro para seguir caminando –Te vere bajo el arbol… -le indico antes de empezar a caminar

-Esta bien… -escucho que dice


	16. Chapter 16

**Aquí el siguiente capitulo… que lo disfruten**

**Cap. 16**

**Shaoran pov:**

La clase que faltaba llego a su fin así que todos salimos del aula, cuando empecé mi camino pude ver como cierta persona salía de forma rápida de los baños y corría a la salida del instituto por lo cual decidí seguirla…

Pronto la pierdo de vista y me doy cuenta de que me hayo en un lugar donde eh estado antes, donde ella y yo nos…

-Te tardaste… -me habla una voz fría desde la parte trasera del árbol

-Ah… Sakura –digo con sorpresa

-kinomoto, li es Kinomoto para ti –se cruza de brazos y cierra los ojos

-Pero… -musito

-Vamos… ¿Quieres hablar ya? Me están esperando… -dice en tono cortante

-Oh… si claro –asiento y me acerco más a ella

Hay un rato de silencio hasta que… -¿y bien? Vamos habla –me apresura

-Ah si… yo bueno etto… -tartamudeo -¿quiero saber si estas molesta conmigo por lo de… -me interrumpe si dedo sobre mis labios y me doy cuenta de que me mira firmemente

-Shhh –sonríe –Eso no importa… Y no estoy molesta contigo

-Pero entonces porque…

**+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0**

-Pues porque ese día tenia que ver a alguien en la tarde y lo había olvidado hasta que llego Iridia pues me acorde que alguien me estaba esperando en Tokio… -sonríe ella

-Ah… pero

-Vamos ¿Acaso creíste que me había molestado? Pfff por dios eso son tonterías… Al fin y al cabo lo nuestro fue hace años…

-¿? –se desconcierta el joven

-Digo… Eso de la promesa y el beso, tu sabes… Fue un juego de niños inmaduros –se encoge de hombros -¿no? –alza una ceja

-pero… Yo no… -se sorprende el joven

-Sakura! –interrumpe la voz de alguien

-Oh… Jun –la joven voltea a ver al rubio

-Es tarde… Si no nos damos prisa no podremos disfrutar del receso, tu sabes… -habla sonriente

-Oh si claro… Vamos –se sonroja un poco la joven –Bueno… Nos vos Li –le besa la mejilla y se va junto a su novio

"¿un juego de niños inmaduros? Eso es lo que son mis sentimientos hacia ella… ¿Solo un juego? No… Eso no puede ser, ella me ama tanto como yo a ella… Si no porque me respondió el beso del otro día… "piensa el chino al ver partir a Sakura abrazada con aquel rubio de repente aprieta los puños con rabia y celos hacia la imagen de ambos Japoneses besándose.

"no se porque actúas así sakura, pero… Te recuperare por que aun te amo… "piensa tomando sus cosas para ir a su nueva clase

**Sakura pov:**

Al salir al descanso no me sentí muy bien y mas porque tenia que hablar con Li, sin querer los sentimientos de sakura me llegaron como rayo al pecho y no pude evitar sentir todo lo que ella sufre por el… Solo eso me dio el valor para enfrentarlo aunque eso fuera mentir a la verdadera Sakura, pero… Todo sea por mi venganza en contra de la persona que mas detesto en la vida… Mi hermana…

Cuando Salí del baño corrí a una parte apartada donde pusiera mi mente fría y sin sentimientos, cuando me di cuenta de que Li me había seguido decidí actuar con naturalidad haciendo que no se percatara de alguna pista de estar celosa de su relación con Iridia.

Pronto cuando sentí una fuerte presión en el pecho tuve que controlarme pues al parecer el alma de sakura quería estar con Li y perdonarlo, pero eso no se lo permitiría, no hasta que yo consiga mi objetivo… Porque mi venganza es primera a todos y la realizare así todo mundo se oponga.

Al sentir la presión más fuerte tuve la suerte de que Jun se hubiera percatado de eso por lo cual llego en el momento más oportuno.

Cuando empezamos a caminar el me abrazo y yo solo sonreí, una vez mas lejos empezamos a hablar…

-Oye no crees que sakura debería… -señala el collar

-Si, pero no creo que este lista para enfrentarse sola a Li, tu sabes sus sentimientos y estos le pueden convencer de algo que a mi no me conviene… -Le explico

-Pero aun así yo creo que con mi ayuda y la de Iridia no tendrá muchos problemas…

-Esta bien… -me resigno –pero solo será un momento entendido...?

-Claro –responde sonriendo

-Bien… vayamos a un lugar mas apartado –indico y el me sigue

…..**+0+0+0+0+0+0+0**…

-Lista… -pregunta el de ojos turquesa

-Si… -asiente la castaña

Ambos empiezan a juntarse cada vez más y unen sus labios, el joven mueve su mano hacia el collar que tiene su acompañante y al tocarlo ambos se separan un poco y una luz envuelve a la chica por un instante y después cae inconsciente en los brazos del rubio.

-Sakura… sakura Despierta… -le susurra e joven al oído de esta

-Ah… Jun… -abre lentamente los ojos -¿Qué paso? –se toca la frente

-Nada… Solo que ahora en verdad eres tu ¿no?

-Ahh… Eh si, eso creo –le responde sakura con una sonrisa

Se miran un rato asta que ella se percata de algo –Lo siento no me había fijado… -se sonroja al ver que Jun la tenia en sus brazos

-No hay problema sak… Se supone que para eso estamos juntos –le sonríe provocando que el sonrojo de ella solo aumente

-Bien… Vayamos a clases… -se pone de pie

-Si… -asiente ella tomando la mano que este le ofrecía y poniéndose igual de pie

Ambos se tomaron de las manos y caminaron asta el aula correspondiente, al entrar ella sintió la mirada de alguien a sus espaldas…

-Sakura!... –llega sonriendo una joven pelirroja

-Iridia… -musita ella -¿Qué…

-Veo que ya lo hicieron ¿cierto? –dice mirando a la pareja

-Ah… si claro Iridia –le responde el rubio tomando la mano de su compañera –Vamos a sentarnos Sak…

La chica solo asiente y ambos parten a sus asientos.

-¿a que te referías con eso iridia? –pregunta un joven castaño alado de ella

-Ah… Shaoran, no solo algo… Tu sabes que entre mujeres nos entendemos… -le guiña el ojo –Ven vayamos a sentarnos… -le toma la mano

El chino no se percata de ello pues se encuentra muy sumido en sus pensamientos "A que se refería… ¿Sera que… no! Si eso llegara a pasar yo… Yo me moriría, vamos Shaoran ya estas pensando estupideces" – se recrimina mentalmente

De pronto la pelirroja se detiene y frente a ella el joven, la chica se apega mas a el y le planta un beso en los labios sorprendiendo por completo al ambarino y a la vez sacándolo de sus pensamientos…

-Iridia que fue… -dice con enojo

-Nada Xiao… Solo una muestra de cuanto te Amo… -le sonrie de forma coqueta y toma sus asiento dejando al joven de pie aun sorprendido y sin haberse percatado que cierta castaña frente a su lugar acababa de ver dicha escena…

-Sak…¿te encuentras bien? –pregunta preocupado el rubio a su amiga

-Si… no es nada Jun –voltea a verlo

-¿Segura? –pregunta nuevamente al ver sus ojos cristalinos

-Si… Lo estoy –realiza una fingida sonrisa

El joven se encojé de hombros al saber perfectamente que ella estaba triste, al igual que el, pues esa escena no le alegro en nada…

Todos los alumnos tomaron asiento y el profesor ingreso al aula para dar inicio a la clase…

**Sakura pov:**

"Que sucedió… por que no recuerdo nada, lo unico de lo que me acuerdo es de haber despertado con Jun pero… ¿Qué mas ocurrio? Estoy al tanto de que solo sere yo por un momento pero aun asi… Es algo extraño…"

Al entrar al salón y haber hablado con Jun me senti mas tranquila, o por lo menos lo estaba asta que Shaoran entro con su novia y depues se daban un beso… Malditos celos… pero se supone que no los debo hacer evidentes aun asi… Cuando Jun me pregunto que me ocurria note en el cierto tono de tristeza, al parecer no soy la unica a la que no le gusto esa escena.

Ahora ya hemos salido del instituto, Jun me dio la direccion del que se supone ahora es mi Departamento ya que el dijo que tenia unos asuntos que resolver…

Me siento rara al no saber nada de lo que ocurrio en estos dias, por eso trato de evitar pregutnas sobre donde estube o con Quien y porque el cambio de Loock.

Suelto un suspiro y me encojo de hombro mientras paso por el parque pingüino, aquí donde estube a punto de…

¡No! prefiero ni recordarlo, aunque creo que ya es tarde porque me encuentro sentada en uno de los columpios de este, varios recuerdos cruzan por mi cabeza y sin quererlo una lagrima resbala por mi mejilla, que percibo hasta que me llega a los labios dejando su sabor salado.

-Porque… esto no puede… -musito bajando la mirada para tratar de contener mi llanto pero este sigue corriendo asta caer al suelo, cierro los ojos para impedir el paso a mas lagrimas, a esas que ya no deberia dejar Salir… Ya no!

-pero que estoy asiendo… Ya no soy la niñita de hace 5 años que lloraba por todo, ya no lo soy… -sonrio amargamente mientras me pongo de pie y limpio todo rastro de lo que ah sucedido, alzo la mirada y empiezo mi caminar, al parecer ya es algo tarde pues el cielo esta rojo…

Camino distrayendo mi mente para no volver a romper en llanto pero en eso siento una mano en mi hombro…

Al girarme reacciono rapidamente… -Tu… -musito débilmente

**Shaoran pov:**

Cuando salimos del Instituto y despues de varios intentos por dejar a Iridia y al haberlo logrado me dispuse a marcharme a casa pero note que cierto rubio se alejaba de sakura por lo cual decidi ver a donde iba ella.

Cuando caminaba la note muy pensativa pero despues fue hacia los columpios del parque pingüino, de repente bajo la mirada y alcance a oír que musitaba algo, despues se puso de pie dejando que viera el que estuvo ¿llorando? Se limpio las lágrimas y comenzó a caminar.

La curiosidad pudo más que yo por lo cual me decidí a llamar su atención…

-Tu… -musito cuando toque su hombro

-¿Te encuentras bien? –pregunto realmente preocupado

-No… no es nada, si me permites me voy… -se giro para continuar su caminar pero yo vuelvo a insistir

-Vamos sakura!... ¿Qué sucede? Que sucedió para que hayas vuelto con el idiota de Akimisawa –me apresuro a decir

-Eso no te incumbe Li… Ahora me voy ya es tarde y debo hacer tarea –eso me dolió, aun no acostumbro a que sea ella quien me llame así

-Bien… entonces dime porque te has cambiado de casa…

-No es de tu importancia así que si me disculpas… Nos vemos mañana en el instituto –Responde sin siquiera mirarme –Adiós… Li

Baja la mirada y sigue caminando, decido seguirle el paso hasta que… -¡Quieres dejar de seguirme! –Exclama apretando los puños – ¡Déjame sola!

Y después de eso sale corriendo hacia una dirección que desconozco, por el momento prefiero quedarme aquí y obedecer a lo que me dijo, ya después averiguare el porque de su extraño comportamiento…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..- .-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Me alegra que hayan llegado… -

-Claro que si… Amo –responde dos jovenes desde el umbral de la puerta

-Díganme… ¿Cómo van las cosas? ¿ya ah pasado algo? –se voltea el hombre

-Si… Todo va marchando conforme a lo que se tenia previsto… -responde uno de ellos

-Me alegro mucho Jun… Por lo que se han hecho un buen avance ¿cierto?

-Claro que si… Y seguiremos haciendolo –agrega la mujer

-Eso espero… Asi que no me fallen Jun, Iridia espero que sepan actuar de acuerdo a la situcion

-Si… -asienten ambos

Los jovenes salen del lugar y el hombre se gira a mirar la ventana…

-Ahora si me diras tu verdadero proposito… -Habla una voz misteriosa desde una de las esquinas de la habitacion

El hombre voltea a mirar a este –En eso habiamos quedado ¿cierto Hiragisawa?

-Veo que cumples tu palabra… -camina el joven de cabello negro azulado y ojos azul zafiro cubiertos por unos lentes

-Claro que lo hago… Dime exactamente ¿Qué quieres saber? –Se sienta el hombre frete al escritorio e invita a hacer lo mismo al joven

-¿Cuál es la verdadera razon por la cual haces todo esto…?

-Facil Eriol… -Cruza sus manos -¿Dime recuerdas mi nombre?

-No exactamente, sabes que no tengo muchos recuerdos de la vida de clow –se excusa

-Pues entonces te lo dire…

-¿A que viene todo esto? –interrumpe

-Veras… mi nombre es… Anort Ligth Kinomoto –Sorie mientras se quita la capucha negra –Y soy el ansestro de Sakura Kinomoto

-¿Qué!? –exclama con sorpresa –pero entonces que ganas con todo esto

-Sencillo… Si ambas cartas que ella ah creado logran perdonar sus diferencias, entonces cuando se unan se creara una nueva carta… Que en un futuro le sera de utilidad a Li –responde con l mirada fija en el

-¿Diferencia? ¿A que te refieres?

-A que esas dos cartas fueron humanos destinados a convertirse en cartas por el poder que tenian… Solo que al encerrar su magia ambas perdieron sus recuerdos o al menos una de ella ya recordo todo… -Explica facilmente

-¿Qué carta sera la nueva?

-Eso no te lo dire… Vamos Eriol… Todo a su tiempo –sonríe el hombre

-Esta bien… pero ¿no estaras dañando a tu propia familia?

-Claro que no… -se pone de pie –Yo seria incapas de hacerle daño a alguien –El hombre camina hasta Eriol dejando ver que es de cabello negro y ojos Miel

-¿Y entonces porque lo de Akimisawa y Shirigut? –dice un poco molesto

-Eso… Pues digamos que su destino ya estaba trasado, y yo solo aprovecho la oportunidad que el destino me da… -Sonrie un poco torsido

-Pero porque les haces esto… Ellos tambien estan sufriendo

-Eriol… acaso no te has dado cuenta de que Ellos estan enamorados el uno del otro

-Ah… -Piensa por un momento –Bueno pues si… Tienes razon

-Ya vez! Todo esta bien, asi que no hay de que preocuparse

-Esta bien… -Se resigna encogiéndose de hombros –Solo espero que no intentes nada contra mia o de Tomoyo… -Camina asta la puerta

-No lose… A la mejor si pasara algo… -Se gira a la ventana

-No querras hacerlo ¿cierto? –rie un poco el joven

-No lose… Supongo que sera bueno ver a la reencarnacion de clow luchar por amor –rie en forma divertida

-Tu no cambias… -entrecierra los ojos y se marcha del lugar

Al salir completamente el hombre sigue con la vista perdida en la nada…

-Sakura… Eres muy fuerte y se que junto a Li podras salir adelante… Su amor que ambos se tienen es lo unico que les ayudara en todo momento…

CONTINUARA…

**Hola!... Pues ya eh regresado y como ya son dias de clase, actualizare por las mañanas o despues de las 9 pm seran 2 capitulos de cada historia por semana, claro que sin contar los Domingos, Estaran entre miercoles-sabado y lunes-viernes No son horarios exactos ya que pueden variar dependiendo al tiempo que posea…**

**Espero que les este agradando porque muy poto llegara a su fin D: Pero despues habrá nuevas historias… Eso es seguro**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 17 presentándose… Empiecen a leer… ¬¬ jaja xd**

**Cap. 17**

-Sakurita… Que bueno que llegas… Empezaba a preocuparme –habla el guardián del sol al ver entrar a la card captor

-Ah… Kero… Si ya eh llegado… -Se quita los zapatos

-¿Dónde habías estado? Se supone que debiste haber llegado hace 4 horas! –reprocha el peluche

-Pues… Fui a… a la biblioteca y de ahí a una tienda… -Pasa junto a el

-Pero aun así… Todavía no se me olvida que te habías ido con ese novio tuyo… -Se cruza de brazos en el aire

-Vamos kero… mira… -Saca una bolsa –Fui a comprarte tus pastelillos favoritos… -Le sonríe

-Ohhh –Exclama con alegría –Por eso digo que puedes regresar a la hora que quieras… -Agrega con estrellitas en los ojos –Gracias sakurita… Sabía que no te olvidarías de mí

-Jajá –ríe un poco –Tú nunca vas a cambiar kero… -Su expresión se torna un poco triste pero el guardián no se percata de ello

-Estaré en mi habitación… Hoy no tengo apetito… -Se gira y toma su mochila

-Si… -Un bocado –Claro… Así hay más comida para mí… -Dice un distraído Kero

-jm… Solo no te vayas a empachar… -Hace una media sonrisa y camina hasta su cuarto dejando al guardián en la sala comiendo…

-Huy… que rico… Este tiene fresa… Amm –Empieza a comer mas rápido

…..

-Uff… -Suspira –Eso estuvo cerca… -Exclama en voz baja la joven castaña recargada en la puerta.

Poco a poco se va sentando en el suelo recargándose en la puerta, se encoge de piernas y hunde su cabeza en sus brazos apoyados sobre sus rodillas. –Porque… -musita con cierto tono de tristeza –Por que aun me duele este sentimiento… Se supone que ya no debería sentirlo… -Hipa por las lagrimas que empiezan a salir de sus ojos mojando el buzo de la escuela

-No debo… Ya no debo llorar… -vuelve a hipar –Pero me es imposible no hacerlo… Aun sigo siendo muy infantil, tanto que no puedo ni dejar de llorar por culpa de el… -Sigue llorando en silencio por unos minutos

-No!... Ya basta!... –Alza la cara –la niña enamorada de el ya no existe!... Ya no!... –Se pone de pie –Esa sakura kinomoto ya no existe… Aquella que lloraba por todo se ah ido… Por que yo… No derramare ni una sola lagrima mas por el… Ya no… -lo último lo dice como un susurro mientras se seca las lagrimas

Empieza a caminar hasta la puerta del baño y ahí entra para remojarse la cara, -Ya no… -musita frente al espejo y en eso sus ojos brillan nuevamente mezclándose con un tono azulado que refleja el poder de la carta

Después la joven sale del baño, toma su pijama y vuelve a este para tomar una ducha…

Media hora después…

-Sakura… Sakurita… -dice kero entrando sigilosamente a la habitación de la joven

-Vaya!... Se ah dormido… -se encoge de hombros –Es mejor… "Me gustaría saber que le sucede, todo por culpa de ese mocoso…" piensa hasta que se ve interrumpido por una extraña presencia… -Que es eso… Parece una… Oye sakura!... –Vuela hasta la cama de esta pero ahí se da cuenta de que algo brilla cerca de su cuello

-pero que… -se queda viendo y cuando trata de acercarse mas la magia desaparece y la joven despierta exaltada

-Ah… Kero!... –Suelta un grito –Me has asustado… -Le reprocha

-Lo… lo siento sakurita… Pero –Piensa un momento "será mejor que no le diga nada" –Quería saber si ya estabas dormida, y creo que si –Dice un poco nervioso

-Lo estaba hasta que me espantaste… -Entrecierra los ojos –Ahora déjame dormir que tengo que levantarme temprano…

-Eh… Ah si… si claro… Duerme bien… -Se aleja volando y la joven vuelve a taparse con las sabanas "Esto lo tiene que saber Yue… "Se queda un rato pensando con la puerta entre abierta

-Kero!... Déjame dormir y cierra la puerta! –protesta la castaña desde su lecho

El guardián sale de sus pensamientos y seguido vuela a la sala dejando la puerta cerrada…

"Esa presencia lleva varios días cerca de sakura… Y todo parece que es una… Pero si así fuera ¿Cuándo apareció? No había notado ese tipo de magia, necesito saber que ocurre con el collar que trae, de ahí surge esa corriente mágica" –Piensa kero mientras apaga las luces y vuela a la parte donde dormía.

….

-Eso estuvo cerca… -Suspira la joven castaña destapándose la cara y apoyando los brazos en sus piernas "Por poco y se percata de la magia, supongo que debería tener mas cuidado cuanto a las emociones de sakura, hoy se la paso llorando y fue por instinto el que cambiara de alma y se encerrara ella sola en su mundo… Lo unico malo es que algo anda mal con ese mundo, me pude dar cuenta de que esta mas afectada y aunque eso me conviene también hace que corra el riesgo de que alguien se de cuenta sobre esta magia…" –piensa la carta hate en el cuerpo de su ama

Después de eso la joven vuelve a cubrirse con las sabanas y cierra sus ojos que demostraban una mirada apagada.

A los pocos minutos de ya haberse quedado dormida, hechos borrosos pasan frente a la joven como un sueño, pero un poco mas realista pues esta empieza a moverse y sudar en la misma cama.

SUEÑO [CARTA HATE] SAKURA:

Dos niñas jugaban en cerca de un lago, el atardecer empezaba a caer y ambas dejaban de reír llenando el lugar con un silencio per turbante.

-Prométeme que nos veremos annie… -La niña de vestido morado con negro y cabello castaño toma de las manos a la otra niña

-Claro que si Yuli –Sonrie la otra niña de ojos azules y vestido rosa con blanco, Ambas se abrazan con tristeza y nostalgia pero sobretodo con cariño…

-Te extrañare… -Los ojos de la primera niña se tornan cristalinos

-Yo igual pero te prometo que nos volveremos a ver un dia… -Extiende su mano y la cierra a excepción del dedo meñique –Y ese dia estaremos juntas… Por que yo siempre te cuidare –Sonrie ella

-Lose… -Imita la acción de la que parece ser su hermana –Te quiero mucho Annie… -La abraza

-Yo igual pequeña… Recuerda que aunque estemos separadas tu y yo somos hermanas y siempre estaremos unidas… -Le pasa una mano por el cabello

-Niñas… Es hora –Llega un hombre de gabardina azul y toma a ambas de las manos –Tiene que partir antes de que se oculte el sol

Las pequeñas solo asienten y se miran por ultima vez, -Asta pronto Yuli –Sonrie la del vestido rosa a lo que la otra niña mueve su mano en forma de despedida, mientras que ambas son envueltas por esferas de magia una blanca y otra negra provocando que ambas caigan sobre el suelo de estas inconscientemente….

FIN DEL SUEÑO

-Ah… -Despierta jadeando la joven –que… que fue eso… -musita entrecortadamente y mira a su alrededor –Parecía tan real, pero fue un sueño… -Revisa el reloj –Son las 6 am… -piensa un momento –Sera mejor que me levante… -Quita las sabanas de encima y se pone de pie

-Supongo que solo fue un sueño… pero esa voz… es de… -susurra para si misma mientras camina al baño, -No imposible… Debo estar muy afectada por la presencia de sakura… -Mueve su cabeza alejando sus pensamientos, se mira un momento al espejo y se hecha agua.

Después la joven entra a la ducha y a los mas de 20 minutos sale de esta, se mira un momento frente al espejo y después saca su uniforme y empieza a vestirse con este.

-Oye sakurita ¿ya te has levantado? –Habla una voz somnolienta desde la puerta

-Ah… Si kero, ya estoy despierta –Abre la puerta y sonríe –Deberías dormir otro poco

-No… Me gustaría hacerlo pero tengo un juego pendiente contra Spi, y prometí llegar tempano a casa de Eriol… -Bosteza con cansancio –Mejor desayunemos… -junta sus brazos en su estomago

-Esta bien… En un momento voy… -le dice la castaña cerrando la puerta mientras que el guardián vuela a la cocina.

-Jun… Necesito que le digas a Iridia que tenemos que hablar los tres en la entrada así que lleguen temprano –Dice la joven al teléfono

-Ah… Si claro… pero eres… -se escucha la voz de un joven adormilado

-La carta… Hay algo extraño que tengo que comunicarles… -responde

-Oh ya veo… Emm si yo le digo… ¿quieres que pase por ti?

-No… Me iré caminando, pero nos vemos ok? –dice mientras toma sus cosas para salir de la habitación

-Esta bien… Haya nos vemos –Se escucha un bostezo de parte del rubio

Ambos cuelgan y la joven sale de su cuarto…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+**

**Shaoran Pov:**

Hoy no ah sido mi mejor día, para empezar se me hizo tarde y sigo preguntándome porque vivo tan lejos… En fin, cuando llegue al instituto aun no llegaba el profesor y eso fue un total alivio.

Rato después vi como tres personitas entraban al aula y una de ellas no traía muy buena cara que digamos.

-Buenos dias Li –me dijo al pasar frente a mi pero yo no conteste –Vaya! veo que no te han enseñado modales –Noté cierto tono de sarcasmo en su voz

-Si los tengo… Kinomoto –Le respondí creo que en el mismo tono que cuando nos conocimos incluso note como se encogía de hombro y no dijo mas al respecto mientras se sentaba frente a mi.

En verdad me dolió responderle "Kinomoto" pero ella así lo quería no? Ademas pronto estaria mas cerca de ella de lo que se imagina.

Las clases iniciaron y como ya es costumbre solo me la pase mirando a ella… O por lo menos eso hice asta que sentí unos labios sobre los mios trayéndome a la realidad.

-Pero que… -musite al ver a una pelirroja alejarse

-Tranquilo Li, ya se ah ido pero en un rato la volverás a ver –Alguien puso su mano sobre mi hombro y al instante reconocí su voz

-Sa… sakura –me puse nervioso y ella se puso frente a mi

-Veo que interrumpí tu mundo de ensueño, lo lamento pero sonríe que tu novia te ah de esperar… -Señalo hacia atrás haciendo que viera a Iridia esperarme en la reja

-Ah… pero… -intente protestar pero ella me interrumpió

-Nos vemos Li… -me dio un beso en l mejilla y camino normalmente hasta la salida

-Oye espera… -corrí a alcanzarla

-¿Qué sucede? –volteó a mirarme

-¿Por qué estabas llorando ayer? –Se que ese asunto lo habia dejado pendiente y ahora nuevamente me intrigaba su respuesta

-¿Llorar? –hizo una mueca de pensativa –Oh! Eso… Fue por un pequeño problema

-¿Cuál? –pregunte curioso

-Uno que le sucede a las mujeres cada mes… lo recuerdas ¿no? –Sonrio divertida

-Ahh… etto… -me avergoncé por haberlo preguntado, se supone que eso no debia saberlo –Lo siento yo pensé que… -agache la mirada

-No importa… Ahora si me disculpas, me empieza a doler el brazo –Sonrío y yo me percate de que la tenia tomada de su brazo derecho con demasiada fuerza

-Ah… perdón –musite aun mas apenado

Ella me sonrió y se marcho caminando… A veces no entiendo que le pasa actúa de una manera muy extraña tanto que me eh dado cuenta de que no es la misma sakura que yo conocí hace 5 años, aunque se que eso tiene una respuesta del porque de su actuar asi.

Dejo de pensar y camino hasta la salida

-Xiao… te eh estado esperando

-Iridia… Asta cuando entenderás que tu y yo no tenemos nada –hable en cierta parte molesto

-Si claro lo que digas… -Me ignora y se cuelga de mi brazo mientras que yo suspiro resignado

Empiezo a caminar con ella de mi brazo, y a unos metros mas lejos veo a la misma chica que rato antes había hablado conmigo, puedo ver que mira hasta donde yo estoy y después vuelve su vista a otro lado.

-Oye Iridia, tengo que irme a otro lado… Recordé que tengo que comprar unas cosas –Trato de excusarme

-Pero… -Su protesta es interrumpida y agradezco a ese bendito celular –Espera… -Se aparta unos pasos y me quedo un poco a oír lo que dice –Entiendo… En un rato estoy ahí –Escucho que habla en voz baja y después cuelga su teléfono

-Me tengo que ir Xiao… Te veré mañana –Se acerca a mi y sin que yo pueda hacer algo me besa en los labios y sale corriendo

Mi mente queda en shock por un momento hasta que recuerdo a cierta persona que estaba cerca de aquí, me volteo a donde la habia visto pero no la encuentro, sigo buscándola y la observo caminando en una direccion que desconozco.

Empiezo a correr hacia ella pero antes de que pueda alcanzarla, algo me jala hacia los arbustos.

-¿Qué! –exclamo confuso

-Mocoso, te hemos estado buscando…

-Ah… ¡Kerberos! –Digo al ver a semejante leon dorado frente a mi

-Claro… Quien mas va a ser… Ahora ven conmigo… -Empieza a caminar entre los arboles

-¿Por qué? Yo tengo que alcanzar a…

-Sakura… Cierto Li –Escucho otra voz familiar

-Yue… -musito y este sale de su escondite -¿Por qué… -miro a ambos

-Te hemos buscado porque necesitamos tu ayuda… -Habla yue

-Si… Aunque no lo quisiera yue tiene razón mocoso… Te necesitamos –me mira con una mirada de reproche el peluche

-Que sucede… -Digo mientras veo como su expresión de ambos es seria

-Es Sakura… -Escucho decir a uno de sus guardianes –Ah estado comportándose de una forma extraña…

-Si eso lo eh notado… -recuerdo todo lo que habia pensado minutos antes

-Hay una presencia mágica cerca de ella y tememos que sea una carta sakura…

-Pero ¿acaso ah creado mas cartas? –Pregunto mirando al león

-No lo sabemos… Kerberos no se a percatado de nada –Responde yue

-Se supone que tu deberías saberlo peluche… pero de seguro te la has pasado jugando y comiendo como siempre –Le reprocho

-Hey!... Tambien Yue es su guardián, pero el no habia notado nada por estar en amoríos con Rubymoon –Me percato de como un sonrojo aparece en este guardián –Por lo menos yo ya eh investigado algo…

-A si ¿Qué es? –le miro desafiante

-El collar que usa… De el procede la magia… -Contesta

-Pero no habian dicho que era una carta?...

-Si, es por eso que nesecitamos tu ayuda

-A mi… -Ambos asienten –para que…

-Queremos que te acerques a ella y al collar… pero MAS al collar –recalca kero

-Esta bien… lo intentare pero aun asi me tomara tiempo… -En eso escucho como el peluche susurra algo –"Ese mocoso no sabe ni siquiera sobre el tema, hubiera sido mejor decirle a la reencarnación de clow o a ese novio que tiene sakura"-Ante el ultimo mencionado mis sentidos despiertan

-No… Akimisawa no ayudaría nada… Ni siquiera sabe sobre la magia… Además yo Amo a sakura y por ella are todo lo que sea –Aprieto los puños –Porque ella es lo mas importante para mi…

-Lo sabemos Li… Aun asi esperamos que tu encuentres algo –Siento la mano de Yue sobre mi hombro

-Gracias… -Despues recuerdo otra cosa –Aunque nesecito que este –Señalo al otro guardian -Deje de decirme mocoso…

-Ya quisieras tener al Gran kerberos llamándote por tu nombre MO-CO-SO –ambos nos miramos con miradas retadoras

-Ya basta! –Interrumpe yue –Tu Kerbero –lo señala –Debes respetar al futuro novio de nuestra ama –Me sonrojo ante lo que dijo –Y por favor Li procura no molestar a kerberos con eso de peluche

Ambos nos miramos con recelo pero terminamos accediendo

-Esta bien… Trabajaremos juntos mo… Shaoran –Se corrige kero

-Si kero… -le digo entrecerrando los ojos y escucho el suspiro de Yue –Entonces yo les dire todo lo que sepa… -mencino y ambos me ponen atnecion

-Asi es… Ahora me tengo que ir porque Yukito tiene unas cosas que hacer –Dice dándonos la espalda pero aun asi noto que se sonroja y miro de reojo al otro guardián, el me regresa la mirada y antes de que Yue parta ambos mencinamos algo

-Si cosas llamadas Nakuru Akisuki –El solo se stremece y enrojece mas mientras que nosotros reímos de el

-Bueno… Me voy kerberos… -Me despido de el

-Claro shaoran, pero quiero que cuando seas el novio de sakurita me lleves siempre algo para comer –Regresa a su forma falsa

-Si claro… peluche… -me volteo y empiezo a caminar

-Hey! Chiquillo deja de decirme peluche –Reclama volando hasta mi

-Esta bien… Kero –Sonrío y me voy del lugar

CONTINUARA…

**Pues ahora no hay notas de la autora [Osea yo] Que bien! No hay asi no nos aburrira con sus discursos… jaja xd**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hola… Un aviso… Concluiré esta historia lo mas pronto posible la verdad no tengo mucha inspiración para ella por eso la quiero terminar lo mas pronto posible, yo espero que para mediados de Septiembre ya este completa y en progreso de la segunda parte. **

**Ahora les dejo unos capítulos ya más confusos pero al final se resolverán todas las dudas. Dejen sus comentarios y gracias por el apoyo que ah tenido mi otro fic.**

**Cap. 18**

**SHAORAN POV:**

Los días empiezan a transcurrir, desde que tuve la platica con Yue y kerberos no eh podido dejar de mirar a sakura y cada uno de sus movimientos. Se supone que hoy le debo informar a la profesora de japonés quien será mi tutor, lo que significa que tendré la oportunidad de estar de aquí al otro jueves con sakura.

-Buenos días Li…

-Hola Yamasaki… -Respondo sonriendo

-Oye Li… Tu sabias que anteriormente existían demonios que poseían el cuerpo de las personas y hacían que estas se comportaran muy distinto a como son en verdad, además de que su intelecto era superior al que en verdad tenían y… -Su explicación capto mi atención y de no haber sido que llego Chiharu, supongo que me hubiera tragado ese cuento

-Takashi Yamasaki!... otra ves tu y tus mentiras… -Le jaló la oreja y se lo llevo a rastras. Yo solo reí nervioso pues aun no se como todos detectan cuando es una mentira a mi siempre me perecen tan reales aunque en cierto aspecto son un tanto extrañas.

Poco a poco el salón empezó a llenarse y entre tantos alumnos ingreso ella… Se veia tan hermosa y radiante este día, con una sonrisa que me es poco familiar en ella pero que aun así le hace lucir tan linda… Sin pensarlo solté un suspiro cuando ella tomo asiento frente a mi y el olor a rosas de su shampoo me llego como rayo a mis sentidos.

No veía ni a Iridia ni al odioso novio de sakura, por lo cual pensé que seria buena hora para pedirle que fuera mi tutora.

-Oye kinomoto –Toque su hombro llamándola sin que notara que yo había estado embobado viendo que hacia, no se si fue mi imaginación o ella borro su sonrisa en cuanto le llame "Kinomoto"

-Que sucede Li… -Volteó y su sonrisa regreso dejándome mudo por unos segundos –Li… -Volvió a llamarme regresándome a la realidad -Dime que se te ofrece

-Etto… pues quisiera saber si tu… Si bueno –Me puse nervioso y empecé a tartamudear –Si quisieras ser mi tutora en Japonés… -Listo ya lo dije, y esperando un no por respuesta mire hacia mi banca.

-Claro… por que no… -siento como toma mi rostro entre sus manos… Unas muy suaves y tersas… "Deja de pensar así" –me reclamo mentalmente y alzo la vista para verla a los ojos

Enserio que debo estar alucinando porque me pareció que estaba un tanto sonrojada. No entendí muy bien pero cuando ella bajo la mirada hasta nuestras manos me percate de que yo le tomaba las manos.

-Am bueno… Entonces seré tu tutora por esta semana ¿cierto? –Hablo mientras alejaba sus manos y provocaba que me sintiera vacio nuevamente

-Si… Gracias Sak… sigo Kinomoto –Me corrijo rápidamente, aunque me duele decirle solo kinomoto… Sabiendo lo mucho que la amo

Ella solo asiente y gira su vista hacia la pizarra… Sin pensarlo una estúpida sonrisa aparece en mi rostro y supongo que es por el solo pensar en que pasare una semana junto a sakura…

El timbre suena y me doy cuenta de que ni Akimisawa ni Iridia han venido... Wau este en verdad es un buen día…

Noto que sakura mueve con nervios sus manos y después baja la cabeza, escucho su suspiro de resignación y después vuelve a mirar la pizarra en cuanto llega la profesora…

**Sakura pov:**

No puede ser… ni Jun ni Iridia han venido… Demonios! Eso significa que no podre usar hoy la carta hate… Eso no es bueno y mas porque aun soy incapaz de controlar mis emociones en cuanto a Shaoran y el quiere que sea su tutora y yo conteste que si…

Ahhh esto no puede pasar… Y porque me da felicidad el imaginar que estaré estos días con el… Porque… solo espero que mañana si venga Jun o Iridia, de lo contrario tendré que reprimir mis emociones con shaoran.

La profesora entra al aula y pide silencio, después hace pase de lista y en cuanto menciona a Jun esta se me queda mirando al igul que todo el grupo.

-Srta. Kinomoto… ¿Usted sabe porque a faltado el joven akimisawa? –Porque piensan que yo lo se… Yo estoy igual, necesito saber donde ah ido

-No… no lose profesora… -Contesto con simpleza y veo como la profesora procede con el paso de lista, mientras que otros empiezan a murmurar algunas cosas que no escucho del todo bien, pero si oigo que mencionan mi nombre y el de Jun, además de una posible separación.

Prefiero no hacer caso a eso y presto atención a clases.

De repente veo como Li se levanta "¿Esperen le dije Li?" ok ese no es el punto… Como decía, Shaoran se levanta y camina hasta mi lugar, ahí me mira sonriendo y me da su mano en señal de que lo siga. Mi cerebro capta que es para hablar con la profesora, por lo cual tomo su mano y siento como mis mejillas se encienden.

Bajo la vista al suelo mientras sigo a Shaoran hasta el escritorio de la profesora.

-Oh… Joven Li… Veo que ya ah conseguido quien sera su tutor… -Habla la mujer mientras me mira

-Si… Kinomoto me ayudara ¿cierto? –Me mira y yo solo asiento con la cabeza

-Muy bien… Entonces a usted Srta. Kinomoto le subiré un punto en esta materia por ayudar con el desempeño de uno de sus compañeros –No creo mucho necesitar el punto pero aun así doy las gracias

-Bueno… otra cosa… Me gustaría que se tratasen mas, por lo que tengo entendido ustedes se conocen desde niños ¿no? –Ambos asentimos –Pues quiero que se lleven mejor y para empezar deben llamarse por su respectivo nombre –Trago pesado y siento que Shaoran sonríe por ese hecho.

Decido no protestar y solo contestamos con un –Así será profesora… -Después avanzo a mi lugar y tomo asiento. Puedo sentir como Shaoran esta feliz… aunque no lo entiendo, ¿acaso seguira con la idea de hacerme daño? Frunzo el ceño y aprieto mis puños ante esa posible idea.

**Shaoran pov:**

Me da alegría el que debo llamar a sakura por su nombre, pues así tendré el pretexto perfecto para que ella me vuelva a decir Shaoran… Que alegría, en verdad este es un buen día…

Veo como frunce el seño y aprieta sus puños hasta un grado en el cual se puede hacer daño, decido hablas con ella antes de que se lastime.

-Oye sakura ¿Cuándo empezaremos con las clases? –Ella deja su estado de enfado pero aun así no me mira

-Supongo que mañana…

-¿y por que no hoy? –Intrigado pregunto

-Por que tengo cosas que hacer Li… Y ya tenia planes para estos días así que hoy tendré que cancelar varios compromisos… -Su tono de voz me suena seco y distante "¿Ahora que hice? Esta chica es media bipolar, pero aun así la quiero como a nadie" –Me encojo de hombros y sigo un –Esta bien… -

-Hay algo que masculla entre dientes pero no logro distinguir que es… Después ella vuelve su vista al lápiz que hay en sus manos.

…

La clase transcurre con rapidez y al salir decido acercarme a sakura ya que camina sola por el pasillo "Me pregunto porque Tomoyo le ah dejado de hablar?"

-Oye… -Ella voltea a verme –Espera… dime algo ¿Por qué no estas con Tomoyo?

Ella forma una mueca y algo me desconcierta –No lose… -Escucho que musita mientras baja la cabeza –Emm supongo que porque ahora esta muy ocupada con Eriol… -Alza el rostro y sonríe mientras camina nuevamente

-Oh ya veo… ¿Entonces me puedo juntar contigo? –Le digo y ella solo cierra los ojos…

-Si… claro que si shaoran… -contesta sin mirarme y a mi me da felicidad esa respuesta

Seguimos caminando hasta la próxima clase que es matemáticas… En el salón que nos toca hoy la clase, las bancas son para dos personas y otra idea llega a mi cabeza.

-Oye sakura ¿Con quien te sentaras? Digo hoy no vino tu novio… -Pregunto mientras veo como se detiene

-Pues… me puedo sentar sola… o si quieres puedes sentarte conmigo ya que por lo visto tampoco vino Iridia –Responde con simpleza y sigue caminando

-¿Enserio? –Abro mis ojos cuando veo como asiente con la cabeza y toma asiento del lado donde queda la ventana. Yo acepto su invitación y me siento alado de ella. La clase empieza y me doy cuenta de que cierta personita no presta nada de atención a lo que dice el profesor.

En su lugar solo mira la ventana apoyando su cabeza en la palma de sus manos y veo como sostiene el mismo lápiz de ase un rato en su mano libre y hace pequeños garabatos sobre una hoja de su libreta.

Me quedo mirando todos los rayones que ah formado pero en cuanto le empezaba a tomar forma el profesor llamo la atención de Sakura haciendo que volteara a la pizarra y cerrara su libreta.

-Srta. Kinomoto… ¿Podría explicarme lo que acabo de decir?

Me preocupa el que ella no puso atención a nada, pero me sorprendo cuando veo que se encoje de hombros y se levanta de su asiento. Camina hasta la pizarra y resuelve el problema mientras da la explicación tal y como la dijo el profesor.

Todo le aplauden pues aun es raro que ella sepa matemáticas, y yo me pongo alegre al ver la cara de sorprendido del profesor y como le indica que esta bien.

Sakura suelta un bufido haciendo que su cabello en la frente se mueva y seguido toma asiento nuevamente regresando a la antigua posición que tenia. Me intriga saber que hacia en la hoja de su libreta pues la figura empezaba a tomar forma de una estrella o un corazón.

-Oye sakura… ¿Qué hacías en tu libreta? No creo que hayas estado anotando ¿o si?

-No claro que no shaoran… Estaba asiendo puros rayones sin sentido… -Hace una sonrisa que me deja helado… Es la misma sonrisa de cuando era niña, es aquella que yo recordaba dia y noche por todos estos años. -¿Sucede algo shaoran? –Veo como cambia su sonrisa por una mirada de desconcierto y alza una ceja

-No… nada es solo que no te había visto sonreí así desde hace mucho tiempo… -Ella baja la cabeza hacia su libreta cubriendo su rostro con el cabello que cae hasta sus hombros, pero aun asi puedo notar un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas

El resto de la clase transcurre en silencio y haciendo los ejercicios que el profesor nos indica. Sakura los termino en tiempo record para ser ella, incluso a muchos nos dejo sorprendidos, últimamente hacia las cosas con mayor facilidad.

Salimos del salón y yo me quede a esperar a Sakura, hoy era un muy buen dia… Cuando salió me sonrió y yo sentí como mis mejillas se encendían.

-Ven… quiero que vayamos a un lugar –Me toma la mano y yo solo la sigo, hay algo extraño cuando nuestras manos se juntan, pero aun asi me da alegría ver que ella me trata como antes… Antes de que todo lo malo sucediera.

**+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0**

-Es aquí… -Dice soltando un suspiro la joven castaña

-Wau… ¿Cómo haces para descubrir lugares así? –Pregunta su compañero sorprendido por el paisaje, un hermoso árbol de cerezo que se encontraba lejos del instituto pero no tanto, había una fuente cerca y varias flores de todos los colores.

-Pues… Digamos que son los lugares donde acudo con frecuencia cuando estoy… -La joven se calla cuando recuerda lo que iba a decir –Digo… Aquí eh venido con Tomoyo para hablar a solas sin ruidos o personas molestas…

-Oh ya veo… -Exclama el chico –Es muy lindo el lugar…

-Si… Me relaja mucho este sitio… -La joven se sienta en el pasto bajo el árbol y el joven imita su acción, sentándose a un lado

El silencio abunda en el ambiente pero no uno molesto si no que al contrario… Un silencio tranquilo que les aparta del mundo…

A los pocos minutos su descanso termina, haciendo que el joven se ponga de pie y le brinde una mano a su compañera. –Gracias –musita la joven castaña y el joven solo sonríe.

Empiezan a caminar de regreso al instituto pero en el camino la joven siente una punzada de dolor en la cabeza lo que le provoca un mareo haciendo que se detenga.

-Estas bien sakura… -Dice el chino realmente preocupado

-Si… No es nada shaoran… -Contesta la joven pero aun así algo le impide abrir los ojos y seguir caminando

-¿Segura? Te vez muy pálida… -el joven se le acerca y le pasa su mano por la frente –No tienes fiebre pero… has comido algo?

-Am… no… hoy no pude desayunar o llegaría tarde –Contesta la chica, el joven se le acerca mas y la abraza, sorprendiendo a la joven pero aun asi no se mueve

-Ten… Come esto… Necesitas algo que comer o te podrías desmayar en Educación física… -susurra a su oído mientras en sus manos deposita una barra de chocolate

-Gracias… -Musita la joven un poco sonrojada, el chico la deja de abrazar pero le toma la mano guiándola en el camino mientras que ella abre la envoltura del chocolate

La chica mira un rato a su acompañante y pregunta -¿Y tu si has comido?

-Etto… -El joven se pone nervioso y tarta de mentir –Si… claro que ya… -pero en ese momento su estomago delator empieza a gruñir provocando una risa en sakura

-Veo que no… Ten… -le dice la joven mientras parte la barra de chocolate y le da la mitad

-Pero tu… -Insiste el joven

-No te preocupes… Con esto es suficiente… Ya comeré mas al rato en casa… -Sonríe

-Gracias sakura… -Musita el joven tomando el trozo de chocolate y ambos regresan caminando mientras comen, pero algo de lo cual ni uno se percata es que llevaban las manos entrelazadas…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Entonces tendremos que faltar toda esta semana? –Pregunta una joven pelirroja al hombre de cabellos negros

-Asi es Iridia… El ultimo paso de la carta será esta semana y no podemos dejar que por el momento ustedes interfieran…

-Pero… ¿Ahora es sakura? –Pregunta el rubio ahí presente

-Asi es… La carta no puede salir del collar al menos que no le ayuden ustedes, o por lo menos no saldrá mientras sakura se oponga… Aunque con la fuerza de sus sentimientos la puede liberar solo que ya sera un error…

-oh… Entonces ahora debemos dejar que sakura confunda sus sentimientos? –Vuelve a preguntar el joven

-Asi es… Solo será una semana… Ya después podrán aparecer de nuevo… -Explica el hombre mientras se pone de pie –Por el momento hagan lo que quieran… yo justificare sus faltas en el instituto…

-Esta bien amo… -Responden ambos jóvenes al unisonó

"Ahora si conoceré el verdadero poder de ellos 4, pero sobretodo sabré si el es digno para ella…" piensa el de ojos miel, mientras sale del lugar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.**+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0**.-.

**Sakura pov:**

No se que sucedió para que sintiera esa punzada, es la misma que cuando la carta pedia que la usara y yo ni aceptaba. Pero se quito cuando el me abrazo… Hoy a sido un día muy confuso… Pero me la eh pasado todo el tiempo con el o por lo menos hasta que llegamos a E. Fisica.

Lo pude ver entrenando con el equipo de futbol, pero en cuanto se percataba de mis miradas yo solo me volteaba a otro lado o bajaba la mirada. Es raro pero aun siento muchas cosas por el, sino fuera así entonces porque me sonrojo cuando el me sonrie.

Ahhh… Esto es desesperante, debo de controlar mi emociones o no podre resistir a lo que quiere mi corazón.

Tomo un baño en las duchas de la escuela, mientras siento el calor en mi piel pienso en todo lo que me espera y mas porque tendre que verlo toda la semana, ademas tengo que saber porque no vino ni Jun ni Iridia. Espero que mañana si vengan.

Salgo de las duchas y camino por el pasillo, tengo que irme lo mas rapido posible ya que no tenemos la ultima clase. Empiezo a caminar con mayor velocidad pero trato de actuar normal.

Cuando llego a la salida, cerca de un arbol suena mi celular y decido contestar.

-Jun!... ¡Que!... pero como… pe… pero, esta bien… Tratare de acerlo pero ¿Por qué no… oh ya… bueno nos vemos la otra semana, si yo igual te quiero y cuidate si?... Adios… -

Demonios!... Era Jun y me dijo que no vendra en toda la semana proxima ni tampoco Iridia… "Ahora que are" –Gimo con frustracion y paso mis manos por mi cabeza. De repente siento que alguien toca mi hombro exaltandome por completo.

-Oye sakura… quien te llamo? –Esa voz es de…

-Li… Me has asustado… -me volteo a verlo y veo que tiene el ceño frunzido

-Dime sakura ¿Quién te llamo? –Pide tomando mi mano

-Pues… Jun… Mi novio –Le recalco eso ultimo y veo como aprieta sus puños y frunce aun mas el ceño

-Oh… El idiota de Akimisawa… -Dice con sarcasmo

-Si, fue el y no es un idiota… a demas no se poque te tengo wue dar explicaciones a ti… -Me giro y sigo caminando

-Oye espera… -Escucho que grita –Lo siento… tienes razon… No tengo nada que reclamarte –Se encoje de hombros -¿Te acompaño? –Me da un poco tristeza al ver su reaccion

-Emm bueno… -Veo que sus ojos brillan esperanzados –Esta bien… pero ahora ya no vivo con mi padre… -Me encojo de hombro

-Si… ya lo sabia… -Eso me sorprende pero aun asi no hago nada y sigo caminando

-Oye sakura… Ya has comido? –Pregunta mientras caminamos

-No… ´por eso tengo que pasar a comprar algunas cosas… -Le respondo sin mirarlo

-Oh ya veo… Te acompañare porque yo tambien nesecito comer… -Sonrie y no puedo evitar soltar unas risas

-Acaso esta vez no viniste con Wei? –Le pregunto y el solo mueve la cabeza en gesto negativo.

-No… ahora me enviaron solo… -Dice mirándome y yo solo volteo a otro lado

-Ni tanto… -Musito bajando la cabeza y en un susurro pero creo que si lo escucho

-Que?... –Me mira y yo solo camino mas rápido

-Nada… oye te apuesto a que te gano una carrera hasta el parque pingüino… -le digo mientras empiezo a corre

-Hey!... Eso es trampa… Espera sakura… -No me detengo y solo volteo a verlo y me doy cuenta de que viene a unos metros atrás de mi por lo cual apresuro mi paso.

**Asta aquí este capitulo… uff se me hizo algo largo pero bueno aquí esta… Espero sea de su agrado y dejen sus reviews para opinar sobre el... los quiero mucho y besos.**

**Adios…!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitulo 17 presentándose… Empiecen a leer… ¬¬ jaja xd**

**Cap. 17**

-Sakurita… Que bueno que llegas… Empezaba a preocuparme –habla el guardián del sol al ver entrar a la card captor

-Ah… Kero… Si ya eh llegado… -Se quita los zapatos

-¿Dónde habías estado? Se supone que debiste haber llegado hace 4 horas! –reprocha el peluche

-Pues… Fui a… a la biblioteca y de ahí a una tienda… -Pasa junto a el

-Pero aun así… Todavía no se me olvida que te habías ido con ese novio tuyo… -Se cruza de brazos en el aire

-Vamos kero… mira… -Saca una bolsa –Fui a comprarte tus pastelillos favoritos… -Le sonríe

-Ohhh –Exclama con alegría –Por eso digo que puedes regresar a la hora que quieras… -Agrega con estrellitas en los ojos –Gracias sakurita… Sabía que no te olvidarías de mí

-Jajá –ríe un poco –Tú nunca vas a cambiar kero… -Su expresión se torna un poco triste pero el guardián no se percata de ello

-Estaré en mi habitación… Hoy no tengo apetito… -Se gira y toma su mochila

-Si… -Un bocado –Claro… Así hay más comida para mí… -Dice un distraído Kero

-jm… Solo no te vayas a empachar… -Hace una media sonrisa y camina hasta su cuarto dejando al guardián en la sala comiendo…

-Huy… que rico… Este tiene fresa… Amm –Empieza a comer mas rápido

…..

-Uff… -Suspira –Eso estuvo cerca… -Exclama en voz baja la joven castaña recargada en la puerta.

Poco a poco se va sentando en el suelo recargándose en la puerta, se encoge de piernas y hunde su cabeza en sus brazos apoyados sobre sus rodillas. –Porque… -musita con cierto tono de tristeza –Por que aun me duele este sentimiento… Se supone que ya no debería sentirlo… -Hipa por las lagrimas que empiezan a salir de sus ojos mojando el buzo de la escuela

-No debo… Ya no debo llorar… -vuelve a hipar –Pero me es imposible no hacerlo… Aun sigo siendo muy infantil, tanto que no puedo ni dejar de llorar por culpa de el… -Sigue llorando en silencio por unos minutos

-No!... Ya basta!... –Alza la cara –la niña enamorada de el ya no existe!... Ya no!... –Se pone de pie –Esa sakura kinomoto ya no existe… Aquella que lloraba por todo se ah ido… Por que yo… No derramare ni una sola lagrima mas por el… Ya no… -lo último lo dice como un susurro mientras se seca las lagrimas

Empieza a caminar hasta la puerta del baño y ahí entra para remojarse la cara, -Ya no… -musita frente al espejo y en eso sus ojos brillan nuevamente mezclándose con un tono azulado que refleja el poder de la carta

Después la joven sale del baño, toma su pijama y vuelve a este para tomar una ducha…

Media hora después…

-Sakura… Sakurita… -dice kero entrando sigilosamente a la habitación de la joven

-Vaya!... Se ah dormido… -se encoge de hombros –Es mejor… "Me gustaría saber que le sucede, todo por culpa de ese mocoso…" piensa hasta que se ve interrumpido por una extraña presencia… -Que es eso… Parece una… Oye sakura!... –Vuela hasta la cama de esta pero ahí se da cuenta de que algo brilla cerca de su cuello

-pero que… -se queda viendo y cuando trata de acercarse mas la magia desaparece y la joven despierta exaltada

-Ah… Kero!... –Suelta un grito –Me has asustado… -Le reprocha

-Lo… lo siento sakurita… Pero –Piensa un momento "será mejor que no le diga nada" –Quería saber si ya estabas dormida, y creo que si –Dice un poco nervioso

-Lo estaba hasta que me espantaste… -Entrecierra los ojos –Ahora déjame dormir que tengo que levantarme temprano…

-Eh… Ah si… si claro… Duerme bien… -Se aleja volando y la joven vuelve a taparse con las sabanas "Esto lo tiene que saber Yue… "Se queda un rato pensando con la puerta entre abierta

-Kero!... Déjame dormir y cierra la puerta! –protesta la castaña desde su lecho

El guardián sale de sus pensamientos y seguido vuela a la sala dejando la puerta cerrada…

"Esa presencia lleva varios días cerca de sakura… Y todo parece que es una… Pero si así fuera ¿Cuándo apareció? No había notado ese tipo de magia, necesito saber que ocurre con el collar que trae, de ahí surge esa corriente mágica" –Piensa kero mientras apaga las luces y vuela a la parte donde dormía.

….

-Eso estuvo cerca… -Suspira la joven castaña destapándose la cara y apoyando los brazos en sus piernas "Por poco y se percata de la magia, supongo que debería tener mas cuidado cuanto a las emociones de sakura, hoy se la paso llorando y fue por instinto el que cambiara de alma y se encerrara ella sola en su mundo… Lo unico malo es que algo anda mal con ese mundo, me pude dar cuenta de que esta mas afectada y aunque eso me conviene también hace que corra el riesgo de que alguien se de cuenta sobre esta magia…" –piensa la carta hate en el cuerpo de su ama

Después de eso la joven vuelve a cubrirse con las sabanas y cierra sus ojos que demostraban una mirada apagada.

A los pocos minutos de ya haberse quedado dormida, hechos borrosos pasan frente a la joven como un sueño, pero un poco mas realista pues esta empieza a moverse y sudar en la misma cama.

SUEÑO [CARTA HATE] SAKURA:

Dos niñas jugaban en cerca de un lago, el atardecer empezaba a caer y ambas dejaban de reír llenando el lugar con un silencio per turbante.

-Prométeme que nos veremos annie… -La niña de vestido morado con negro y cabello castaño toma de las manos a la otra niña

-Claro que si Yuli –Sonrie la otra niña de ojos azules y vestido rosa con blanco, Ambas se abrazan con tristeza y nostalgia pero sobretodo con cariño…

-Te extrañare… -Los ojos de la primera niña se tornan cristalinos

-Yo igual pero te prometo que nos volveremos a ver un dia… -Extiende su mano y la cierra a excepción del dedo meñique –Y ese dia estaremos juntas… Por que yo siempre te cuidare –Sonrie ella

-Lose… -Imita la acción de la que parece ser su hermana –Te quiero mucho Annie… -La abraza

-Yo igual pequeña… Recuerda que aunque estemos separadas tu y yo somos hermanas y siempre estaremos unidas… -Le pasa una mano por el cabello

-Niñas… Es hora –Llega un hombre de gabardina azul y toma a ambas de las manos –Tiene que partir antes de que se oculte el sol

Las pequeñas solo asienten y se miran por ultima vez, -Asta pronto Yuli –Sonrie la del vestido rosa a lo que la otra niña mueve su mano en forma de despedida, mientras que ambas son envueltas por esferas de magia una blanca y otra negra provocando que ambas caigan sobre el suelo de estas inconscientemente….

FIN DEL SUEÑO

-Ah… -Despierta jadeando la joven –que… que fue eso… -musita entrecortadamente y mira a su alrededor –Parecía tan real, pero fue un sueño… -Revisa el reloj –Son las 6 am… -piensa un momento –Sera mejor que me levante… -Quita las sabanas de encima y se pone de pie

-Supongo que solo fue un sueño… pero esa voz… es de… -susurra para si misma mientras camina al baño, -No imposible… Debo estar muy afectada por la presencia de sakura… -Mueve su cabeza alejando sus pensamientos, se mira un momento al espejo y se hecha agua.

Después la joven entra a la ducha y a los mas de 20 minutos sale de esta, se mira un momento frente al espejo y después saca su uniforme y empieza a vestirse con este.

-Oye sakurita ¿ya te has levantado? –Habla una voz somnolienta desde la puerta

-Ah… Si kero, ya estoy despierta –Abre la puerta y sonríe –Deberías dormir otro poco

-No… Me gustaría hacerlo pero tengo un juego pendiente contra Spi, y prometí llegar tempano a casa de Eriol… -Bosteza con cansancio –Mejor desayunemos… -junta sus brazos en su estomago

-Esta bien… En un momento voy… -le dice la castaña cerrando la puerta mientras que el guardián vuela a la cocina.

-Jun… Necesito que le digas a Iridia que tenemos que hablar los tres en la entrada así que lleguen temprano –Dice la joven al teléfono

-Ah… Si claro… pero eres… -se escucha la voz de un joven adormilado

-La carta… Hay algo extraño que tengo que comunicarles… -responde

-Oh ya veo… Emm si yo le digo… ¿quieres que pase por ti?

-No… Me iré caminando, pero nos vemos ok? –dice mientras toma sus cosas para salir de la habitación

-Esta bien… Haya nos vemos –Se escucha un bostezo de parte del rubio

Ambos cuelgan y la joven sale de su cuarto…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+**

**Shaoran Pov:**

Hoy no ah sido mi mejor día, para empezar se me hizo tarde y sigo preguntándome porque vivo tan lejos… En fin, cuando llegue al instituto aun no llegaba el profesor y eso fue un total alivio.

Rato después vi como tres personitas entraban al aula y una de ellas no traía muy buena cara que digamos.

-Buenos dias Li –me dijo al pasar frente a mi pero yo no conteste –Vaya! veo que no te han enseñado modales –Noté cierto tono de sarcasmo en su voz

-Si los tengo… Kinomoto –Le respondí creo que en el mismo tono que cuando nos conocimos incluso note como se encogía de hombro y no dijo mas al respecto mientras se sentaba frente a mi.

En verdad me dolió responderle "Kinomoto" pero ella así lo quería no? Ademas pronto estaria mas cerca de ella de lo que se imagina.

Las clases iniciaron y como ya es costumbre solo me la pase mirando a ella… O por lo menos eso hice asta que sentí unos labios sobre los mios trayéndome a la realidad.

-Pero que… -musite al ver a una pelirroja alejarse

-Tranquilo Li, ya se ah ido pero en un rato la volverás a ver –Alguien puso su mano sobre mi hombro y al instante reconocí su voz

-Sa… sakura –me puse nervioso y ella se puso frente a mi

-Veo que interrumpí tu mundo de ensueño, lo lamento pero sonríe que tu novia te ah de esperar… -Señalo hacia atrás haciendo que viera a Iridia esperarme en la reja

-Ah… pero… -intente protestar pero ella me interrumpió

-Nos vemos Li… -me dio un beso en l mejilla y camino normalmente hasta la salida

-Oye espera… -corrí a alcanzarla

-¿Qué sucede? –volteó a mirarme

-¿Por qué estabas llorando ayer? –Se que ese asunto lo habia dejado pendiente y ahora nuevamente me intrigaba su respuesta

-¿Llorar? –hizo una mueca de pensativa –Oh! Eso… Fue por un pequeño problema

-¿Cuál? –pregunte curioso

-Uno que le sucede a las mujeres cada mes… lo recuerdas ¿no? –Sonrio divertida

-Ahh… etto… -me avergoncé por haberlo preguntado, se supone que eso no debia saberlo –Lo siento yo pensé que… -agache la mirada

-No importa… Ahora si me disculpas, me empieza a doler el brazo –Sonrío y yo me percate de que la tenia tomada de su brazo derecho con demasiada fuerza

-Ah… perdón –musite aun mas apenado

Ella me sonrió y se marcho caminando… A veces no entiendo que le pasa actúa de una manera muy extraña tanto que me eh dado cuenta de que no es la misma sakura que yo conocí hace 5 años, aunque se que eso tiene una respuesta del porque de su actuar asi.

Dejo de pensar y camino hasta la salida

-Xiao… te eh estado esperando

-Iridia… Asta cuando entenderás que tu y yo no tenemos nada –hable en cierta parte molesto

-Si claro lo que digas… -Me ignora y se cuelga de mi brazo mientras que yo suspiro resignado

Empiezo a caminar con ella de mi brazo, y a unos metros mas lejos veo a la misma chica que rato antes había hablado conmigo, puedo ver que mira hasta donde yo estoy y después vuelve su vista a otro lado.

-Oye Iridia, tengo que irme a otro lado… Recordé que tengo que comprar unas cosas –Trato de excusarme

-Pero… -Su protesta es interrumpida y agradezco a ese bendito celular –Espera… -Se aparta unos pasos y me quedo un poco a oír lo que dice –Entiendo… En un rato estoy ahí –Escucho que habla en voz baja y después cuelga su teléfono

-Me tengo que ir Xiao… Te veré mañana –Se acerca a mi y sin que yo pueda hacer algo me besa en los labios y sale corriendo

Mi mente queda en shock por un momento hasta que recuerdo a cierta persona que estaba cerca de aquí, me volteo a donde la habia visto pero no la encuentro, sigo buscándola y la observo caminando en una direccion que desconozco.

Empiezo a correr hacia ella pero antes de que pueda alcanzarla, algo me jala hacia los arbustos.

-¿Qué! –exclamo confuso

-Mocoso, te hemos estado buscando…

-Ah… ¡Kerberos! –Digo al ver a semejante leon dorado frente a mi

-Claro… Quien mas va a ser… Ahora ven conmigo… -Empieza a caminar entre los arboles

-¿Por qué? Yo tengo que alcanzar a…

-Sakura… Cierto Li –Escucho otra voz familiar

-Yue… -musito y este sale de su escondite -¿Por qué… -miro a ambos

-Te hemos buscado porque necesitamos tu ayuda… -Habla yue

-Si… Aunque no lo quisiera yue tiene razón mocoso… Te necesitamos –me mira con una mirada de reproche el peluche

-Que sucede… -Digo mientras veo como su expresión de ambos es seria

-Es Sakura… -Escucho decir a uno de sus guardianes –Ah estado comportándose de una forma extraña…

-Si eso lo eh notado… -recuerdo todo lo que habia pensado minutos antes

-Hay una presencia mágica cerca de ella y tememos que sea una carta sakura…

-Pero ¿acaso ah creado mas cartas? –Pregunto mirando al león

-No lo sabemos… Kerberos no se a percatado de nada –Responde yue

-Se supone que tu deberías saberlo peluche… pero de seguro te la has pasado jugando y comiendo como siempre –Le reprocho

-Hey!... Tambien Yue es su guardián, pero el no habia notado nada por estar en amoríos con Rubymoon –Me percato de como un sonrojo aparece en este guardián –Por lo menos yo ya eh investigado algo…

-A si ¿Qué es? –le miro desafiante

-El collar que usa… De el procede la magia… -Contesta

-Pero no habian dicho que era una carta?...

-Si, es por eso que nesecitamos tu ayuda

-A mi… -Ambos asienten –para que…

-Queremos que te acerques a ella y al collar… pero MAS al collar –recalca kero

-Esta bien… lo intentare pero aun asi me tomara tiempo… -En eso escucho como el peluche susurra algo –"Ese mocoso no sabe ni siquiera sobre el tema, hubiera sido mejor decirle a la reencarnación de clow o a ese novio que tiene sakura"-Ante el ultimo mencionado mis sentidos despiertan

-No… Akimisawa no ayudaría nada… Ni siquiera sabe sobre la magia… Además yo Amo a sakura y por ella are todo lo que sea –Aprieto los puños –Porque ella es lo mas importante para mi…

-Lo sabemos Li… Aun asi esperamos que tu encuentres algo –Siento la mano de Yue sobre mi hombro

-Gracias… -Despues recuerdo otra cosa –Aunque nesecito que este –Señalo al otro guardian -Deje de decirme mocoso…

-Ya quisieras tener al Gran kerberos llamándote por tu nombre MO-CO-SO –ambos nos miramos con miradas retadoras

-Ya basta! –Interrumpe yue –Tu Kerbero –lo señala –Debes respetar al futuro novio de nuestra ama –Me sonrojo ante lo que dijo –Y por favor Li procura no molestar a kerberos con eso de peluche

Ambos nos miramos con recelo pero terminamos accediendo

-Esta bien… Trabajaremos juntos mo… Shaoran –Se corrige kero

-Si kero… -le digo entrecerrando los ojos y escucho el suspiro de Yue –Entonces yo les dire todo lo que sepa… -mencino y ambos me ponen atnecion

-Asi es… Ahora me tengo que ir porque Yukito tiene unas cosas que hacer –Dice dándonos la espalda pero aun asi noto que se sonroja y miro de reojo al otro guardián, el me regresa la mirada y antes de que Yue parta ambos mencinamos algo

-Si cosas llamadas Nakuru Akisuki –El solo se stremece y enrojece mas mientras que nosotros reímos de el

-Bueno… Me voy kerberos… -Me despido de el

-Claro shaoran, pero quiero que cuando seas el novio de sakurita me lleves siempre algo para comer –Regresa a su forma falsa

-Si claro… peluche… -me volteo y empiezo a caminar

-Hey! Chiquillo deja de decirme peluche –Reclama volando hasta mi

-Esta bien… Kero –Sonrío y me voy del lugar

CONTINUARA…

**Pues ahora no hay notas de la autora [Osea yo] Que bien! No hay asi no nos aburrira con sus discursos… jaja xd**


	20. Chapter 20 Reeditado

**Hi!... Pues Reescribo este cap. Termino con esta historia antes del fin de mes… Después se lanzara un concurso para saber la nueva historia que subiré… tengo alrededor de 11 mas pero solo participaran 6 Claro que todas con de SCC y son SxS. Bueno eso está confirmado, pero ya lanzare el concurso y ustedes dirán cual les gustaría más que se quede para concluir antes de diciembre… **

**Ahora disfruten del capitulo... ^.^**

**REESCRITO**

**Cap. 20**

**Shaoran pov:**

Al mirar en el callejón, una escena que me dejo un rato sin aliento se vio frente a mis ojos…

Sakura estaba en una esquina llorando y con la ropa desordenada, casi rota… Pero mas a un lado había una persona que golpeaba al sujeto que había estado con sakura minutos atrás.

Me acerque mas, y cuando iba a ver el rostro de ambos, la voz de uno me logro captar la atención

-Te tardaste Li… Debiste apresúrate mas, algo malo hubiera pasado… -La voz me es familiar…

-Akimisawa!... –Exclamo con sorpresa y entonces veo como ese rubio golpea al sujeto de negro, lo golpea tanto que el tipo ya esta sangrando –Pero como…

-Llévate a sakura… -Me ordena de inmediato y es cuando se que ella es mas importante, por lo cual asiento y corro hasta donde ella se encuentra. Esta temblando y sigue llorando, su ropa esta mojada y tiene el rostro entre sus manos, sin pensarlo dos veces me le acerco y la abrazo… La abrazo para que entre en calor después de tanto frio, ella llora más en mí y después de que yo le haya dicho unas palabras ella musita mi nombre, ciento que esta tan fría que decido quitarme la chaqueta y ponérsela a ella...

Después la voz de akimisawa me vuelve a llamar.

-Li llévate a sakura y cuida de ella… Ya me eh encargado del tipo, ahora cuídala mucho… -Me volteo y tomo a sakura en brazos

-Pero que… -Musito mientras veo como se da vuelta

-Ya sabes… Tipos asquerosos que no buscan otra cosas más que… Tú sabes, ahora cuida muy bien de ella y no la dejes sola…

-Pero y tu? –Pregunto con un poco de enojo "¿Qué no es ella su novia?"

-Sabes muy bien que tu la quieres cuidar mas que yo y que no estarás en paz hasta verla bien… Por eso cuídala, yo la veré en unos días, pero… -Hace una pausa –No le digas que fui yo quien la salvo… Ni si quiera dejes que se entere… -Después de eso miro como camina un poco hasta que desaparece en la oscuridad

Me quedo un rato ahí parado… pero vuelvo a la realidad al sentir un sollozo en mi pecho, miro hacia su rostro y veo que en este se refleja una gran palidez… Tengo que darme prisa o podríamos resfriarnos pero mas ella, pues su ropa esta mojada, mas que la mía.

Camino por las calles con sakura en brazos, algunas gotas empiezan a caer y yo me detengo un momento. Sujeto con mayor fuerza su cuerpo pero no tanta como para dañarla, corro hasta donde hay arboles y decido poner en práctica todos los entrenamientos en Hong Kong.

Brinco con sakura en brazos y sigo desplazándome por algunos arboles, después por el suelo y finalmente por algunos techos para llegar mas a prisa a mi departamento. Sigo mi camino y al faltar una cuadra decido bajar mi velocidad. Camino solo con rapidez hasta mi departamento y cuando al fin llego entro a toda velocidad a este.

Camino hasta el baño, pues creo que sakura necesita darse un baño o le dará un resfriado… Deposito con suavidad su cuerpo en el suelo mientras que me levanto para encender el agua caliente… Ahora la duda que tengo es… ¿Cómo le hare para que se despierte? –Pienso por un momento pero noto que su rostro se vuelve rojo… Decido pasar mi mano por su frente y descubro que esta ardiendo en fiebre…

Mi preocupación aumenta al ver como empieza a respirar agitadamente, su aliento es caliente… Demonios! Si no me doy prisa podría enfermar gravemente…

-Sakura… sakura –Le digo con suavidad cerca de su oído

Veo como empieza a abrir sus ojos con un poco de dificultad, mira hacia todos lado como si tratara de saber donde estamos, cuando ya ah abierto mejor lo ojos me percato de que los tiene todos rojos e inchados… Me duele verla en ese estado… tan solo es muy difícil…

-Sha… shaoran… Donde, donde estamos? –Musita mientras me mira a la cara y entrecierra un poco los ojos debido a la pesadez, supongo

-Tranquila… estamos en mi casa… Necesito que te des un baño o podrías capturar una pulmonía… Además ya esta un poco caliente por la fiebre –Le paso mi mano por la frente y ella solo me mira un momento, después ella misma guía su mano hasta su rostro y comprueba mi teoría

-Es cierto… pero yo… yo… ¿Por qué… yo solo… -De un momento a otro siento como se aferra a mi cuello mientras que empieza a llorar

-Ya… vamos… tienes que darte un baño, yo te preparare algo para la fiebre… -Alejo su rostro de mi y lo tomo entre mis manos mientras limpio sus lagrimas con mis pulgares

-Gracias… -Musita y mira hacia el piso, escucho nuevamente sus sollozos y le paso mis manos por su espalda aferrándome a ella y posando su cabeza en mi pecho

-Oye… no tengo ropa "femenina" supongo que te prestare alguna ropa mía… ¿o prefieres que vaya a comprar algo de ropa para ti? –Ella alza su rostro y me mira con los ojos cristalinos

-No… yo no… no quiero que te… -Mueve la cabeza y repentizarte se aparta de mi de forma brusca hasta llegar cerca de la pared, donde se sienta sobre sus rodillas con la cabeza agachada y su cabello cubriendo su hermoso rostro

-¿Qué sucede? –Le digo al instante mientras me le acerco un poco

-Nada… es solo que yo no te quiero causar molestias…-Siento que miente, era otra cosa la que iba a decir pero…

-Era eso? –Alzo una ceja mientras tomo su rostro con una mano

-Eh si… Llamare a kero para que venga por mi, tal ves estés muy ocupado y yo solo te este distrayendo… -Alza la cara y noto que esta toda roja debido a la fiebre

-No!, tu no puedes salir en ese estado… Estas demasiado mal como para hacerlo… -Le miro de forma dura que solo me observa con sorpresa –Además… tú nunca serás una molestia para mí… Tu eres lo mas importante que yo tengo en la vida… -Cambio mi mirada por una llena de ternura y acaricio su mejilla con mi mano –Nunca lo serás… -Vuelvo a musitar

Ella me mira con sorpresa pero después aparta mi mano de su rostro en forma brusca y voltea su rostro hacia otro lado –Gracias… -Escucho que susurra y al instante veo como intenta ponerse de pie mientras aprieta con fuerza los ojos tanto que hasta temo que se haga daño…

-Oye ven… te ayudo –Le digo mientras me pongo de pie y le extiendo mi mano a lo que ella solo asiente, una vez que estamos ambos de pie decido dejarla para que se de un baño –Bueno… estaré en la cocina, me avisas cuando salgas para traerte una pastilla… -me doy vuelta dándole la espalda y empiezo a caminar hasta la puerta.

Antes de salir escucho que el sonido del agua cayendo a empezado a producirse y sin pensarlo me doy vuela encontrándome con una sakura sentada en el suelo con sus brazo alrededor de sus rodillas y su cara mirando un punto fijo en la pared mientras el cabello cubre sus ojos, tiene las manos aferradas a su pecho pero su estado parece pensativo o tal ves de tristeza, aun conserva la ropa que se ah empezado a mojar aun mas de lo que ya estaba pegándosele a su ceñido cuerpo… -Me regaño mentalmente por pensar así en un momento como este pero solo suelto un suspiro mientras abro la puerta y salgo por esta…

**Sakura pov:**

Siento como el agua tibia hace contacto con mi piel que a pesar de traer puesta aun la ropa es muy sensible ante el mínimo contacto de ella… Shaoran ah salido ya del baño pero, no puedo dejar de pensar en algo… "En verdad lo que me sucedió fue accidental o habrá sido que era la amenaza de la carta…" –Ahh no lose y no quiero recordar ese suceso… Todavía tengo malos recuerdos de hace un momento…

Decido ponerme de pie y con algo de dificultad lo logro… Me empiezo a quitar la ropa hasta quedar si nada sobre mí… Cierro los ojos mientras pasó el jabón por mi cuerpo, pero en eso las horrendas imágenes vividas vuelven a mí como por arte de magia haciendo que pierda el control y suelte repentinamente el jabón mientras me tiro de rodillas al suelo…

Nuevamente las lágrimas se vuelven traicioneras y empiezan a caer al suelo perdiéndose con el agua que aun corre hacia este… Agito la cabeza en señal de negación a mis pensamientos y al poco rato vuelvo a estar de pie… Sigo con el baño pero esta vez sin cerrar los ojos…

Al terminar, ubico una toalla en tono blanco que hay en el cuarto y decido cerrar el agua y envolverme con esta… Me miro frente al espejo del lavamanos y ahí noto que mis ojos siguen rojos… otra curiosidad es que el collar no se encuentra… "Acaso se habrá caído? " –por el momento procuro no tomarle importancia y camino hacia la puerta saliendo por ella.

Al salir me siento un poco débil y mareada… Siento mucho calor a pesar de haber estado en el agua hace unos momentos… Supongo que es por lo mismo de la enfermedad, en el momento que trato de hallar la ropa que debo usar siento una fuerte ráfaga de viento… Miro al sitio de donde proviene y noto que la puerta de las terraza esta abierta…

Suelto un suspiro y después de haber encontrado una camisa y pantalón que parecen ser lo que usare hoy, me visto claro que en una situación un poco incomoda… Lo bueno es que no se nota mucho con estas ropas… Aun así me quedan un poco grandes… Ok eso es lo de menos… Camino hasta la terraza a donde se hallaban las puertas abiertas y salgo en esta…

Al llegar hasta el barandal miro hacia abajo… Wau! Esta tan alto… El mareo regresa y hace que pierda el equilibrio por un momento por lo cual me sostengo mas fuerte del fierro, después el aire regresa y con ello una pluma negra…

Esa pluma me es conocida pero no logro concentrarme en saber en donde la eh visto… -En fin, decido regresar al cuarto antes de que me haga mas daño y antes de entras siento algunas gotas sobre mi…

Un escalofrió recorre mi cuerpo y al instante volteo, es de noche pero aun así una silueta se ve formada a lo lejos… Trato de saber quien es pero la oscuridad me lo impide… Regreso a donde estaba antes y sigo mirando hacia esa extraña figura que esta en la cima de un edificio…

En ese instante un portazo hace que gire mi vista y vea a un shaoran muy ¿Preocupado? Salir hasta donde yo estoy…

-¿Se puede saber porque estas afuera? –Su ceño esta fruncido mientras me sujeta el brazo

-Yo… eh… etto… -No se que decir, en verdad no debía estar aquí afuera –Solo Salí un rato porque estaba un poco mareada… -Dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente

-Aun así… si estas aquí te puede hacer mas daño… -No se como o a que hora es que el me cargo hasta la habitación cerrando las puertas detrás de nosotros

-Oye… no tenias porque hacer eso… -Le reprocho cuando me sienta en la cama –yo sola puedo caminar

-Pero eres tan terca que te hubieras quedado ahí afuera… -Responde mientras me coloca una cobija encima

-Esta bien… lo lamento… tienes razón… -Se que no eh cambiado, ah sido la carta la que me cambio pero eso no evita que ahora mismo sienta arder mi rostro "cálmate sakura!" –me regaño mentalmente

-Bueno mira, te traje un té y una pastilla… -Me extiende una charola hasta donde yo me encuentro, Yo solo asiento y tomo la taza en mi manos mientras que le doy un sorbo, después tomo la pastilla y me la paso en compañía de el té.

-Gracias… -Musito mientras veo como el se pone de pie con la charola

-No agradezcas nada… Me preocupas mucho y por eso lo hago –Se gira y me da la espalda –Ahora deberías dormir un poco…

-Pero… y tu? –Le pregunto, pues que yo sepa esta es su habitación

-Yo dormiré en el sofá de la sala… -Veo como sonríe un poco –Mejor descansa… -Toma el picaporte con su manos libre pero antes de salir…

-No!... no te vayas!... no quiero estar sola!... no quiero –No se a que hora es que llegue hasta donde esta el y menos cuando fue que empecé a abrazar por la espalda

-Sakura!...

-Por favor… no quiero estar sola… tengo miedo… -Lo dije? Si, lo dije… eso es lo que ¿siento? ¿Miedo? –Te lo ruego… no me dejes… quédate… -Suplique mientras sentía como nuevamente lagrimas salen de mis ojos.

Pierdo la fuerza de mis piernas y caigo de rodillas al suelo, mis ojos me traicionan produciendo miles de lágrimas que no soy capaz de controlar… Escucho que la puerta se abre y luego como se cierra… Se fue… me ah dejado… Aprieto mis ojos con fuerza, tengo que evitar llorar pero es que ¡No puedo! Ya me canse de actuar indiferente, de fingir ser alguien que no soy… Ya no puedo seguir con esto… Ya no quiero la ayuda de nadie… Lo que ah de pasar, va a pasar y eso ni yo ni nadie lo puede evitar… Ya no quiero esta vida… quiero mi vida de antes… Si aquella donde era una llorona, despistada, infantil, torpe, aquella que capturo las cartas clow con ayuda de sus amigos…

Quiero volver a ser la misma de antes… ya no quiero que nadie me haga daño, ya no quiero guardar rencor en mí… ¡Ya no quiero! –Nuevamente mis ojos son tan traicioneros que no me permiten dejar de llorar y saben que… No quiero dejar de hacerlo… yo no soy esa que ya no llora, la que no siente la que odia a todos los que la rodean… Yo no soy esa…

-Sakura… -Abro mis ojos con rapidez al sentir como alguien esta abrazándome por la cintura… -No llores, yo estoy aquí contigo…

-Sha… shaoran –Musito sin creerlo –Pero tu… -volteo a verlo a la cara

-Shhh… Yo estaré contigo siempre… y no te voy a dejar sola… Me quedare contigo siempre, nunca te voy a dejar… -Sus ojos brillan de una forma que me es conocida, es como cuando le confesé mis sentimientos o el a mi…

-Shaoran!... –Exclamo con rapidez mientras me giro totalmente y lo abrazo con todas mis fuerzas

-Sakura… -Su susurro llega a mi oído y provoca que me estremezca un poco

Ambos seguimos abrazados, pero poco a poco el se pone de pie y me brinda su mano para seguir sus pasos… Al llegar a la cama yo me recuesto en ella mientras que shaoran me cubre con la misma frazada de hace un rato, yo le miro un rato, esta frente a mi y tiene una mirada llena de ternura…

-Shaoran yo quiero decirte algo… -Le hablo en voz baja pero se que me ah escuchado, Tengo que contarle sobre la carta, debo decirle que se ah salido un poco de control este asunto y que necesito que el este enterado por si llega a pasar algo… Las palabras de la carta fueron mas una amenaza…

-shhh… por favor sakura… no digas ahorita nada… -Pone su dedo sobre mis labios

-Pero es que… -Insisto pero el sigue sin dejarme hablar, veo como apaga la luz y después regresa hasta donde yo estoy

-Mejor descansa… -Siento sus labios sobre mi frente y luego veo como el se recuesta a un lado mío… mis mejillas arden, lo bueno es que por la oscuridad no es posible notarlas o eso supongo…

-Shaoran… -Y lo hizo! Siento que el sueño empieza a vencerme pero antes de caer totalmente miro sus ojos, unos llenos de ¿Amor? Puede que si… sonrió con alegría y después de eso siento como sus manos rodean mi cintura… Me siento protegida y querida como nunca, aun así hay un asunto que esta pendiente y que tengo que resolver…

Pero por ahora se que yo Lo amo… y no quiero que se aleje de mi nunca!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0**

-Entonces usted es el ancestro de sakura? –Pregunta un desconcertado Jun

-Así es chicos… Yo soy su ancestro –Vuelve a mencionar el hombre de ojos miel

-Vaya!... entonces solo nos ah usado? –Alza una ceja el rubio

-Pues es solo por el bien de sakura y Li… -Cruza sus manos frente a el

-Oh bueno… ahora entiendo todo ¿Y tú no dirás nada? –Mira de reojo a la joven pelirroja a su lado

-Yo… -Aprieta sus puños –Es usted un Idiota!... Como se atreve a matar a nuestras familias solo por su conveniencia… -Le grita la joven mientras se pone de pie

-Tranquila Iridia –Le toma de la cintura el rubio

-Pero como quieres que me calme… Este señor mato a nuestros padres Jun!... a caso a ti no te importa… -Los ojos de la joven están cristalinos y a punto de estallar en lagrimas

-Iridia por favor… Acaso no escuchaste que la muerte de nuestros padres ya estaba destinada y ni tu ni yo lo hubiéramos podido cambiar… -Le toma de las muñecas forzándola a verlo a la cara

-Pero…

-Mira lo que paso, pues ya ah pasado… Mejor sigamos con el plan… A mi me gustaría mucho ver como termina todo este asunto… -Sonríe el joven rubio

-Jun… -Musita la oji-gris

-Por favor… sigamos con esto… Solo unos días mas y todo habrá terminado… por favor… -Le pide con ojos de cachorrito

-Esta bien… -Se suelta con fuerza la joven mientras mira hacia el sujeto de capa negra –Y que mas pasara…

-Pues… al terminar con los planes de la carta, se supone que ella y la otra carta "love" se unirán para formar una nueva carta que lleva el nombre de "El recuerdo" –El hombre se pone de pie frente a ambos

-Y eso para que sirve –Pregunta el joven rubio a un lado de su compañera

-Si no me equivoco, las cartas tienen que evaluar a la futura pareja de su dueño o en este caso dueña… Fue por eso que clow nunca tuvo relación alguna con una mujer, pues sabia muy bien que su pareja necesitaba un poder de magia demasiado alto como para pasar esa prueba… -Contesto con simpleza

-Y que pasara con la nueva carta? –Pregunta la pelirroja

-Esa carta es como una salvación hacia el amor de sakura y shaoran, en caso de que la prueba sea demasiado dura y o complicada, sakura pierde todos los recuerdos con su amor verdadero… En este caso el joven Li deberá luchar por impedir que eso pase, pero si no es posible que lo logre entonces la carta les servirá para traer un poco de sus recuerdos y sentimientos en sakura… Si no cuentan con esa carta y la prueba es fallida, sakura olvidara todo sobre Li y el no podrá hacer nada para que ella recupere sus sentimientos hacia el…

-Vaya!... –Exclaman los jóvenes al mismo tiempo

-Entonces necesitan que la carta odio y amor se hagan una sola… -Ante eso el hombre solo asiente –Que difícil… -Suspira el rubio mientras pasa sus brazos por su nuca

-Tanto por estar juntos… Supongo que hay personas que deben luchar mas por su amor que otras –Diciendo esto la pelirroja se da media vuelta y mira de reojo a su compañero –Verdad jun?

El joven se sonroja un poco pero aun así conserva la tranquilidad mas pacifica que puede –pero y que se supone que quiere la carta odio… Hoy si no me equivoco fue ella quien causo que ese tipejo casi abusara de sakura –Frunce el ceño al recordar lo ultimo

-No lose… Todo esta muy enredado… Supongo que empieza a molestarse por que no ah conseguido el poder suficiente para derrotar a su hermana –El hombre mira hacia la ventana y pierde su vista en la luna

-Pues lo que quiera hacer, será muy peligroso… Aun no se si hoy Li hubiera llegado a tiempo para salvarla… -Exclama con algo de enojo el de ojos azules

-Cierto… Sakura corre mucho peligro… -Le da la razón la chica

-Si… pero nosotros no debemos interferir demasiado… -Contesta el hombre

-Bueno… pues habiéndonos dicho todo, supongo que es hora de dormir… -Bosteza el rubio recuperando su postura de hace un rato

-Jaja tu solo piensas en dormir… -Suelta unas risas la chica

-Oye!... no es cierto… también pienso en comida, en los animales y mucho mas en… En ti… -lo último lo susurra cerca del oído de la chica quien se estremece ante el aliento del rubio

-jaja te sonrojas muy fácil… -Exclama es rubio pasando a un lado de su compañera

-Hey!... –La joven tiene sus mejillas en el mismo tono que su rojizo cabello

-Ya!... mejor duerman… o si quieren seguir sus peleas que sea en otro lado –Interfiere el hombre con una media sonrisa

-Lo sentimos amo… -Ambos jóvenes bajan la cabeza

-Dejen de decirme amo… Ahora solo soy Anort –Sonríe el hombre

-Esta bien a… -Se corrigen ambos –Esta bien Anort –Hacen una reverencia y el hombre solo ríe por la reacción de ambos muchachos

-Hay… Los jóvenes de hoy en día… -Dice para si mismo mientras ve como ambos chicos salen del lugar

El hombre recupera su postura frente al gran ventanal que hay… -Mi pequeña sakura… espero que seas feliz, antes de que yo me valla de este mundo… -susurra el hombre con una sonrisa triste

CONTINUARA…

**Hi! Pues ando Renovando este capitulo jaja xd… Espero que les haya agradado mas asi que como estaba antes… ahora esta menos confuso y un poco mas romantico ^^ **

**Nos leemos pronto… Besos **


	21. Chapter 21

**Aquí les traigo el siguiente cap. Espero que lo disfruten ^.^**

**Cap. 21**

**Sakura pov:**

Me siento muy bien… a decir verdad estoy perfectamente… Dormí como no lo había hecho en días pero… ¿La escuela?... Diablos! Son casi las 10… es muy tarde… pero aun así no tengo ganas de ir… prefiero quedarme aquí un rato mas… Así junto a el por unos minutos mas…

Me despierto con la luz del sol, miro hacia mis espaldas y ahí esta el… Durmiendo con algunos mechones de su cabello tan rebelde sobre su frente… Se ve tan tierno pero con ese rostro tan perfecto… -"Ya sakura deja de pensar así" –Me recrimino mentalmente.

Decido que es mejor levantarme, quiero agradecerle a shaoran todo lo que ayer hizo por mi, hoy me siento mejor ya no tengo fiebre aunque si no me equivoco sigo toda roja, pero… Dudo que sea por la enfermedad…

Lentamente me levanto de la cama, una vez sentada en ella le hecho un vistazo a aquel castaño que duerme profundamente, sonrió con ternura al ver su rostro tan pacifico, y pensar que es el mismo niño frio, sabelotodo y gruñón que llego para quitarme las cartas clow… Suelto una pequeña risa al saber como fue que el cambio tanto… Me pongo de pie y lentamente camino hasta la puerta del baño. Entro por ella y ahí decido tomar una ducha.

Una vez que eh terminado me coloco la ropa que use ayer… Esta limpia pero aun así quedo un poco rota, En fin… Salgo del baño y observo que shaoran sigue durmiendo, lentamente me le acerco y lo cubro con la frazada.

Ahora me dirijo a la cocina, empiezo a preparar algo de desayunar y una vez que eh terminado yo como algo y el resto lo coloco sobre una charola… Camino hasta el cuarto y ahí dejo la bandeja en la mesa de noche que se encuentra a un lado de la cama, después tomo un lapicero y una hoja de papel en color verde…

Una vez que eh terminado de escribir coloco la nota frente al desayuno que eh preparado, me acerco a shaoran y con delicadeza paso mi mano por su rostro… Poco a poco acerco mis labios a los suyos depositando un suave beso sobre ellos…

Cuando me alejo, doy media vuelta y camino hasta la puerta… Ahí me detengo y le hecho un ultimo vistazo… -Te amo shaoran Li… Gracias por todo –Susurro y salgo del cuarto cerrando la puerta con suavidad…

Cuando llego a la puerta principal suelto un gran suspiro y después salgo por esta con dirección a mi departamento y posteriormente a ver a Yashir…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Shaoran pov:**

Abro los ojos y me levanto lentamente hasta sentarme en la cama… Miro a mí alrededor y no logro ubicar a la personita con la cual me quede dormido anoche...

-Sakura… Sakura –Pregunto mientras me pongo de pie, al parecer se ah ido… Suelto un suspiro y regreso a sentarme en la cama, reviso el reloj y veo que pasan un poco de las 10… supongo que habrá ido a la escuela… aunque…

Si lo pienso bien hace un rato me pareció sentir algo sobre mi boca… -Paso mis dedos sobre ella y recuerdo unos suaves y carnosos labios rosando los míos… ¿abra sido un sueño? Fue tan real… En fin… me pongo de pie y cuando lo hago me doy cuanta de que hay un desayuno hecho y a su lado una pequeña nota en color verde…

La tomo en mis manos y empiezo a leer –"_Te agradezco todo lo que hiciste por mi shaoran, pero necesitaba salir e ir a mi departamento por ropa limpia… Espero verte pronto… Con cariño SK." _–termino de leer y una gran sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro.

-Sakura… -Susurro con alegría y después me acerco a comer lo que ah preparado… Esto esta delicioso… me muero de ganas por verla otra vez. Ya se!... Iré a buscarla tan pronto termine mi desayuno.

Una vez hecho todo lo anterior y haberme dado una ducha, decido colocarme una ropa cualquiera un pantalón negro y una camisa del mismo color… Camino hasta la puerta y tomo mi chaqueta antes de Salir…

Cuando llego a la planta baja saludo al portero y después empiezo mi camino, oh pero que demonios! Aun no se donde vive… -Una gran gota surge en mi nuca… Ahora que are? –me pregunto mentalmente, camino hacia el parque pingüino con las manos en las bolsas del pantalón… Suelto un suspiro de resignación, tal vez lo mejor seria regresar…

Digo, no fui hoy al instituto por lo cual debería descansar un rato… Camino de regreso a casa cuando una presencia de magia atraviesa mis sentidos… Al girarme no encuentro nada extraño pero aun así me pongo alerta…

Camino hasta los arbustos y cerca de ellos escucho un sollozo… Alzo una ceja mientras me acerco a este sitio, pero lo único que encuentro es un pequeño niño llorando desoladamente.

-Oye… ¿te encuentras bien? –Me agacho hasta quedar a su altura y tomarle el rostro con mis manos

-Ah… etto… si… -Cuando alza su cara me sorprende ver de quien se trata

-¡Yashir!... ¿pero que… -Musito y el niño me interrumpe lanzándoseme encima

-Tío! –Sus lágrimas se han ido pero ahora me mira un poco confundido -¿Cómo llegue aquí? –Me desconcierta el saber que el no sabe ni que hace aquí

-¿Cómo… -Alzo una ceja -¿Acaso no sabes porque estas en este sitio? –El niega con la cabeza, yo me pongo de pie y lo tomo en brazos

-No… yo solo se que estaba junto con mi tía sakuda [Sakura] de degeso [Regreso] a su casa… poque [porque] hoy estadia [Estaria] con ella… -Alzo una ceja en total desconcierto

-Entonces sakura esta por aquí… -Veo como el niño niega con la cabeza

-Ella me dijo que esperara a lado de ella mientas [Mientras] sacaba sus llaves, pelo [Pero] yo no estaba aquí… Estábamos en un edificio muy grande, no se como llegue aquí ¿Tu sabes algo tío? –Me pregunta y yo solo niego

-No… -Me quedo pensando un rato –Es algo extraño… Dices que estabas a un lado de sakura y después ya no… -El pequeño solo asiente con la cabeza –Y por lo que veo vienes de la escuela ¿no? –El solo asiente nuevamente

-Me llevadas [Llevaras] con mi tía… -el niño me mira con ojos de cachorrito entristecido, y claro que no soy capaz de dejarlo aquí solo

-Si… pero antes llamare a tu tía –El sonríe y lo bajo al suelo para poder sacar mi celular

-Nadie responde… -Me mordí el labio inferior –Sera mejor que le deje un mensaje…

Después de eso tome al pequeño en la mano, y como ni el no yo sabemos donde vive ahora sakura, decidimos ir a mi departamento y esperar a que sakura fuera por el…

Ciertamente en el camino paso algo que no esperaba…

-Oye tío… ya me canse… me duelen mis piecitos –Un quejido de parte del niño, hizo que captara que esta era una distancia muy larga y seguramente para su edad aun no estaba totalmente acostumbrado a caminar tanto

-Entonces deja que te cargo –Le sugiero y el asiente con alegría, después tomo al pequeño y lo coloco en la parte trasera de mi nuca, donde lo sostengo de las manos para evitar que se caiga…

-Vaya… eres alto… -Dice mientras yo camino nuevamente –Pero aun así mi papá es mas alto que tu… -En su tono de voz noto que lo dice con orgullo y sonrió un poco, aunque claro que no me gusta que me comparen con el pesado de Toya Kinomoto

-Si, tu papá es mucho mas alto que yo… -Le miro de reojo y el sigue viendo el camino –Aun así se que tu algún día lo alcanzaras…

-Si… Yo quiero ser muy, pero muy alto… Quiero ser el mas alto de todos… -Rio un poco ante sus ocurrencias… Después no se porque pero un extraño sentimiento nace en mi interior, es como si yo quisiera tener a alguien así como este pequeño… Alguien que diga lo mismo de mí… Como si yo quisiera tener un…

La voz del niño me saca de mis pensamientos –Tengo sueño… no domi [Dormí] bien anoche, ¿Puedo domil [Dormir] un dato [rato]? –El niño suelta un bostezo perezoso que aunque se que es de día, el debe tener sueño… Por lo cual asiento y después de un rato paso a sujetar el niño entre mis brazos.

-adigato… [Arigato] –Musita mientras veo como sus pequeños parpados empiezan a cerrarse debido al sueño

Sigo caminando, son como las 2 de la tarde… Cielos! Creo que me demore más de lo que tenía pensado, en fin… A unas cuantas cuadras antes del edificio, el niño empezó a gemir débilmente, después vi que movía la cabeza. Debe de tener una pesadilla… Pero poco después sus ojos se abrieron aunque eran color Azul?... como es que…

-Cuídala… trátala bien y no dejes que nada malo le pase… Es tu deber salvar su alma antes de que sea carcomida por el rencor… No dejes que te odie… o si no se perderá y la batalla será ganada antes de haber luchado… No dejes que "Ella" les gane… luchen por su amor… -Abro los ojos como platos ante esas palabras… Pero mientras sigo en trance a medio camino, el niño cierra nuevamente sus ojos y no los vuelve a abrir más y solo veo que una sonrisa se forma en su rostro además de que una pequeña luz brilla en su pecho…

-Pero que… -Musito verdaderamente sorprendido

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Sakura pov:**

Diablos!... Yashir donde te has metido…-Estoy a punto de colapsar de los nervios y la preocupación… Yashir, mi sobrino, no esta por ningún lado… Y se supone que debía estar aquí… Ahhh Por dios… me dará un infarto…

Eh pasado ya casi una hora buscando a Yashir, fui por el después de pasar a mi departamento a cambiarme de ropa… Después un momento lo descuide y ahora ya no esta… Oh kami!... Que are?...

Escucho como mi celular suena, pero aun así no tengo cabeza para contestar… Nuevamente suena y lo ignoro totalmente… Aunque a la tercera llamada decido ir a ver quien coño es…

Tomo el aparatito en mis manos, y ahí veo que tengo ya varias llamadas perdidas de Shaoran… Después noto que hay un mensaje de voz por lo cual procedo a escucharlo…

-"_Oye sakura… Encontré al pequeño yashir en el parque, supongo que lo estas buscando ¿no? Lo llevare a mi casa pues no se donde vives, pero puedes pasar por el en cualquier momento…" –_Fin del mensaje… Suelto un GRAN suspiro… Me salvo… acaba de hacer que mi pulso regrese a la normalidad… Después de tirarme en el sofá, me levanto y rápidamente voy por una chaqueta negra, me coloco las zapatillas para correr y así darme mayor prisa…

Salgo a toda velocidad por las calles de Tomoeda, pero a medio camino, una extraña fuerza de magia surge junto a shaoran… Le habrá pasado algo? Aun así, esta con Yashir y eso me preocupa aun mas, por lo que en un lugar donde no me vean, invoco mi báculo y llamo a la carta vuelo.

Poco después diciendo en un pequeño callejón que esta cerca del edificio donde vive shaoran… Camino a paso rápido por el callejón pues aun no borro de mi mente el suceso del día de ayer… Al haber salido a la calle, corro a todo lo que puedo hasta la entrada del edificio donde saludo amablemente al portero y este me regresa el gesto, pues me ah visto ayer y esta mañana por aquí…

-Buenas tardes… -Saludo

-Muy buenas tardes señorita… El joven Li acaba de llagar hace unos momentos, supongo que ah venido a verlo ¿Me equivoco? –yo solo niego con la cabeza

-No… no se equivoca… -Suelto una pequeña risa

-Ah… Las jóvenes parejas de hoy en día… -Dice, mientras siento como los colores se me suben al rostro… ¿Pareja? Eso seria como si el y yo fuéramos novios… -Decido no alterarme mas y me despido del anciano mientras avanzo hacia el ascensor…

Poco después de haberlo abordado, llego hasta la planta 5 que es donde se encuentra el departamento de Shaoran… Avanzo hasta la puerta y toco sigilosamente en ella.

Cuando shaoran sale, a mi la cara se me colorea de la vergüenza… El esta sin camisa dejando al descubierto su bien formados músculos… Me muerdo el labio inferior para dejar de pensar así –Hola… -Digo casi en un susurro -¿Qué te… -Señalo su condición y el también se sonroja

-A… etto… bueno es que… -De repente la voz de un niño capta nuestra atención

-Tía!... –Siento como alguien se me cuelga de las piernas –Que bueno que llegaste…

-Yashir… -Sin pensarlo, lo tomo en brazos y lo aprieto contra mí –Como fue que desapareciste…

-No lose… Solo se que mi tío shaoran me enconto [Encontró] en el paque… [Parque]

Yo solo vi de reojo al mencionado y note como su cara estaba tan roja que parecía un tomate maduro –Como lo encontraste –Le pregunte ignorando el hecho de que no trajera camisa alguna

-Em… Bueno pues… larga historia ¿Gustas pasar? –Se hace a un lado y yo solo asiento mientras yashir toma mi mano y me hala al interior

-Tia… -Me llama el pequeño y yo me acerco a el

-Que sucede… -El me indica que me quiere decir algo en el oído por lo cual me pongo a su altura y el cerca de mi oreja me susurra –Le tire el jugo a shaoran… Pol [Por] eso esta sin camisa… -Yo abro mis ojos ante tal cosa…

-Pero Yashir… Eso es… -Le miro y el solo baja la mirada

-Oye sakura… Quieres algo de tomar?-La voz de shaoran me llama

Me limito a asentir y el me brinda un vaso de jugo… Después nuevamente habla –Iré a ponerme algo…

Yo asiento y cuando el se da la vuelta –Lo siento… creo que Yashir se paso un poco –Le dije con la cara llena de vergüenza

-No te preocupes… Es solo un niño… -Me mira de reojo y yo solo bajo mas la cabeza

Después el desaparece por el pasillo hasta su cuarto… Mientras yo me quedo hablando con Yashir y pidiéndole que me cuente como es que paso el pequeño "Accidente" del jugo y la ropa de shaoran.

-Etto… bueno es que… El me dio un vaso con jugo y yo estaba tomándomelo tranquilo [tranquilo], hasta que le pregunte algo y el solo se puso muy dojo [Rojo] y a mi me dio mucha disa [Risa] podeso escupí mi jugo y lo moje a el… -Alzo una ceja al saber el verdadero motivo

-¿Y que le preguntaste? –Le digo con curiosidad al momento de darle un sorbo al vaso

-Le pegunte [Pregunte] que si ya habían hecho a mi pimito [Primito] –Todo mi jugo fue a parar en el suelo ante esa… Ocurrencia… Tosí un poco tratando de recuperar el aire

-Oye te pasa algo sakura… -La voz de shaoran me distrajo nuevamente y sentí como toda mi cara volvía al color mas rojo que podía, vergüenza y bochorno por la pregunta de mi sobrino…

-Etto… Lo que pasa es que se me cayo un poco de jugo –Río un poco –Me podrías decir donde tienes algo para limpiar –Le digo mientras me pongo de pie

-Oh… no te preocupes… De todas formas tengo que hacer el aseo… ya que hace un rato me paso lo mismo que a ti… -Veo como un color rojo se apodera de sus mejillas y yo solo suelto una risa nerviosa…

-En ese caso te ayudare… -Le digo y el niega con la cabeza –Oh vamos shaoran! Déjame ayudarte… -Le insisto pero el sigue negando –Mira, en ese caso mejor limpiare yo lo que eh tirado…

-No pero… -Se acerca hasta mí –Tú no deberías…

-Si no me dejas harás que me sienta inútil… -Me cruzo de brazos y hago un gesto de "Supuesto" enojo. El me mira y ríe un poco

-Esta bien… -Veo como se encoje de hombros

-Oye tía… -Siento como las pequeñas manos de Yashir tironean de mi pantalón –Todavía tengo sueño, ¿puedo dormir otro rato? –Alzo una ceja y le miro a los ojos

-Tienes mucho sueño? –El solo asiente –No crees poder esperar hasta que nos vayamos? –Niega con la cabeza mientras se frota por encima de los parpados –Entonces…

-Puede dormir en mi cama… Digo si quieres… -La voz de shaoran me atrae a voltear a verlo

-Si… -Veo como sonríe mi pequeño sobrino

-No te molesta? –El me responde con una negación y Yashir rápidamente se escabulle hasta el dormitorio de la casa

-Vaya… tiene mucho sueño… -Exclamo cuando observo como ese pequeño duerme sobre la cama en la cual yo dormí hace un día… -Eso es extraño… el nunca duerme tanto

-¿En verdad? –Shaoran me mira confuso y yo solo asiento

-Es como si hubiera hecho algo que gasto todas sus energías…

Después de un rato, ambos volvemos a la sala y ahí no ponemos de frente

-Bueno… ¿en que te ayudo? –Le pregunto

-En… supongo que no hay mucho que hacer, solo debo terminar los deberes que tenia pensado hacer mañana ¿Aun así quieres ayudar?

**Shaoran pov:**

Veo como ella asiente con la cabeza… Por lo cual procedo a decirle lo que podría hacer para que terminemos rápido…

A los pocos minutos yo me encuentro lavando los platos mientras que ella limpia la sala…

-Oye sakura… -Me acerco hasta ella -¿Dónde quedo tu collar? Digo, siempre lo has traído puesto y hoy no –Señalo hacia su cuello

-Etto… Se quedo en mi casa… -Alzo una ceja pero cuando noto como ella se pone nerviosa y tensa decido solo encogerme de hombros

-Bueno… Creo que ya hemos terminado –Le digo mientras acomodo algunas cosas

-Fue rápido… -Me sonríe y yo solo asiento

-¿Quieres comer algo? –Le digo y ella solo niega

-No gracias… Ya es algo tarde y yo ni loca vuelo a caminar en la noche por tomada… Además kero me pidió que no tardara mucho

-Te reclamo por no haberlo llamado –Alzo una ceja

-Si… algo así… jeje –Suelta unas risas nerviosas

-Oh ya veo… Entonces si quieres te acompaño hasta tu casa, o primero pasaras a dejar a Yashir en la suya? –Ella asiente

-Si, le dije a Kaho que no se lo llevaría muy noche, pues tiene tarea –Veo como ella se pone de pie y yo imito su postura –Iré por Yashir… -Y ahí empieza a caminar hasta donde se encuentra el pequeño…

…

-Creo que debemos darnos prisa… No tardara en comenzar a llover –Digo mientras miro hacia el cielo, donde algunos truenos caen y las nubes cubren el cielo… Llevamos poco caminando los 3, bueno 2 porque el pequeño va en brazos de sakura…

-Tia… tengo miedo…-Escucho la voz aguda del niño y lo miro de reojo, veo que se aferra a la chaqueta de sakura como si de ello dependiera su vida

-Demonios!... lo olvidaba… Yashir le tiene miedo a las tormentas –Escucho que exclama sakura

-¿Enserio? –El pequeño solo asiente y esconde su cabeza entre el hombro de sakura –Pues te pareces mucho a lo que me espantaba a tu edad… -Veo como tanto sakura y el pequeño me miran con desconcierto

-Bueno… es que yo antes en Hong Kong, me espantaba con los truenos y tenia que ir con mis hermanas… O al menos eso hice hasta que cumplí 5 años y mi entrenamiento empezó –Me encojo de hombro

-Vaya!... Eso no lo sabía… Pensé que el trueno era tu símbolo favorito

Yo sonrió ante esa respuesta de sakura –Y lo es… porque tiempo después ese fue mi ataque primordial para defenderme y mas aun porque… -Me acerco mas a sakura y paso mi brazo por su cintura haciendo que se junte mas a mi –Con el fue que conocí a la niña mas tierna y encantadora de todas… -Le susurro cerca de su oído y siento como ella se estremece provocando que nos detengamos en el camino y me mire con los ojos brillosos

-En… enserio? –Yo asiento –Vaya… pero aun así, en ese tiempo ese niño de china era muy gruñón y frio –Veo como ríe un poco y vuelve a caminar

-Hoe!... –Rezongo y ella me mira divertida haciendo que mi cara se vuelva del color de una manzana

-Entonces tu conoces desde antes a mi tía…? –La vocecilla de el hijo de Toya kinomoto capta mi atención

-Así es… Se puede decir que fuimos rivales, compañeros, amigos y depuse… -Sakura me interrumpe y dice otra cosa y no la que yo pensaba

-Y después el se fue a Hong Kong… -Veo como el niño no le cree mucho pero aun así no dice nada

Me siento un poco mal, el que ella no me haya reconocido como su novio es algo duro… pero supongo que es por lo mismo de siempre… Que ella ah cambiado y según lo que dijo, esa relación de hace años fue solo un capricho de dos niños que no sabían que hacían…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**+0+0+0+0+0+0**

Dos adolescentes caminan por las calles de tomoeda y ahora el chico lleva sobre su hombro derecho a un pequeño niño de cabello café oscuro, casi negros…

-No tenías que molestarte en llevártelo… Yo puedo con el –Le dice la chica de ojos esmeralda

-Claro que no… No es ninguna molestia el llevarlo, además ya tenia un rato que tu lo habías cargado y sinceramente quería que descansaran tus brazos –Le responde el ambarino

-Gracias shaoran… -Dice la chica mientras sonríe

-Dime algo sakura… -El chico le detiene de un brazo -¿Por qué no quisiste que tu sobrino supiera que fuimos novios? –Alza una ceja

-Ah… Bueno pues porque si ya hace preguntas tan raras, no me imagino se le daos cuerda con decirle algo de hace 5 años –Se encoge de hombros

-Es eso? –Alza una ceja –O sigues con la idea de lo que e dijiste el otro día?

La castaña pone expresión de desconcierto –A que te refieres? –Alza una ceja

-Pues a cuando hablamos el día que regresaste de tu estancia con Akimisawa –Responde mientras frunce el ceño al recordarlo

La chica se pone tensa y solo mira hacia otro lado –No… no recuerdo lo que dije, pero supongo que si es eso…

-No lo recuerdas? –Se intriga el joven. La esmeralda solo niega con la cabeza -¿Entonces no recuerdas que me dijiste?

-No… no lo recuerdo –Se encoge de hombros -¿Qué fue lo que te dije? -Pues… "Mejor no digo nada"-Piensa el chico –Algo sobre que no querías a nadie… -Miente el chico pero aun así su compañera parece conformarse con esa respuesta

-Oye shaoran… -Empieza a caminar –No es tan tarde… Quisieras que después de dejar a Yashir en su casa, pasemos a estudiar? –Le mira de reojo

-A… etto… Si esta bien… -Contesta con una sonrisa el joven y la chica le devuelve el gesto

-Excelente… -Y ambos siguen su camino hasta llegar a una casa parecida a la que habitaba antes sakura… Al poco rato dejaron al niño con su madre y ellos se despidieron excusándose que tenían que hacer algunas cosas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Oye Tomy… -Habla un chico de anteojos –Que tanto miras…

-Ah… Eriol… Nada… solo algunas fotos –Cierra instantáneamente el álbum que tenia en sus manos

EL joven ingles alza una ceja y le quita el libro de las manos –Oh… Es por eso que andas tan triste -La amatista solo asiente –Hay Tomoyo… Ya veras que pronto tendremos a la sakura de antes… -Le abraza

-Si lose… pero es que la extraño mucho… Es mi mejor amiga y mi prima… y no eh estado junto a ella cuando debería… -Recarga su cabeza el pecho de su novio

-Shhh… Solo unos días mas Tomy, y todo habrá terminado –Le acaricia el cabello

-¿Enserio? –Le mira con ojos cristalino y el chico solo asiente mientras vuele a abrazar a su novia depositando un suave beso en sus labios…

Ambos se encontraban abrazados en la cama de la chica, donde tenían esparcidos miles de libros y cosas que parecían de la caja donde tomoyo guardaba todos sus preciados recuerdos…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Oye sakura… que no veníamos a estudiar –Dice el joven chino al ver como su compañera solo se pasea de un lado a otro

-Si… perdón shaoran pero es que ese Kero me las va a pagar en cuanto llegue –Frunce el ceño

El chico ríe divertido al mirar todo su alrededor… Hay caramelos tirados en el suelo, una consola de video-juegos prendida frente al televisor, miles de objetos en el suelo, la sala llena de platos de comida pero vacios, algunas ¿Plumas? En el suelo, y un gran charco de jugo en el suelo…

-Pero como fue que… -Señala el chico

-No lose… -Se tira en el sofá –Dijo que invitaría a Spi a jugar, pero supongo que le dio algo dulce y provocaron una pelea en mi departamento… -suelta un bufido

-jeje –Ríe nervioso el ambarino al recordar como su "Amiga" se puso al borde de un paro al ver como estaba su casa en cuanto llegaron… Las ventanas estaban abiertas, clara señal de que los guardianes habían salido por ella y por lo que se veía en la pared que eran rasguños como de gato, supuso que ambos habían tomado su forma original y habían hecho un pequeño campo de batalla…

-Lo siento shaoran… pero ahora no podremos estudiar –Se encoge de hombros la joven

-Hoe!... no te preocupes… Puedes usar la carta burbuja para limpiar y yo te ayudo con el resto… -Sonríe el joven –Tu me ayudaste en mi casa, así que ahora me toca recompensártelo…

-Ah… gracias –Musita sakura mientras se pone de pie

Al poco rato ambos se encontraban recogiendo y limpiando todo lo que ahí había, pero en cuanto la chica invoco la carta burbuja, todo se lleno de ellas e incluso los jóvenes terminaron todos mojados, pero aun así se reían como niños al ver el estado del otro y mas aun porque trataban de ponerse de pie pero caían al suelo a causa del jabón

-Buena idea shaoran… Ahora debemos ver como quitar las burbujas –Le mira con reproche y diversión a la vez

-Yo que iba a saber que todo se iba a quedar resbaloOSo –Lo último lo dice con dificultad al caer nuevamente en el suelo

-Jajá –Te vez muy chistoso lleno de burbujas

-Hey… Tu también lo estas… -Le señala

Ambos se ríen por un rato y después entre los dos se intentan levantar pero en lugar de eso, terminan en el suelo nuevamente solo que en una posición u tanto incomoda…

Ambos se sonrojan ante la situación, Shaoran quedo arriba de sakura a unos pocos centímetros de juntar sus rostros… Las respiraciones de ambos se mesclaban y sus mejillas se habían encendido como llamas…

Cuando sus miradas chocaron, ambos se quedaron quietos un rato y el al ver como ella tenia la boca entreabierta no aguanto mas la situación y junto sus labios junto a los de ella, al principio sakura pareció sorprendida pero poco a poco le devolvió el beso… Siguieron en lo mismo hasta que el aire les hizo falta y tuvieron que separar sus bocas…

Tenían los labios hinchados y rojos pero aun así una vez recuperado el aire volvieron a juntar sus labios mientras que ella pasaba sus brazos alrededor de la nuca del chico y este solo se sostenía con sus brazos en el suelo para no caer encima de ella.

Así pasaron unos minutos y ellos seguían con sus labios unidos hasta que uno de ellos reacciono y se movió un poco tratando se acomodarse en el suelo…

-Ah… shaoran yo –Musito una sonrojada sakura mientras se sentaba en el suelo y el chico frente a ella. Ninguno de los dos sabia que decir, y es que habían cedido a lo que sus corazones querían…

Ambos se miraron y el rompió el silencio con una risa -Oye mejor levantémonos… o podría hacernos daño… -El chico se apoyo en el sofá para ponerse de pie y después le ayudo a la chica a hacer lo mismo

Ambos se miraron unos segundos y después desviaron sus miradas… Terminaron con la limpieza y cuando fue así la chica se tiro sobre el sofá mientras el ambarino solo la miraba desde su punto de estancia…

**Shaoran pov:**

Mierda!... Como me tentaba sakura… Estaba en el sofá con la vista en el techo y yo no podía hacer más que sonreír al ver y recordar la serie de besos que nos dimos minutos antes… Además se veía tan linda con las mejillas color carmín y su respiración relajada haciendo que su pecho subiera y bajara en forma que… Bueno aun soy un adolescente y claro que note los cambios de su apariencia en estos años como no hacerlo!... Aun así debo controlar mis hormonas…

Me muerdo el labio inferior y después me acerco hasta ella

-Oye sakura… Creo que mejor me voy… -Le digo y mientras me pongo de pie siento como sus brazos me jalan hasta ella nuevamente…

-No te vayas aun… quédate un rato mas –De un momento a otro siento como sus labios vuelven a rosar los míos embriagándome con ese sabor tan exquisito… tan dulce, tan vicioso…

CONTINUARA…

**Hi!**

**Pues aquí yo, con el cap. Mas largo que eh escrito jaja xd… Bueno como mi ánimo anda un poco decaído porque tengo algunos problemas. :/ Aun así espero que les haya gustado este cap. ¿Creen que pase algo entre esos dos? Jaja no lose… Aun no me decido si, si o no.**

**Digo después si hago que si, ustedes me querrán matar por lo que sigue, aun así lo pensare… no estaría mal hacer un travesura en este fic.**

**Espero haya sido de su agrado…**


	22. Chapter 22

**Pues… hemos llegado a los 2 capitulos finales… espero les haya agradado la historia ^^**

**Cap. 22**

**Sakura pov:**

No se lo que hago pero… No puedo dejar de besarlo, tan solo se me ah vuelto un vicio, es como si fuera lo mas necesario para mi vida… Dios! Dime si hago bien…

-Sak… Sakura –La voz de shaoran me trae de regreso a la realidad una vez que ah separado nuestras bocas

-Que… que sucede shaoran –Le digo entrecortadamente por la falta de aire

Yo… Esto no… Digo… -Mueve su cabeza en señal de desesperación

-¿Qué pasa? –Le digo suplicante

-Bueno… pues que yo… yo me… me tengo que ir –Se pone de pie de un solo salto

-Oye espera… -Me reincorporo –No es muy tarde, ¿acaso no íbamos a estudiar?

-Supongo que será otro día… Creo que hoy han pasado muchas cosas –Sigue dándome la espalda

-Pero… -Intento retenerlo pero el camina hasta la puerta

-Nos vemos mañana, te espero en mi departamento para que podamos estudiar ¿De acuerdo? –Eso me suena más a una orden por lo cual solo me encojo de hombros y asiento

-Si… esta bien –Musito bajando la cabeza y mirando la punta de mis pies como si ahora esto fuera lo mas interesante en el mundo, o al menos hasta que siento como nuevamente shaoran junta nuestros labios y aunque sorprendida, le respondo.

Es un beso corto pues ya se ah separado –Hasta mañana sakura –Me dice mientras abre la puerta

Yo solo puedo quedarme de pie, ahí frente al lugar por donde se marcho. Hasta que me tiro nuevamente en el sofá, mirando hacia el techo. "A caso el si me quiere como dice?... En verdad siente eso por mi?... pero el tiene novia y yo no le puedo hacer esto a Iridia, ella es mi amiga… También por otro lado esta Jun y cada vez descubro que no es la persona que yo creía, sino que todo lo contrario" –Una brisa fría me hace voltear hacia la ventana y ahí como entrandoviene llegando ese pequeño que me debe una explicación…

-Hola sakurita… Voy a estar en tu cuarto tengo que… -Dice mientras vuela hacia los pasillos

-Kerberos ven acá –Le digo en tono fuerte mientras me pongo de pie

-Que… que sucede –Supongo que sabe lo que me pasa

-Tu… -Le señalo mientras me le acerco –Como es que dejaste semejante desorden…

-Hay sakurita, lo… lo que pasa es que cuando jugué con Spi el hizo trampa y yo me enoje y le empecé a pegar con lo que tuviera al alcance, después todo se había regado tanto comida como algunas cosas que se cayeron, entonces el por accidente comió un chocolate y pues ya sabrás como se puso y para intentar detenerlo yo volví a mi forma original y…

-Ya!... no sigas explicando –Le miro con enojo –A partir de hoy no te dejare la consola de videojuegos y muchos menos comida –Le digo mientras me cruzo de brazos

-Nooooooooo… Pero sakura –Su voz suena casi como reproche

-Nada de peros, kerberos ese será tu castigo por todo el desastre que hiciste que limpiara

-Perooo –Su tono de voz se me hace tan infantil que hasta me hace reír

-Ya… mira si te daré de comer pero no esperes los videojuegos… -Me doy media vuelta –Ahora preparare la cena

-Bueno ya que… tendré que ir a casa de Eriol para jugar… -Cuando dice eso yo solo sonrió un poco pues no ah de ser nada divertido para Nakuru o para Eriol el tener que soportar seguramente un desastre así casi diario.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.

**Shaoran pov:**

Que día… No se si el mejor que eh tenido hasta ahora o no… Bueno lo que si se es que tengo una ganas incontenibles de regresar a donde esta ella y decirle cuanto la amo y volver a probar esos labios tan embriagadores que tiene…

Ok, debo de dejar de pensar mucho en ella… Primero tenemos que hablar unas cosas, pero es que me siento tan bien porque cuando me besaba era como si me dijera todo lo que siente por mí aunque hubo algo que no me gusto y fue que sentí que tiene dudas o algo por el estilo.

Camino de regreso a casa, la lluvia ha empezado a caer y también uno que otro relámpago cosa que me tiene sin importancia pero bueno…

Llego hasta el edificio donde habito y saludo al portero, después subo hasta mi departamento y me dejo caer en el sofá aun con la ropa mojada, eso me tiene sin cuidado…

Suelto un gran suspiro mientras cierro los ojos –Sakura… -Digo sin pensarlo y una sonrisa se forma en mi rostro.

Al poco rato escucho un sonido que supongo apenas y es captable dado el silencio en el apartamento. Levanto mi cabeza un poco y veo que hay un sobre blanco bajo la puerta, creo que es el correo aunque… Nah… No tengo ganas de levantarme e ir por el…

Después de unos minutos un estornudo sale de mi nariz, creo que me resfriare si no me cambio de ropa por lo que me levanto y antes de ir hasta mi cuarto tomo el sobre y lo coloco encima de una pequeña mesa que hay en la sala. Mañana leeré lo que sea que venga ahí…

Sin mas cosas que hacer camino directo a mi cierto y me cambio la ropa húmeda por una seca y mas cómoda que en este caso es un pants gris y una camiseta negra, ahora me tiro en la cama y aun sin envolverme con alguna frazada el sueño me gana y dejo que este me guie hasta un nuevo mundo…

….

Abro los ojos con un poco de pereza y veo como los molestos rayos de sol entran por las ventanas… Me incorporo en la cama y miro hacia el reloj a mi lado, es tarde supongo que me quede dormido de mas pero aun así no me interesa… Tuve un sueño tan bueno que me es imposible querer levantarme.

Soñé con ella… Si con sakura… Fue mas que un sueño era como un pronostico de lo que hubiese pasado si ella y yo nos quedábamos juntos ayer… Ya saben un sueño donde ella decía que me ama y yo le respondía lo mismo y en fin ya se imaginaran el resto…

Aun con una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro me pongo de pie y camino hasta el baño, me miro al espejo y aun no dejo de sonreír como idiota por lo que me hecho agua en el rostro, después regreso a mi cama y me tumbo en ella.

Miro hacia el techo y empiezo a dibujar figuras imaginarias con el dedo sobre el aire…

Al poco rato cierro los ojos un poco como si quisiera volver a ese magnifico sueño pero… -Dong, dong [Que mal timbre jaja xd] – regreso a la realidad y un poco molesto camino hasta la entrada en la sala, abro la puerta de golpe y al ver quien es me pongo nervioso…

-Sak… sakura –Recorro con la vista nuevamente aquella chica de cabello castaño frente a mi

-Hola shaoran… puedo pasar –Su voz suena algo tímida y yo solo asiento mientras me hago a un lado –Veo que llegue en mal momento pero creí que tu… -Señala mi ropa y solo puedo sonreír nervioso

-Ah si… jeje es que me vengo levantando –Por como sus ojos se abren parece sorprendida pero después forma una sonrisa

-Oh así que a las 12 del día y te acabas de levantar… Jeje pues me ganaste yo creí que se me había hecho tarde…

-¿Tarde? –Repito y veo como ella asiente

-Si, acaso olvidas que hoy quedamos de estudiar y bueno yo creí que era algo tarde pues tiene poco mas de media hora de que desperté y me di prisa para poder llegar aquí pensando en que tu tendrías tiempo de esperar –Desde mi punto de observación puedo ver como se sonroja un poco y yo solo sonrió un poco mas

-Ah, no creo que esta vez tu pronostico estuvo equivocado pues recién desperté… -Digo mientras rió un poco a lo que ella me sigue

-Cierto… Bueno aun así supongo que lo mejor será estudiar ¿no te parece? Solo puedo un rato por lo cual creí que mientras mas pronto mejor…

-Un rato? harás algo hoy? –Arqueo una ceja y ella solo asiente con la cabeza –Oh bueno entonces creo que me iré a cambiar y después te alcanzo ¿Si? Mientras puedes sentarte

-Gracias shaoran… -Me giro y camino hasta mi cuarto, que buena mañana después de aquellas imágenes en mi cabeza aunque me pregunto de que serán…

Como si fuera perseguido por el demonio busco la ropa que me pondré hoy y cuando eh dado con ella me apresuro a vestirme, es una camisa azul y unos vaqueros negros y como estoy dentro de casa no me coloco algún suéter o cosas así por el estilo…

-Lo siento y perdón por la demora… -Me excuso cuando vuelvo a la sala

-Ah… no importa –Responde con una sonrisa

-Bueno y que veremos hoy… -Le digo a sakura mientras me siento a su lado

Yo miro de reojo y veo como ella sostiene un lápiz en sus manos después se gira y me sonríe provocando que me sonroje y vuelva la mirada a otro sitio. –Pues daremos un repaso a lo ultimo que vimos en Japonés

-Bien… -musito aun con la vista distante

-Oye shaoran… Me parece extraño que siendo la 2da vez que vienes a vivir aquí en Japón aun no sepas mucho de ello –su argumento hace que me ponga aun mas nervioso

-Ah si… Supongo que lo que aprendí lo olvide en cuanto volví a China

-Oh ya veo… -Después de eso ninguno hablo nuevamente más que para explicar asuntos relacionados con la materia. Pasaron los minutos y algún tiempo hasta que

-Oye shaoran ¿podemos tomar un descanso? –Yo asiento con la cabeza y veo como ella suelta un gran suspiro mientras se recarga en el respaldo de la silla

-Sakura –Ella voltea a verme –Quieres algo de comer, llevamos un buen rato estudiando así que yo pienso que…

-Ah… bueno pues… –Un pequeño sonido proveniente de su estomago hace que no necesite respuesta alguna

-Veo que si… -Sonrió mientras me pongo de pie

- Ah lo siento… -Mi sonrisa se agranda al ver como se sonroja y baja la cabeza

-Entonces ahora vuelvo –Le paso una mano por el cabello

-Oye espera –Sostiene mi brazo y me giro para verla

-Que sucede?

-Déjame ayudarte –Yo niego instantáneamente –Vamos shaoran… no seas malo y deja que te ayude

-Pero… -Musito aun con negación

-Mira Shaoran Li, si no me dejas ayudarte no te volveré a visitar ningún día –frunce el seño y se cruza de brazos lo cual me causa gracia hasta que capto que sin quererlo dijo que me visitara mas veces

-Vendrás otro día? –Le miro de reojo y veo como su expresión cambia por una confusa y después baja la mirada

-Etto… Yo –Le interrumpo colocando un dedo sobre su boca

-Shhh déjalo así, y claro que puedes ayudarme estoy dispuesto a aceptar con tal de tenerte mas días aquí

Veo como se sonroja y yo solo Rió por la ternura que eso me provoca –De acuerdo –Escucho que murmura y yo le tomo de la mano a lo que ella me mira con sorpresa pero antes de que hable le planto un beso en la boca haciendo que ella me mire con sorpresa pero aun así me corresponde

Después de eso nos separamos y ni ella ni yo dijimos nada, caminamos a la cocina donde ambos buscamos que cocinar y posteriormente terminamos de hacer lo mencionado. Cuando volvemos a la sala ella se sienta en donde estaba y retoma el libro que había en sus manos.

-Bueno ahora continuemos –Escucho que dice pero aun así, desobedezco su orden y hago otra cosa…

**Sakura pov:**

Hoy me levante a toda prisa y casi como si se tratara de ir al instituto me vestí con la mayor rapidez posible eran mas de las 11, y sin pensarlo salí corriendo a toda prisa con dirección al Departamento de shaoran.

Pero regresando al tiempo presente…

No puedo respirar pero no intento separarme de el, siento como mi instinto me hace ponerme de pie y el me ayuda sujetándome de la cintura hasta que al fin logro mi propósito. Paso mis brazos alrededor de su nuca y sigo respondiendo al beso tan intenso que me da shaoran.

Ahora siento algo en mi espalda y me doy cuenta de que hemos caído en el sofá aunque eso a el parece no importarle pues pasa sus manos por todo mi cuerpo como si quisiera grabarse cada parte de el. Me suelta de repente pero no se separa de mi, me mira a los ojos y no puedo evitar perderme en ese mar de color ámbar. Pronto soy yo quien insiste nuevamente por sus labios halándolo hacia mí nuevamente y me veo correspondida, explora mi boca por cada rincón y empiezo a sentir como el aire vuelve a hacerme falta por lo que lo empujo un poco.

El me mira con una sonrisa y no puedo evitar que los colores se me suban al rostro… Al poco tiempo ciento como sus manos entran por debajo de mi blusa tocando mi piel con sus manos, aun así no me molesta…

Pero al no aguantar mas trato de tomar fuerzas para hablar –Sha… shaoran –Le digo mientras coloco mis manos sobre mis hombros.

-No sabes cuanto te amo sakura… -Escucho que musita pero aquella pequeña frase me transporta a la vida real por lo que le miro nuevamente y el me regresa la mirada

-Yo… -El silencia mis palabras con un breve –Shhh –Y seguido nuestras bocas se vuelven a juntar solo que esta vez en un beso más suave y corto por que al instante se aparta y se sostiene de sus brazos para no caer sobre mi cuerpo.

-Creo que será mejor que hablemos en otro momento ¿no crees? –Su frase me deja confundida pero cuando el se incorpora nuevamente sobre el sofá veo que sigue con una gran sonrisa

-Ah… etto… pues –Pero el pequeño sonido de mi reloj hace que gire mi vista hacia este

-Oh por dios!... Es muy tarde… Me tengo que ir –Digo rápidamente pues son las 3!

-Segura? –Giro mi vista para ver a shaoran frente a mi y asiento con la cabeza –Oh bueno…

-Entonces nos vemos y sigue estudiando lo que vimos hoy ¿de acuerdo? –Le digo mientras me pongo de pie y tomo las cosas que traje esta mañana

-Si… esta bien –Veo como shaoran se incorpora también y camina hasta la puerta –Hasta luego sakura… -Me regala una sonrisa la cual respondo con el mismo gesto solo que con algo extra

-Nos vemos shaoran… -Le planto un rápido beso en los labios y camino rápido hacia el ascensor.

…..

Camino por tomoeda a paso rápido hasta llegar al parque pingüino, detrás de unos arboles invoco mi báculo y después tomo aquella carta que hasta ahora me ah traído muchos problemas.

Cuando una luz negra sale de esta, yo solo le pido que deje de ayudarme y que no necesito nada mas de ella por lo que no la volveré a llamara pues ahora estoy muy segura de que sigo amando a shaoran tanto o mas que hace 5 años…

Ella guarda silencio y después de unos minutos su voz suena un poco seria –De acuerdo maestra… Aun así sabe que siempre contara conmigo –La luz desaparece pero antes una pluma negra cae sobre mis manos y como si fuera un eco se escucha un –Pagaras…-que se lleva el viento mientras una fuerte ráfaga de este pasa a mi lado.

-Sera mejor que me vaya… -Digo para mi misma y como no pienso caminar sola nuevamente llamo la carta vuelo y con esta me dirijo a mi departamento pero aun así pensando en que tan pronto pueda hablare con Jun y después le confesare a Shaoran lo que siento por el… Por que es tiempo de contarle todo y con ello sobre mis sentimientos hacia el…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Algunos días han pasado desde que "Rompí" ese trato con la carta, hoy es miércoles y si no me equivoco mañana regresa Jun de donde sea que haya ido… Necesito hablar con el y aclararle todo lo que ah ocurrido.

Si… aun no le digo a shaoran que es lo que siento, claro que lo eh visto pero siento que primero debo romper con Jun si es que quiero algo con el… Además de que ese tema no lo hemos tocado ni el ni yo, si nos hemos besado una que otra vez pero solo eso y después uno o el otro dice o hace algo para evitar el asunto.

Y por milésima vez en el Día suelto un suspiro mientras miro hacia la ventana… Me la eh pasado toda la mañana pensando en como se lo diré y pensando en cada cosa que bueno…

-Señorita Kinomoto… ¿podría pasar a resolver el ejercicio de la pizarra? –La voz de la profesora de química me tare a la vida real y yo solo suelto un gran suspiro, no puse nada de atención a su clase y supongo que eso traera problemas pues ahora que veo esto no me es nada conocido…

Creo que no debí distraerme tanto pues empiezo a sentir los nervios a flor de piel… Bueno que importa, un error lo comete cualquiera ¿cierto?.- Tomo el pedazo de gis entre mis dedos y me encojo de hombros mientras respondo a lo idiota el problema…

-Muy bien… puede sentarse –Arqueo una ceja para ver a la mujer de anteojos ¿A dicho que esta bien? Vaya! Interesante… pero aun así me giro y camino hasta mi lugar, suelto nuevamente un suspiro y me vuelvo a perder en mi mundo a través del vidrio que hace ver un día algo soleado pero con mucho viento…

Cuando el timbre suena guardo mis cosas no sin antes escuchar que la profesora nos dice –Recuerden que la otra semana empiezan los exámenes y bla, bla bla –Lo mismo de siempre.

Camino hasta los pasillos y me detengo frente a los bebederos tomo agua y después sigo mi camino.

-Sakura!... –Me giro a ver con algo de sorpresa

-Tomoyo!... –Exclamo al ver a mi amiga correr hasta mi

-Que bueno que te alcanzo sakura… -Dice mientras retoma aire después del trayecto que corrió

-¿Qué ocurre? –Le pregunto intrigada

-Nada… Es que acaso no puedo pasar tiempo con mi mejor amiga… que por cierto me tiene olvidada –Veo como frunce el seño y solo me da gracia el verla de una forma tan infantil

-Ya tomoyo… Que además tú has estado muy ocupada con Eriol –Le reprocho y ella solo se sonroja

-Pero tampoco se me hace justo que me dejes siempre… Si no estas con tu "noviecito" estas con la pelirroja desabrida de Shirigut –Me causa mas gracia el notar los celos de tomoyo hacia Iridia no se porque pero no le cae del todo bien y eso es bastante extraño viniendo de ella… de Tomoyo Daidouji

-Estas celosa? –Le pregunto divertida mientras empiezo a caminar

-Claro que si… Le prestas mas atención a esa… esa… Que a mi, a tu mejor amiga y prima del alma

-No seas dramática tomoyo… Tu eres irremplazable –Le sonrió y ella solo asiente

-Lose… pero es que no te eh podido probar los nuevos trajes que te hice… Te veras tan Linda que ya te quiero grabar –La mirada de tomoyo llena de estrellitas solo me hace sentirme un poco nerviosa

-Jeje claro… -

-Dime una cosa sakura… ¿Ah pasado algo con Shaoran? –Su pregunta me confunde pero no respondo y miro hacia el camino

-Tomoyo… -Le llamo –Te parece si mejor vamos a tomar un café –Ella asiente y cambiamos de dirección. Durante el trayecto no la pasamos en silencio cosa que fue muy extraña ya que pensé que me llenaría de más preguntas por parte de mi prima aunque creo que me equivoque.

Al llegar a un pequeño local tomoyo y Yo entramos y ahí ella vuelve a insistir con la misma pregunta.

-¿Entonces ah pasado algo con shaoran? Vamos sakura sabes que puedes decírmelo… -Me toma de las manos y yo solo asiento

-Gracias Tomy y pues la verdad es que si han pasado algunas cosas entre shaoran y Yo… -Le digo con las mejillas un tanto calientes

-OH lo sabia! –Exclama mi prima y yo le miro con confusión -Es que… -Pero somos interrumpidos por una voz

-Disculpen que interrumpa, pero díganme que desean tomar –Veo que hay una mujer yo supongo que mayor a nosotros de cabello negro y ojos azules que viste lo que parece ser el uniforme de la cafetería

-Oh, si… mmm yo solo quiero un Capuchino –Contestó y ella solo sonríe y ahora se dirige a Tomoyo

-¿Y usted? –Escucho que le pregunta

-A mi tráigame un te negro por favor… -Sin mas la mujer se despide con una pequeña reverencia y se marcha diciendo que en un momento nos trae lo que pedimos

-Que me decías Tomoyo –Retomo el tema y ella solo asiente

-Oh si… Que vaya la pareja entre ti y shaoran… Se notaba que hay algo entre ustedes, digo se la han pasado juntos toda esta semana… -La mirada de Tomoyo me Logra poner nerviosa y aun mas roja que antes

-Ya Tomoyo… Eso es solo porque estuvimos estudiando –Le reprocho y ella suelta una pequeña risa

-Si claro… Estudiando –Su mirada se me hace extraña pero a la vez muy familiar

-Sabes… Creo que pasar mucho tiempo con Eriol empieza a hacerte un tanto misteriosa –Me rio un poco y ella solo se sonroja olvidando el tema de anterioridad

Cuando termino ella se pone a argumentar mas asunto relacionados con mi vida pero también con la suya hasta que llegamos a un punto al cual no creí llegar.

-Sakura ya sabes la noticia… -Yo solo niego con la cabeza

-De que hablas tomoyo…

-De lo de Yukito y Nakuru –Susurra cerca de mi

-¿Qué ah pasado con ellos? No te entiendo Tomoyo… -Me cruzo de brazos

-Recuerdas que Yukito quería pedirle matrimonio a Nakuru… -Yo asiento con la cabeza –Pues se me hace que no tardaran mucho en casarse

-¿Qué! –Exclamo con sorpresa –por… porque crees eso Tomoyo?

-Jeje es solo que el otro día estaba junto a Eriol y bueno el sintió una Fuerza lunar diferente a la de Yue y Rubimoon pero aun así muy parecida a ambos…

-¿Qué! Entonces Nakuru esta… -Le digo con sorpresa y a la vez emoción

-Shhh solo es una sospecha, aunque claro tu la puedes comprobar en la noche cuando haya luna –Sonríe ampliamente

-Oh bueno… Supongo que esos dos se estaban tardando –Me cruzo de brazos y suelto un suspiro

-Creo que si… jeje –Escucho la pequeña risa de Tomoyo

-Pero dime una cosa Tomy… -Ella me mira confundida -¿Tu no estarás igual embarazada? –le miro de reojo

-QUE! Pero como piensas que yo… bueno digo… hay sakurita no digas eso… -Al ver todas las muecas y expresiones que forma en su rostro no puedo hacer otra cosa mas que soltarme a reír en carcajadas

-jaja Tomoyo… Que fácil te engañe… –Le digo aun riendo –Debiste ver tu cara…

-Hey! Eso no fue gracioso sakura kinomoto… -Yo solo paro mis risas

-Ok lo siento Tomy, no creí que te lo tomarías así, digo… se supone que para estar embarazada debiste de… -Ante el sonrojo de Tomoyo solo puedo tragarme mis propias palabras –Acaso Tu y Eriol ya… -Le digo con sorpresa y ella asiente levemente

-Si… pero no vuelvas a decir lo otro… No vez que lo dijiste tan seria para ser tu, que hasta me entro la duda –Veo como hace un puchero que me parece de lo mas infantil para ser ella

-Jaja bueno… Pero aun así no cabe duda de que hoy es un día lleno de sorpresas –Le digo mientras suelto un suspiro –En fin creo que…

Pero nuevamente me interrumpe la mujer de la cafetería con las dos tazas de lo que hemos pedido. Después se despide y nosotras solo le agradecemos.

-Dime algo sakura… -El tono serio en la voz de Tomoyo me hace mirarla de reojo mientras doy un sorbo a mi café

-Que sucede Tomy… -Arqueo una ceja

-Sigues saliendo con Jun? –Yo solo dejo la taza en la mesa y muevo mis dedos con nerviosismo en mi regazo

-Bueno pues… etto… si aun salgo con el –Escucho el suspiro de Tomoyo y alzo la cabeza para verle la mirada de "Eso temía" -¿Por qué preguntas?

-Lo que pasa es que creí que ya habías decidido dejarlo y darte una oportunidad son shaoran… Se nota que el te sigue queriendo y mucho

-Lo se tomy… pero es que la situación es un poco mas complicada de lo que parece –Le digo mientras tomo otro sorbo de café

-A si? Entonces dime para ver si te puedo apoyar en algo… -Siento como la manos de tomoyo rodean las mías sobre la taza

-Gracias Tomy y bueno veras… -Ella me sonríe mientras empiezo a contarle toda la historia y solo asiente ante alguna duda o algo pero guarda silencio pero aun así una mirada de preocupación aparece en su rostro cuando termino de contarle todo.

-Pero no crees que has hecho mal? –Me mira ladeando la cabeza

-Lo se tomoyo… Se que nunca debí dudar del amor que me tiene shaoran pero es que… me dolió tanto aquella vez que… que –Sin poder mas algunas lagrimas corren por mis mejillas mientras que bajo la mirada

-Ya sakura… por lo menos ya no tienes dudas ¿cierto? –Siento como las manos de Tomoyo se colocan sobre mi rostro y limpia con sus dedos las lagrimas de este. Luego ella sonríe y yo solo le devuelvo el gesto

-No ya no dudo de nada… -Le digo mientras veo como aparta sus manos de mi

-Pues entonces hazle saber lo que sientes cuanto antes y si la situación esta como me has dicho sobre esa carta. Pues igual coméntale ello… Se que el te entenderá –La sonrisa de Tomoyo me parce tan reconfortante que solo puedo ponerme de pie y acercármele para darle un abrazo con un pequeño –Gracias…

-No hay nada que agradecer sakura… Por eso somos amiga y primas –Me sonríe y yo solo le regreso el gesto –Además espero ya no me tengas tan abandonada como últimamente…

Suelto una pequeña risa y después ella ríe igual… Después pedimos la cuenta y tras haber peleado con tomoyo por no dejarme pagar a mí, salimos del negocio y empezamos a caminar por las calles de Tomoeda.

-Supongo que mejor me voy, debes de ir a ver a shaoran ¿cierto? –Me volteo para ver a Tomoyo detenerse y asiento con la cabeza –Bueno entonces nos vemos luego sakurita…

-Pero Tomoyo… -Le digo pero ella niega con la cabeza

-No te preocupes, tengo que ir a ver a Eriol… -Se ruboriza un poco

-Oh bueno… siendo así entonces no me opongo mas… -Le sonrió y después ella me abraza –Solo una ultima cosa… -Susurro cerca de su oído

-¿Qué cosa? –Veo la mirada confundida de Tomoyo

-No quiero ser tía tan pronto… -Bromeo y ella solo se aparta de mi con las mejillas color carmín

-Hay! Sakurita… pensé que era otra cosa mas seria… -Me dice desviando la mirada

-Pues que… Eso es algo serio… jeje –Me rio ante la incomodidad de Tomoyo

-Bueno… aun así ya me vengare en cuanto tu andes con shaoran –Se cruza de brazos mientras que yo solo me trago mis risas y me pongo nerviosa, cosa que Tomoyo aprovecha para reírse ahora de mi. –Jaja bueno no te molesto mas, Shaoran debe estar esperándote y tu aquí…

-Si, ya claro Tomoyo… -Le reprocho

-Nos vemos sakurita –Escucho que me dice y me giro a verla

-De acuerdo Tomy! –Le grito un poco al ver que ah empezado a correr

-Que día… -Digo para mi misma mientras empiezo mi camino hacia el departamento de Shaoran… "Hoy se lo diré… estoy segura de que lo are"-Pienso para mi, cuando camino

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-**+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+**

**Shaoran pov:**

"No tengo ánimos de hacer nada… Siento que el sueño me gana ¿Por qué? Pues por que en toda la noche no pude pegar un ojo ni siquiera por 1 hora. Ha pero no me quejo de eso pues a cambio estuve pensando TODA la noche en sakura… Hay mi flor de cerezo… Ok lose me estoy volviendo muy cursi y eso es algo extraño en mi... Digo ¿cuando Shaoran Li dejo atrás su mirada fría, aspecto solitario y orgullo a un lado…? O si! Ya lo recuerdo… Cuando empecé a sentir esto por ella… Cuando me costaba difícil asimilar mis sentimientos…

Pero bueno… El punto de hoy es que tengo demasiado sueño… "

Llego a mi departamento y me tiro sobre el sofá, cierro los ojos e intento recuperar mi sueño pero supongo que el destino esta en mi contra pues ahí esta sonando el timbre…

-Voy… -Digo en voz alta mientras me pongo de pie

-Sakura! –Exclamo mientras mi cara deja de ser la de un zombi solo al ver a la causante de aquella imagen.

-Hola… Llegue en mal momento –Yo niego automáticamente con la cabeza.

-No… Yo igual acabo de llegar –Le digo y ella asiente

-Oh ya veo… Bueno ¿vamos a estudiar? –Yo asiento y me hago a un lado de la puerta dejándola pasar

Despues de que ah entrado yo hago lo mismo y cierro la puerta detrás de mi, una vez que veo como toma asiento yo le ofresco algo pero ella niega con la cabeza excusandose con que acaba de tomar algo antes de venir aquí.

-Bueno y que veremos hoy?-Le pregunto mientras me siento frente a ella

-Pues creo que has avanzado mucho en estos dias asi que hoy solo daremos un repaso… -me regala una sonrisa y yo asiento con la cabeza, despues veo como ella saca algunas libratas y yo hago lo mismo.

Cuando empieza a explicar yo solo asiento y contesto lo que me pide. Van pasando lo minutos y aunque le presto atencion mi mente esta en otro mundo, estoy concentrado en todo a la vez. O eso hacia hasta que sakura me llama

-Oye shaoran… ¿si me pones atencion? –Yo le miro y asiento con la cabeza –Oh bueno… porque ahora quiero que me digas todo lo que te explique hace un rato

Trago pesado y siento que mis manos empiezan a sudar, no se si estare bien pero espero y no me equivoque demasiado por lo que empiezo a explicar pero… Antes de terminar escuho una pequeña risa y al mirarla veo que tiene una mano sobre su boca.

-Estoy mal ¿cieerto? –Ella solo asiente con la cabeza y yo suelto un suspiro mientras me recargo en el respaldo de la silla con los brazos en la nuca –Bueno… creo que no soy bueno para esto

-No seas tonto… Solo deja de pensar en lo que sea que estes pensando y concentrate –Me regala una sonrisa y yo asiento

-Es curioso sabes? –Ella me mira sin entenderme por lo que procedo a explicarme –Digo… Es curioso que yo sea el distraido

-Hey! Dices que yo soy la distraida? –Forma un puchero

-Eh, pues… -Ella solo me mira con los ojos entrecerrados

-Mas meresco por estar aquí –Escucho que murmulla y yo la tomo de los hombros para que volte a verme

-Bueno ya… Te prometo que esta ves si pondre atencion –Alzo la mano cerrada formando un puño pero alzando el ultimo dedo, asi como ella hizo ese dia de hace años... Me mira extrañada y parece pensar pues se queda viendo mi mano con exprecion seria, cuando empiezo a desistir de que ella responda mi gesto siento como aprieta mi dedo junto al de ella y observo como me regala una hermosa sonrisa por lo cual yo igual sonrio.

-Pero mas te vale prestar a tencion o no volvere a explicartelo –Un puchero aparece enn su rostro y yo solo sonrio mas pensando que se ve tan adorable e infantil justo como yo recordaba a la sakura que deje hace años…

…..

-Muy bien! Ahora si pusiste atencion –Solo me encojo de hombros por su frase, pues esta vez fui capaz de entender todo lo que me dijo

-No fue mucho, a decir verdad fue facil –Musito con simpleza

-Aun asi… Me alegra que ya hayas avanzado, despues de todo creo que esta sera la ultima clase que te de –Mi animo se evapora al escuchar eso "ultima"

-la ultima ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Pues… porque como dije, ya has avanzado en esta materia y creo que alcanzara una buena nota para los examenes que siguen

-Pero…

-Ademas… -Se pone de pie –Creo que el estar estudiando todas las tardes ah funcionado a la perfeccion –Habla mientras suelta un suspiro

-aun asi yo no quiero que… -No se si fue por insistinto pero, me puse de pie y tumbe a sakura en el sofa quedando yo encima de ella.

-Shaoran –Exclama con cierta sopresa, y noto que la tengo sujetada por las manos. Yo lo unico que queria es decirle que no quiero que se vaya y que deje de hablarme, que sus visitas se han hecho lo mejor de mi vida, el tenerla dia a dia aquí es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado

-Sakura yo… -Me quedo de piedra sin poder decir otra palabra, no puedo… no puedo hablar estoy quieto sin poder hacer nada mas que mirar aquel rostro frente a mi, su cabello exparcido por detras que a pesar de ser corto huele a flores, a rosas de una manera embriagadora… Esos ojos con las pestañas tan largas que ocultan un poco de ellos, sus mejillas que ahora son color carmesi, su boca… Esos labios tan adictivos que tiene, aquellos que me quitan el aliento en cada beso…

Sin pensarlo me acerco mas a ella hasta sentir su respiracion, veo que me mira con sorpresa pero aun asi cierra los ojos… El contacto entre nuestros labios expresa todo… todo sentimiento, toda emocion, sin poder ocultar más lo que ambos sentimos… ¿ambos? Si… porque estoy segura de que ella siente lo mismo por mi…

Cuando el aire nos hace falta separamos nuestras bocas pero aun asi sentimos la repiracion del uno al otro… Abre sus ojos y veo que hay un brillo en ellos, uno que no veia hace años… el mismo que vi antes de abordar aquel avion hacia Hong kong

-Te amo sakura… Eres lo mas preciado para mi y es por ti por quien eh regresado, para que estemos juntos nuevamente –Digo cuando al fin eh logrado controlar toda emocion en mi, pero mejor aun, pudiendo controlar el nerviosismo…

-Yo… shaoran yo… Yo quiero decirte que… que tambien te –Mierda! Un sonido nos toma por sorpresa, maldito telefono que interrumpe en el mejor momento. Sin ganas me incorporo en el suelo

-Ire a contestar no tardo… -Digo cuando veo como ella toma asiento en el sofa con la cabeza baja, asintiendo con ella

Camino hasta tomar aquel aparato en mis manos. Y sin animos contesto…

-Ma… Madre –Exclamo con sopresa al saber quien es la que habla

-Si… si lose madre… Claro lo tengo muy presente… No, no lo eh olvidado… ¿Qué? Como que alguien ah falcificado los documentos del Clan… Eso es imposible… Pero… Si, no se preocupe Madre… ¿Una carta? Si claro, llego una carta hace unos dias pero aun no la eh leido… Lo siento pero es que los estudios… Entiendo, ¿debo tirarla? Es un alivio que me avise… Si yo le hablo en cuanto la haya leido para saber que es lo que dice… Nos hablaremos – Lo que me faltaba, que alguien quiera jugar una broma con cartas… En fin…

Muevo la cabeza para alejar aquellos pensamientos y decido volver a la sala, camino hasta donde veo como esta ella, sigue sentada en el sofa pero ahora parece sostener algo en las manos… El cabello cubre su rostro y veo como sostiene una mano en su boca. Me acerco mas y…

-IDIOTA!... Eres un Idiota Shaoran Li –Me quedo pasmado al ver como miles de lagrimas caen por su mejilla y… porque me dijo idiota? Aun asi no respondo y solo puedo ver como ella tomas sus cosas y como si de eso dependiera su vida… Sale corriendo del departamento… Cuando al fin puedo moverme tomo la hoja que dejo caer de sus manos y empiezo a leer…

-No puede ser… -Tiro la hoja y al instante salgo en la misma direccion por la que se fue… -La estupida carta falsa…

CONTINUARA…


	23. Final?

**Capitulo 23. "El final?"**

**Sakura pov:**

Eso estuvo cerca… Diablos! Ese aparato me interrumpio antes de terminar, en fin… -Suelto un suspiro mientras me siento en el sofa, estuve a punto de confesarle mis sentimientos… Creo que debo respirar con normalidad porque si sigo asi muy pronto me quedare sin corazon.

-ah? Pero que es esto… -Musito al levantar un sobre blanco que al parecer cayo junto a los libros de la pequeña mesita. –Una ¿carta?

-Es una carta de… ¿Hong Kong? Supongo que debe ser de la familia de shaoran… En fin… -Dejo aquel sobre en la mesa y me tumbo en el sofa nuevamente… "Por poco… pero… se lo dire!" Paso uno de mis dedos por mi boca recordando aun sus labios sobre los mios…

"¿Qué dira esa carta? Sera que acaso piensa…" –La curiosisdad puede mas que yo por lo que tomo aquel sobre y noto que tiene la fecha de hace ya unos dias… Con cuidado empiezo a abrir el sobre y al no ver señal alguna de shaoran, lo abro totalmente…

_-Hijo… Me alegra que ya hayas encontrado a una mujer para ti… Espero y la señorita Iridia sea la persona correcta para ti, queremos que vuelvas pronto para hablar sobre los temas hacerca de tu boda, pues como recordaras falta menos de un año para que cumplas la mayoria de edad y con ello que asumas las responsabilidades del clan. Te esperaremos en casa… Ieran Li-_

-Esposa?... –Mi cuerpo tiembla junto a mis manos, los ojos se me nublan de lagrimas no puedo contenerme… Acaso eh leido mal? No! La carta dice claramente que el esta comprometido y con…

No puedo… no puedo con esto… Pense que tal vez… No… nuevamente fui una idiota… Me ah engañado otra vez… Queria burlarse de mi… Y estubo a punto de lograr su objetivo… Es un imbecil… un maldito idiota…

Llevo una mano a mi boca intentando no hacer sonar mis sollozos que sin pensarlo han empezado a salir de mi garganta… Me duele el pecho… No, no es pecho es el corazon… Me duele y mucho… Escucho pasos… Tomo con fuerza aquel papel…

- IDIOTA!... Eres un Idiota Shaoran Li –Es todo lo que puedo pronunciar y automaticamente recojo con prisa mis cosas y corro hata la puerta dando un golpe cuando la cierro… Dejando atrás todo aquello que me lastima…

No logro ver hacia donde voy pero no importa lo unico que quiero es salir de aquí por lo que al salir del edificio corro hacia una direccion perdida… ¿Magia? No… hoy no la utilizare aunque… Diablos! La carta tenía razón… Fui Estúpida…

Me duelen los pies… Creo que eh corrido vastante como para que me encuentre… Me tiro bajo un arbol cuyos petalosn caen al suelo… Cubro mi rostro con mis brazos y tiro hacia un lado mi maletin… Siento frio por el viento pero no me molesta… Escucho sonar mi telefono pero al ver que es Tomoyo, no contesto pero vuelve a sonar, decido que para no peler mas mejor tiro aquel aparetejo que tengo en las manos… Lo lanzo hasta que se estrella en el suelo pero no importa… Prefiero quedarme aquí, sola… Sin nadie que me lastime más… Aun no puedo creer que por 2da vez Sakura Kinomoto fue una estupida ilusa.

El cielo empieza a ponerse color gris… Tal parece que el dia piensa acompañarme con su lluvia… Hmp… Que ironia… tal vez no me canso de llorar y por eso lo sigo haciendo… Porque Dios… porque todos me tienen que lastimar… Que hice mal en esta vida… Tal vez lo mejor hubiese sido que nunca hibiese conocido a Shaoran… Tal vez si nunca hubiera sentido esto por el hoy no estaria asi…

Pero no… La vida sigue diciendo que el no es para mi, y creo que lo mejor seria resiganarme aunque… Como hacer entender al corazon eso… Como si ni siquiera mi cabeza puede…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-No contesta Eriol… -Exclama la amatista

-Debio apagar el celular… Lo mas probable es que aun no haya notado la precencia –Contesta el chico ingles

-¿Ahora que?

-No lose… Pero demonos prisa, esto no es nada bueno… -Le envia una rapida mirada a su novia –Rubimoon –Señala hacia donde esta una mujer de alas negras –Tu y Spinnel vayan hacia el sur y averiguen que esta ocurriendo… Kerberos y Yue me acompañaran… -Señala a los otros dos guardianes

-Como digas Eriol… -Responde la guardiana –Cuidate y Yue… Hazlo por mi y por el… -Le da un beso al hombre de cabellos blancos…

-No me pasara nada, tú necesitaras cuidarte mas… -pasa una mano por el vientre de esta -Por favor Spinnel cuida mucho de ellos, son lo más importante para mi –Mira hacia un lado

-No te preocupes Yue… Yo los protegere… -Responde el guardian con forma de pantera

-Yue!… Vamos… Eriol ya se ah ido, sera mejor darnos prisa –Interrumpe la bestia del sello de las antiguas cartas Clow

-Cierto Kerberos… -Asiente el guardian -Nos vemos –Le da un ultimo beso a su prometida

-Nos veremos… -Asiente ella

Los cuatro guardianes salen volando cada uno con distintas direcciones…

"Como no me di cuenta… Esto es obra de una carta Sakura… "-Piensa Yue mientras vuela junto al otro guardian, el cielo se ah teñido de un color rojizo pero en el centro de Tomoeda una nuve nuegra surge de este.

-Kerberos, demonos prisa lo peor apenas empieza… -El guardian con forma de leon solo asiente

"Mocoso… Mas te vale que la salves y no dejes que nada le pase o si no… "-Se muerde la lengua el guardian

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.

-Esto es algo muy extraño ¿no crees Spinnel? –Pregunta la mujer de cabellos rubies

-Si… Pero no se porque siento que el Amo Eriol ya lo ah sabido –Responde

-Tienes razon… Se veia muy calmado para una situacion como esta… Y al grado de que solo el y Tomoyo la supieran supongo que es algo delicado…

-Cierto… Pero ahora debemos ver en que podemos ayudar… Ademas alguien dijo que te debo cuidar –Le mira de reojo

-Se preocupa mucho… No me pasara nada –Dice con orgullo

-Aun asi… Se preocupa por ti y es porque te quiere

-Cierto… -Aseinte la mujer "Por que no dijiste nada Eriol… Tú sabes que enfrentamos y taratas de aparentar que nada pasa… ¿Por qué? "

Ambos guardianes vuelan en camino a las afueras de Tomoeda, pero ninguno capta el peligro que se acerca detrás de ellos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ah comensado…¿Cierto? –

-Asi es chicos… La carta empieza a despertar con su poder total

-Ahora que pasara –Intriga uno de ellos

-No puedo decirlo Iridia… Pero esperemos que algo bueno –Se cruza de brazos

-Yo quisiera salir pero no puedo… -Se enocoge de hombros el chico mientras voltea la vista

-No te preocupes Jun… Ya nos podran contar que ocurrio –Sonrie la chica

-Eso espero –Se tumba en un asiento –Aproposito… ¿Cómo lograron falcificar el sello del Clan Li? –Arquea una ceja

-Eso es cierto… Aun no nos ah dicho como lo logro señor… -Secunda la pelirroja

-Lo que ocurre es que eso es un viejo truco que solo yo se… -sonrie el hombre mayor

-Oh bueno… Ya que –Se encoje de hombros

-Esto sera interesante ¿Recuerdan lo que les dije? –Pregunta hacia el par de jovenes y ambos asienten –Exelente –Entrelaza los dedos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Dime que planeas Eriol –Pregunta la chica pelinegra

-No te lo dire mi querida Tomoyo… Es algo que no puedo decir –Sonrie el joven

-Pero… Vamos! Se que hay algo que no me has dicho –Se cruza de brazos

-Pues que intuicion tienes querida –Sonríe aun más

-No se vale… Se supone que eres mi novio y sakura y shaoran son nuestros amigos… ¿No crees que al menos meresco saber que pasara?

-Lo que ocurre es que… Ni siquiera yo se que ocurrira –Amplia la sonrisa desconcertando a la amatista

-Oh bueno… Solo espero que esten bien –Se resinga la chica recargando la cabeza en el pecho del joven mago, que se encuentras sentado en el techo de un edificioy con ella sentada en sus piernas –Fue buena actuacion… -Murmura Tomoyo

-A que te refieres?

-a lo de hace un momento… Pareciera que en verdad estabas procupado por lo que pueda ocurrir –Susurra

-Pero eso no fue actuacion… en verdad estoy preocupado por lo que ocurra… Y más por que de ser necesario tendre que intervenir –Contesta con simplesa y en tono serio

-Encerio? –Arquea una ceja la chica mientras alza su cabeza

-Asi es mi estimada novia –Contesta mientras la mira al rostro

-¿sera cierto? –Dice la amatista confundiendo al ingles

-A que te refieres? –Arquea una ceja

-Pues, lo que pasa es que Sakura dijo que tu mirada tan misteriosa empieza a volverse parte de mi, es decir que tu habito se me esta pegando –Sonrie un poco

-hmmm Yo creo que si… Pero no hay problema ¿cierto? Futura señora de Hiragisawa –Sonrie nuevamente

-Eriol!... Deja de decir eso… Sabes que aun no me acostumbro –Le reprocha

-Jeje tranquila… Es solo que me encanta verte asi tan infantil conociendo que Tomoyo Daidouji es alguien muy "madura" –Hace una seña con las manos

-Je… Eso no se vale pero me gusta mucho poder ver una sonrisa tan sincera en ti mi querido Eriol… -Le toma el menton -¿Cuándo se los diremos?

-Mmmm Yo creo que despues de que ellos anuncien el suyo –Le toma ambas manos

-Te amo –Musita ella acercandose al rostro del chico con anteojos

-Y yo a ti querida, me alegro que hayas aceptado ser mi esposa –Sonrie un poco auntes de juntar totalmente sus labios…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Shaoran Pov:**

-Sakura! –Grito al verla bajo un arbol

-Ah… Eres tú… ¿Qué quieres? –Alza su rostro y veo que tiene los ojos hinchados

-Por favor escuchame… -Pido pero ella niega con la cabeza

-No tengo nada que oir… Todo esta claro… Tú te vas a casar con Iridia y nuevamente te burlaste de mí ¿cierto? –Observo como se popne de pie con algo de dificultad

-No… Eso no es verdad yo…

-Shhh –Se acerca –No quiero escuchar nada mas… Me voy… Se feliz con quien quieras al fin y al cabo ya te has burlado de mi –Se da media vuelta

-No… Espera –La tomo del brazo

-Sueltame… -Su voz suena como un murmullo

-No… No hasta que me escuches –Pido pero ella niega –Vamos no seas terca… Dejame que te explique lo que en verdad es…

-NO! Eh dicho que no y punto… -Grita de repente mientras me voltea a ver –Adios Shaoran Li –Me pega un manotazo haciendo que la suelte

-Hey sakura… Por favor Yo te amo! –Grito al ver como empieza a caminar

-Y yo… Y yo… -Se detiene y voltea nuevamente –Y yo a ti te… yo a ti te Odio! Te ODIO LI! Eres la peor persona que pude haber conocido en esta vida –Nuevamnete sus ojos estan llenos de lagrimas

Mi corazon se detiene un poco ¿Odio? Me odia…No eso no es posible. Imágenes de cuando fuimos niños cruzan por mi cabeza, su sonrisa y todos los gestos que siempre hace, pero… Me interrumpo cuando…

-Sakura! –Exclamo al ver como se desploma al suelo… Una fuerte rafaga de viento nos rodea pero aun asi sostengo su cuerpo en mis brazos –Sakura… Sakura, que pasa? Reacciona

Pero nada pasa… Solo escucho truenos en el cielo… Miro hacia este y veo que esta todo negro… Solo se ve con la misma luz de los relampagos y el viento arrastra todo tipo de hojas…

…**+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+**

EN UN LUGAR TOTALMENTE OSCURO…

-Donde… donde estoy? –Pregunta la chica castaña mientras toca su cabeza

-Veo que has despertado… -Escuha una voz

-Ah… pero si esa voz es de –Se pone de pie -¿Dónde estoy y que hago aquí?

-Sakura… Tú casi arruinas mis planes… Ahora es mi turno de vengarme

-¿Pero que dices? –Abre los ojos

-Este es el sitio donde yo me encuentro encerrada… Tú has caído aquí al invocar mi sentimiento, el odio ¿te suena?

-Odio? –Repite ella –Entonces tú eres… -Señala hacia donde se ve una silueta

-Asi es… Yo soy la verdadera forma de la carta hate –Sale una chica de cabello castaño con negro, un vestido negro con morado, alas negras y una cicatris en el rostro

-Pero si eres como… -Traga pesado

-Asi es… Soy como tu reflejo pero eso es por ser de tu creacion… Aunque yo soy solo una carta… Pero gracias a esto ahora podre tomar venganza en contra de mi hermana

-Hermana? –Arquea una ceja –Te refieres a…

-Si… Ella es una maldita traidora –Aprieta los puños –Al igual que tu!

-Eh pero que…

-Por tu culpa y la de tus estupidos sentimientos casi fracaso en mi plan pero… Hmp creo que despues de todo salio bien –Sonrie amargamente

-Eh… A que te refieres? –Da un paso hacia atrás

-A que… El no te engaño… Fui Yo! –Sonrie victoriosa

-Pero enonces… -Se tira de rodillas

-Asi es… Nada en la foto, o las cartas es verdad… El siempre fue sincero contigo pero ahora… Me has dado el poder que necesitaba para poder controlar liberar mi cuerpo y alma sin ayuda de nadie y escapar de esta prision que era la carta…-

-¿Qué? –Exclama con sorpresa la esmeralda

-Asi es Sakura… Ahora tu seras quien este aquí por siempre, ya que yo tengo… -Camina hasta estar frente a ella –Una venganza que seguir

-ah? –Abre aun más los temblorosos ojos

-Adios "Ama" –Rie la chica mientras empuja a la joven que cae por un hoyo negro surgido a sus espaldas

-Noooo! –Grita la card captor antes de caer a aquel abismo negro

-Fuiste una idiota… Ahora me toca a mi segui pero ya no te necesito mas… -Sonrie la chica mientras alza el vuelo –Muy pronto te vere y ahí me las pagaras todas y cada una de as que me hiciste… -Aprieta los puños

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Pero que… -Exclama el ambarino al ver como el cuerpo de la joven castaña se eleva y de este sale un rayo de luz negro que provoca un temblor en el sitio donde está…

-Sakura! –Grita al ver como el cuerpo es envuelto por unos lazos azules surgidos del suelo…

-Si la quieres ver nuevamente… No interfieras –Se escucha la una voz a sus espaldas

-Quien eres? –Exclama mientras saca su espada y se coloca en pocosion de ataque

-Tú quien crees shaoran –Cuando el chico voltea abre los ojos a más no poder

-Sakura? –Pregunta aun confundido

-No… Soy solo una de sus "fieles" cartas que ahora tiene una venganza que obtener –Vuela hasta el cielo –O mejor aun… la que ah provocado todo esto… la que hizo que tu y ella se separan para siempre… porque Esto es… "Solo un juego de niños, ninguno de los dos sabia lo que hacia, eramos niños" –Contesta en tono burlon

-Así que tú fuiste quien estaba en el maldito collar que nunca se quito –Frunce el ceño

-Vaya! Eres muy inteligente… Pero ahora… No molestes hay alguien que debo buscar –mueve una mano y varios lazos surgen del suelo atacando al joven espadachin quien solo mira como su oponente se marcha y como una esfera negra se sostiene en el aire donde antes estaba el cuerpo de sakura…

-Maldicion! Asi que esto era… Una carta te tendio una trampa… -Murmura con ira en la voz mientras empieza a cortar los lazos con su espada

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Yashir! ¿Qué haces aquí? –Abre los ojos como platos el guardian lunar

-Yue… Kerberos… Un enemigo ha surgido y debo mostrarles como vencerlo –Habla el pequeño niño fente ambos guardianes que se defienden de los incontenibles ataques misteriosos de ciertos lazos azules

-Pero de que hablas? –Inquiere el guardian con forma de leon

-Llevenme con Shaoran, el debe saber como vencerla… Ella me lo dijo, dijo que solo el puede salvar a Sakura

-¿Quién te dijo? –Pregunta Yue

-Ella –El niño alza sus manos y una luz blanca sale de estas y en ella se forma la figura de una carta

-Esa carta es… -Musita el hombre

-La que sakura creo cuando se fue el mocoso, entonces a quien enfrentamos debe ser su…

-Su hermana –Interrumpe el pequeño al guardian del sol –Su hermana odio piensa que ella la traiciono pero no fue asi

-y como sabes todo eso si eres un niño? –Inquiere el guardian

-Por que no soy solo un niño… Yo soy –Una rafaga azul rodea al pequeño –Yo soy la reencarnacion de altiguo hechicero Anort Ligth Kinomoto, el antepasado de Sakura y Touya kinomoto –Responde con seriedad

-Eso explica todo… -murmulla Yue

-A que te refieres Yue, como es que este chiquillo posee tanta magia y…

-Demonos prisa kerberos… Hay que Llevar al pequeño Yashir cuanto antes hasta donde esta shaoran –Inerrumpe a su compañero

-Pero…

-Te lo explicaremos despues –Murmura el niño –Ahora vayamos que hay que aclarar toda esta situacion… -Sonrie el pequeño y ambos guardianes asienten con la cabeza…

Y asi es como emprenden el vuelo hacia donde se encuentran el par de castaños… que sin saberlo se enfrentan a uno de los mas grandes riesgos de su vida y peor aun a uno de lso mas grandes riesgos de su amor…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Que demonios… por que no paran de salir, me estoy cansando –Murmura entre dientes el joven chino

-Mocoso! –Se escucha un grito desde el cielo

-Eh? Yue, kerberos –Responde con sorpresa

-Tenemos a alguien que quiere hablar contigo pero para eso debes dejar de jugar y destruir el centro de donde provienen aquellos lazos de magia –Contesta kero

-Ah… Pero… -En eso ve como Yue ocupa sus flechas y dispara a un pequeño centro formado entre todos los lazos y en menos de un segundo todos desaparecen –Asi que eso era

-Sera mejor que te des prisa o sakurapodria pasarla mal… -Se escucha una cuarta voz

-¿Yashir? Por que han traido al hijo de Toya aquí? –Intriga el chico mientras avanza hasta donde han bajado los dos guardianes

-Por que el tiene algo que hablar contigo –Respode Yue

-Pero si es solo un…

-No soy solo un niño… Soy una reencarnacion y mi poder es ver lo que pasara en el futuro pero por ahora solo eh venido a decirte como debes salvar el alma de sakura –Interrumpe el pequeño

-¿Su alma? ¿A que te refieres?

-Yue, Kerberos vayan a las afueras de Tomoeda… Creo que algunas personas necesitan su ayuda o podrian estar en grave peligro… En especial ella –Mira con seriedad a ambos y Yue no espera más y alza el vuelo

-Cuiden de Sakura… Me gustaria quedarme pero se que ellos me necesitan mas –Se despide

-Yo ire contigo Yue… Creo que el mocoso podra arregalrselas el solo –Le sigue el guardian del sol

-Gracias Kerberos –Sonrie el hombre y empiezan con camino a donde yashir les ah indicado

-Pero ¿Quiénes son ellos? –Habla un confundido shaoran

-Je no hay tiempo para explicarlo… Mejor date prisa en salvar a sakura o bien puede morir

-¿Qué? –Exclama con preocupacion

-Asi es… La carta que surgio de sakura necesita tener suficiente poder para mantenerse en su forma original y por ahora esta consumiendo la magia de sakura, es por eso que ella se encuentra rodeada de tantos lazos y una esfera… Por que así le absorbe magia a ella

-Pero… ¿Cómo la detengo? –Inquiere con rapidez

-Esta carta te lo dira… -Surge la carta de sus manos y se la da a el

-Es la carta "love" –Susurra

-Si… Ella es la hermana de la otra carta que posee sakura… Pero… hay un desacuerdo entre ambas y por eso es que la carta del "odio" quiere destruir esta… Pero si logra su proposito ten en cuenta de que la magia de sakura sera aun mas debil pues ambas son de su propia creacion y tu mejor que nadie sabe que crear una carta demanda una gran cantidad de poder

-Pero y ¿Las otras cartas? –arquea una ceja

-Esa es otra cuestion… Sakura lleva consigo esas cartas y si no la quitamos de esa esfera cuanto antes, las cartas perderan su poder igual que ella o bien… Pueden escapar y asi tendra que volver a reunirlas…

-¿Cómo la detengo?

-Tu no podras… -Se escucha una voz

-Ah? –Ambos miran hacia las manos del chino donde una luz color rosa ah surgido

-Tú eres la carta…

-Si… pero no debemos enfrentar a mi hermana… y menos ahora que tiene la magia de mi ama, lo mejor sera que tu Shaoran Li, logres romper esa esfera negra y con ello sacar a sakura de esta… -Responde la voz

-¿Cómo la rompere? –inquiere el mencionado

-Facil… Si en verdad la amas tu podras hacer cualquier cosa para defenderla

-Bien pero… y ¿lo demas? –Mira hacia el alrededor de la esfera

-De eso nosostros nos encargamos… -se escuchan dos voces entre los arboles

-¿Iridia? ¿Akimisawa? –Abre los ojos con sorpresa

-Asi es Li… Nos estabamos cansando de solo ver y pues… -El rubio se lleva una mano a la nuca

-Queremos ayudarte, despues de todo nosotros fuimos participes de esto –Dice nerviosa la chica

-¿Qué?

-Que no te preocupes… Tu solo rescata a sakura, nosostros nos encargaremos de lo demas –Sonrie la pelirroja

-Pero como lo aran ¿Acaso tienen magia? –Arque ambas cejas

-Jeje pues si… Creo que no te habiamos dicho… perdon –Exclama el rubio

-Bueno no esten jugando y apresúrense… -Interfiere la voz del niño

-Ah? –La chica mira al pequeño –Entonces tu eres la reencarnación de…

-Si… Ahora dense prisa chicos, no los estuve entrenando por nada –Responde con seriedad

-Pero si eres igual a como te dejamos hace unos minutos… En verdad que eres su reencarnación –Sonríe la joven

-Bueno ya Iridia… El amo tiene razón, no es hora de jugar… Mejor démonos prisa… -Mira hacia todos

-Yo me adelantare –Habla el espadachín –Y gracias por esto, aunque no entiendo mucho –Se voltea

-Tráela de regreso Li… Sabemos que solo tú la podrás salvar –argumenta el oji-azul

-Lo are… -farfulla el castaño antes de invocar su espada y comenzar a avanzar hasta donde se encuentra el centro del lugar…

**Shaoran pov:**

Tengo que salvarla… no debo dejar que nada le pase por que si algo le sucede yo… Ahh que estoy pensando… La voy a rescatar así sea lo ultimo que haga…

Sigo avanzando hasta donde esta la esfera pero antes de llegar varios rayos caen al suelo y noto que son producto de aquellos misteriosos lazos pero antes de que uno me toque alguien lo impide…

-Date prisa… -La voz es de Akimisawa

-si… -Asiento y sigo corriendo mientras veo como Iridia intenta destruir más lazos pero en una ocasión no logra ver que detrás de ella había uno por lo que cae al suelo pero antes de que yo regrese veo como Akimisawa regresa y le ayuda a ponerse de pie… El me envía una mirada como diciendo "Date prisa y no te preocupes por nosotros"…

Aun no entiendo muy bien la situación pero lo que quiero hacer ahora es salvar a la persona que mas quiero por lo que sigo corriendo pasando entre tantos lazos llenos de energía negativa pero que por alguna razón no me afectan puesto que la carta que llevo en las manos es como un escudo que impide que algo me pase…

Cuando logro llegar hasta la parte baja de la esfera tomo aire e invoco mi magia…

-Dios del trueno… VE!-Pero este solo rebota… Lo intento nuevamente pero no funciona.

-Eso no servirá… Te ayudare… -Escucho la voz de la carta –Inténtalo una vez mas

-Dios del Trueno… Ve! –Y esta vez un relámpago blanco sale de mi espada pero este hace que la esfera brille por un momento

-Inténtalo una vez más. Pero procura poner todos tus sentimientos esta vez… -Yo asiento y nuevamente invoco la magia y cuando choca contra la esfera esta se quiebra y una luz blanca surge de ella

-Sakura! –Me lanzo hasta poder atrapar su cuerpo

-Per… Perdóname… Yo no debí –Pero la cayó con un beso en los labios

-No es tu culpa… Yo debí explicártelo todo

-Aun así… Por mi culpa tu estas aquí al igual que ellos… -Mueve su mano señalando hacia donde Iridia y Akimisawa siguen peleando

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos o bien ella puede…

-Vaya… vaya… miren quien ah llegado… Mi queridísima Hermana –Una voz interrumpe lo que la carta decía y cuando miro hacia donde proviene veo la silueta de la responsable de todo esto

-Oye Tu!... Que quieres? Por que le hiciste daño a sakura –Sin pensarlo me dirijo a ella pero siento como alguien tira de mi playera

-Espera shaoran…

-Sakura… ¿Qué ocurre?

-Yo debo… yo debo aclarar todo… -Veo como intenta ponerse de pie y noto que tiene algunos raspones que lo mas probable es que sean por causa de el lugar donde estaba

-Pero…

-Por favor… Debo decirles todo

-¿Qué?

-Pronto te lo diré… ahora necesito esa carta –Señala hacia mi mano

-Entonces tu sabes que ocurrió? –Escucho la voz proveniente de la luz blanca

-Así es…

-Haber… van a pelear o van a hablar… -Escucho la voz burlona de la persona en el aire y veo que esta de brazos cruzados

-Ninguna de las dos… -Veo de reojo como sakura toma la carta e invoca su báculo -Perdóname shaoran… ¡Bosque! –Grita y después miles de ramas surgen atando a la persona en el aire

-Pero que –Exclama la otra

-Es hora de arreglar esto… No voy a dejar que sigas, es tiempo de que sepas la verdad –Veo como sakura mira con determinación a la persona que ahora es sujetada por las ramas de los arboles

-Sakura… -Musito pero cuando me mira me doy cuenta de que esta llorando y no logro entender

-Perdón… Espero nos veamos pronto… Lamento haber dudado de ti… Te prometo regresar –Escucho que murmura

-Que? Pero… ¿Por qué dices eso? –Mi voz suena más temblorosa de lo que quisiera

-Por que tengo algo que hacer, con ambas… -Sus ojos están cristalinos y después de eso vuelve su vista a la carta love y hate

-Pero…-Murmuro mientras la tomo de una mano

-Te veré pronto… Te lo prometo por que yo… Yo te amo shaoran –Se suelta de mi mano y con su báculo invoca la carta vuelo, cuando esta en el aire muchas cartas rodean a la carta "love" que brilla mas que nunca…

-Pero que demo… -La voz nerviosa de aquella silueta sujetada en el aire hace que me de cuenta de que sakura esta junto a ella

-Es hora de que les muestre a ambas lo que ocurrió… -La voz de sakura

-Pero maestra… Tu magia –Otra voz

-Eso no importa… Ustedes merecen saber que ocurrió ¿cierto? –Veo la sonrisa de sakura y entonces la luz frente a ella toma forma… Una chica como sakura pero con un vestido rosa y blanco…

-Es hora… -Musita sakura

-Que no! –El pequeño grito de la otra silueta se escucha

-Vayamos a ver… Que ocurrió –La sonrisa de sakura se amplia mientras toma la mano de ambas figuras y en el aire una luz se desvanece y con ella todas las personas que estaban ahí

-SAKURA! –Grito pero es demasiado tarde… Ya se ah ido

No puedo… me tiro de rodillas al suelo…

-Eso es lo que debía pasar… Ahora espera su regreso –Escucho una voz conocida y alzo la mirada

-Yashir! Dime que ocurrió…

-Solo van a dar una vuelta… no te preocupes… Regresara pero por el momento todo ah terminado… -La voz de Akimisawa hace que lo mire y veo que en verdad todo ah desaparecido…

-Pero…

-Vamos solo tienes que esperar… no será mucho, pero lo mejor seria que confíes en ella y en su promesa… -Escucho la voz de Iridia

-Cuando vuelve?

-No tenemos idea… pero… si todo sale bien yo pienso que en unas horas… Solo esperemos que su magia sea la necesaria para volver… -

-¿Cómo? –Digo aun mas preocupado

-Tu solo confía… Ella volverá eso te lo podemos asegurar –Contestan los tres al unísono y yo solo miro el punto donde ella se fue…

-Sakura… Te amo y espero estés bien… Regresa pronto y arregla lo que sea que vayas a hacer… Te prometo esperar…–Susurro mientras me pongo de pie

FIN…

**JEJE fin? Eso es un final! Ok solo quiero dejarlos con la duda… Pero ¿A dónde fue sakura? ¿Qué tiene que arreglar? ¿Cuándo volverá? Jajá creo que no fue un final muy alentador je ^^U pero como sea… Eh terminado esta historia, gracias a todos por leerla y espero les haya agradado aunque… Bueno los deje con la duda ¿cierto? Jajá tal vez algún día escriba una continuación… No lose todo puede pasar wuajaja…**

**Ok no… Si… si habrá continuación pero eso es una sorpresa… Y como dicen… Y colorin colorado, este fic aun no ah terminado [Jeje cambie eso xD]**

**Gracias por todo y dejen su comentario…**

**By: Inutsuki Chan**


End file.
